Incurable Therapy
by DarkShadow At Midnight
Summary: Kagome's a physical therapist and Inuyasha is the man that got paralyzed saving his friends life.Kagome was promoted and now has to take care of a rude hanyou.Just when she thought she could keep her secrets,Inuyasha proves he isnt the only one needing th
1. Cursed

_The Arctic Wolf-Nova_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!_

_A/N: I know I 'shouldn't ' post more than two stories, but Future Scar is on hold right now so I have a story already planned. Meaning, no writers blocked. Everything is written out. So please enjoy and review! -_

_Summary: Kagome's a physical therapist and Inuyasha is the man that got paralyzed saving his friends life.Kagome was promoted and now has to take care of a rude hanyou.Just when she thought she could keep her secrets,Inuyasha proves he isnt the only one needing therapy._

_Title: Incurable Therapy_

_Chapter One: Cursed_

_--_

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

Twenty-five year old Inuyasha Takahashi growled in irritation, baring his pearly white fangs. His silver ears twitched on his head, long silver hair sprawled across the king sized bed. Inuyasha's clawed hand reached out for the clock and his the top. Shutting up the ruckus.

He sat up, shaking his bangs out his face, then looked around his super huge room. Inuyasha looked beside him and huffed. Beside him was suppose to be his so-called wife, but what was new? She was always gone.

Inuyasha stood, stretched, then went to go take a hour long shower. After that he got dressed, then he went downstairs where his phone was ringing. He walked over to it and snatched it off the hook,

"Hello?"

"I'm surprised you're awake Inuyasha." came a masculine voice.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "What do you want Miroku? I'm going to be late for Sesshomaru's stupid meeting."

"I already called Sesshomaru," he started, "I need you to come back the Construction Zone real quick. Half the workers aren't here yet, and I'm the only one of this station. So would you mind giving me a hand?"

He raised a eyebrow, "Sesshomaru gave in?"

"I caught him on a good day is all." replied Miroku.

Inuyasha huffed, "Fine, I'll be there in a few."

"A few what? Minutes or hours?" he asked in a grumble.

Inuyasha yelled, "In a few minutes you letch!"

"You know," sighed Miroku, "guys have feelings too."

Inuyasha growled and slammed the phone onto the receiver. He jogged back up the stairs to get dressed in something casual.

**In Another's Life**

"_Yasuo! No!" screamed the young, beautiful woman at the door, tears falling._

_The handsome, young man turned back to the girl on the bed, his eyes widened in horror,_

"_Mai! Go call the ambulance! Now!"_

_The man began ripping the metak and cords off the child's body. When she was free, he pulled her into his arms. She was cold, and bloody. Yasuo rocked back and forth,_

"_I'm so sorry!"_

The sound of glass shattering woke the twenty-two year old girl. She jumped up and let out a squeak when a burning pain shot through her stomach. She broke out into a sweat.

There was a knock at her door and it opened slowly. A red-hair, green-eyed boy asked,

"Kagome, I'm sorry."

"What did you do Shippo?" asked Kagome, taking deep breaths.

He replied, "I was trying to make you some cereal, but I dropped the bowl."

"It's okay, that was sweet of you though." smiled Kagome, standing up and ignoring the pain shot throughout her body. "How about you go watch some television while I get dressed. I'll clean the mess."

The smiling seven-year nodded then left. Closing the door behind him. Kagome dropped to one new and squeezed her eyes shot. The room was spinning. She felt sick. Kagome held her mid-section tightly and took deep breaths.

After five more minutes of unbearable pain, she felt it begin to subside. Kagome pushed herself up, wiped the sweat from her forehead then walked to her closest. She placed mini black shorts on her bed, along with a loose black t-shirt. Some black k-swiss on the floor.

Kagome let out a huff before going into her bathroom to take a routine cold shower.

**Thirty-Minutes Later**

Kagome tied her long jet-black hair into an Indian braid, then looked at herself in the mirror. Her sapphire eyes staring back at her. She sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time in her life.

Kagome left her room and walked into the living room. Shippo was sitting on the floor playing his game. She'd adopted him soon as she got out of college three years ago. She knew him all through high-school and had promised she'd get him out of this place he hated so much.

She smiled,

"How about I make you some cereal?"

He paused his game, hoped up, and followed Kagome into the kitchen. She cleaned up the mess, through it out, then made them some cereal. When she finished, the phone rung loudly.

Kagome put her bowl in the sink, jogged back into the living room and picked up the phone,

"Hello?"

"Miss. Higurashi?" came a feminine voice.

She replied, "Yes, this is she."

"I'm Midoriko Nomiji, and I'll be your boss for the time you'll be employed at Tokyo Hospital."

Kagome smiled, "I'm very grateful that you hired me. It's been months now and I'm just glad I finally got a job in the hospital."

"You're welcome and I'm very glad you're up for the job. You'll be starting off in a low level, not that I doubt your recent bosses on how excellent of a Physiotherapist you are, it's just that I'm very serious about what I do. I need every thing to be perfect." explained Midoriko.

Kagome's smile widened, "It's alright, I'll start soon as you want me too."

"This morning alright with you?" she asked.

Kagome nodded to herself, "Of course. I just need to know the time and where I need to go."

"I'd like for you to be here by ten, sharp. I won't tolerate any irresponsible workers." she started. "As for where you go. Just talk to the young woman in the lobby, at the front desk."

Kagome nodded to herself again, "Alright, and thank you again."

"No," smiled Midoriko, "thank you."

With that, she hung up. Kagome looked at the clock on the wall. _**8:45**_

Kagome called, "Hey Shippo?"

"Yes Kagome?" he called back.

She smiled, "How would you like to go to Souta's house?"

"Really!" he asked, the little wolf-demon ran in the living room, excitement on his face.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, I have to work today, and I'm not sure what time I'll be getting back."

"Alright, I'll go get my things." he retorted, already running down the hallway to his room."

She sighed but winced when a burning sensation began in her stomach. Kagome limped to the kitchen, opening to cupboard, taking out a bottle of pills. She took a bottle of water out the refrigerator and popped two pills into her mouth. Kagome gulped down the water soon as she began to brake into a sweat.

After five minutes of breathing faintly, the pain vanished. Kagome let out a clam breath then mumbled,

"I'll be cursed for life."

"Kagome, I'm ready!" called Shippo, already at the front door.

She wiped her forehead, "Alright."

Kagome placed the bottle back into the cupboard, grabbed the keys to her black 2009 Acura TSX, then left.

**Back To The Other Life**

"What is it you want me to do?" asked Inuyasha, walking past the gates with Miroku.

Miroku pointed toward the long pieces of wood, "I need you to help me measure these and cut them. There's about eight-one. If we half it, we'll be done in no time."

"Alright." nodded Inuyasha, already starting to stack the amount he needed.

Above their heads was a large metal block, about fifty feet up. The hook and chain made the machine groan. Miroku let out a sigh when he finished his stack,

"I'll go get the saws. Try to be patient while I get them."

"Whatever." he grumbled, looking up at the dawn sky.

Miroku walked over to the edge of the building of which the constructors were building, and pulled out a box. He took out his pocket knife and began to cut it open. The machine groaned again and a loud pop could be heard.

Inuyasha's eyes widened when he sat the block give way, falling a fast speed. It was heading straight for Miroku! One of the constructors yelled,

"Move! Move! Get out the way!"

Miroku looked around confused. Everyone around him were pointing at the block. Soon as he looked up, he was yanked by Inuyasha, and thrown away. The last thing anyone heard was Inuyasha's cry of pain.

**A Month and a Half Later**

"Hey Kagome." came a feminine voice.

Kagome turned toward the dark haired, brown eyed girl walking into the hospital,

"Oh hey Sango, you're in sort of early aren't you?"

"Yeah, I figured I should come in early, besides if I didn't Kohaku would've woke up wanting to brag about that bet. I swear the sucker cheated."

Kagome laughed, "I told you a week ago to stop betting on those hockey games, he's watched them way longer than you. It's instinct, he's 'supposed' to know whose going to win."

"Wherever, I still think he cheated somehow." she replied, walking over to the front desk. "So how's Shippo?"

Kagome leaned against the table, "Same. Though I'm getting the feeling he's been really hyper often."

"Kagome," laughed Sango, "you've left Shippo with your brother who 'just' started college. Of course he's going to be hyper. Souta's spoiling him probably. Giving him chocolate-

She groaned, "No wonder he was complaining about a headache. I'm going to literally kill Souta."

Sango laughed and shrugged. Kagome met Sango the first day of her job. They'd grown really close. Best friends by week two. Kagome thought she'd never get out of those boring retirement homes. Though working will little kids, with minor disabilities, and snotty attitudes wasn't exactly making her feel any better.

She begged Midoriko for a higher rank but she wasn't having it. Over and over Midoriko gave her a speech about how weird it'd be for a practical child to work on something beyond her knowledge. Kagome was getting the idea Midoriko didn't even glance at her documents once she saw her age.

Kagome sighed heavily. Sango asked,

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, just thinking about how old Midoriko is waiting for me to get so I can get promoted." grumbled Kagome, sighing again.

Sango smiled, "Don't worry, I'm sure it won't be long now."

"Kagome," came a strong, powerful voice, "I'd like to see you in my office."

Sango and Kagome looked at their boss then at each other. Sango gave her an encouraging smile. Kagome followed Midoriko down the hall and into her huge office.

**Midoriko's Office**

"Is something wrong?" asked Kagome, biting her lower lip.

Midoriko took a sip of her coffee, "Nothing at all."

"Er," started Kagome, shifting in her seat, "then why am I in here?"

A smile played on her face, "I've come to a decision."

"Yeah?" replied Kagome slowly.

Her smile widened, "I'm giving you a promotion."

"Are you serious!" squealed Kagome, shooting up out he seat.

Midoriko's smile remained, "I'm giving you a patient. Though when you're not tending to him, you'll start working with teenagers. Sort of weird isn't it though? You're basically a teenager yourself."

Kagome sat back down, not happy about the second part. She was hoping to have full permission to work on adults. Midoriko's continued her smile fading,

"Today, at twelve, you'll meet your patient. Though there is a policy here in this hospital you must know of."

"Policy?" repeated Kagome, trying to remember what it might be from the booklet she read.

She nodded then leaned back in her seat, "There's a strict policy about relationships between doctors and their patients. I won't have to worry about that with you, will I?"

"Oh no!" replied Kagome. "The only type of relationship between me and a patient will probably just be friends. Nothing else."

Midoriko nodded, "I feel like I can trust you. I won't be happy if I lose my job to something such as this."

"I thought you owned this hospital?" asked Kagome, confused.

She shook her head, "As I said before, you're so young, I'm starting to regret this already."

"Please don't reconsider!" she exclaimed.

Midoriko took another sip of her coffee before continuing, ignoring her exclamation,

"I do not own this hospital, I simply keep thing's intact. The head person of the hospital. Basically a manager. The one that owns this hospital is Naraku Hachiro. He's a wicked man and he'll do anything to get me out this chair. It took all my power to get this job and I'd be very displeased if I had it ripped away from me.

"It's been twelve years, since I started working here, and I'd like to keep this position going until I'm giving this hospital. I do hope you understand my dilemma?"

"Of course," nodded Kagome, gulping loudly when she saw Midoriko's dark eyes burning holes through her own, "I won't make a mistake."

Midoriko relaxed, and smiled, "I'm very grateful. You are dismissed."

Kagome stood, bowed, and hurried her ass out of that office. She skipped back to the front desk and told Sango. Sango gaped,

"That's great Kagome!"

"I know!" she squealed. "Though, I'm sort of scared about what I do. Midoriko's very serious about her job. I'm afraid if I accidentally drop something she'll come storming in here say I ruined her career."

Sango laughed, "Relax, I've known Midoriko since I was little. She's gone through mine and her own family…just to get this position. Once you pass month two, she'll actually _start_ to give you a brake. She's my godmother, and believe it or not…she gave me a hard time too."

"Thanks a lot," grumbled Kagome, "that makes me a 'whole' lot better."

She laughed, "The point is, as long as you obey the guidebook and her commands…things will go by smoothly."

"Remind me to read over that book one-hundred times, okay?"

Sango rolled her eyes. Kagome changed the subject and sighed,

"I just hope this isn't going to go as bad as my heart is saying it's going to go."

**Please Review!! -**


	2. Miss Temper Meet Mr Jackass, Mr Jacka

_The Arctic Wolf-Nova_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!_

_A/N: Hey, in the last chapter, I called Shippo a wolf-demon. I didn't mean to put that, I meant fox. _

_Title: Incurable Therapy_

_Chapter Two: Miss. Temper Meet Mr. Jackass, Mr. Jackass Meet Miss. Temper_

_--_

"_Hello, I'm Kagome Higurasho, you are?" _

_The almost identical woman before her shook Kagome's hand, still blabbing to someone on her phone. Arguing about some product and if it didn't get past 7.5 million in sale she'd sue. Kagome cleared her throat, and waited._

_She hung up the phone and huffed,_

"_So what's wrong with him?"_

"_I'm sure you've heard it all." replied Kagome, looking down at the clip. "By the look of how many doctors he's seen."_

_She rubbed her temples then forced a smile, "Let's start over. I'm Kikyo Takahashi, the disabled fool's wife."_

"_Ka.Kagome Higurashi." she stammered, shaking the woman's hand again, wondering why she called him a 'fool' _

_Kikyo jabbed her phone into her purse, smoothed out her skirt, and spoke once again,_

"_The other doctor's have told me he broke both legs, his left arm, and that I should come all the way to Tokyo just to get him examined. Obviously, 'those' doctors didn't have any Physical Therapist in their hospital's. Annoying how you expect something and proved wrong." _

"_Ahem," coughed Kagome, ignoring the other part of her fast talk, "so he broke both legs and his left arm. May I ask what happened."_

_Kikyo's phone began ringing, without hesitation, she snatched it up and put it too her ear. She told whomever it was to hold, all __too_ sweetly,

"His friend should be here in just a moment, he'll tell you everything. I have to go."

"But you-

Kikyo cut her off fast, "Just shush! Listen, I'll be back next Monday. I'm sure he'll be fine in your hands. I have to go."

With that, she walked model-like out the room, giggling to whomever she was talking to on the phone. Seconds later, a boy with a bandaged arm walked in. Sango was red in the face, holding his ear as she escorted him toward Kagome. Kagome asked,

"Are you Mr. Takahashi's friend?"

"Yes." he grunted, wincing when Sango pinched his ear hard before letting go.

Kagome asked, "Uhhhhh…."

"Don't ask." spat Sango, turning and stalking towards the door. "Oh and Miroku-was it?-lay a finger on my friend I won't hesitate to brake your other arm."

He gulped, "Of course."

She did an about-face and stormed out the room. Grumbling about she doesn't get paid enough for this. Kagome sat motioned toward a seat,

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, your friend's Physical Therapist."

"Miroku Tsuyu." he shook her with his good hand. "I'm very grateful to have such a beautiful woman healing my friend."

Kagome blushed and took her hand away, "Thanks…I think."

"Shall I explain now?" he asked, making himself comfortable.

Kagome nodded and listened intently and absorbed all the information he gave her. She thought,

"_Working at a Construction Zone. Metal block. I hope this guy can recover. If that thing was fifty feet up, who knew how fast it was going…._"

"…and that's how it all happened." he sighed. "I haven't been able to speak to him yet and thank him for saving my life. If he hadn't…I wouldn't be here right now."

Kagome smiled, "You'll get the chance, I'm sure his pain meds will wear off soon."

"If I may ask your opinion," started Miroku, "do you think he'll recover?"

Kagome bit her lip, "I haven't exactly got to examine him yet so I couldn't say."

"Of course." he sighed then stood. "Once again, thanks."

Kagome smiled, "No problem."

With that he left. She let out a long sigh and jumped when she heard a growl coming from behind her. Kagome whirled around to see her patient about to awake. She walked over to him and took in his appearance. Long silky silver hair, silver dog ears, and when he opened to show those beautiful golden eyes, Kagome couldn't help but look with admiration.

He looked at her and hissed,

"What you looking at wench."

"Nothing, nothing." she retorted, walking over to the machine, kneeling down to take out a little small box.

Inuyasha tried to push himself up and failed miserably, "Damn it!"

He hissed in pain. Kagome stood back up with two pills in hand,

"You shouldn't try to move, it's only going to make the pain worse."

Inuyasha did a double take. He looked at her with wide eyes. She caught him staring and asked,

"Something wrong?"

"You look like-

Kagome cut him off, "Your wife? I noticed. Weird, eh?"

"Keh!" he snorted loudly. "Whatever."

She shrugged and put the pills in his hand, along with a cup of water,

"Take these, their pain pills, it'll go away soon."

Inuyasha popped the pills into his mouth and gulped down some of the water. He asked,

"Where's my wife?"

"She was in a hurry." explained Kagome, frowning a bit at how careless she was about her own husband.

Inuyasha sighed heavily and laid back in the hospital bed, "Great."

"Hm?" Kagome looked at him confused.

He looked at her and rolled his eyes, "Just what a need in a life. A horrible childhood, a horrible marriage, I break my leg and now I have a noisy nurse to come in here every hour to check on me."

Kagome had a very, very, very bad temper when someone pushed her. This guy, whom she JUST met, was already beginning to tick her off. She took a deep breath,

"First, I'm sorry about clearly 'horrible' life. Second, I'm not a nurse."

"What are you then?" he asked. "Some teenage drop out on community service?"

The vein in Kagome's forehead pulsed, "I'm not a teenager!"

"Sure look like it. What are you? Sixteen? Seventeen?"

She frowned in irritation, "I'm twenty-two, dipstick!"

"You're a liar." grumbled Inuyasha.

Kagome was just about to reach for his head to strangle him when Sango poked her head in and pssted for her to come over. She turned fast then stalked over to her. Sango whispered,

"Do you think Midoriko would be happy when she finds out you killed a disabled patient?"

"This guy is pushing my buttons!"

Sango nodded, "I figured I better check on you, considering you get a temper soon as someone teases you for over five minutes."

"I don't have a temper!" pouted Kagome.

She shook her head, "When Midoriko finds out you're _not acting professional _she's going to seen you off to a retirement home."

Kagome turned red for a brief second then took a deep breath. Her stiff shoulders relaxed. Sango smiled,

"There you go. Now remember…he's just going to act all pissed at the world until his leg starts kicking. So do your job…_without_ any violent actions, okay?"

"Fine, right, okay." she nodded, closing the door when she walked off.

Kagome turned back around, walked over to the frowning Inuyasha and smiled,

"I'm sorry for my behavior."

"Can you please get my real doctor." he stated, it wasn't even really a question.

She forced a smile, "I'm your doctor, and I'll prove it to you."

Kagome gave him the clip board and her badge. He blinked in disbelief,

"I can't believe Kikyo gave me to some prissy ass brat!"

"_Breath Kagome, breath. Happy thoughts, happy thoughts._" chanted Kagome, closing her eyes for a brief second before speaking once again,

"I understand how upset and angry you are about being here. If you just work with me, you'll be up and out of here before you know it. To make you feel better, your friend Miroku will come visit you sometime soon. Seeing as your wife won't."

"Wench, you don't understand a fucking thing." he spat.

Kagome's eyes flickered, "Oh trust me…I do."

With that, she snatched the clip board from his hand, and looked something over. She huffed,

"The first thing we're going to do is discuss what happened."

"I'm sure they already _informed_ this to you." he grumbled, arms crossed.

Kagome ignored what he said, "So a metal block fell on you. How did it feel?"

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK IT FELT!?" spat Inuyasha, punching the metal bars with his bad arm then cursing in pain.

She smiled, "Yes, I know how it must've actually _felt_ but what I mean was describe your senses to me when the block fell on you."

"Wipe that damn smile off your face before I rip your herpes infected lips off and shoved it down your throat." threatened Inuyasha.

Kagome blew up, "YOU BASTARD! TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN AND I'LL FUCKING STAB YOU WITH EVERY TYPE OF INFECTED NEEDLE IN THIS DAMN HOSPITAL ROOM! AND JUST FOR THE RECORD, **I DON'T FUCKING HAVE HERPES!!**"

When she was done, Inuyasha was under his hospital blanket, scared as hell. Kagome breathed heavily as though she just surfaced water after staying under a hour long. The hospital door opened and Sango stepped in,

"Kagome, cool it, it isn't going to be my fault when you get fired."

"Sango!" yelled Kagome. "I don't _care_ how sad and weepy this bastard is but I REFUSE to be talked to like that!"

Sango walked over to Inuyasha, "Just a tip, I'd watch what I say around her, the more you tick her off the more credit points you'll get on how harsh she'll be. Including during exercises. Got it?"

Inuyasha just gulped. Sango took Kagome's shoulder and shook her. Whispering something. Kagome's face became it's normal color and she nodded. With that Sango left, hoping not to come running in to shut Kagome up before she ends up fired.

Kagome huffed loudly,

"So! What were your 'senses' when the metal block fell on you."

"L.like I'm going to tell you about anything." he replied.

Kagome screamed, "WHY ARE YOU BEING SO GOT MOTHER FUCKING DAMN DIFFICULT! YOU ASS!"

With that, Kagome broke the clip board in half. She leaned over the metal railing and hissed showing him the clip board,

"Do you see this clip board! If you keep being a jackass, that's going to be your legs. CUT. OFF!"

Inuyasha, by now, was laid back against the bed. She'd gotten closer to his face, face pure red. There was a loud knock on the door and Kagome pulled away fast. Her face return to it's beautiful pale color. In came a elder woman, she asked,

"Is everything alright Kagome?"

"Of course Kaede." she smiled innocently back at the elder doctor.

She looked at the clipboard and lifted her one good eye,

"What happened?"

"Oh, I'm just so nervous on this first patient this, I broke it. It was a accident. Wasn't it Mr. Takahashi?"

Inuyasha nodded rapidly when Kagome's burning red eyes looked at him. Kaede looked at Kagome suspiciously before smiling,

"Aye. I've come to remind you that you have a patient on the third floor at five."

"Oh thanks, I'll remember." smiled Kagome.

Kaede left and Kagome's head turned towards Inuyasha like a possessed person. She cocked her head to the left, making her hair cover the other side of her face,

"Now where were we?"

"Er," he started, trying to watch he was about to say, "something about senses."

Kagome smiled, "Oh that's right! Do tell!"

"Well, when I pushed Miroku out the way, everything was sort of a shock. I, somehow, managed to trip. The metal black fell onto my legs. I heard a loud pop. The pain," he paused to give her a glare while she wrote all this down, "was unbearable."

She nodded and asked while still writing, "Were you lying on your back or stomach."

"Stomach." he answered flatly.

Kagome nodded, finishing up, "Your arm?"

"I think I might of twisted it really bad is all." he grumbled. "Is it going to take long before all this heals?"

Kagome looked up at him, "We're going to have to take a CAT scan of you first, then I'll determine how long it'll take."

"When can I take that then?" asked Inuyasha, looking anywhere else but at her when he had the urge to glare daggers.

She looked at the watch, "Shoot."

"What?" he asked, looking back at her.

Kagome stood, talking to herself more than to Inuyasha "We're going to have to continue tomorrow. I have a patient at five and it's already five minutes until then. Afterwards I have to pick up Shippo."

"Whose Shippo? Your husband?"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not married. Thank kami for that because all men are bastard and I'd rather chew my own arm off then falling in love with the worlds top criminals."

"Oh so you're a lesbian?" he asked, smirking when she glared at him.

Kagome glared, "No, I'm just not in a relationship. If you'd like to now so much Mr. Jackass, Shippo is-sort of-my son."

"Oh so you got knocked up? At what age? Ten?" asked Inuyasha, smirking when she glared harder.

She hissed, "Noooooo…I adopted him, and YOU'RE the one having the nerve to call me noise."

"Oh, I get it," Inuyasha ignored her other comment, "you're a virgin. Obviously you have no sex life."

Kagome laughed, "Obviously, neither do you."

"Why you." growled Inuyasha.

She stood, "I hope you have a horrible day Mr. Takahashi."

"I hope you have a car wreck Miss. Temper." he retorted as she walked.

Kagome stuck her head back in, just to flick him off. Inuyasha growled. She flashed him a smile then left. Inuyasha sunk in his bed and growled,

"Damn it…this is worst thing to happen to me."

"_Aw man,_" thought Kagome, sighing heavily, "_this guy is definitely going to make me lose my job._"

**Please Review!!**


	3. Let’s Start Off With Your Attitude

_The Arctic Wolf-Nova_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!_

_Title: Incurable Therapy_

_Chapter Three: Let's Start Off With Your Attitude _

_--_

_Kagome groaned when she heard her alarm go off. She roamed around the nightstand until she grabbed hold onto it. When she had a good grip on it, she snatched it out the wall, and let it fall to the floor. She let out a sigh and began to dose off again. _

_There was a knock at her door and Shippo's voice came,_

"_Kagome."_

"_What is it Shippo?" called Kagome groggily. _

_He peeked inside and replied, "Sango said that it's not a good idea to sleep in, because if you're a minute late…Midoriko will bite your head off."_

"_Tell her I said alright." she sighed, kicking the covers off._

_Shippo shrugged, "Okay."_

_He closed the door behind him as he left. Kagome got up tiredly, went into the bathroom to take a short shower, then go out and got dressed. She had on mini blue shorts, and a white loose t-shirt. Kagome put on blue k-swiss, then brushed her hair. Tying it back into a ponytail. _

_After that, she went into the kitchen to cook herself and Shippo something to eat._

_**Hospital**_

"_Get my message?" asked Sango, walking with Kagome into the hospital._

_She murmured, "Hm."_

"_What's the matter with you? Are you sick?" asked Sango._

_Kagome repeated, "Hm."_

"_You're looking sort of pale." stated Sango._

_Kagome yawned, "I didn't go to sleep until late."_

"_Why?" she asked, walking into the room to sit their stuff down._

_Kagome rubbed her eyes, "My curse was bothering me."_

"_Your curse?" blinked Sango._

_Kagome paled-if possible, "Nothing, forget I said anything, I'm going to go ahead and start. Who do I have first?"_

"_Well," she started, "Midoriko said you have like five teenagers before Inuyasha. The files on the desk. Also, instead of examining him to day, Midoriko wants you to just talk. So he can trust you to heal him. You have to spend at least thirty minutes talking to him, then exam."_

_Kagome scoffed, "Why? All we're going to do is argue, plus I'm not in a good mood today."_

"_What happened last night?" asked Sango. "You can tell me."_

_She shook her head, "I can't tell you yet. Plus it's a burden. I don't want you getting all sappy on me. Just forget I said anything."_

_With that, Kagome left the room, heading towards the elevator. She heard a loud slap and looked back down the hall. Sango was glaring, red-faced, at Miroku. She growled, all most yelling,_

"_Why are you here! Your stupid arm is going to be fine!"_

"_But my dear Sango, it really, __really_ hurts." he complained, putting his head on Sango's shoulder.

She turned redder and hit him on the head, taking his broken arm and dragging him down the hall,

"You stupid letch…."

"Good morning Kagome." smiled Miroku, wincing as he passed by.

She waved, "Have I missed something?"

"I'll tell you during our break." grumbled Sango, turning the corner.

_Noon_

Kagome took a deep breath, then walked into Inuyasha's room. She had been dosing off the whole day, and getting into any type of argument was going to give her a headache. She closed the door behind her, then looked at Inuyasha. Who was, once again, pouting.

He had his arms crossed and was glaring forward. Kagome sat in the chair beside him and asked bored,

"How are you feeling today Mr. Takahashi?"

"Stop calling me that, my father is Mr. Takahashi." he grumbled.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Well excuse me, _Inuyasha_."

"Are we going to do that exam thing today?" he asked.

She sighed heavily, rubbing her eyes again, "No, we're going to be _talking about your attitude_."

"I thought you were a Physical Therapist not a Mental Therapist." grumbled Inuyasha, looking at Kagome, see her head bob for like a second. "What? Was your _child_ crying last night."

She glared, "For your information, Shippo is seven and doesn't whine. Unlike some people."

"Hm, Miss. Temper isn't in a good mood this morning, I feel so sorry for you." smirked Inuyasha, feeding off her misery.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Whatever, okay, lesson number one. It's not good to take your anger out on someone that had completely nothing to do with your horrid fate."

"Well, obviously you're no professional at this." he grumbled. "If you were, you'd know I'd be a bit off after this little incident."

She glared, "I tried that already and you said you'd rip my herpes infected lips off and shove it down my throat."

"Heh," he laughed, "that was a good one, wasn't it?"

Kagome shook her head in disbelief, "You're so childish. How old are you? Five?"

"Twenty-five, thank you." he retorted.

Kagome smiled, "You liar."

"I'm not lying!" he growled.

Her smile widened, "Sure you're not. Remember? I was lying about my age."

"Okay, fine, you're twenty-three." he grumbled.

Kagome glared, "Twenty-two."

"Whatever." shrugged Inuyasha.

Kagome huffed, "Let's talk about life. Obviously, you need someone to talk too."

"I'll pass."

She asked, "Is it you wife that makes you so mean and sour?"

"I said I'll passed."

Kagome continued, "Your family?"

"Can you hear or what?"

She went on, "Or maybe it's just the fact you're not getting enough from life period."

"Would you shut up!" yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at him, "Just answer the question. If you talk about it, you'll feel better. Promise. It worked with me."

"What do you mean _it worked with you_."

She shook her head, "Just trust me."

"Keh, yeah right."

Kagome sighed, "Go ahead. I'm listening. No interruptions."

He stared at her, arms crossed, lips in a firm line. Kagome leaned back in her seat and sighed. She closed her eyes and thought,

"_Damn, I'm feeling sick to my stomach, and I didn't even take my pain pills._"

"Are you going to puke or something?" asked Inuyasha.

She opened her eyes, "No, I'm fine, are you going to talk or not?"

"Not a chance."

Kagome stood, "Let's go do your CAT scan then."

She walked out the room and returned with a wheel chair. Inuyasha grumbled,

"How do you plan on getting me in that thing."

"I'm going to help you get in it. Duh." she replied.

Kagome swung his good arm around her neck, and lifted him. Inuyasha was shocked at how much strength she had. She easily put him in the chair. Leaving him not even feeling any pain.

She grabbed the two handles from the back and left the hospital room.

**Scanning Room**

"Stay still," whispered Kagome, knowing he could hear her, she looked down at the little computer in concentration.

Inuyasha didn't flinch, not wanting to go through this again. After a while, he was finally put back into his wheel chair by the help of Kagome. She walked into another room, and didn't return until twenty minutes. When she came back, she looked uncertain.

He frowned,

"What?"

"If you plan on recovering," she started, "you're going to have to put some major effort into it because…this- It's really bad."

Inuyasha's eyes flashed then he sighed, "What's the use…I don't have anything to live for anyway."

"I can't believe I missed it," gasped Kagome, "you're going through denial. Already on acceptance."

He glared at her. Kagome sighed then leaned against the wall behind her,

"Look, you still have a very long life to live and I refuse to let you give up. There's always time to start over."

Inuyasha shrugged, "What if I don't want to start over. Damn brother's just going to make it even worst."

"Stop sulking you big baby! Don't you want to leave the past behind and move forward? Forward to something you never expect!" she babbled, walking around looking all dazed before looking at him. "Why don't you want to start over…it's worth it."

Inuyasha looked at her for a long time before replying, "What's the point in moving on when we'll all die some day."

"You're so thick headed." sighed Kagome, kneeling down to him. "We all need to live to the fullest. _What's the point_ of being born when you're not going to put full effort into each day. Your parents would be disgraced if you just gave up. I heard how painful it is to carry a child, and if you do this! All I have to say is I feel sorry for your mother."

Inuyasha's eyes flickered again, but this time of depression. Kagome knew she hit his soft spot,

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever." he grumbled, looking the other way.

Kagome stood, "I'll just get you back to your room. We'll do further examination there, unless you don't feel like it."

There was a long pause. It looked as if he was considering something. Inuyasha clenched his hand into a fist,

"I'll do it!"

"Good puppy!" she smiled, rolling him out.

Inuyasha glared back at her, "Don't call me that."

"Sure, whatever." she replied.

**Hospital Room**

"Do you feel anything now?" asked Kagome for the thousandth time.

Inuyasha shook his head, sitting up on the hospital bed, "No, nothing."

"This is what I meant when I said it's bad." sighed Kagome. "There's a huge possibility that you're paralyzed."

He looked at her stupidly, "Meaning?"

"Meaning you're deprived of voluntary movement." replied Kagome, looking at him as though he were stupid.

He looked at her with a 'huh' look. Kagome sighed,

"You can't move your legs you twit!"

"Not even a little bit?"

She shook her head firmly, "Nah uh! Nada! No!"

"Great." grumbled Inuyasha. "So much for starting over."

Kagome smiled, "I said there's a possibility. I still might be able to fix this. I just need you to keep your head in the game."

"Fine." he agreed.

She smiled, "Next week we'll begin serious training. For now, it'll just be exams, okay?"

"Yeah."

She smiled, "Well…goodnight Mr. Ta-

"I told you not to call me that." growled Inuyasha, glaring.

Kagome corrected herself, "Goodnight Inuyasha."

"Yeah, whatever." he grumbled, turning away.

Kagome rolled her eyes then left. Once she was gone Inuyasha sunk in his bed. This was going to be the longest new life of his horrible life. If that made any sense.

**Please Review!!**


	4. I Hate Training

The Arctic Wolf-Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Incurable Therapy

Chapter Four: I Hate Training

--

Kagome laughed when Sango smacked Miroku for groping her. She guessed that was the reason she'd been glaring at Miroku, because Sango never really told her what had happened.

Today was another casual day, except in exactly a hour she'd have to start training Inuyasha to walk once again. Miroku rubbed his face,

"Why so harsh my dear Sango?"

"Miroku," glared Sango, "call me yours one more time and I'm serious I WILL break your arm."

He seemed to be thinking about something then took her hand,

"Will you go on a date with me!?"

"No!" she yelled, turning on her heel and stalking away.

Kagome smiled and shook her head. She began thinking,

"_I wonder if she likes him?_"

She blinked back into realization when there was another loud slap. Kagome laughed. Miroku was passed out on the ground. Sango stood there fuming. Kagome murmured,

"You say 'I' have the bad temper."

"What was that?" she growled. "I didn't catch it, please repeat."

Kagome backed away, "I'll pass."

"What room is Inuyasha Takahashi?" came a deep voice.

They turned around to see someone that looked a lot like Inuyasha, but more mature. Kagome gaped. Sango smiled,

"Second floor, room 2B."

He didn't give a thanks but simply left. Kagome stammered,

"D.did I just see what I thought what I saw?"

"He's probably-

Miroku all the sudden stood, following the man, "Sesshomaru! Fancy seeing you here! About that incident, it wasn't my fault, honest."

Sesshomaru something to low for their ears, Miroku just smiled, mischievousness in his eyes. Sango finished her sentence,

"…Inuyasha's older brother."

"How long do I have now to go see him?" asked Kagome.

Sango looked at the clock on the wall, "Another thirty minutes."

"He'll probably be gone by then. I'll just have to ask Miroku whose more mature."

She rolled her eyes, "Obviously, it's the Sesshomaru guy."

"I agree." nodded Kagome.

**Forty-Minutes Later**

"Can you feel anything Emily?" asked Kagome, rubbing her index finger up and down the girls feet.

She squealed delighted, "I can!"

"See," smiled Kagome, "I told you, you're not paralyzed. It'd be sort of difficult to have one leg not working and the other is."

Emily laughed, "Thanks, you're a life savor."

"Well," replied Kagome, "I try."

A shriek came from the hall, "Kagome! Forgetting someone!?

"Huh? What is it Sango?" asked Kagome, helping the teenage girl get her crutches.

Sango skid to the stop, "You're ten minutes late! Hello! Inuyasha!"

"Holy!" exclaimed Kagome, racing off down the hall, Sango following.

**Second Floor**

"I'm here, I'm here!" yelled Kagome, skidding into the wall, Sango running into her, making Kagome fall onto the floor.

Sango gaped, "Kagome, are you okay."

"I'm okay." panted Kagome, standing up, gulping when she saw the older Takahashi in the room, staring.

Sango smiled, "There was a incident."

"You're twelve minutes late." he said after looking at the clock on the room.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "See, they gave some irresponsible brat."

"Hm." was Sesshomaru's response.

Kagome bowed quickly, "Please excuse me for being late, I didn't realize the ti-

"Enough excuses," interrupted Sesshomaru, looking at Kagome closely, "what's your last name."

She replied, "Higurashi."

"I taught as much." said Sesshomaru. "Are you the daughter of Yasuo…the one apart of his little-

She cut him off harshly, "Yes, that was years ago and I don't want to talk. Hope you understand."

"Very well, I'll be going."

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha,

"Remember what I said, little brother."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." grumbled Inuyasha, looking confused about something.

Sesshomaru left the room. Kagome huffed, walked over to Inuyasha and plopped in the seat by the bed,

"I'm so going to get fired then murdered when Midoriko loses her job."

"Keh," snorted Inuyasha, "like Sesshomaru really cares, he was just messing with you."

She sighed, "Right."

"What was he talking about Kagome?" asked Sango, looking at her with intense eyes. "What did you father do-

Kagome cut her off just like she did Sesshomaru, "Don't."

"But I just-

She glared, "I said don't. Didn't you hear me when I said I didn't want to talk about it!"

The room fell deadly quiet. Sango just nodded, turning stiffly then leaving. Kagome stood up,

"Sango…."

The door slammed and she groaned. Kagome let her head hit the wall and she just stood there. Inuyasha asked,

"Want to talk about it?"

"No." she glared, hearing the amusement in his voice. "Let's get this training over with."

Kagome took out her cell phone, texted Souta, then helped Inuyasha into his wheelchair.

**Gym**

Kagome rubbed the vapor-smelling substance on her hand then began to massage Inuyasha's legs. To relax his muscles. Inuyasha asked,

"Did your father commit a crime or something?"

"Can you shut up and let me do my job?" she asked.

He continued to ask, "Was he abusive? Did he hit you? Sexual abused you or something?"

"How dare you talk about my father like that!" yelled Kagome, glaring up at him. "Mind your own business!"

Inuyasha looked back at her, "You did me the same way, so pay back."

She grabbing a towel, wiped her hands, and stood. Kagome took a deep breath,

"That was my job, I 'had' to do it, idiot."

"You're hiding something." he replied.

Kagome looked at him, "I'm not hiding anything."

"Then tell me what your father did to you." replied Inuyasha, a challenging smirk on his face.

Kagome wrapped his arm around her neck and then helped him onto the matted floor,

"I don't know you, so I'm not telling you anything. All you are is my patient, so shut up and let me do my job. Plus, it's not like you were telling me anything when I asked questions."

"Fine, let's play a little game," started Inuyasha, "we'll start off simple."

She asked, "What game?"

"We'll ask each other questions. You start."

Kagome huffed, "You really are childish."

"Just do it. You're not mature either if you're going to complain." stated Inuyasha.

She asked, "Fine! Where were you born?"

Kagome pushed him back onto his back and gestured for him to start doing some pull-ups. He shrugged and started do so. Kagome bended his legs so that his knees pointed toward the ceiling, and planted his feet to the floor so they wouldn't slide.

He answered his question as he did as he was supposed to,

"I was born here in Tokyo, except my mother gave birth to me in our home."

"My mother gave home-birth with my brother. I was only three. When my mother start screaming from pain of the labor and started yelling at my dad…I was crying. My uncle recorded the whole thing. It was hilarious." replied Kagome, smiling at the memory.

He smirked, then asked, "Where were you born?"

"Here in Tokyo as well, but the whereabouts I rather not say." replied Kagome, frowning, waving for him to stop.

Inuyasha laughed, "You _have _to answer."

"Who died and made you king?" asked Kagome, glaring at him.

He rolled his eyes, "Would you just answer the question already?"

"Fine, fine, guess it's only fair." she stood and walked behind him.

Kagome sat down, and placed her back against his and instructed before telling him the answer,

"Okay, when I push against your back, I want you to reach for your feet, and when you push against mine I'll do the same. Got it?"

"Yeah." he replied.

Kagome pushed up against his back, "My mother gave birth to me in a cab about twenty steps away from the hospital. She refused to live the car because she was in _oh so much pain."_

"Ouch." laughed Inuyasha.

Kagome elbowed him, "That's not funny."

"Yes it is." he snickered, reaching for her feet, feeling pressure in his lower back.

Kagome thought for a while then asked, "What are your parent's names?"

"Izayoi is my mother and InuTaisho is my father." he replied.

She smiled, "How many I's are there in your family beside your brother?"

"Just three." he smirked. "I think."

Kagome giggled, "Oh, you _think_, I didn't know. Thanks for telling me."

"Whatever."

She smiled, "My parents names are Yasuo and Mai."

"I didn't ask, but thanks for telling me."

Kagome shrugged, "I just wanted you to know. You can ask your question now."

"Hm," pondered Inuyasha, "do you live with your parents?"

She rolled her eyes, "No, I'm twenty-two…what are you thinking? I'm no free-loader."

"Riiight."

Kagome stood, then laid him back onto the matt. He looked into her eyes,

"Are you always so controlling?"

"No, I just don't feel like saying lay down, sit up, turn over, blah blah blah. Then you might not hear me, then I'd have to repeat myself. I hate that. So I'm just going to either push your around or gesture. The only time I'll say anything if I have to instruct a exercise." she replied.

He smirked, "Nah, you're just controlling."

"Believe what you want." shrugged Kagome. "Anyway…."

She turned him onto his side, and instructed,

"Do about forty seconds of sidelying quadriceps stretches, then I'll help you turn to the other side."

"Alright." he grunted, taking his feet that she pushed up to his hand from behind.

Kagome sat where she was, behind him, and asked,

"My turn?"

"Yeah."

She smiled, "I get to ask two questions."

"Wha-

Kagome cut him off, "You asked if I lived with my parents and if I was controlling."

"That second one didn't count."

She ignored him and asked, "Any other siblings besides Sesshomaru?"

"He's my half brother," he corrected, "and no. There's no one else. Literally."

Kagome asked, "Why do you say that?"

"Just because. My turn." grumbled Inuyasha.

She frowned, "That wasn't much of a answer."

"Ever been in a serious relationship with anyone?" he asked, changing the subject, trying to turn toward her.

Kagome helped him, "Once. Never again."

"Tell me what happened."

She shrugged, "It's nothing that you need to know about."

"What, you still not over him?" asked Inuyasha, smirking when she frowned.

Kagome frowned, "If I ever see that bastard again, I'll teach him so many lessons that he'll be waking around repeating them like a zombie."

"Who is he?" asked Inuyasha.

She answered bitterly, saying his name like she had a bad taste in her mouth,

"His name was Kouga Ookami."

"You knew Kouga Ookami?" gaped Inuyasha, irritation in his voice.

She asked, "Why? You know him?"

"Yeah, my enemy, arch enemy. We got in so many fights when we were younger that the police watched us fight instead of breaking us up." grunted Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled, "I wonder whose more of a jackass…you or Kouga."

She helped Inuyasha sit up. Inuyasha shook his head,

"It's Kouga, trust me."

"I won't know until I actually got to know you. So far you're way higher on my Jackass meter. Kouga's about forty percent lower than you so far." replied Kagome, smiling widely at his frowning face.

He huffed, "Whatever. What do you want me to do now?"

"Keep repeating the same exercise about ten times. Let me help you turn over."

Inuyasha asked, "So what happened?"

"Do you 'really' want to know? That bad?" she asked.

He smirked, "Anything that pisses you off, I'm going to want to know it for my next remark. So I'll know it'll tick you off."

"You just went ten more cents higher on my meter." glared Kagome, sitting in front of him when she finished helping him turn around.

Inuyasha looked at her waiting, "Go on."

"I was sixteen when I met him. In high school, eleventh grade. I was late for school because my brother and father got into a fist fight. Literally. Anyway, I wasn't feeling good about the fight. Pretty much sad. I wasn't even paying attention when he came into the class. New student.

"I sat by myself at lunch; people heard about the incident and thought I might give them so type of disease or something. I didn't care. That's what I told myself at least. Well, Kouga sat by me and he talked to me. He actually made be feel a whole lot better.

"From that day he sat with me, we talked, and I ended up getting a crush on him. That's so pathetic now that I think about it. Anyway, he was walking me home. I had to stay after school for something, and he did too. So he asked if he could walk me home.

"When we got there, we kissed, then he asked me out. All that crap. We went out for that year and the next. We graduated and were going to the same college. Everything was fine. Until out third year of going by flew by. I _was_ in love with him."

Inuyasha asked, "What'd he do?"

"Well, he told me one night that he was going to a club with some guys. He, actually, told me he was going to a college party, not a club. When it turned like one, and he didn't call me. My friend, Eri, called. She said I might want to come to what's-the-name club.

"So I grabbed my keys and went. When I got there, Kouga had this chick backed up against the wall. I felt angry, betrayed, and amny others things at once. I started to glow pink, literally, I'm a miko and I let my emotions get the better of me. Believe it or not, that's how I got a temper. Hanging around Kouga to much isn't good.

"Anyway, I left. Ran. Like I always do. Run from my problems. The bastard followed me. When we got back to my dorm room, he was saying it's not what I thought, and that he was sorry. I was really pissed not. Why would he be sorry if it was nothing."

Kagome's hand clenched into a fist, tears in her eyes. Inuyasha didn't say anything, but only watched her closely as she spoke. She continued,

"I started screaming saying I hated him and that I wanted him to leave. I never wanted to see his face again. I was crying like the naïve girl I was. Then he kissed me and hugged me. Despite the fake I was trying to get away from him.

"I think Kouga was a bit intoxicated…or maybe it was just a side of him I never saw."

Kagome paused, looking at the matted floor. She sighed before she said the next part,

"When I tried to pull away…he slammed me into the wall saying no. I wasn't leaving him, that I was his woman. I, of course, was terrified. Even more terrified when he started to kiss me. I tried to pull away but he wouldn't. Then…."

"He raped you?" asked Inuyasha, eyes wide by now.

She shook her head, "No, but close. Kouga through me on the floor and got on me. He was real close. I was crying hard, begging him to stop but he wouldn't. Anyway, the door opened, and a close friend helped me. Do you know someone by the name of Bankotsu Yuui?"

"He's a close friend?" asked Inuyasha. "Toward you?"

Kagome smiled weakly, "Actually he's my cousin. As well as his other six brothers. Suikotsu and Renkotsu happened to be with him. Things got pretty bad from there. Bankotsu and Kouga were fighting viciously. I was already hurt inside but there was another effect to my emotions. Anyway, my friends Yuka and Eri arrived during the fight. They called the police."

"Was that it?" he asked.

She shook her head, "A month or two later our college had a sort of show. I hadn't seen Kouga. I was hoping he was in jail or something. Anyway, I was one of the people to do something on stage and bam. Kouga was there. He had this stupid look of sorrow and guilt in his guys. He tried to get my attention. I ignored him. I was still hurt by what he did and what he tried to do. No more excuses. I had my suspicion through our relationship but ignored it.

"I was suppose to sing this song called My Immortal but I changed it. It went so well with everything and I just felt like singing my emotions. I do that when I'm upset. The song was called Take A Bow. You should listen to it sometime."

"Why don't you sing it right now?" he asked, allowing her to help him turn over once again, she faced him on the other side.

Kagome blushed, "You want me to sing. Right now?"

"Yeah, I want to hear your voice. Kami knows my wife doesn't have one." he grumbled.

She laughed at that said, "Tell you what, if you recover…me, you, Sango, Miroku, and my brother Souta will go to a bar? That'll give you something to look forward too."

"But-

Kagome cut him off with her beautiful smile, "No buts. Just recover fast and the day will be here before you know it. Okay?"

"Fine." he sighed heavily, more because her smile had taken his breath, suffocating him.

She smiled, "So, how long have you and Miss. Work-A-Lot been married?"

"Three years." he answered.

Kagome asked, "How is everything?"

"Horrible." he replied. "When we first met…it was love. Now…it's nothing. Yeah, I still care for her but there's no love anymore. I wouldn't blame her if she's having an affair."

She asked, "Why don't you get a divorce?"

He shrugged. Inuyasha looked at Kagome,

"So you don't plan on getting in a relationship ever again?"

"Someday, just not right now. I'm still not ready." she replied, giving him a smile.

Inuyasha asked, "You've never been asked out or anything?"

"Yeah, matter of fact, I have a stalker." she laughed at how she said it.

He blinked, "Stalker?"

"Yeah, there's this guy I knew since elementary. Hojo. He keeps asking me out and popping up at my house. I've told him a million times I'm not interested in him, but noooo he still decides to 'forget' I ever said anything." sighed Kagome.

Inuyasha laughed, "Ouch, I didn't know you could be so harsh."

"Do you know how many times I had to sacrifice my weekends just to satisfy him! My dad actually called the police on him because he was throw rocks at my window and broke it!" exclaimed Kagome.

Inuyasha laughed harder, "Are you serious?"

"Ah," smiled Kagome, "it's my turn for questions. What's the worse thing to ever happen to you?"

He groaned, "That's a hard one considering there are many."

"Well just tell me one of those."

Inuyasha pondered, "Well my parents took me and Sesshomaru to a seafood place. I was 10 and Sesshomaru was 12. I had the baby shrimp and the cocktail stuff. It was delicious until I felt this sickness come over me and a lump form in my throat. Next thing I know, I'm puking on my father. Then after I finished puking on hum for the sixth time, I sat back and burped. I hadn't realized who I was puking on though. When I saw my father's disgusted face, I said 'whoops'

"Everyone in the place started laughing. Including my mother. Sesshomaru was just smirking."

Kagome fell back onto her back laughing. He smirked. She sat up after a while, wiping tears,

"Oh my gosh, that's so wrong. I feel sorry for your father, I bet he was red as a tomato."

"Even redder and it wasn't just from embarrassment."

Kagome shook her head, "Lay on your stomach, I'm going to bend your knees. Tell me if you feel anything."

"Keh, the only thing I'm going to feel is pressure in my lower back." he replied.

She smiled, "Well, when you feel the slightest thing in your thigh or lower, tell me, okay?"

"Sure."

She bent his knees toward his thigh and asked, "So…why haven't your parents come to visit? Are they…still alive?"

"Yeah," he sighed, "I just haven't seen them in three years. Not since Kikyo. My mother, as pure as she is, didn't think Kikyo was right for me and there was some drama. What do you know? She was right, she's now. Once I'm out this hospital, I'm going to make things right."

Kagome smiled, "That's the spirit."

"Does your family get along well? You said your brother and father got in a hug fist fight, why?" he asked.

Her smile faded slowly, "They were arguing over me. My brother was only thirteen. My father was way strong, and easily stop Souta from swinging at him. My dad wouldn't dare hit one of his children. He locked Souta in his room, then slid down the door. He looked so sad."

"Over you for what?" he asked, looking back at her as she switched to his other leg.

Kagome shook her head, "Something happened, and my brother hates my father for it. Let's just say I was in a coma for a year and a half. Souta was young when it happened. There was never a father/son relationship at our home. I on the other hand loved my Dad, no matter what he did."

"Why won't you tell me?" asked Inuyasha, looking her in the eye.

She looked away, then looked at the clock on the wall, "We're done for today. All I've been trying to do is get your muscles yo get their feeling back and we'll continue to do that. For this week and next. Next month, I'll just massage your legs so they'll relax."

Inuyasha didn't reply. Kagome looked at him and he was glaring at her,

"Inuyasha, I don't want to talk about. Like I told you before, I barely know you. I'm not comfortable telling someone my past and I barely know them."

"So you told Kouga?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, I trusted him, and he betrayed me. I told something that really hurt me and….Just forget it."

Kagome helped him back into his wheelchair. He sighed, vowing to himself,

"I'll find out soon enough."

"Whatever." she said, rolling him back to his room.

**Hospital Room**

"Comfortable?" asked Kagome, smiling and his angry face.

He grunted, "I'll never be 'comfortable' in this place."

"If you work hard, you'll be up before you know it." smiled Kagome. "Well I have to go, see you tomorrow Inuyasha."

He waved, "Later."

Inuyasha watched her leave, and when she was gone he smiled to himself. He thought,

"_I guess she's alright._"

**Please Review!!**


	5. Strangest Day Ever

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Incurable Therapy

Chapter Five: Strangest Day Ever

--

"Oh, hello…again Sesshomaru." smiled Kagome, the next day she went to work.

He looked at her, a little girl peeked from behind Sesshomaru and squealed,

"Kagome!"

"Oh my gosh! Rin!" gaped Kagome, kneeling down to the six year old girl.

Sesshomaru asked, "Rin, you know her?"

"Yeah," smiled Rin, "she came to see me and Shippo at the orphanage. Every day. Look, we look alike!"

Kagome smiled, putting her cheek to Rin's, "See."

When Rin said they looked like, she wasn't lying. They both had those hazy blue eyes, and the long jet black hair. Rin could be taken as Kagome's daughter! Inuyasha's eyes widened,

"They do look alike. Weird. Are you two related?"

"No," smiled Kagome, "if we were, Rin wouldn't of been in the orphanage. Rin where did you disappear too?"

She smiled up at Kagome, "Fluffy adopted me."

"Fluffy?" repeated Kagome, looking at Sesshomaru and cocking her head to the side. _Strange,_ she thought.

Inuyasha laughed, "That's her little nickname for him. Fluffy. Haha! Priceless."

"Little brother, I warn you not to tempt me." he said coolly.

He asked, "Why? Is wittle Fluffy-poo in a bad mood. Aww…I'm sorry, we I get the hospital, remind me to by you a huge tasty ice cream cone."

In one step, Sesshomaru was at Inuyasha's side. His hand right before his broken arm. Kagome interrupted,

"That's enough, Inuyasha. Unlike me, I think he 'will' kill you, then he won't care."

"Kagome, where's Shippo?" asked Rin.

She answered, "He's with Souta, I couldn't bring him here with me. If your ahem…fluff…let's you, you can stay with me some time. I'm sure Shippo misses you."

"I miss him too."

Sesshomaru stepped away from Inuyasha, "In two weeks would be a good time for her to stay with you. I have a important meeting, and I'm sure she'd prefer to be with you and this Shippo."

"Well, then it's settled." smiled Kagome.

The door opened and a woman with long black hair and crimson eyes spoke,

"We need to go Sesshomaru."

He nodded, then headed towards the door. Rin waved as she took Sesshomaru's hand,

"By Kagome, by Uncle Inuyasha."

With that, they were gone. Kagome smiled,

"Now, _Uncle Inuyasha,_ we better get training."

"Don't call me that," he glared, "anyway, are we playing that little game again?"

Kagome asked, "What other questions can you possibly have?"

"What's your favorite color?" he asked casually.

She blinked, "That's not really anything-

"Just answer it."

Kagome shrugged, "Green, you?"

"Red." he replied. "Flower?"

Kagome smiled, "Hm, I have a lot, but my favorite would be the violet."

"I don't like flowers, their to girly." he murmured, letting Kagome get him in the wheel chair.

Kagome rolled her eyes but smiled, "My turn. What's your favorite food?"

"Ramen, which I haven't had in days." he sighed.

She smiled, "How about I bring you some tomorrow."

"Are you serious?" asked Inuyasha, looking up at her surprised.

She nodded, "Sure, why not? Unless you're banned from it."

"No, just don't forget."

Kagome rolled her eyes again, "I won't, I won't. You must be obsessed."

"Good." he replied.

She asked, "Any favorite songs?"

"It depends, it changes a lot. Now answer the same questions you asked me."

Kagome thought back to her first question, "My favorite food is spicy chili."

"You like spicy foods?" he asked, a smirking appearing onto his face.

Kagome nodded, "I love chili the most. It's so delicious. I haven't had it in years. My grandmother made the best, before she died though. I'm going to miss it."

"My mom makes that type stuff, I'll get her to cook something up for you."

She smiled widely, "Thanks."

**Gym**

"Were you a nice kid or bad kid when you were in grade school?" asked Kagome, starting to help him with his exercises, already knowing the answer.

He rolled his eyes, "You should already know that."

"Bad kid?" she asked, he nodded.

Inuyasha asked, "You were the goody-two-shoes in your school I bet?"

"Actually, I wasn't anything. I was more like the school's ghost. I didn't say anything to anybody. When I was suppose to answer a question, I wouldn't answer. I had no life when I was in grade school. That is until I met Kouga. I was a bad kid then." she smiled at his shocked face.

He asked, "You? Bad? How?"

"Well, once, Kouga dared me to take my parents car. You know, joy-riding. Just for a while. It was midnight and I ended up driving the car into the neighbors house."

Inuyasha laughed, "I bet you were grounded for the rest of your school life."

"Nah, just for the rest of the year. Which was like three months." smiled Kagome. "I actually started getting some attention after that. It was fun."

Inuyasha looked at her, "Now, you're in between. I can't tell if you're good or bad. You can be nice but when you get he slightest bit angry, hell breaks loose."

"Yeah, I'm in between." laughed Kagome. "I'm out of questions to ask."

He shrugged, "Ask anything?"

"Okay, um, have you ever had any problems, you know, being different?" asked Kagome, avoiding his eyes feeling like she just insulted him.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Yeah, a bit. Not much now. If so, I'd just ignore it."

"You? Ignore it? Ha!" laughed Kagome, looking at him now. "Knowing you, you'd probably punch the first person that insulted you. Unless they were a girl. You'd just try to hurt their feelings."

Inuyasah smirked and said sarcastically, "Gee, I had no idea you knew me so well."

"Your personality is predictable." she shrugged.

Inuyasha raised one eyebrow, "How?"

"I knew how you were going to be the fist day I met you. You're obviously sarcastic. For some reason you love pissing people off when you're not in a good mood, and I just took a guess here…you ate seeing women cry."

He snorted, "Keh! I don't care if their crying!"

"Oh really?" asked Kagome, something sinister flickering in her eyes.

He nodded, "Yeah, really. Like if you were to start bawling for nothing right now, I wouldn't care."

"Okay." smiled Kagome, planning to make it unexpected. "So were you born rude or what?"

Inuyasha frowned, "No, it's mostly because of you humans that made me this way. Years of growing up and hearing people calling you names you didn't understand really gets to you. Plus, it hurt my mother so…I just decided to stop being such a momma's boy and put my ass in gear."

"Wow." blinked Kagome. "You're so brave. Hey, were you a hot shot in school?"

He smirked, "Would you call girls chases you everywhere a hot shot?"

"Yep, and I bet you were a prep as well." she frowned.

Inuyasha asked, "Yeah, why?"

"I hated preps and still do. They think they have the right to push people lower than them around." replied Kagome. "I was like their main target or something."

Inuyasha laughed, "I wonder why."

"What do you mean you wonder why?" asked Kagome, pretending to look sad. "They just did that because of that…incident."

Inuyasha seemed to freeze and looked back at Kagome. He prayed to himself,

"_Please don't cry, please don't cry._"

Kagome put her face into her hands and brode down sobbing, tears ran down her hand. Inuyasha stopped doing sit-ups,

"Hey, I didn't mean anything bad by it. Don't start crying."

He nibbled on the inside of his cheek, his heart pounding. Kagome replied in a shaky voice,

"Of course you didn't mean bad by it. Everyone always pities the girl that won't live long to see them become successful."

She sobbed harder. Inuyasha whispered,

"W.what do you mean Kagome?"

She didn't respond. Inuyasha pushed himself over to her, and wrapped a arm around her. Kagome looked up at him, her eyes full of amusement. She smirked,

"Oh yeah, sure you aren't affected by crying women."

"Oh! You're such a-

Kagome started laughing, wiping away the tears she somehow got to fall. He crossed his arms and looked away, She giggled,

"Aw, don't be mad Inuyasha."

She saw the side of his face was red and laughed. Kagome added,

"Or embarrassed."

"I'm not." he grumbled.

She asked, "Then why are you so red."

"I'm mad."

Kagome giggled quietly, "Well I'm sorry, but someone has to punch a hole into your ego once in a while."

"Okay, you got me." he huffed loudly. "Big whoop but you weren't serious about that whole 'won't live long' right?"

Kagome's smile faded, "Let's finish these exercises."

He looked at her wide-eyed, then he glared,

"Kagome, tell me."

She didn't answer, nor moved. Inuyasha glared harder,

"Kagome-

"I was just joking, okay!" yelled Kagome, hiding her eyes from him.

Inuyasha knew she was lying and this worried him. Wait…worried. They were just friends, he could be worried about a friend right? Yeah, that's it. He shook that thought away then decided not to push it before she 'really' started crying. Crying women scared him, crying 'men' scared him a thousand times more.

He sighed,

"Right…just a joke."

"_I'm going to find out, she can't keep hiding this from me._"

Kagome wiped at her eyes, "Let's get this over with."

For the rest of the training, neither talked.

**End Of Training**

Inuyasha watched Kagome leave, still trying to figure out what was wrong with her. She'd looked perfectly healthy. Not only healthy, she was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen, though whenever he told himself that he looked at something…looking very confused.

**With Kagome**

"_I wonder where Sango is, I still need apologize about the other day. I should've stayed at the retirement homes, at least there I didn't have to worry about people wanting to know my secret. I feel like crap._"

She stopped at the front desk, looking very confused. Kaede walked over to her when she came into the hospital, a huge smile on her face. Kaede motioned outside, knowing what Kagome was doing.

Kagome smiled,

"Thanks."

With that, she walked outside, and stopped in her place. There in the parking lot, was a kissing couple. Kagome turned her head to the side and gasped. She thought,

"_Oh my gosh! Sango and Miroku! Oh my freaking gosh! Oh my-their doing some serious-oh my gosh!_"

Kagome stood there, wide eyed, mouth open, and repeating what she'd just though in her head. Mostly _oh my gosh_

After a while, they finally pulled away. Miroku said something to her and she turned blood red. It must've been his car they were at. Sango looked toward the hospital and did a double take. Kagome knew she HAD to tell someone this.

"_Inuyasha!_"

"Kagome! Stay! Don't you dare!" yelled Sango, redder than ever.

Kagome ran into the hospital, laughing like a madwoman. Sango took off after her, Miroku shrugged and followed.

**Second Floor**

"Stop that girl!" yelled Sango.

Kagome was still laughing her head off, the room was in reach now. She skid to a stop, running into the door then walked in side. Soon as she entered she was tackled by Sango. Inuyasha looked at them confused.

Then Miroku entered after a while. Kagome laughed while trying to speak,

"I can't believe this!"

"Shh! Tell anyone and I'll kill you Kagome!" yelled Sango, knowing by know Kagome had to at least tell one person a secret before she was satisfied.

Inuyasha asked, "What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"Sang-

Sango smacked her hand over her mouth,

"She just got stabbed by one of those needles that makes you laugh."

"I thought that was gas, not a-

Sango cut him off, "It can be in a needle too! She ran into one of the nurse and got stabbed in the arm. See!"

She showed Kagome's arm so face you could actually 'look' to see any holes. The more Sango babbled, the more Kagome laughed. Finally, she thought of something her brother use to do to her. Kagome spat in Sango's hand.

Sango shrieked,

"EW!"

Kagome pushed Sango off of her and sat up,

"Inuyasha! You won't believe this! I was looking for Sango to say sorry about yesterday and Kaede walked into the hospital smiling like a idiot. Then she motioned for me to go outside. When I got out there-

Before Kagome could finish, a blanket was wrapped over her mouth. Sango growled,

"She's lying."

Inuyasha looked at Miroku, then at Sango. Miroku was to busy in a daze to pay attention at his looks. Then Inuyasha started laughing,

"You saw them two kissing in the parking lot?"

Kagome nodded violently. Sango gaped at him in shock and fury. Inuyasha asked,

"What level was it? Peck on the lips, lip kissing, or French kissing?"

"French!" blurted Kagome, when she got the blanket off.

Sango stood, "This is so wrong in so many ways!"

"So, have you two been going out or something?" asked Kagome. "I thought there was a rule about-

She yelled, "He kissed me!"

"You kissed him back." said both Kagome and Inuyasha.

Sango turned red then glared at the floor. Kagome stood and out her arm around Sango,

"It's okay, go ahead and admit you like him."

"I don't like him! That wasn't anything! It happened and it won't again!" retorted Sango, turning on her heel and storming out.

Miroku followed and said, "That hurts me dear Sango."

"Wow." laughed Kagome. "Can you believe that. I hope Midoriko doesn't find out."

Inuyasha shrugged, "Miroku's not a patient here. He just came here in emergency. Got his arm bandaged up and that's it."

"Oh, that is right." smiled Kagome.

He sighed, "Kagome, I'm sorry for getting in your business."

"It's okay," she replied, "what I said…it was just a joke."

Inuyasha still knew she was lying but nodded, "I know."

"That's settled. I'll see you tomorrow then." she smiled.

He nodded, "Bye."

"Bye."

**Souta's Place**

On her way to pick Shippo up, her cell went off. It was her mother,

"Kagome, you need to get over her, and fast. Souta is at it again."

"Not again." sighed Kagome. "Why are you and Dad there anyway?"

Mai paused, "Souta needed my help with something and your father came along."

"I'll be over soon." replied Kagome with a sigh, before clicking her phone shut.

**Souta's Place**

"Souta! Stop!" yelled Kagome, grabbing her brother's muscular arm, and pulling back.

Even though she was three years older than him, Souta always seemed like the older one. He was way taller, strong and muscular. The only time she was considered the older was when they were little. Souta glared at his father, who look back at him with sad eyes.

Kagome got in front of him and yelled,

"Why do you keep doing this! Huh!? That was seventeen years ago! It's over with!"

"But you're still suffering because of his mistake! He's not doing a damn thing about it!" he yelled back.

Tears were in her eyes, "He made a mistake Souta, one mistake! Everyone makes them! Even you!"

"Not like that! If I had a child, I would never-

Kagome spat, "Shut up!"

He glared down at Kagome, "I knew how you felt when you went to school because I had to go through it too! I couldn't deny that my father did what he did! I had no excuse to defend him! I knew you hated dad just as much as I do now!

"You can keep trying to grow up Kagome but you never will! Soon as _that day _comes, I'm going to do something I'll regret and I'm not denying it! No more! Also…I won't regret it."

"I can't believe you're saying this!" sobbed Kagome.

Shippo was sitting in the corner, staring at them. This happened so many times, he didn't know what to think anymore. Kagome had told him what happened, and he didn't talk to Yasuo since. It made Kagome sad and mad that he did it, but he couldn't help but be angry.

Mai was crying and Yasuo was looking at Souta. Full of sorrow in his eyes. When Souta continued to glare, Kagome did what she always did. She turned and ran.

**Hours Later**

"Hey Rei, look whose back. It's Miss. Get-Drunk-When-I-Get-Upset." laughed the man, walking past Kagome who just had her third glass of vodka.

They were right, she did get drunk when she was upset. It banished everything. Her family didn't know she got drunk because of these reasons though. All they knew she'd disappear for a day or two, sometimes just for a couple of hours.

Kagome through the glass to the floor and grabbed the bottle from the bartender. She gulped it down. The man sighed,

"Kid, you shouldn't be drinking like this."

"I'm not a kid. I'm twenty-two and I'll do what the hell I want." she retorted after pulling away from the bottle.

He shook his head, took her twenty off the table and walked away. Kagome continued to get wasted until she finally was drunk and dancing.

**Please Review!!**


	6. Lethal Trouble

The Arctic Wolf-Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Incurable Therapy

Chapter Six: Lethal Trouble

--

"Hey kid," came the bartenders voice, "wake up."

Kagome opened her eyes and winced when bright light hit her eyes. She groaned in pain and held her head. A major headache. She couldn't remember a thing. When the bartender helped her sit up, she realized she had passed out in a booth.

He patted her on the back,

"If you're going to get drunk, you need to learn how to hold it down."

"What time is it?" she hissed, tightening her fist around her soaked hair.

He stood and looked at his watched, "Past eleven."

"Please say PM." gasped Kagome.

The bartender, she knows as Roy, shook his head,

"AM."

"Damn it." she cursed, standing up, stumbling a bit. "Midoriko is really going to fire me now."

Roy asked, "Should I tell you what you did last night?"

"Was it real bad?" she asked, knowing she was known to do some twisted things when she was drunk.

Roy laughed, "It was sort of funny. You scared away all the guys that wanted to get you into bed. As always."

"Heh." laughed Kagome.

He wiped the table, got her some water and Aspirn, "You started screaming for him to let go of you, then you start crying then laughing and then you barfed on this one guy. You had the whole bar cracking up."

"Everyone should know me by now. I've been coming here for how long?" asked Kagome, her head pounding to heard for her to think.

He answered, "A while. I'd thought by now I'd be arrested for giving a teen alcohol."

"I'd bail you saying I stole it, then getting you in trouble." smiled Kagome. "I'll see you later."

He called, "Take it easy kiddo!"

**Her Place**

Once she got back, Kagome took a long shower, brushed her teeth like mad the rid of the alcohol smell. Her cell had over fifty messages in it. Probably everyone in her family had called. She looked at herself in the mirror.

Faint lines were under her eyes, and she looked paler than ever. She tied her hair back then went into the kitchen. It was going on one. Was there a point in going? She got off at two.

Kagome took two of her pain pills, ate a apple then left.

**Hospital**

"Oh my god! Kagome are you okay! Thank goodness you came back! I thought you'd been kidnapped or something. Souta said you'd pop up soon enough. You look a wreck!" yelled Sango, giving her a crushing hug. "Come on, I'll take you to face the music."

She grumbled, "Gee thanks."

When they entered Midoriko's office, she was squeezing a stress ball. That wasn't good. When her eyes fell on Kagome, she blew up,

"Where in the LIVING HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! Do you KNOW how many parents I had to explain too WHY their children weren't tended to today! DO YOU?"

"No." replied Kagome, not even about to complain or give excuses…she deserved this.

Midoriko was red, "There's only ONE reason you were late. You got drunk and had a major hangover! I told you the day you got this job that I needed a RESPONSIBLE worker, not some kid that has a bad past that gets drunk every time they have a problem. You're so lucky that you are one of the best workers here because if not you'd been thrown out by security!"

"I understand and I'm sorry."

She squeezed the ball so hard, her hands began to turn pink and it melted…she's miko,

"For the rest of your day, I want you to spend apologizing to all your patients. I want you to tell them the TRUTH of WHY you were gone. Even the teenagers." she said quietly this time. "Leave, I don't want to see your face for the rest of the day."

Kagome nodded then left. Sango watched Kagome leave then looked back at Midoriko,

"I know you're really angry Midoriko, but cut her a break."

"Sango, unless 'you' want to be fired. I suggest you leave." she retorted through clenched teeth.

Sango glared at her godmother, "I don't really care, and you know that. My family HELPED you get this damn job remember? And I don't think my father would be happy about how you're treating people when they make mistakes!"

"I don't think your father would be pleased at how you spoke to adults." she replied.

Sango glared, "I learned it from the best."

With that Sango stormed out the office, slamming the door behind her.

**Finally Getting To The Question-Machine**

Kagome paused at Inuyasha's door. She'd gone through the day, barely, once having to excuse herself because she felt she was about to have a nervous breakdown. She didn't do good with adults being so angry at her. As 'bad' as she was when she was young, Kagome hated being told she couldn't do her job right.

The only one to blame was herself. Kagome sighed then walked into the office.

"You finally came, what happened?" asked Inuyasha when she came around the corner.

She sat in the seat beside his bed, "I made a bad decision."

"Did you get fired?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head, "No."

"Kagome, what's wrong? What happened?" he asked, worry in his voice, and it shocked Kagome but she didn't show it.

She sighed, "If Midoriko hadn't commanded me to tell the truth, I'd being saying it was nothing but…I got drunk last night and had a huge hangover."

"Wow." he replied. "There had to be a reason you got drunk."

Kagome sighed again, "There's always a reason I get drunk. Souta and my father were fighting again. Souta wanted my mother to come over to help him with something and my father came along. Souta, as always, said something that made me want to jump off a cliff or whatever.

"I left, ran like I always do. Then I went to the border between Tokyo and Kyoto. Where this bar is. I've been going there for a while, even when I wasn't legal to drink. I did anyway. I got drunk and woke up there."

"What do you mean 'woke' up there?" he asked, raising a eyebrow.

Kagome smiled, "I know what you're thinking, but Roy would never let any guy try to you know. He thinks of me like his niece or something close to that. So now you know the story."

"I thought I was the only person to get drunk when I'm mad." laughed Inuyasha.

Kagome laughed, "Oh, you did it too?"

"Did? If I weren't trapped in this place I'd probably be getting drunk with Miroku right now." he smirked.

She laughed again, "I bet that's a funny scene."

"I bet you being drunk was funny scene." he retorted.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, Roy had this funny story about this guy trying to escort me to a room. He said I started screaming at him, then started crying and then I barfed on him. I had the place, once again, laughing. I think that was my last scene before I passed out on the booth."

"I'm going to have to get you drunk when I get out of here." laughed Inuyasha, imagining what had happened.

She smiled, "Yeah, remind me to let you so I can get you drunk too."

"Both of us drunk at the same time might get us in jail."

Kagome laughed, "Very true. Or you killed."

"What do you mean by-oh I get it."

She rolled her eyes, "Thanks Inuyasha."

"For what?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled, "Making my day not so horrible. I promised you some ramen, I wasn't exactly able to make it so tomorrow I'll bring you some."

"How about the day after tomorrow?" he suggested.

She asked, "Why?"

"My parents are all the sudden coming to visit. As much as my mother doesn't like Kikyo she still loves me like I'm some precious object."

Kagome laughed, "Aww….your mother misses her little puppy-eared baby."

"That wasn't funny." he glared. "Don't call me that either."

She laughed harder, "Right, well sorry for not being able to train you today."

"I train myself when you aren't here."

Kagome looked at him surprised, "Really?"

"Really." he nodded.

She smiled, "I'm glad. Keep it up and you'll be walking in no time."

"That day better hurry because I'm looking forward to hearing you sing."

Kagome stood, "Well, you better get the healing."

He nodded then asked,

"Are you going to be okay Kagome?"

"Yeah," smiled Kagome, "thanks to you. Later."

Inuyasha sighed as he always did when she left. Thing's just seemed so boring without her around now. All he ever had been doing was train. Sometimes he didn't sleep. Just training. A smirk appeared on his face, this tragedy was going to pass without no trouble.

His arm was already healed, so the only thing left was his legs.

**Souta's Place**

"Kagome!" exclaimed Shippo when she walked in.

She smiled, "Hey Shippo, sorry for leaving you hear."

"Kagome," said Souta, "I'm sorry-

She cut him off, "It's okay. As long as you take back what you said."

"I'll take it back as long as you stay with us."

Kagome sighed, "Fine."

"Oh hey Kagome." came another feminine voice.

She smiled, "Hey Hitomi, nice to see you back from America."

"Thanks." she smiled, standing at Souta's side.

Kagome looked back at Shippo, "Ready to go Shippo?"

"Can we GameStop Kagome?" asked Shippo, following her out the door.

She nodded, "Sure, and I'll get you any game you want. For my apology present."

**Back At Kagome's Place**

When they got back, there was a note taped to her door. It read:

_I'm sorry_

Kagome was confused and thought maybe it was Souta. She doubted it though, then who could it have been? It didn't make any sense. Kagome ignored it and for the rest of the day. Someone probably put it on the wrong door.

**Please Review! Sorry it was short!! -**


	7. Visitors

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

A/N: First puts my stories underlined and now their have the first part italic! Okay! I'm getting VERY pissed off! They need to fix their site or something because I know it wasn't my Microsoft Word.

Title: Incurable Therapy

Chapter Seven: Visitors

--

Like every other Kagome took a shower, brushed her teeth, and put on some mini shorts and a loose top. She took Shippo to Souta's place and then went to work. Something was different: One, she didn't tie her hair back today and Midoriko wanted to see her in her office, usually she just went straight to her patients.

"Something wrong Midoriko?" asked Kagome, still nervous around her, from yesterday.

She sat back in her seat, "I thought about yesterday and I must apologize for my behavior. It was very hypocritical of me to call you unprofessional because of your behavior when I had a attitude myself."

"You never said I was unprofessional."

Midoriko smiled, "I was thinking it."

"Oh." replied Kagome.

She sighed, "Let's pretend none of that happened yesterday, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." smiled Kagome.

Midoriko smiled back, "I'm sure Inuyasha informed you that his parents were arriving to visit, I'm sensing some drama is going to happen. Can you arrive to him thirty minutes early?"

"Sure, um, am I suppose to train him today?" asked Kagome.

She shrugged, "His decision."

"Alright, well I better get started if you want me to be there early."

Midoriko nodded and Kagome left.

**Eleven Thirty**

"Your parents aren't here yet?" asked Kagome, walking into the room.

He shook his head, "No, but you aren't supposed to-

"Midoriko wanted me to come early, she said she's sensing some drama is about to happen or something." interrupted Kagome.

He rolled his eyes, "You women are so paranoid."

"I resent that." pouted Kagome, crossing her arms.

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"I'm not sure if you want to train today because your parents arrival." smiled Kagome, plopping down in the chair beside his hospital bed.

Inuyasha sighed, "I've been training all night and day. I'll live."

"Are you hurting?" she asked.

He rubbed his shoulder, "Yeah, moving around myself wasn't so smart. I think I hurt my neck."

"Want me to massage it for you?" asked Kagome. "I'm a professional at that."

Inuyasha shrugged, "Let me be the judge of that."

She rolled her eyes and stood. Kagome washed her hands in warm water and put some of that good vapor-smelling stuff on her hands. Kagome crawled in the space onto the bed behind him and put her hands out his shoulder.

Kagome smiled,

"Just relax."

As she instructed, he relaxed. His shoulder's were stiff, noticed Kagome as she worked her magic. Her warm, smooth hands worked at his shoulder and neck. Inuyasha sighed in pleasure.

Kagome smiled when she knew her handy-work was working. His ears twitched on his head as though they were yelling for a massage as well. She bit her bottom lip and reached for his ears,

When her hands touched them, she didn't hear the ramble in Inuyasha's chest begin. Kagome, like before, began to work her magic. Somehow, she managed to massage his scalp as well, making the pleasure over all pleasing.

By now she heard the cat-like purr coming from him. Kagome giggled quietly; Inuyasha reached up to his ears and gabbed her hand gently. One of his claws sliced her index finger.

Kagome pulled her hand away,

"Ow."

For a second Inuyasha didn't say anything, then he looked back at her,

"Ow what?"

"You cut my finger." she mumbled, putting her finger into her mouth.

Inuyasha looked at his claw then stuck it into his mouth. Tasting Kagome's pure blood, then took her hand and put her bleeding index finger into his mouth. Running his warm tongue over the cut.

Kagome by now was looking at him like he'd lost it,

"What in the seven hells are you doing?"

He held up a finger meaning 'wait'. As weird as this was, Kagome was thinking, it felt…nice.

"_Whoa that's weird. Hello! Kagome he's rubbing his men germs all over you bleeding finger._"

Inuyasha pulled away from her finger,

"There, nothing but a scar now."

"Er," started Kagome, for some reason her stomach was beginning to hurt, "thanks, I think."

Inuyasha licked his lips, "Hm, strange."

"Okay, Mr. Vampire, you're starting to creep me out. Why are your eyes all red looking?" she asked, poking him in the forehead.

Inuyasha blinked and it was gone,

"I don't know."

Well, I hope you enjoyed my best work!" smiled Kagome.

He nodded, "Yeah, you have the magic touch."

"I'm feeling some sarcasm coming out your mouth," glared Kagome, looking at the smooth scar, her stomach set fire.

Kagome let out a whimper, sat down and clenched at her stomach. She breaks into a sweat, her hair looking wet all the sudden. She becomes very pale. Inuyasha yelled,

"Kagome! What's wrong!"

He reached for the red button behind him. Kagome shot up, and grabbed his hand,

"No! Please don't!"

"Kagome, you're freezing!" he exclaimed.

When she touched Inuyasha, something even more painful shot through her. Kagome let out a cry and took her hand from him. The door swung open and someone that looked a little like Kagome ran over to her.

He picked her up bridal style and ran out the room. Sango was at the door looking pale. Sango yelled,

"Inuyasha, what happened!?"

"I…don't know." he replied.

A woman with long jet black hair and violet eyes walked in,

"Something wrong?"

"Um," answered Sango, "his Physiotherapist had to run out. Excuse me."

Sango hurried out the room. Izayoi and InuTaisho walked in. His mother smiled, hesitantly,

"You look so worried Inuyasha, something wrong?"

"No, _I'm _fine." he smiled, accepting the hug from her.

She asked, "Where is she?"

"Whose she?" asked Inuyasha.

Izayoi replied, "Kikyo."

"I don't know and I don't care." he retorted. "You were right about everything."

She smiled and simply kissed him on the forehead. InuTaisho looked like he was sniffing around. His eyes landed on Inuaysha, an eyebrow raised,

"What happened in here?"

"I don't know myself." shrugged Inuyasha.

**Meanwhile…**

Souta yelled, "Kagome! Are you alright!"

"Where's the pills!?" sobbed Kagome, gasping for air.

Souta took out a bottle and put two pills into his hand. He jabbed them into her mouth and gave her a bottle he happened to have with him. She gulped it down and panted heavily. Whimpering once in a while. Her breathing soon calmed,

"What happened?"

"Dad, or should I say that bastard, said I better come check on you because he had a bad feeling. So I did." informed Souta.

She sat up in Souta's car, "I don't know. I was massaging a patient, he cut my finger and it all came fast. I'm scared. It was so painful."

"You should come home."

Kagome got out his car, "No, I'll be fine. Promise. Thanks for rescuing me."

"Alright." he nodded.

**Back Inside**

"Kagome, what happened! Are you alright!?" exclaimed Sango, curiosity and worry in her eyes.

Kagome smiled, "I'm fine, just a stomach ache. I've been having them a lot."

"Kagome, you're lying to me!" she glared.

Kagome sighed and whispered to her, "Not now Sango, one of these days…I'll tell you the truth…just not now."

**Inu's Hospital Room**

Kagome entered the room and stopped before InuTaisho, sticking her hand out,

"I'm Kagome Higurashim excuse me for not being here when you arrived. There was an emergency."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak and she shook her head. InuTaisho ignored the look between them-Izayoi didn't-and shook her hand,

"InuTaisho Takahashi, call me InuTaisho."

"Call me Kagome." she smiled.

Izayoi walked over to her, hip bomping her husband out the way,

"I'm Izayoi Takahashi, call me Izayoi." she started. "How old are you? Sixteen? Seventeen?"

Kagome's smile trembled and Inuyasha laughed. Izayoi laughed, knowing what happened,

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking, but I don't do it as rude as he does."

Kagome laughed, "Yeah, and you don't 'add' rude comments either."

"Now Inuyasha," gaped Izayoi, "why were you so rude to this beautiful, pure, nice child."

Inuyasha glared, "Mother, where are you going with this?"

"What do you mean?" she blinked and smiled innocently.

Izayoi wrapped her arms around Kagome,

"How close are you to my son anyway?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and Kagome smiled,

"Just friends."

The door opened and the unexpected stepped in. Kikyo smiled,

"Miss. Izayoi! It's been a while, and Mr. InuTaisho…looking good."

Kagome tried to hold down her scoff. Kikyo asked Kagome,

"Is he doing good?"

"Perfect." she smiled.

Kikyo walked over to Inuyasha,

"How you feeling Yash?"

"Fine." he grumbled.

She smiled, "I'm sorry I haven't visited. I've been really busy. Soon as you get out of here, we can have some fun."

"I already have plans."

Kikyo asked, "Oh really? What?"

"Kagome, Sango, and Miroku are taking me to a bar." he answered, staring at Kagome.

Kagome spoke when all eyes were on her,

"I'd thought he'd deserve something when he recovered."

"Hm." frowned Kikyo, turning toward Inuaysha and kissing him on the lips.

As much as Inuyasha says he doesn't love her, he kissed her back. It was a heated kiss. Kagmoe felt disgusted and jealous at the same time.

Izayoi frowned. InuTaisho was looking out the window, in a daze. Kagome smiled,

"So…what do you do?"

"I'm an artist." she said, looking at Kagome with thankful eyes.

Her smile widened, "I wish I knew how to draw or paint. Is it easy?"

"Anyone can do it dear. You just have to learn to have the eyes of an artist. See…look at InuTaisho. See how he's looking out the window…dazed. It's art you're seeing." explained Izayoi. "You should try to draw this. Burn this scene in your mind then let your hands to the work."

Kagome looked at the scene, concentrating,

"I'll try."

"If you succeed, I'd like to see it. Come to the gallery sometime on Fort Street. Okay?"

Kagome nodded.

"Kikyo," said Inuyasha, pulling away and glaring.

She smiled, "What? I just missed you a lot."

"Whatever."

Kikyo looked at him sadly, "I love you."

"I," he started, "love you too."

She smiled and pecked him on the lips. Kikyo stood,

"Well, I better go."

Kikyo kissed Inuyasha fully, hugged InuTaisho and waved at Izayoi. Though she stopped and hissed into Kagome's ear,

"You and I have many things in common. Mikos. I feel there's something up with you. Do your job, stop flirting with my husband and I'll back down."

Then she left. Midoriko glared,

"At it again."

"Mother, don't start." huffed Inuyasha, all the sudden sick to his stomach.

Izayoi nodded, "Get well soon, lets go InuTaisho."

She took his hand, he nodded to them, and they were gone.

"Inuyasha, you're such a hypocrite." glared Kagome.

He glared back, "How?"

"You TOLD me that your mother was right about Kikyo! Then you do this! Start making out with that piece of trash in front of your parents! That's so disrespectful!" yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha glared and yelled,

"Don't call her a piece of trash! She's my wife!"

"The wife you basically said you hated!" yelled Kagome.

He yelled, "I just said we didn't belong! I still care fo her!"

"Oh really!" she yelled.

Inuyasha took her hand and pulled her closer to his face, "Yes really!"

Pain shot through her and she whimpered. Kagome took her hand away,

"Don't you ever touch me again! Bastard!"

"Ka.Kagome, did I hurt you?"

She wrapped her arm around her stomach and shook her head,

"No, not _you_."

Izayio quickly left. Kagome left, leaving Inuyasha puzzled.

.


	8. The Unexpected Day

The Arctic Wolf-Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Incurable Therapy

Chapter: The Unexpected Day

--

Strangely, Kagome didn't feel any pain the next morning. Somehow, someone go Midoriko to give her a day off. She woke up at 7AM. Happy she didn't have to go anywhere. Just her and Shippo. She decided to begin that picture.

As she thought about what she was going to do, there was a knock at her door. Kagome peeked out the window and gasped at what she saw. She hurried to the door and swung it open,

"Bankotsu!"

"How's it been, cuz?" he replied.

Kagome pulled away from the embrace, "I can't believe you're here. It's been months!"

"Yeah, heard you got your dream job." he smirked, walking in and plopping onto the couch.

Kagome snorted, "More like a drama job."

"Speaking of drama, what's this?" asked Bankotsu, showing her a white piece of paper. "Got a stalker?"

Kagome took the paper from him and read it:

_I'm sorry_

She blinked,

"Yeah, I have a stalker. I still think someone may have the wrong house though."

"Figure that out later, anyway…what happened yesterday? Souta said you had the worst pains of them all?" he asked.

Kagome was about to explain when there was another knock on the door. She sighed, got up and opened the door. She was picked up by a muscular person and swung around. About six voice said her name. She laughed,

"Hey guys."

The one that had picked her up was Suikotsu. Renkotsu closed the door behind him,

"I see a head of red around the corner."

Shippo stuck his head out and looked at Renkotsu terrified. The six smirked. He took off running back into his room. Kagome laughed,

"Stop scaring him."

"How has it been Kagome?" asked Renkotsu, sitting beside Bankotsu.

She shrugged, "I don't work in a retirement home anymore. The hospital finally accepted me."

"Great news, what about you all?"

Bankotsu shrugged, "We're moving down here, Kyoto's to much trouble."

"Hm," she raised a eyebrow in suspicion then crossed her arms, "how many?"

Suikotsu laughed, "About twenty now."

"Bankotsu!" yelled Kagome, glaring. "You can't keep breaking all these girl's hearts! We have feelings."

He sighed, glaring at Suikotsu, "I know but there's no one right for me."

"About ten of that twenty tried to kill him. He got only one pregnant though."

Kagome was shocked, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, she was the twentieth one. I don't really know her yet." he shrugged.

Jakotsu rolled his eyes, "That's just like you. He thinks she's the one. Even though he doesn't know her."

"Nice," laughed Kagome, "how many months?"

Bankotsu replied, "Seven."

"She's seven months pregnant and you don't know anything about her!" exclaimed Kagome.

He held up a hand of his defense, "Hey, she's the one that wanted to wait until she was seven months to tell me she was pregnant."

"Do you care?" asked Kagome, sitting in front of him on the floor.

Bankotsu nodded, "Of course I care, I'm not that heartless. Matter of the fact, she's coming down tomorrow. Mind if she crashes here?"

"Sure, we can talk, and I can tell her as many things as I can about you." smiled Kagome. "Including the embarrassing moments."

The other six laughed but Bankotsu just rolled his eyes-inside he was hoping Kagome wouldn't tell anything real embarrassing. She asked,

"What's her name?"

"Her names Rogue." he answered.

Kagome asked, "Human?"

"Duh, if she wasn't, it would've taken her only five months to have the baby."

She stood, "I don't know what you Bankotsu. Just wow."

"Don't start a lecher because I've already had one to many. Also, what about you? No relationships with anyone?" he asked.

Kagome snorted, "Yeah right."

"Is it just me or is someone getting courted in here." sniffed Renkotsu, looking at Kagome.

She glared, "What do you mean by _courted_. I haven't been seeing anyway."

"Oh trust me, yes you have, you just don't know it yet. Something tells me it had to do with yesterdays event." smirked Jakotsu.

Kagome explained to them from the massage, to the threat Kikyo gave her. Suikotsu laughed,

"Of all guys, you had to choose that half breed Inuyasha."

"What are you talking about! He's married! Weren't you listening! I don't LIKE that rude, insensitive bastard!" spat Kagome.

Suikotsu winced, "Ouch, that was painful. What'd he do to you?"

"When I got there, he had the nerve to take his anger out on me. He said that I wasn't his doctor, but I was a sixteen or seventeen year old on community service!"

Bankotsu laughed, "That's Inuyasha for you."

"Wait, you KNOW him?" asked Kagome.

He nodded, "Yeah."

"He didn't mention that when I told him about that Kouga thing." grumbled Kagome.

The room was quiet and they were looking at her amused. She glared,

"He asked me a question, so I answered it."

"Wow, a _married_ man asking his Physical Therapist if she has a relationship with someone or anyone in the past. How professional." teased Jakotsu, studying his nails.

She rolled her eyes, "It was just a conversation, I don't think of him like that."

"You don't yet." smirked Bankotsu.

Kagome glared, "I won't _ever_."

"Sure." they all said in unison.

Kagome stood, "Let's go over to Souta's place. I'm bored."

The all agreed. Kagome got herself and Shippo dressed before they headed out.

**At The Hospital**

"Hey Inuyasha."

He asked, "Where's Kagome, Sango?"

"Midoriko gave her the day off, I think she deserves it. After what happened yesterday, I got a little scared that maybe she was overworking herself." she shrugged, leaning against the wall.

Inuyasha snorted, "She's not over working. Kagome's hiding something and it has something to do with her family and when she was younger."

"Souta had begun to tell me but stopped himself. Something happened, when Kagome was only five. Their father did something to Kagome. Since then, Souta hated his father. He was only two when it happened." informed Sango.

He hesitated on his next sentence, "Do you….Do you think Kagome's dying?"

"I don't know." replied Sango, pale at that.

Inuyasha glared at the ceiling, "When I touched her, she acted like she was in pain."

"Hey Inuyasha, what happened in here yesterday?" asked Sango.

He looked at his finger, "I cut her finger with one of my claws and I healed it. That's about to only weird thing that happened."

"Damn it Inuyasha." cursed Sango. "You obviously don't know."

He blinked, "What?"

"Did Kagome put her finger into her mouth before you?" asked Sango.

He nodded slowly, "Yes."

"Aren't you mated to Kikyo?" asked Sango.

Inuyasha nodded slowly again, "Yes."

"Great," grumbled Sango, "are you familiar with the term 'courting'?"

Inuyasha thought to himself for a while then cursed loudly, smacking himself on the forehead,

"I don't know why I did that! She said my eyes are red, maybe I had no control over what I was doing."

"Yeah, I think you're right. When your demon side is use to your formal mate but they get no love it saddens, even though you might mistaken it for anger. The first young beautiful woman that helps you when you're in pain attracts the demon and then you begin courting her without even knowing. Don't worry, it's not anything permanent." explained Sango. "Though now that you did the first step, you'll start trying to get her attention."

Inuyasha snorted, "Yeah right."

"Oh it's so obvious you're crushing on her." smiled Sango. "I bet it makes you mad that she isn't even thinking of you that way."

His ears flattened. Sango added,

"Yet."

"What do you mean?" asked Inuyasha.

She sighed, "There's a fifty/fifty percent chance that Kagome will get attracted by your demon's _toying_. The first step is to make her jealous."

"Oops." he grunted.

Sango laughed, "What'd you do!?"

"I…sort of made out with Kikyo in front of her and my parents." he grumbled.

Sango laughed, "Oh my gosh! Well, ahem, anyway…the next step is to make her think that your formal mate is more superior than she."

"Did that."

She shook her head, "Third step is that your demon side is going to become impatient with her denseness and start flirting or try to make her blush."

"No, that hasn't happened yet."

Sango nodded, "Good because if it had, your demon side has some serious issues. Anyway, the fourth step is the kiss."

"Me? Kiss Kagome?" he didn't notice his face with pink.

She smiled, "Yeah. The fifth step is the pang."

"The what!? What the hell is a pang!" exclaimed Inuyasha, pausing when the door opened.

Sango groaned, "Miroku! Stop following me everywhere!"

"Keh," half laughed/half snorted Inuyasha, "why you being so mean to your boyfriend Sango?"

She glared at him but didn't deny it, "Anyway, the pang is when you realize you hate your formal mate and love-

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…whose talking about love here?" sputtered Inuyasha.

Sango smiled, "It's going to happen. Matter of fact, it's already happening."

"Keh, yeah right!" he snorted loudly.

Sango whispered something in Miroku's ear and he nodded. He smiled at Inuyasha, walked over and patted his arm,

"Then you won't mind me asking Kagome out on a date?"

"Hell no! Touch her and I'll rip both your arms off!" yelled Inuyasha, his eyes flashing before smacking Miroku's hand roughly away.

Sango laughed, "See!"

Inuyasha blinked in shock. Miroku smiled,

"Is it just me or do I hear wedding bells."

Inuyasha turned red.

**Noon**

"You cheated!" complained Kagome, sitting back onto the floor, panting. "This is the third time you tried to trip me!"

Souta laughed, "Yeah, whatever, you just suck at DDR."

"Rematch!" exclaimed Kagome, standing up and pressing the PLAY.

Bankotsu sighed, "This is the ninth time you lost Kagome, give up. You're going to flood the place with all your sweat."

"Oh shut up Bankotsu," yelled Kagome, concentrating, "you're just mad I beat you."

He rolled his eyes, "Just a stupid game."

"Oh yeah! The stupid game you lost twenty times now!" laughed Kagome, jumping for one of the moves.

There was a loud knock at the door of the apartment. Renkotsu walked over to the door and opened it,

"Oh hey Yasuo, Mai."

Mai laughed in excitement, "My favorite nieces are here!"

She hugged him then walked in. Souta stopped and glared toward the door. Kagome laughed,

"Ha! I finally won! Yes!"

"Kagome," came Yasuo's voice, "you shouldn't be jumping around like that."

Souta glared, "She can do whatever she wants."

"Souta." warned Mai, looking at her son sternly.

Kagome smiled, "Oh I'm fine Dad, after yesterday I haven't been feeling any pain so far."

"What exactly happened yesterday?" he asked.

Kagome shrugged, "This and that. Nothing important."

"Kagome-

Souta yelled, "Leave her alone! She's under enough pressure!"

"Hey Souta, chill." said Bankotsu standing.

Yasuo glared at Souta, "I've had enough, Souta, enough of your back talking! I made one mistake and you won't let me live it down!"

"You have a brain, you idiot, what _father_ would use his daughter as an experiment." yelled Souta, storming over to his father, glaring up at him.

Something was different today, and Kagome hated changes in moods, "Dad…."

"I'm warning you Souta, one more word-

Souta bastard, "You bastard! I hope you die! It's that enough for you!"

Yasuo snapped and slammed Souta into the wall, his hand around his neck. Souta struggled under his father's grip, punching him in the face,

"Get your hands off me!"

What happened next shocked Kagome to death, literally. Yasuo backslapped Souta and Souta fell back. Mai screamed,

"Souta!"

The pain in Kagome's side set off and she began struggling to breath. Yasuo was looking at Souta shocked,

"I…I…"

"KAGOME!" yelled Shippo when she collapsed to the floor, blood coming from her mouth.

Bankotsu cursed, "Damn it! Someone call the ambulance!"

**Please Review!! Sorry for the cliff-hanger!**


	9. Tragic Past

The Arctic Wolf-Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Incurable Therapy

Chapter Nine: Tragic Past

--

"I still say all of this is just a theory, it won't happen." grumbled Inuyasha.

Sango rolled her eyes, "Believe what you want Inuyasha."

"Can we get some help out here!" screamed a feminine voice in the hall.

Sango ran out into the hall way and screamed,

"Oh my god! What happened!"

A man said something, then there was a scream. Inuyasha heard a familiar voice yell,

"Souta, got damn it!"

"Miroku!" called Sango. "I need your help!"

Miroku ran out. Inuyasha was try to see what was happening. He heard Souta screaming, almost crying,

"It's your fault! She's not breathing!"

"Souta, calm down!" yelled the familiar voice again.

Midoriko's voice yelled, "Get her into the emergency room, immediately! Hurry up! Do your damn jobs!"

A female was sobbing and screaming 'no'

Inuyasha's heart was pounding, something was wrong. The last thing Inuyasha heard was Souta's fading voice,

"If she dies, I'm going to kill you, you bastard!"

"Get him out of here! Now!" yelled Midoriko.

After that, everything got quiet. There was faint screaming and crying heard. Police sirens were heard outside the hospital. Sango walked back in with Miroku. She had tears streaming down her face. Midoriko stalked into the hospital room with someone familiar.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow,

"Bankotsu?"

"There's no time for greetings," glared Midoriko, "what is going on."

Sango sniffed, "What happened to Kagome? Why-

"It's a long story." he sighed, sliding down to the floor, blood coating his shirt.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, "That's Kagome's blood, what happened!"

"We were at Souta's apartment, they were playing that dumb game. Everything was fine until Yasuo and Mai showed up. Souta began yelling at Yasuo. Calling him a bastard. Then, Yasuo for some reason wasn't acting like himself.

"Yasuo told Souta not to say another word, Souta did and Yasuo back hand slapped Souta. Sotua fell back, his lips had a huge cut on it. Shippo screamed Kagome's name and when I turned around she was on the floor. Blood coming out her mouth.

"When she's under distress, the pain comes hard and painful I guess. When we got here, s.she stopped breathing. Souta lost it, he somehow got his hands on a pocket knife. He stabbed Yasuo in his side. That's when Mai scream and I had to grab him before he didn't many more times. (A/N: that's when he said 'souta, got damn it.)

"When Mai tried to follow them into the emergency room, she had a nervous breakdown."

The door opened and a sniffing Shippo walked in. Sango hugged him. Bankotsu sighed heavily,

"I guess I better explain why she's been having these pains."

"You do." nodded Midoriko.

He nodded, "When Kagome was five, Souta was two. Mai had took Souta to his doctors appointment or whatever. When Mai and Yasuo were married, Yasuo was deep into the studies of philosophy. Believer that he can make all humans live longer.

"He hesitated that day…on what to do…

"_I'm not sure if I should do this, I mean Kagome's my daughter." thought Yasuo, watching as Kagome scribbled on a piece of paper. "I mean…what do I have to lose? It's just a prototype."_

"_Hey Kagome, sweetie, would you like to help Daddy with one of his experiments?" asked Yasuo, smoothing back his hair, stopping his hands from shaking so much._

_She stood up and walked over to him, "Mommy said you can't let me help you because I'm to wittle."_

"_I know but it's not anything dangerous, what do you say?" asked Yasuo, kneeling down to her._

_Kagome smiled, "Okay Daddy! Kagome will help you!"_

"_That's my little girl." he smiled and kissed her on the forehead before picking her up and going upstairs into her bedroom._

_Yasuo sat Kagome on the bed, and sat at her desk in her room. He smiled at her,_

"_Kagome, sweetie, watch this."_

_He bit his lower lip as he did the final touches to his masterpiece. Kagome smiled widely,_

"_What is it Daddy!? Kagome wants to know!"_

"_It's a metal plate, and it's suppose to make you live so long that you'll get to see the day we live under water." he smiled, putting his screw driver down. "Done!"_

_She gasped, "We're going to live under water!"_

"_Maybe. Someday and you'll be the most famous person! The girl that's known the past life and the future life." _

_Kagome looked uncertain, "Mommy said that you shouldn't use me as a guinea pig."_

_The dark haired man laughed, and nodded,_

"_Yes, of course, but look…it's completely harmless. Now lay down on the bed for daddy."_

_Kagome laid down on the bed. Yasuo attached the circular metal plate onto her stomach. Against her smooth skin. She flinched when she felt it prick her stomach, her father began to hum as he finished up. He smiled,_

"_Perfect fit. Now I want you to relax and don't move."_

_Kagome simply nodded. Yasuo went to shut the lights off then returned to her side. Both of them didn't hear the door downstairs close. Nor did they hear footprints coming up the stairs and the door open soon as Yasuo flipped the switch._

_The young, beautiful woman at the door screamed,_

"_Yasuo! No!"_

_The handsome, young man turned back to the girl on the bed, his eyes widened in horror,_

"_Mai! Go call the ambulance! Now!"_

_The man began ripping the metal and cords off the child's body. When she was free, he pulled her into his arms. She was cold, and bloody. Yasuo rocked back and forth,_

"_I'm so sorry!"_

_Souta stood at the door, his eyes wide. His pupils small in horror as he saw the blood dripping down his father's arms. Tears spilled down his cheek,_

"_Kagome!"_

"_No, Souta, she'll be okay. She'll be okay." he said, rocking back and forth._

"_Dad, what did you do to Kagome!" he wailed._

_Yasuo shook his head, Kagome's hand went limp. She looked pale, and she wasn't breathing. That's when they heard screaming downstairs, heavy steps ran up the stairs. A man entered and gaped at the sight,_

"_Oh god."_

_He ran over and took Kagome out his arms, running out. Mai stood at the door,_

"_Yasuo! How could you do this! How could you!"_

"_I'm sorry Mai, I'm so sorry." he said pulling her into a embrace, when she tried to pull away, he only tightened his grip._

_Finally, Mai gave up and began to sob into his chest. Souta ran down the stairs, following the man with Kagome. He climbed into the truck, putting Kagome on the bed. There was a circle in Kagome's stomach, wide open. _

_The man looked like he was about to throw up, but he kept repeating,_

"_Who would do this to their kid."_

_Souta's eyes flicked, but he continued to cry. The man finally noticed him and yelled to one of the perimatics,_

"_Get the boy away from here! He doesn't need to see this!"_

"_No! Kagome! Kagome!" he yelled, struggling when the woman tried to pick him up. _

_The man looked at Souta with sympathy, closed the doors and the truck sped off. From that day, Souta wasn't the same sweet-innocent little two year old. _

"Oh my gosh." breathed Midoriko, hand over her mouth.

Sango wiped at her tears, "Then what happened?"

"She was in a comma for a year, she missed her sixth birthday also Souta's third birthday, and didn't wake until that Christmas. My parents never treated Yasuo the same and that's why we moved from Tokyo. My mother was afraid Yasuo would try to hurt one of us."

Miroku asked, "When Kagome awoke, what happened?"

"She was confused, hurting, and didn't know completely anything. She didn't get her memory back until she was seven. Kagome didn't talk to Yasuo until she turned nine, and she'd forgiven him.

"Since then, Kagome's been having these unbearable pains in her side…when she wakes up…sometimes when she goes to sleep, and when she's upset. To escape the pain, she'd disappear for a couple of hours, a day, two days. Once she was gone for a week and we had police looking for her. To only find out she had a little trip with that bastard Kouga.

"Time moved on and Souta never talked to Yasuo. Unless to yell at him. There was never a father/son bond in their house. Souta became, despite the age difference, became very protective of Kagome. Meaning he didn't like Kouga or any other guy that fell for her. He battled for her when those kids at school picked on her for her condition.

"Kagome became a physical therapist because while she was in a coma, her leg muscles became very weak and she had to take, well, physical therapy. It interested her I guess."

Sango asked, "There wasn't a cure for this?"

"Yasuo's experiment worked alright, she won't be getting old any time soon but she won't be healthy either. Doctors think she may die by time she's at least twenty-five. Age doesn't matter with her. She stopped aging at sixteen." informed Bankotsu. "The only cure for the pain is those pain pills. They were made for her only. It stops the pain within seconds. No cure though."

Midoriko asked through clenched teeth, "How could anyone do that to a five year old. Plus, to their own kid!"

"Why hasn't she gotten examined?" asked Miroku, not looking happy about this tragic past for such a pure person.

Bankotsu sighed again, "Kagome's been put through so many examinations, therapist, and all that crap that she gave up. She stopped it all when she turned thirteen. It was to much."

"What about the Kouga incident?" asked Sango, not knowing it.

He snorted, "After him, she didn't want to fall in love again. Her exact words were why fall in love when you already know your future?"

"There has to be something to stop it." growled Inuyasha, his hand was clenched so hard that he bled.

Bankotsu shrugged, "She lives to the fullest, who knows…something might happen."

There was a knock at the door and a nurse stepped in. She smiled at them sadly,

"Kagome's going to be fine. She's _healing_ remarkably fast and should be awake by tomorrow."

"Happens every time." huffed Bankotsu, standing. "Can I see her?"

She smiled and gestured toward the hall, "Right this way."

They left. The room was quite. Midoriko sighed,

"Never in my life have I heard such a thing as this."

"I don't blame Souta." hissed Sango, holding the sleeping Shippo.

Midoriko replied, "Revenge is am dark thing Sango, and that's something Kagome doesn't want to do. Let's respect her decision and support her while she lives."

"Kagome's going to live!" spat Inuyasha. "She's not going to dieing! Not while I'm still around damn it!"

Everyone looked at and couldn't help by crack a smile.

**A Week Later**

"How's it going Inuyasha?" asked Miroku, watching him do sit-ups.

He grumbled, "Fine. Have you heard anything about Kagome?"

"Well, she's home, resting. Midoriko gave her a month off. She should be back to work in three weeks." he replied. "Why?"

Inuyasha admitted, "I'm worried about her."

"We all are Inuyasha. Know what? You should try to get some feeling your legs before she comes, then it'll make her day. She'll be happier than any other person on earth."

Inuyasha nodded, "I will."

"Good luck." he smiled then left.

**Please Review! Sorry so short! -**


	10. Sly Plans

The Arctic Wolf-Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Incurable Therpay

Chapter Ten: Sly Plans

--

Kagome opened her eyes to see two big worried green ones. She smiled,

"Good morning Shippo."

"Kagome, please don't go to work today, you're still not better."

She sat up, "Of course I-

Kagome winced. Shippo stuck out both arms. Two pills and some water. She gave him a smile and took them,

"Everything's fine and is Rogue awake yet?"

"Yes, she keeps saying I stole her chocolate bar. Bankotsu hasn't woken up yet though."

Kagome nodded, stood, and stretched, "I'll be out in a second."

He nodded and left. Kagome took a shower, brushed her teeth, tied her hair into an Indian braid, and put on a black tank top and black mini shorts. She put on her Nikies and walked out. Indeed, Bankotsu was still in the guest room asleep.

Kagome flipped the light on, walked over to him, and poured the rest of the water she had onto his face. He jumped awake. She laughed,

"Rise and shine."

"Damn it Kagome, why'd you do that!" he yelled, glaring at her.

Kagome smiled, "You need to be awake to be with Rogue and Shippo. Rogue's water can break early you know."

"She was like the healthiest female I've ever met, she's not going to go into labor early." he retorted.

She shrugged, "Still, you never know."

"Fine!"

Kagome smiled, "Good."

She left and went into the kitchen. Rogue had long beautiful purple/black hair. Her eyes were a amazing pale violet. She had fair skin. Rogue was eating a bowl of cut up apples with peanut butter.

Kagome's smiled widened,

"Good morning Rogue."

"Oh hello Kagome, how you feeling?" she asked.

Kagome shrugged, "Fine but I should be asking you that."

"Fat." she pouted, poking at her plump belly. "You know, I hate Bankotsu for this."

Kagome smiled, "I thought you loved Ban Ban yesterday."

"Yeah, when he got me something sweet to eat." she pouted. "He promised he'd tell me that story about when he-

Kagome cut her off, "I know, I know. He will, well I have to head to work. Make sure Bankotsu wakes up, okay?"

"Got'cha." she nodded. "Bye Kagome!"

Shippo called when she got to the door "Bye Kagome!"

"Bye Shippo! Bye Bankotsu!" she called back, getting a loud groan from the hallway.

**Hospital**

"Kagome, I missed you so much!"

Kagome smiled, "How have you been Sango? Dating Miroku perhaps?"

"Ha ha very funny." she grumbled, pulling away.

Kagome laughed, "No, seriously, have you?"

"Yeah, yeah." she grunted.

Kagome laughed, "I knew it!"

"Midoriko had to go out of town, won't be back until later, and left me in charge. She told me that she hoped you felt better and to get back to work. Also, that relationship thing better stay in check. Hm? Think she's got another feeling something will happen?"

She huffed and began to go down the hall, "I don't know 'why' she worries so much, NOTHING is going to happen."

Sango rolled her eyes and watched Kagome go.

**Noon**

Kagome walked into the hospital room and stopped at the corner. Her eye caught Inuyasha's. He asked,

"Ka…Kagome, how are you?"

"Fine." she said, digging her nails into her wrist. "Sorry if I worried you."

Inuyasha shook his head, "Don't apologize."

"So, do you want to train today or what?" she asked, walking over to him.

He ignored her question, "I know what happened. Bankotsu told me."

"I know, he told me he did. There's no use keeping it from anyone anymore." she sighed, sitting in the chair beside his bed.

Inuyasha cleared his throat, "Well, I've been training really hard and I'm starting to feel pressure in the back of my leg again."

"Are you serious?" she asked, standing up. "I'm happy."

He muttered, "I hoped you would."

"Well, let's get training, I don't want all your hard work to go to waste. Soon you'll be walking around." she smiled, wrapped his arm around her neck and helped him into the wheel chair.

**Gym**

"You told your mom?" she blinked, watching as he did some sit ups.

He huffed, "She wanted to know what happened to you. She was worried. Even my father wanted to know what happened that _beautiful young girl_."

"Hah," laughed Kagome, "your family is so sweet."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "All but Sesshomaru."

"I'm sure he's just lonely."

He snorted, "Keh, he's engaged."

"To who?" she asked, very curious.

Inuyasha grumbled, "Kagura."

"Sounds familiar." shrugged Kagome. "Was she the one that said they needed to go when he had visited you?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah."

"Has Kikyo come to visit you?" asked Kagome.

He shook his head, "Yeah right."

"You must've been so lonely." giggled Kagome.

Inuyasha stopped and looked into her eyes, "Yeah, a bit. Without you there it was sort of a drag to do all these exercises."

She looked into his amber eyes and they seemed to be luring her. Kagome felt confused and looked away, feeling a blush spread across her face. Inuyasha smirked and started doing the sit-ups again. Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat and asked,

"Um, did you explain to Sesshomaru why I couldn't keep Rin?"

"Yeah, he knows everything, didn't even have to come see me to ask why you hadn't been at the hospital." he replied. "Anyway, what have you been up too for the past month?"

Kagome shrugged and smiled, looking back at him, "Babying Bankotsu and his pregnant girlfriend."

"What about Souta?" asked Inuyasha.

She shrugged, "I don't know. I don't want to talk to him or anyone beside Bankotsu and his brothers. You and Sango, Shippo, Miroku. That's it."

"Kagome, aren't you scared? Do you think you're going to die?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I don't know and if I do…at least I had the chance to live, you know?"

"You deserve a longer life." replied Inuyasha, catching her eye again.

Kagome felt like her heart was going to stop, just by looking at him, "I don't think my life is that important Inuyasha."

"I do." he retorted.

Inuyasha put his hand on her cheek. Kagome swallowed, not feeling any pain like she did last month She couldn't look away. Kagome felt her breathing go up a hitch as he leaned closer,

"_I can't look away, his eyes are so beautiful. So comforting. Gentle. I've never seen someone look at me like this and my heart is yearning for it._"

Before Kagome tried to look away, his lips captured hers. She gasped, making Inuyasha take advantage of that. Kagome hesitantly kissed him back, closing her eyes. This kiss was slow, comforting, and gentle. Inuyasha's hand went from her cheek, down her neck and arm.

She shivered, and sighed into his mouth. Inuyasha leaned closer to her, still kissing her at the same pace. Kagome felt like she was breaking a serious rule and that someone was watching. She shivered and sighed again when he ran his finger up her back.

"_What is this feeling I'm feeling. I feel all weird, and…I don't want to pull away. God knows I don't want too. Weren't I not to do something like this._"

Kagome felt something other than pain in her stomach. It was like thrill or excitement. She sighed again when he began to nibbled on her lower lip. Kagome put her hand on his chest. After another few minutes of this, Kagome finally was clicking back into reality,

"_Oh my gosh! I'm so going to get fired! What's the matter with me!_"

Kagome pushed at his chest and pulled away,

"Inuyasha, we can't do this."

"Why not?" he asked, inches from her lips.

She whispered, "You're married is one and second…I'm not suppose to be having any such kind of relationship with a patient."

"Kagome, it's time I start admitting stuff huh?" he asked. "I'm not in love with her anymore. I'm falling in love with you."

Kagome pulled away, looking wide eyed at him,

"Wha…what!?"

"I think I'm falling for you." he repeated.

She shook her head, "Inuyasha, we haven't even known each other that long, there's no way-

"It's been two months." he interrupted.

Kagome looked dumbfounded, "I wasn't here for that second month."

"Okay, maybe it's not completely love yet but it's something." replied Inuyasha.

She looked so confused, "Inuyasha, I-

"I understand if you don't have the same feelings." he interrupted again.

Kagome got closer to him, "That's not what I-

"Don't bother explaining." he interrupted…again.

She glared, "Would you let me talk! I never said I didn't have feelings, it's just all of this is happening so fast Inuyasha."

"It doesn't have to go fast." replied Inuyasha, taking her hand and pulling her closer.

Kagome looked into his eyes, "Inuyasha."

"Kagome, please give me a chance. I know _he_ broke your heart and didn't make the pain within you any better, but let me heal you. Just give me a chance."

She asked, "The rule-

"You can't keep a secret?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome bit her lower lip, "I don't know Inuyasha, I mean…-

Inuyasha cut her off with a peck on her lips,

"Please."

"Fine, I'm going to give you a chance. We can't give no one a hint this is happening, got it? So no drama." glared Kagome. "I don't want to lose the job. You're going to be the death of me."

He smirked, "Kagome, I promise, that I'll somehow make this pain go away."

Kagome smiled and nodded. Inuyasha captured her lips again and Kagome kissed back. She wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss continued when they heard the door clang loudly. Kagome pulled away fast, and Inuyasha began to pull-ups again.

In came Midoriko,

"How's everything going?"

"Oh hey Midoriko." smiled Kagome, licking her lips then looking up at her.

She didn't suspect a thing, "Hey, any improvements?"

"Well, while I was gone, he said he's been feeling pressure in the back of his legs, so…he might be out of here before the end of next month." explained Kagome, looking back over to Inuyasha.

Midoriko smiled, "That's great, now how have you been feeling?"

"Better, beside the fact my cousin and his pregnant girlfriend are up late at night screaming about food." smiled Kagome.

She laughed, "You think that's bad, wait until the baby is born."

"I might end up kicking them out." she joked.

Midoriko smiled, "Well, I'll see you two later. Hurry and recover Inuyasha."

"Right." he nodded.

With that Midoriko walked toward the door and stopped,

"Kagome, you're a great, well-trusted employee here. Keep up the good work."

"Ha ha," she laughed nervously, "thanks."

Midoriko nodded and left. Inuyasha nodded when she was gone. She slumped,

"I feel horrible. I'm disobeying and order."

"Yeah, for me." he smiled, making sure she was gone.

Kagome smiled, "Yeah."

**Please Review!!**


	11. Taking It Slow?

The Arctic Wolf-Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Incurable Therapy

Chapter Eleven: Taking It Slow?

_--_

Another month flew by and things had become a challenge. Kagome got closer to Inuyasha behind 'everyones' backs. Once Kagome missed him so much, that she almost tackled an old man just to get to him. Inuyasha got a good laugh out of that. They spent nights thinking about each other, trying to sort their feelings.

Kagome, eventually, had to get Natasha a cell phone. They texted each other whenever they could. Whoch was pretty much 24/7. Only Sango had begun to get suspicious, but she got no evidence of anything happening.

Their kisses, as you remember, started off slow, gentle, and comforting. It's level kicked up sky high. Their kisses were passionate, longing, and hot.

**Exhibit A**

Kagome sighed heavily into Inuyasha's mouth as they did some major lip work. Inuyasha held Kagome tightly by her waist as she was on top of him. She pulled away briefly to get some air before kissing him again.

Kagome's nails dug into Inuyasha's arm as he began to run his finger down her back. She grunted into the kiss, arching herself into his chest. There was a click at the door, and Kagome shot up. Rolling off the bed and fixing her hair.

Inuyasha sat up, putting his hands behind his head, looking satisfied. She snatched his arms to his side,

"Stop looking like that, look bored or something."

"But I'm not bored…or wasn't." he replied, pecking her swollen red lips.

Kagome rolled her eyes then plopped down in the chair beside his bed. In came Sango,

"Hey, guys, Kikyo just called. She's coming."

Kagome sunk in her seat. Sango raised an eyebrow,

"Something wrong Kagome?"

"Nope, nothing at all. When she gets here, tell her we're in the gym, okay?"

Sango nodded and asked,

"Hey Kagome, are you wearing lipstick?"

"No," she started off bored, "me and Shippo had a cady combadt this morning. I'm not feeling so good."

She laughed, "Try not to puke on Inuyasha. Later."

"Nice save." said Inuyasha when Sango was gone.

Kagome smiled, "I know. Anyway, when she gets here, don't start screaming you want a divorce. I know you told me about the courting and all, but if you just blurt that out…she's going to want to know why all the sudden you want a divorce."

"Fine, but you'll have to suffer seeing her kiss me." he reminded.

Kagome sighed, "I know."

**Exhibit B**

Kagome pushed up against Inuyasha's back, and he reached for his feet. Instead of making out before she got here, Kagome decided to just train. Much to Inuyasha's disappointment. He asked,

"How much longer Kagome?"

"How much longer what?" she asked.

He asked, "Until I can walk again?"

"Soon." she answered. "We're going to start with those bars over there next week."

Inuyasha grumbled, "Stupid metal block, I should sue them for this."

"Oh no, you sound like Kikyo now." laughed Kagome, moving out the way making him fall onto his back.

He glared, "I wish you'd stop doing that."

"I'm sorry." she laughed, not really meaning it. "Okay, try concentrating on your leg, do you feel anything at all?"

Inuyasha propped up onto his elbows, "Only a bit of tingling, other than that, no."

"That's a good thing, like I said, keep working and you'll be walking soon." smiled Kagome.

He grunted, "Every time you say that a month passes and I'm still not walking."

"Just have faith, would you."

Inuyasha did feel a prickly tingle in his leg, and it was almost like he could move his legs. Just no quite. When they started with the bars next week, they just might get a result. He pushed himself up more, took Kagome's wrist, and pulled her toward him. Inuyasha looked into her hazy blue eyes, thinking of how beautiful she looked.

She asked with a smile,

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're so beautiful Kagome." he replied.

Kagome's smile widened, "You're not bad-looking yourself."

He smirked and kissed her on the forehead. Kagome sat in Inuyasha's lap and hugged him. Even though there were standing, he still was way taller than her. She looked like a small little child in his arms. Fragile.

Kagome jumped when the door opened, she scooted out his lap, pushed him back and gestured for him to start doing some push-ups. Inuyasha glared at her for doing that, and mouth,

"Just you wait, one day I'm going to be the controlling one."

She giggled quietly and stuck her tongue at him. Kikyo stopped at the door,

"Hey Yash!"

She swayed herself over and plopped down beside Kagome. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo,

"Where the hell have you been? It's been two months now."

"I was visiting someone at the border. Did you know about that bar there? It's a hit!" she replied, pulling her hair out her face.

Kagome stiffened a bit, looking anywhere but at those two. Kikyo looked at Kagome,

"Speaking of, do you know someone by the name Roy?"

Kagome pretended she was talking to Kikyo. She frowned and poked Kagome in her side. Kagome looked at her and stammered,

"Y.you're talking to me? Uh, no, sorry. I don't know him."

"Oh, is that so? Well, I was mistaken for you and a whole bunch of guys were trying to get me drunk." said Kikyo, looking at her suspicious.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome from behind Kikyo. She avoided looking at him, and laughed nervously,

"Hah, funny how people keep confusing me with someone else."

"There's no need to hide your little secret. Even the most innocent have to get drunk once in a while but I never expected someone like you to be the most _funniest drunken_ person on earth." she replied sarcastically.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "That definitely isn't me."

"Funny because that Roy guy called me Kagome, that's your name isn't it?" asked Kikyo, tapping her manicured figure against the matt's on the floor.

Kagome huffed, "_Damn it. Note to self, kill Roy when I get a chance._"

"Hello." said Kikyo, snapping her fingers.

Kagome stood, "Excuse me, _Mrs. Takahashi_ but I have to use the restroom."

With that, Kagome stalked towards the bathroom. Kikyo shook her head,

"It's amazing how some can keep so many secrets. I heard about what happened here. She has some type of freak-issue right?"

"I don't know, what'd you hear?" he asked, biting back the feeling to defend Kagome.

Kikyo looked at her nails, "Oh nothing but the fact that she was used as a guinea pig by her own father when she was like five. Now she can never get old and something else. Something about her dying? I don't know and I don't really care for these things."

"Bummer." grumbled Inuyasha. "Who were you visiting at the border and 'why' were you at a bar?"

She scooted into his lap, "Don't start interrogating Inuyasha, I'm not doing anything wrong. It was just a girl friend I was with."

"Do you mean that literally or what?" asked Inuyasha.

Kikyo rolled her eyes, "No. She's a girl whose my friend. Anyway, how about giving me a kiss. I missed you."

"I missed you too." he said, trying not to sound bored, but he leaned in and captured her lips.

Kikyo smiled and kissed him back.

**Bathroom**

Kagome closed the door soon as he kissed her. She shivered and gagged quietly. She looked around the sparkling bathroom. Kagome walked over to the sink, and turned the water on and off. She looked up at the vent, and saw something silver. Kagome did a double take. She murmured,

"What the…what is that?"

Kagome climbed up onto the sink, and reached up towards the vent. She noticed it as a ring. It had words written on the inside and out. Something was taped to it. A note? Kagome grunted when she finally realized she was short. She put her feet on the sturdy soap box, and pushed herself up.

She almost had it, almost there.

**Back In The Gym**

"When did you become such a better kisser?" asked Kikyo, kissing his neck.

He looked towards the bathroom in worry, "I don't know."

"Where the heck did she go anyway?" asked Kikyo, pecking him on the lips before standing.

She walked over towards the bathroom, walked in and Inuyasha heard her yell,

"What the HELL are you doing!"

"Damn it!" yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha growled, "_Times like these I get really pissed off. Stupid legs."_

**In The Bathroom**

Kagome had grabbed hold onto the ring when someone emerged into the bathroom, gasped and yelled,

"What the HELL are you doing!"

"Damn it!" yelled Kagome, slipping and falling onto the tile floor, something popped.

Kikyo winced, because she heard it too. Kagome winced in pain and latched onto her wrist, which was throbbing with pain now. Kikyo shook her head,

"That HAD to hurt."

"Can you tell me WHY you had to scream!" yelled Kagome, standing up, and winced-that smack towards the floor was going to leave a major bruise on her side.

Kikyo smiled and asked, "Well what were you doing on the sink anyway, you freak."

Kagome pushed passed her, jabbing the ring into her pocket. She walked out and into a store closest. Inuyasha asked,

"What happened?"

"She's officially lost it." snickered Kikyo.

Kagome stalked back up and jabbed the box into Kikyo's stomach,

"Open it."

"Tsk! Open it yourself!" she glared, shoving it back at her.

Kagome shoved it back, "Open it! It's your fault I fell!"

"Well, you shouldn't of been on the stupid sink anyway! You lunatic!" spat Kikyo, not liking this one bit,

Kagome hissed, "Open it or I'm going to have to as Inuyasha too and his attention will be on me instead of you."

Kikyo's eye twitched and she snatched the box back, ripping it open. Inside was a wrist brace and a patch that'll cool the aching part-which might get swollen. Kagome blew out her nose heavily, then signaled toward the water fountain,

"Wet the patch."

Kikyo grumbled to herself but did as instructed. Kagome pointed with her good hand,

"Put it right here."

Kikyo grabbed her hurting wrist and smacked it on there. Kagome winced and grunted in pain,

"Not so rough!"

"Oops." she said sarcastically, putting the brace on next.

Kagome sighed when she felt the coldness on her possibly broken wrist. Kikyo walked back over to Inuyasha, and knelt back down to him, kissing him before pulling away,

"I'll be back to see you Friday. _This_ time I mean it."

She glared back at Kagome and stalked out the gym. Kagome glared at the door. Inuyasha called,

"Kagome, come here."

She walked over to him and sat. Inuyasha took her wrist,

"What happened?"

"I see this thing in the vent, and I climbed up onto the sink to get a better look. It was a ring and it had this note taped to it. I was curious. I couldn't reach it so I had to climb up by the soap box.

"When I finally got my hands on it, your _wife_ busted in there screaming. She did that on purpose." explained Kagome, wincing when he pulled back her shirt sleeve.

Inuyasha sighed, "That's going to leave a bruise. What the hell urged you to climb onto a slippery sink and trying to get a stupid ring? It's not like it's yours."

"I know but I wanted to know what it was." she replied, taking it out of her pocket.

He pulled her into his lap and looked at the ring. Kagome took the tape off and read it,

"_I'm sorry._"

"What the fuck!" cursed Kagome, looking at the paper wide-eyed before looking around the gym.

Inuyasha asked, "What's wrong Kagome."

"I've been getting these notes for two months straight. Someone's stalking me, I'm certain now. I just don't know who." she explain, looking at the ring and read the engravings on it.

_Love was bittersweet but Hate is just a death wish. Remember that line, okay. Your entity isn't long and as long as that is true…neither is mine. Don't you think two hearts are better than one?_

Kagome felt her breath get caught in her lungs. She knew who it was know and this line was something she had said before a long time again. The ring was real gold and the outside had the engraving small but in the inside was her name.

Inuyasha didn't like that look on her face or this _secret admirer_. He asked,

"Kagome, do you know who it is?"

"I," she started, looking at the ring remembering something years ago, "I can't believe that bastard."

Inuyasha asked, "Who is it?"

"It's," she said, looking at him, "Kouga Ookami."

He growled. Kagome looked at the ring,

"We were talking about my future. At that lake. It was nighttime. I said this and he said the other. At the same time we said aren't two hearts better than one."

"Oh, how romantic. Am I suppose to cry right now?" asked Inuyasha, making fact sniffing noises.

She glared at him, "That's not funny."

"I'm not laughing." he frowned.

Kagome glared at him harder, "Stop acting all jealous then."

"_You_ stop acting like you're going to cry then." he retorted.

She yelled, "I'm not, I don't care about him anymore!"

"Then why are you still holding that ring?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome scrambled off his lap then stalked towards the door. She opened it and through it and yelled,

"Kouga! I know your ass is out here! If I find you, you better have a whole fucking army with you! It's been four years and now you want to return saying you're sorry! You ARE SORRY!"

The wind outside blew, playing with her hair and Kagome was looking outside pale. She looked shocked and almost terrified. Kagome took a step back, closed the door then locked it. She slid down the door and mumbled,

"He's going to kill me. Literally. First, he's going to get what he wanted and didn't finish. Then kill me."

"Kagome, did you see him?" asked Inuyasha, growling viciously now.

She nodded and shivered. Kagome stood and walked back over to him. Not wanting to be anywhere near the door. Inuyasha pulling her into his arms,

"I won't let him hurt you."

"Oh, how exactly are you going to that?" she asked, poking his leg.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "I'm going to be walking soon, remember? Besides, I'm rich. I can give you a bodyguard."

"Er, no thanks, I'll just tell Bankotsu. That's my bodyguard." she replied, looking at him with soft eyes. "Thank your for being so overprotective."

He snorted, "No I'm not."

"Okay, then, I'm about to go outside and tell Kouga off." smiled Kagome, about to stand.

Inuyasha made her sit back into his lap, "I don't think so."

Kagome laughed. He smirked and captured her lips into a gentle kiss, nothing demanding about it.

**Please Review!!**


	12. My Official Boss Busted Me

The Arctic Wolf-Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Incurable Therapy

Chapter Twelve: My Official Boss Busted Me

--

The week came to a end and just as she said…Kikyo came Friday. Though she wasn't happy when she found out Kagome brought Inuyasha a huge bowl of noodles.

The weekend flew by and it was Wednesday. Monday and Tuesday they spent at the pole. Inuyasha was finally training to actually walk. That tingle went haywire when he stood.

"You're doing good Inuyasha." encouraged Kagome, helping him back across the pole.

He grumbled, "Good? I want to do awesome."

"You'll do awesome when you walk without my assitance." laughed Kagome, careful not to bang her wrist on anything; it was only a spring though.

Inuyasha asked with a smirk, "Does my twitching toes count?"

"You can move your toes?!" exclaimed Kagome.

He smirked at her excitement, "Yeah, happened Saturday."

Why didn't you tell me! Move them!" she practically screamed.

Inuyasha moved his toes and winced when Kagome squealed,

"Their moving!"

"I know, can you quit screaming!" he retorted, rubbing his throbbing ears.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck,

"You're doing an awesome job."

He smirked and captured her lips into a hated kiss. This was their first time kissing while standing.

**Midoriko's Office**

"Are you actually allowing the disabled to help the disabled?" asked a masculine.

Midoriko smiled tightly, "Yes, the media finds it _very_ interesting."

"Is that so?"

She nodded, "It is."

"Hm, is it just me or am I smelling your failure right down these very halls?" he asked, a smirking pulling at his lips. "I'd like to meet your 'best' and 'well-trusted' employee."

Midoriko felt the worse was about to happen. She stood and followed him to the gym. Her heart pounded when they were cutting it close.

**Gym**

As always, they couldn't keep each other's hands off each other. Kagome was pushed into the wall behind her as Inuyasha explored her mouth. Something was screaming in her head to pulling away. She pushed it away and tangled her hands in Inuyasha's hair.

No one ever came to check on them. No one got suspicious anymore. All her thoughts vanished when she felt one of Inuyasha's claws slice her arm. She whimpered into the kiss. Kagome knew it was just another 'courting' thing, but she couldn't help but think WHY there had to be blood involved.

Inuyasha pulled away, pecking her twice on the lips before kissing her neck. He lowered his lips to the small cut on her arm. Within seconds, the cut was healed and Inuyasha claimed her lips once again. Into a more heated kiss.

It would've gone on, but there was a click at the door. Kagome was to into the kiss to hear a thing. Inuyasha was just thinking about Kagome, also not hearing a thing; despite the fact he had excellent hearing.

The door swung open and there was a horrified gasp and a loud click. Kagome pulled away fast and swung her head toward the door. There in the doorway stood Midoriko and a crimson eyed man with a camera phone in his hands.

Kagome let out a breath,

"Oh no."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Midoriko, is this how you run my hospital?" he asked. "I can lose a lot if the press find out. It's worth it though."

Her face lost complete emotion, "I won't give any excuse for this nor will I deny it."

"Of course you won't." he said, pushing her bangs from her face, "it was fun doing business with you."

Naraku left, not caring for Inuyasha and Kagome. Midoriko pointed a accusing finger at Kagome,

"How dare you Kagome, how dare you!"

"Midoriko! I can explain!" yelled Kagome, helping Inuyasha into his wheel chair.

Midoriko hissed, "As if of now, while I still have my job, you're fired! If you aren't out of here by one o'clock, I WILL take force. Whether it's ME or the police."

"Midoriko, I'm sorry." replied Kagome,t ears in her eyes when she realized how bad this must hurt Midoriko.

She shook her head, "I was finally going to win!"

Kagome didn't understand and the pain in her side set fire. Midoriko had tears in her own eyes when she left. Everything was quiet now. She dropped to her knees and Inuyasha whispered,

"Kagome, you're hurting, please come here."

"No!" she yelled, standing up, sweating by now. "We can't do this anymore Inuyasha."

He shook his head, "Don't do this Kagome."

"I'm sorry!" sobbed out Kagome.

With that, she was gone, leaving Inuyasha stunned.

**A Month Later**

There still hadn't been a sigh of Midoriko being fired. No one knew a thing so far. Not until Friday. November the first. Inuyasha kept texting her that she had to change her number. Only SHE able to contact him.

Kagome looked down at the perfect painting, of InuTaisho. There was the sound of glass shattering in the kitchen, then a ear splitting scream. She shot up and ran for the kitchen. When she got there, Bankotsu had Rogue in his arms. She asked,

"Bankotsu, what happened?"

"Her water broke, I'm going to take her to the hospital!" he yelled, running out the house.

Kagome called after him at the door, "Call me Bankotsu!"

"I will!" he yelled out his window before speeding off down the road.

Kagome closed the door, sighed, then went to the kitchen. On the floor was a bowl of apples and glass. She knelt down to the mess and picked it up, accidentally slicing her finger. Kagome didn't wince but simply looked at it. This was reminding her of Inuyasha…the courting…the scars had begun to fade as the month went by.

She side, put her finger into her mouth, then through away the fallen items. Shippo must've still been asleep…it was only eight a.m. Kagome flopped down onto the couch and clicked the TV on with the remote.

Kagome flipped through the channels bored, until she saw a camera in Midoriko's face. She turned back and watched the blond headed, blue-eyed woman talk,

"_Good morning, I'm Stella Romanov, here with you on channel 78 news. Today, we are discussing a shocking discovery on Naraku Umiinae's part. A month ago, Mr. Umiinae caught an employee, of Tokyo's highly recommended hospital, kissing a patient. This rule is very strict._

"_This employee, Kagome Higurashi, failed to obey it. Seeing to Midoriko's failure at her job. Here is the picture evidence."_

Soon as the picture of Inuyasha and Kagome kissing intently came onto the screen, she winced, then looked away. The woman's face reappeared, shaking her head,

"_It's sad Midoriko wasn't well aware of her 'best' and 'well-trusted' employee to actually SEE something was going on. The first step to a successful business, is to know your surroundings. Now, fellow watchers, listen to what Mr. Takahashi-older brother, richest man in Tokyo-had to say about this."_

Sesshomaru came onto the screen. He looked dead serious, disgusted, and uncomfortable. He was standing outside the hospital, must've been biting Inuyasha's head off for this. Kagome listened as he spoke,

"_I am not responsible for my half-brother's actions. Nor will it effect me and my business."_

"_But Sesshomaru, it does effect you!" yelled a reporter. "How will YOUR employee's think when they find out the brother of Tokyo's richest man was apart of a shocking crime."_

"_My brother is half my fame and I won't agree to any blood relations. What he did was idiotic and reckless. As always. No further comment."_

_Sesshomaru turned swiftly and left. The reporters didn't dare follow._

"_Heh…crime. An employee kissing a patient is a crime?_" thought Kagome, tears long been fallen down her cheek.

_The blond women returned, "We now see what Midoriko's reaction to her position being taken."_

"_I failed, there's not much to say." said Midoriko as she appeared on the screen, looking dead to the world. "Naraku got what he wanted."_

_The reported asked, "What do you mean by that? Was this just a cruel prank to get you out of your position?"_

"_Their both young, immature still, and I have to admit…I'm surprised I WAS 'surprised' about what Miss. Higurashi did. I should've known. I slacked off my job, to show emotion, and I won't do it again." she retorted, turning stiffly then leaving, the reporters following._

_The blond returned, "I'm sure you all are very disappointed at the lack of business at Tokyo Hospital. Arrangement's have been made and a new manager has been chosen. Believe it or not, he's Muso Umiinae, Naraku's younger brother. You all 'will' indeed not expect this to happen again. As he said, "He promises it, to 'death' "_

_She nodded to the camera guy and it went to another story. _

Kagome stood, wiping her tears away. She grabbed a jacket, covering her head and leaving. Leaving Shippo a note on the table after running to put on her shoes and to grab her picture.

**Gallery**

Kagome hadn't expected it to rain on her walk there. The gallery was far from her house, but she needed to think. She thanked Kami she had to take the woods path just to get there. The cold wind, and icy rain calmed her.

Once she got there, she quickly walked in. The picture was protected under her grey jacket. The place was empty, a familiar woman sat at a desk, the pencil in her hand moving swiftly. Kagome wiped her wet face and hesitated. That's when Izayoi smiled and asked,

"Are you going to come over or stand there?"

Kagome still hesitated but shook off her fear and walked over. Izayoi looked sat down her pencil then stood, she looked at Kagome with soft eyes. She avoided looking at her,

"I know you heard, I'm sorry, I must disappoint you. I promised to show the pi.picture if I drew it and I did."

"Nonsense, dear, I'm not disappointed. All those people that ARE should get a reality check. NO ONE can stop the needs of the heart. Love works in mysterious ways. Everyone knows that." she replied, pulling Kagome's hood off her head.

Kagome sniffed, "Their looking at all the bad stuff though. They think it's probably sexual tension or something. I'm a horrible person. I can't believe I-…he's married!"

"Calm down dear." soothed Midoriko, pulling Kagome into a hug, ignoring the wetness soaking her own warm clothing. "Everyone doesn't 'think' once in a while. Everyone makes mistakes and no one's perfect. Even Sesshomaru."

Kagome listened to her laugh and smiled. Midoriko pulled away and looked down at Kagome. She pushed the wet bangs from her face,

"Don't listen to the media, their just people searching for a life."

"More like a story to ruin someone's life." grumbled Kagome, pulling out the picture and studying it; still like it had been. "I made Midoriko lose her job, that's the thing that's killing me."

She smiled, "Write a letter to the media, and make sure it's perfect. Works every time. A little lesson against the evil works every time, eh?"

"Right." smiled Kagome, feeling way better than she did weeks ago, even now.

She nodded, then took the picture, "If I may?"

"Sure." nodded Kagome, giving it to her.

Izayoi flipped the picture towards her and gasped. The picture was perfect. As she had remembered it, InuTaisho was staring out the window. A cloud of fog and light were mixed up outside the window. His eyes looked deeply drown to something, drown into memories of his past.

InuTaisho's golden eyes seemed somehow dull, showing not all happiness was there. A small, weak smirk on his face. Everything was vivid, perfect, right, beautiful. It brought tears to her eyes, and she hugged Kagome. She coughed,

"Can't breath."

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just…this is very beautiful Kagome! You have much talent!" she yelled. "You've put another whole emotion into art!"

Kagome blushed at the compliment, "I had to start over about five times."

"You'll get better and this…it's amazing!" she exclaimed, setting it down on her desk.

Izayoi grabbed a sticky note, scrawled something down in her beautiful handwriting then hauled over to the fax machine. It scanned and hummed. After a while, she took it back, then through the sticky note away. Izayoi placed the picture into a long, dark-yellow envelope. Kagome asked,

"I.Izayoi? What are you doing?"

"A surprise. Now let's talk about you and my son. He's been depressed. Explain to me why you decided to shut him out. You may now have known, but it wounds a demon-even hanyou-to no end when the woman they court leaves." she started. "It takes years for them to recover."

Kagome looked guilty, "I'm sorry, it's just…I've ruined everything and I just wanted things to go back to the way they were before."

"Thing's can't change once you fall in love. You either stay in love or get a broken heart. There's no returning to the past." she replied, smiling warmly. "Kikyo and Inuyasha got into a huge argument the day after you left. She found out 'somehow' and Inuyasha finally put her on the spot. Their divorced, finally. He now yearns for that 'new' life you told him about. The life he hoped to start with you."

Kagome blinked back threatening tears, "I-

"Do you love him Kagome?" asked Izayoi.

Kagome bit her lip, "Izayoi, I-

"Yes or no." she interrupted.

Kagome swallowed all pride and let it go, "Yes."

"Then stop hiding and follow your heart." she said, hugging Kagome again.

Kagome whispered, "I must've really hurt him…it's just…my heart was broken and I don't want that to happen again. I tend to cling to those that comfort me, just like 'he' did and within hours my heart was broken. It took me a while to get over it."

"The saying goes. When you fall, get back up again." replied Izayoi, kissing the top of Kagome's head.

Kagome pulled away and nodded, "I'll try. Thank you. One more thing, please tell me hasn't given up?"

"Of course not." she replied. "To keep his mind off you, he's over done it, and looks terrible. Besides the thin he's become, he can walk."

Kagome gasped, "Inuyasha can walk again!"

"Yes, and it's been very painful for him. He denied assistance and has done it on his own. Though the hospital has to keep him a while, he hasn't been eating and it's bad." she sighed, sadness in her eyes.

Kagome felt guilty, "I promise you Izayoi, I'll fix things. I'll fix everything now!"

"Be careful Kagome, Kikyo isn't exactly over Inuyasha and I fear she'll do something to keep you two apart." she called when Kagome opened the door, about to dash into the storm.

Kagome snorted and made a Inuyasha-like remark, "Keh! I'd like to see the wench try! I learned that from the best. I won't let those weaker than me overcome me."

She flashed a smile at Izayoi before running out into the storm. The sky booming. Izayoi let out a heavy sigh,

"This is the beginning of something very beautiful."

**Please Review! **


	13. Together Again

The Arctic Wolf-Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Incurable Therapy

Chapter Thirteen: Together Again

-- Kagome had ran, nonstop, to the hospital. She was soaked, drenched. Kagome took in a huff, the icy cold rain and wind burned her lung. She shook the pain off and jogged into the hospital. Sango, whom Kagome hadn't spoken to in a month, was at the front desk.

When she stopped at the desk, Sango began to grumble,

"May I help-KAGOME!"

"I have to see Inuyasha! Sango, I'm sorry I got Midoriko fired but it just happened!" blurted Kagome.

Sango nodded, no anger present, "I know, I know. I just wished you'd called. I was worried."

"You aren't mad?" asked Kagome.

She smiled, "Kagome, I'd be a hypocrite if I was. Miroku is basically a patient and I'm going out with him. I told Midoriko and now she's not talking to me. She probably thinks she's been betrayed. Love works in mysterious ways."

"You love Miroku?" asked Kagome, raising a eyebrow.

Sango turned blood red, "No! I was just say-

"There's the culprit!" yelled a male voice.

Sango stopped her babbling and yelled, "You might want to run! Like now!"

"Here's my number." retorted Kagome, scribbling it down. "I'll talk to you later. Bye."

Kagome took off down the hall, opening a door beside the elevator, locking it, and running up the stairs. The male reported tried to open the door to no avail,

"The elevator! Hurry!"

A woman beside him pressed the button until it arrived, they all-about twenty-bunched in there. Sango shook her head, and looked down at the number.

**Second Floor**

Kagome tried hard to ignore the pain in her side. She wasn't suppose to be doing so much activity in one day. Kagome hadn't slept all night, stressing over nothing. Hurting about what'd happened. Then she went to the gallery, nearly having a break down, then ran about a hour just to get to the hospital.

Now here she was, running for the man she loved. He owed her big time for this. Soon as Kagome got to the door to the second floor, she fell the floor, panting heavily.

The elevator beside her dinged and she jumped up again. The man once again yelled,

"THERE SHE IS!"

Kagome limp to Inuyasha's room, fell in and locked the door. They were kicking and screaming outside of it. She breathed heavily. Inuyasha was just staring at the ceiling when there was a loud bang at his door. He looked over towards to door, only seeing the corner. He heard heavy breathing.

Inuyasha pushed back his sheets, slid off the bed and walked normally toward the door. What he saw made his heart pound. He managed to let out her name,

"Ka…Kagome?"

She stood, a thrill of pain going through her and she fell forward. Inuyasha ran forward and caught her. Her breathing began to calm down as he took her towards the bed. Inuyasha laid beside her, pushing the wet bangs from her face. The noise at the door had ceased.

Kagome looked up, into his dull amber eyes, searching. She whispered,

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha."

Indeed, Inuyasha had gotten skinner since she last seen him, and the heavy of guilty hit her hard. Tears began to leak from her eyes. He whispered,

"Why'd you leave Kagome? Why?"

"I was afraid, I was ashamed and shouldn't have. I'm sorry." she replied quietly.

Inuyasha wiped her tears, "Don't cry, I forgive you. None of it would've happened if I hadn't pushed our relationship so fast."

"It wasn't just your fault." she retorted, sighing when he put his warm hand onto her cold cheek.

Kagome covered his hand with her own. She hadn't felt the yearning inside her. Her body yearned for his soft touches. Inuyasha rested his head upon hers,

"Promise you'll never leave me again, Kagome."

"I promise Inuyasha." she whispered.

He felt her warm, sweet breath brush past his lips, "I love you Kagome."

"I love you too." she replied, smiling when they could finally admit their feelings, without worry.

Inuyasha captured her lips into a gentle kiss. After a while, they pulled away. She looked at him, guilty again,

"You look horrible."

"I skipped a few meals, so what." grunted Inuyasha, hearing this a million times from his mother already.

Kagome glared, "A few? More like every."

"At least I'm walking."

She nodded, "Yeah, but you're going to have a tube shoved down your throat if you don't start eating again."

"As long as you stay by my side." he replied, looking at her intently.

Kagome pecked him on the lips, "I already promised you I would."

"Then I'll be healthy again in no time." he smirked.

Kagome rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart pound happily. She smiled but it faded when buzzing was heard from her pocket. Kagome sat up and pulled her phone out from her pocket. She was shocked it hadn't died from all the water.

It was Bankotsu. Kagome smiled, pressed TALK, and asked,

"Hey Bankotsu, how did the-

"It's Rogue, Kagome." she laughed. "Bankotsu's busy throwing up his last meal."

Kagome laughed, "Shouldn't you be getting some rest."

"Yeah," she said, yawning to confirm that, "but I just called to let you know it's a healthy baby boy. Soon as the baby came out Bankotsu passed out."

Kagome laughed harder, "Poor thing."

"Yeah, I _almost_ feel sorry for him. He deserved it, because I had to go through some serious pain to get his child out." grumbled Rogue.

She asked, "What did you call him?"

"Bankotsu managed to pick a name between puking. How's Zeke?"

Kagome smiled, "Wow? He didn't suggest Zekekotsu?"

"He said that but I said I'm going to have to break their little tradition. Make sure every son they have end with 'kotsu'" she retorted.

Kagome nodded, "I agree, but I think it's a very cute name."

"I'm glad you like it." she replied, yawning again.

Kagome suggested, "You should get some sleep, I'll see you two later."

"Okay, goodbye Kagome."

She hung up and Inuyasha asked,

"She had the-

"Yep." interrupted Kagome, before she could lay down the phone rung again.

She huffed loudly and looked at her phone. Kagome grumbled,

"I promise you I'll never be like Kikyo."

Inuyasha laughed at that said. The caller I.D. said _Higurashi Family_. So it had to be either her mother or father and she didn't want to talk to either. Kagome sat it on the bed and glared, waiting for it to shut up. He asked,

"Why aren't you going to answer."

"Until they decide they can all get along, I'm not speaking to them." declared Kagome, glaring harder when it continued to ring.

He sighed, "And you say I'M the immature one."

"Their the ones being immature, so I'm going to be immature as well." retorted Kagome.

Inuyasha grabbed the phone and flipped it open,

"Hello?"

Kagome's jaw fell down and she looked at Inuyasha with shocked eyes. She listened to whomever was talking and smirked. Inuyasha grabbed her chin and closed it. She glared at him. He replied to the feminine voice on the other side,

"It's Inuyasha, a friend of Kagome's. I picked up the phone since she wouldn't."

She tried to reach for the phone, but he sat up soon as she dived for him. Making her lay on her stomach across the bed. Inuyasha laid back, preventing her from sitting up again. The woman on the other line said something and Inuyasha frowned,

"He's sick? How bad is it?"

"What's going on Inuyasha?" grunted Kagome, still struggling to get from under his weight, despite his weight loss.

Inuyasha winced mentally when she described something, "I'll tell her but what about Souta?"

The voice raised and then the dial tone came. Inuyasha flipped the phone closed, sat up. Kagome pulled herself up and looked at him,

"What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"Your father is really sick." he answered.

Kagome repeated his question from a minute ago, "How bad is it?"

"Well, she said he's been falling in and out of conscience, and ocne through up some blood. It's bad. He isn't eating either." replied Inuyasha, looking into Kagome's concerned eyes.

She asked, "How did my mother sound?"

"Like a robot."

Kagome sighed, "Why did she hang up on you?"

"When I asked about Souta, she started screaming she didn't know. I don't think him and her are on the same boat anymore." grumbled Inuyasha. "What are you going to do?"

She sighed, "To many things to fix."

"What else is there for you to do?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed again, "I have to deal with Naraku and get Midoriko her job back."

"IF you can."

She nodded, "Yeah, I'll come up with something."

"I'll help you Kagome." vowed Inuyasha, pulling her towards him.

Kagome smiled, "Thank you Inuyasha, but you need to get better soon."

"I can't leave with you?" asked Inuyasha, realizing something just now.

She shrugged, "I don't know, I should call up to Sango, because I bet those reporters are still out in the hall."

Kagome grabbed her cell and dialed Sango's number. After the third ring, Sango picked up,

"Hey Kagome, what's up?"

"I was wondering if I could take Inuyasha out of here?" asked Kagome, biting her lower lip.

The sound of typing was heard the her voice returned, "Yeah, he can leave. The only thing anyone's worried about is his weight l-

"He'll be better soon, will need to be checked up on later for confirmation?" asked Kagome.

She replied, "Yeah, next month is fine."

"Can he leave now?" asked Kagome.

Sango answered slowly, "Yesssss."

"Thank yoooouuuu." replied Kagome, smiling widely.

Kagome texted Bankotsu real quick and looked at Inuyasha,

"You're free to go."

"Thank god, I bet I'm pale as a ghost." he grumbled slipping off his bed, finding his shoes.

Kagome nodded, "I agree."

"Thanks a lot." he grumbled, heading for the door. "Let's go."

Soon as they stepped out, a man yelled,

"THEY'RE LEAVING!"

"RUN!" yelled Kagome, about to take off running, until Inuyasha took her off her feet.

He ran for the window, "You've done enough running for one day."

"Inuyasha, what are you about to do!?" screamed Kagome, eyes wide.

Inuyasha smirked, "Try not to scream to loud."

The window was wide open. He jumped out and Kagome screamed, hating heights. They hit the ground in no time. The reporters were shouting out the window, cursing his superior powers. Inuyasha rolled his eyes when Kagome kept screaming,

"Hey, would you shut up!"

"EXCUSE ME! I CAN'T HELP IT! YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME!" she yelled.

He yelled back, "IT WAS ONLY TWO FLOORS UP!"

"I HATE HEIGHTS!" she complained.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Where's your place?"

She huffed and told him her directions.

**Kagome's Place**

"Kagome!" yelled Shippo. "You're back! Where'd you go!?"

She smiled, "I had to handle a few things."

"Where's Bankotsu and Rogue?" he asked, glancing at Inuyasha.

She answered, "Rogue's water broke, so they had to go to the hospital. She had a boy."

"Yes!" he cheered, it died after a while. "Whose this?"

Kagome smiled and wrapped her arm around Inuyasha, "This is my boyfriend Inuyasha."

Shippo's nose crinkled up in disapproval. Inuyasha glared at him,

"That a problem?"

"Yes, it is, dog boy." retorted Shippo, walking forward and kicking Inuyasha in the shin.

Inuyasha howled in pain, "OW! Damn it! Runt!"

He lunged at Shippo, but he moved back fast and started running around screaming for Kagome's help. Inuyasha was cursing and saying he'd just got 'those' fixed. Kagome sighed,

"Will there ever be any peace?"

**Please Review!! Please!!**


	14. People Change

The Arctic Wolf-Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

A/N: I can't think of anything for Future Scar, can some give me some ideas. Please.

Title: Incurable Therapy

Chapter Fourteen: People Change --

**Night**

"Er, Kagome, should I sleep on the couch or-

Kagome smiled back at Inuyasha, "You can sleep with me if you'd like."

He smirked back at her and nodded. Kagome grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and sat across from Inuyasha at the table. He asked,

"Remember what you said a month ago?"

"What?" asked Kagome, looking up at him. "What'd I say?"

Inuyasha refreshed her memory, "That if I recovered you'd let me hear you sing."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea. There's a lot going on right now. Tomorrow, I'm going to go visit my father. Then I have to go talk to Souta." she replied.

He asked in a sad voice, "So you're breaking your promise?"

"I never pro-

Inuyasha interrupted, "Sounded like one."

"Fine, but I just have to get everything right first, okay? It's kind of painful, for Midoriko, to lose her job and find out the person responsible is at the club. Everytime I'm at some place with alcohol, I end up getting drunk.

"The media will be following me around like I'm a juicy piece of meat."

He rolled his eyes, "Stop worrying about the 'media' If anyone tries to take pictures, I'll break the camera and then break them. Deal?"

"Fine, but don't get upset if I end up getting drunk and puke on you. Happens every time." sighed Kagome. "Can't help it."

Inuyasha laughed, "I'm looking forward to seeing 'you' get drunk."

"Yeah, we'll take turns. I don't want us both being drunk. God no." smiled Kagome.

He knew what she meant and laughed, "Fine. I might not get the chance since every time you walk in a place with alcohol, you get drunk."

"I'll restrain myself, but I swear if you try to force me against my will-

Inuyasha cut her off, "I'm not Kouga, I won't do that to you or anybody woman. I was raised way better than that. Even when I'm intoxicated, I'm sure I can stop myself from doing things that are against the law."

"Good, because I have like a lot of weapons around here. I'm not afraid to use them." teased Kagome.

He smirked, "So you're going to kill me with them?"

"I'd never do that." laughed Kagome. "Just knock you out, maybe make you bleed but you'll heal."

The doorbell rung and Kagome's eyes widened. She grumbled,

"It's like eight o' clock. Whose-

"Kagome, 'he's' here." called Shippo, anger in his voice.

Kagome huffed, "Why me."

"Whose at the door?" asked Inuyasha.

She sighed, "My stalker."

"Oh really, well he'll listen to me." frowned Inuyasha, standing.

Kagome shot up, "No, please don't go to the door and punch him in the face. The guy is really sensitive."

"Keh, maybe you should get a restraining order against the guy." he grumbled, stopping when she grabbed his hand.

She sighed, "I can't do that, he's a nice person, but I'm not going out with him. So he needs to get that through his head."

"Kagome!" called Shippo.

Kagome walked out the kitchen, "Coming, and Inuyasha stay in here."

He grumbled to himself and crossed his arms. Kagome walked toward the door, Shippo was playing his game-a lump on his head. A pout on his face because it was probably still hurting. Inuyasha can be rough, no doubt.

Kagome opened the door, stepped outside, closing the door behind her,

"Hey Hojo, what brings you here so late at night."

"I heard about what happened." he said, for once not fiddling with anything. "I just wanted to see if you were alright."

Kagome could feel some difference in the air around them, "I'm fine. Is there something wrong? There's something different."

"Nothing's different." he said, shrugging.

That through Kagome off, "Hojo, seriously, is there something wrong with you?"

"No," he repeated, looking at her as though she was stupid, "anyway, I'm guessing you're going out with the dog guy now aren't you?"

Kagome crossed her arms, not liking his tone, "If I am?"

"How could you be so harsh to that poor lady." he said in a gruff voice.

Kagome took in a breath, smelling what she didn't expect, "Have you been smoking Hojo?"

"Wow, you noticed." replied Hojo, arms crossed.

Kagome blinked, "Did something happen in your family or what?"

"I've been hired, by Naraku, and he sent me to give you this." answered Hojo, pulling out a bended envelope, and it was opened.

This pissed Kagome off, "You opened it!"

"Yeah, I was curious."

She was baffled, "What the he-

"I don't know what I saw in you Kagome, and I didn't see before how harsh you were to me. I was the only guy in school that didn't judge you or expect you to have some type of disease."

Kagome glared at him, "You weren't the only one."

"Last I checked, that Kouga guy was using you for your body. Is that were that Shippo kid came from? Got pregnant?" he asked.

Kagome stopped herself from screaming, but hissed quietly,

"No, for your information I adopted him."

Tears burned in her eyes. Can this really be happening? The one person she thought wouldn't judge her is now against her? Can her life get any more horrible. Hojo teased, close to her face,

"Are you going to cry? Naraku's right, you're still a kid. Time to grow up Kagome."

Kagome glared, "I am not a child."

"Yes you are, since you stopped aging at like, what, fifteen? I finally know what was the whole secret. Oh and here's another secret, just get the paper in the morning." he smirked, for the first time, this guy was plain out evil.

Kagome pushed Hojo out her face, "You bastard, if you don't get out my face I won't hesitate to send your ass flying off this-

"Aw," he started, "don't be so harsh on me Kagome. I can ruin your life in a second."

She hissed, "What do you want from me?"

"I fell head over heels for you and you didn't give me a chance!" he boomed at her.

Kagome glared back, "I didn't and still don't like you. Can't you see that? At least I was nice enough to tell you that to your face instead of sending you a text and leaving the country."

"It's really disgusting how you were kissing some crippled half breed." he hissed back, clearly mad about what she said. "And for the record, I have like three girlfriends way more appealing than you can ever be. Just like Kouga, that bastard-who I knows in there-will get what he wants from you and then jet."

Tears slipped down her cheek, "That's not true."

"Wait and you'll see." he replied.

Kagome let her hair fall, covering her face. She did this to all the guys. Since school, they'd been stomping on her like dirt. All she could do was hide her face. Hojo smirked again,

"I've been dieing to see you to that."

"Hey, what are you doing." came a familiar voice.

It was Bankotsu. Hojo smirked at Bankotsu,

"It's been a while Bankotsu, anyway…just doing my job. Later Kahome."

"What the hell has gotten into you?" asked Bankotsu, looking at Kagome then at Hojo. "What did you say to her?"

Hojo laughed, "What I've been dieing to say for two months now. I'm a whole new person now."

"Your face is going to be brand new in a second-

Kagome grabbed Bankotsu's arm before it swung, "No, don't."

"Yeah, that wouldn't be a good idea." laughed Hojo, walking off. "Later."

When he turned the corner, Bankotsu hugged Kagome. The silent tears the fell, began to come faster when he did. He whispered,

"Whatever he said Kagome, it wasn't true."

"Yes it was." sobbed Kagome.

Bankotsu opened the door, and walked inside. Shippo paused his game and looked back,

"What happened?"

Inuyasha walked out the kitchen, he actually 'listened' to Kagome. Which now he regretted. Bankotsu glared at nothing,

"I'm going to kick Hojo's a-

"Just forget it Bankotsu!" yelled Kagome, pain setting off in her side.

Bankotsu took a deep breath, seeing the pain in her eyes. He said in a calm voice,

"Kagome, calm down."

She wiped her tears and took a deep breath. Inuyasha was about to go running out for Hojo but Bankotsu shook his head. The look of planning his eyes though. Inuaysha nodded, and took a breath to calm down. Bankotsu walked into the kitchen to get Kagome's pain pills.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and pulled her into a hug. She was still stiff in his arm. He asked,

"What did he say Kagome? I thought he was 'sensitive' ?"

"I guess," she started, "people change."

He repeated his question, "What did he say to upset you."

"Inuyasha," sniffed Kagome, "you'll never do what Kouga did would you? You'd never use me right?"

Inuyasha pulled back and stared at her with patience and love in his eyes,

"Kagome, I'm not going to hurt you. I'd die before even thinking of hurting you. I promise. I love you."

"I love you too." she smiled, and hugged him, the pain gone.

Shippo stood, and ran into the kitchen. Not wanting to see them kiss or anything. So he decided to tell Bankotsu she didn't need those pills, she already has her pill…it's Inuyasha.

Kagome pulled away and he asked,

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." she said, looking down at the envelope in her hand. "I'll read it later."

She put it on top of the television. Kagome sighed,

"I'm tired, I'm just going to go to bed."

"I'll be up soon. You should go take a shower." he said, smiling before pecking her on the lips.

Kagome smiled, nodded, and left to her room. Inuyasha's ears twitched, making sure she was out of hearing range before walking into the kitchen. He frowned,

"What's your plan?"

"Oh, he's going to wish he had left before I'd gotten here." smirked Bankotsu.

Shippo waved his hand around, "I want to come!"

Bankotsu and Inuyasha smirked. Shippo looked at both of them before smirking himself.

**Hour Later**

The 'plans' had been made and everything was quiet in the house. Inuyasha walked into Kagome's room and knelt beside her bed. She was asleep, well he thought she was until she opened her eyes. Kagome asked,

"What took you so long?"

"Just talking to Bankotsu." he replied, quickly changing the subject before she could ask any questions about their 'talk'. "Rogue and Zeke are at Rogue's mother's place. Their staying their until Bankotsu can get a place to stay."

Kagome nodded, "Oh. Where's Bankotsu now?"

"He went over to Souta's."

She nodded and scooted over so he could climb in. Inuyasha laid beside Kagome, getting under the covers with her. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha and dug her face into his chest. Inuyasha whispered into her ear,

"I love you."

"I love you too." smiled Kagome, taking a deep breath before relaxing.

He thought to himself, "_She's going hate me after this._"

**Please Review! Hey, I've been on Gaia lately, if anyone wants me to add them, give me a PM. My Gaia name is Neko Kyka. **


	15. Sick Of This Over Dramatic Life

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Incurable Therapy

Chapter Fifteen: Sick Of This Over Dramatic Life

--

At the break of dawn, Inuyasha woke up. He woke Bankotsu, and as quiet as they were…Shippo woke up.

"I want to go!" complained Shippo, yanking at Inuyasha's arm, glaring up at him.

Inuyasha glared back, "No you runt!"

"Fine," yelled Shippo, "Kagome!"

Inuyasha and Bankotsu slapped their hands over his mouth. Everything was quiet. No noise. Shippo smacked their hands from his mouth,

"I'll yell again if you don't let me go!"

"Fine, just don't do that again!" glared Bankotsu, sighing heavily.

He smiled, "She's going to find out anyway."

"How do you-

Bankotsu cut Inuyasha off, "We don't have time to stand here talking. Let's get this over with."

Bankotsu grabbed the envelope from on top of the television, and read it. Inuyasha found a piece of paper and a jell pen. He wrote Kagome a letter and ran back into the room to put it on his pillow.

When he reentered the living room, Bankotsu looked pissed. He crumbled the paper up,

"Naraku's going down."

"What is it?" asked Inuyasha, catching the crumbled ball and undoing it.

He read the note, glared when he finised, then ripped it up. Shippo asked,

"Wha-

"We can't let her read that, she's going to overreact." huffed Inuyasha, stopping Shippo from asking any questions. "Let's go."

They grabbed a few things then left.

**An Hour Later**

Kagome felt lonely, cold, and silence rung in her ear. She opened her eyes and blinked several times.

"Inuyasha?" she mumbled.

Kagome sat up and looked around. He wasn't around. A note sat on the pillow he had slept on. Kagome picked up the folded piece of paper and read it:

_Dear Kagome,_

_Bankotsu, Shippo, and I went to go see the kid and Rogue. We'll be back later._

_Love you,_

_Inuyasha_

She felt fire set off in her side. Kagome winced, and let out a faint breath. She pushed herself up and tumbled to the kitchen. Two pills and a bottle of water was already on the table. She picked it up, popped the pills in her mouth and gulped the water down.

When the pain subsided, she began thinking,

"_That was weird. I wonder why they didn't wake me up._"

Kagome went to take a quick shower, got dressed in some causal clothing, slipped on her shoes and grabbed her keys. She thought,

"_Better get all this drama over with._"

Kagome walked out the house, thinking about that letter from yesterday. She shrugged and decided to read it when she got back.

**Parent's Home**

Kagome knocked on the door and waited patiently. After a couple of minutes, the door finally opened. In the door way stood her mother. Her hair was everywhere, eye red, and wrinkles from the stress finally showing.

Mai asked,

"Kagome? Why are you here?"

"I came to see Dad." sighed Kagome, seeing more worry starting to seep into her mother's face.

Mai put her cold hands on both Kagome's cheeks, "You've gotten so much paler. Come in."

Kagome let her guide her into the house,

"Where's Dad? How is he?"

"He's in the kitchen, and he's better than what he was a few days ago." she replied.

They entered the kitchen, and Yasuo was looking at the table. Not very happy looking. Kagome walked over to him,

"Dad?"

"Kagome!" he looked up, and pushed himself up. "I'm so sorry."

She hugged him,

"It's okay. How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, but I should be asking you the same thing." he replied, pulling away t sit back in his seat.

Kagome sat in a chair across from him, "I'm okay. I still have morning pains and pains when I'm under pressure. Nothing new."

"There has to be a way." he murmured to himself, grief in his voice. "I didn't mean to hit Souta….It's just that I've been under stress. Thinking about what a fool I am, and how could I do this to you."

Kagome smiled weakly, "Dad, it's going to be okay. Souta may never talk to you, that's true, but I'll always love you. That was the past, it's time to move forward."

"Kagome, we don't know if you'll have a future." sniffed Mai, tears spilling out her eyes.

She nodded, "I know. I can live with knowing that. At least I had a chance, right?"

"I won't give up." said Yasuo, determined. "Neither should you."

Kagome smiled, "I won't. Well, I'm going to go. I just came to see how you were."

"I love you Kagome." sighed Yasuo, standing again and hugging her.

She blinked back tears, "I love you too Dad."

When he pulled away Mai hugged her, trying not to cry. After a while, they pulled away. Mai wiped her tears,

"Tell your brother he needs to grow up now."

"I will." smiled/half laughed Kagome. "Bye."

Kagome left, blinking hard against her tears. She might not get to live a happy life with Inuyasha and her heart wasn't going to be the one to have the ultimate break. This is why Kagome wished she'd never gotten in a relationship.

You never know how much time you have. (That's a quote from The Host by Stephanie Meyer.)

**Souta's Place**

Kagome got out her car to see Hitomi leaving. Her face red in anger. She called,

"Hitomi! Wha-

"Your brother's being a jackass!" spat Hitomi, glaring towards the house, getting in and leaving.

Kagome sighed, watching her speed down the road in her black Mercedes. She walked into the house and called,

"Souta!"

"Kagome?!" she heard him reply.

He came running in, tackling her into a hug. Kagome had to skid back, stopping herself from falling. She grumbled,

"Can't breath."

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" he exclaimed, pulling away. "Are you alright? I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to start anything-

Kagome cut him off, "It's alright but what you need to apologize to Father. How COULD you stab him Souta!"

"That's the one thing I'm never going to be sorry for. It felt great." he retorted, walking back into the living room, plopping down onto the floor and grabbing his controller. "He caused you pain, so vice versa."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "He's sorry for hitting you, Souta. Now you need to say sorry."

"Wha-NO!" he yelled. "You're just like Hitomi! Leave me alone about it, okay!?"

She glared and yelled, "YOU STABBED YOUR OWN FATHER! WHEN YOU HAVE CHILDREN SOME DAY, DO YOU WANT TO SAY 'OH I KILLED YOUR DAMN GRANDFATHER!'"

"You're going to wake the others up." he grumbled, not really listening.

Kagome sighed heavily, "You're never going to grow out of this hared are you Souta?"

"Nope." he shook his head.

Kagome sighed, "If you keep this up Souta, you're going to loose people you love. Including me."

He looked up at Kagome from the floor. Souta asked,

"Why are you taking his side Kagome? Why can't you understand?"

"I don't think I want to die knowing you hate him. He's trying to find a cure Souta, you should be thankful SOMEONE is." she yelled, beginning to feel pain in her side.

Souta stood when she staggered, "Kagome, calm down. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Fine, if you want to be a brat and cry about the part. I'm going to act the same way. Goodbye Souta!" glared Kagome, turning and stalking out the house.

Souta yelled, "Kagome, you can't do this! If you wanted me to forgive Dad, you would've started this argument years ago! WHY NOW! So you're going to hate me, and not care about me just like Mom!"

Her pace slowed and she clenched her hands in a fist. He was right. Who was going to take care of him. Besides, he had always been about her. Never Souta. Kagome sighed,

"I'm sorry Souta. I shouldn't think like this. I'm the older sister, I'm not suppose to-

"It's fine Kagome, but you have to understand it's going to take major time for me to get the past out my head." he replied, walking over to her.

Kagome nodded and let out a heavy sigh. She turned toward him and nodded. Sotua hugged Kagome,

"Though I'm sorry I put you in the hospital. I should've fought with him else where."

"He shouldn't of hit you though but he was overwhelmed and didn't mean too." replied Kagome.

Souta snorted and pulled away, "Gives me the more reason to hate him."

"Gives mom another reason to be upset at you." grunted Kagome.

He shrugged, "I'm guessing its always dad first before the children, eh?"

"There's no getting through to you Souta. I'm leaving and you better call Hitomi before she ends up having a wreck driving so fast. You know how she gets."

Souta laughed, "She's upset because I kept bugging her, telling her to go get some pancake mix and the argument we just had. Anyway, I'll call her."

"You're such a jackass Souta." laughed Kagome, remembering what Hitomi had said.

He shrugged, "Not my fault. You're the one that hung around Kouga."

"Whatever." grumbled Kagome, waving at him before leaving.

**Back At The House**

Kagome tossed her keys onto the coffee table and walked towards her flashing red phone. She pressed the button to listen to the message.

_You have 2 new messages._

_Message 1: Hello Kagome, this is Izayoi, and I'd like for you to come visit me again at the Gallery some time today. I have great news. Bye._

_Message 2: Hey Kags, it's Sango. I'm just calling wondering if I can come over. I'm off for the week. Got in a argument with this old lady and the new 'boss' kicked me out for a week. So, just call me back soon. _

_No more messages._

Kagome wondered why she didn't get a call from Inuyasha, or Bankotsu. She grabbed her wireless and dialed Inuyasha's cell. Ringing. Ringing. Ringing. Voicemail.

She tried again. Ringing. Voicemail.

Kagome glared at the phone. He turned his phone off. She called Bankotsu's phone. Ringing. Ringing. Answer!

"Hello?"

Kagome asked, "Are you still-

"With Rogue and Zeke…yes. Why? Something wrong?" he asked in a casual voice.

Kagome plopped on the couch, looking for the letter, it was gone, "Let me talk to Rogue then."

"She's a little busy right now." he grumbled.

She glared at the white walls, "Inuyasha? Shippo?"

"Inuyasha has his hands full right now but you can talk to Shippo, hold on." he replied quickly.

Kagome could only hear a ripping sound in the background. Sort of like…duct tape. Her suspicion went sky high.

"Hey Kagome!" chirped Shippo, loud enough to cut out the sound.

Kagome frowned more, "Hey Shippo…what are you three doing."

"Well, they were trying to put the crib together and Inuyasha started going insane and started taping it toge-OW!"

She laughed, "Taping it together?"

"Kagome, Inuyasha through a show at me." complained Shippo.

The phone raddled a bit and the voice she wanted finally came,

"Hey Kagome."

"You're not suppose to tape it together Inuyasha." laughed Kagome.

He snorted, "Bankotsu started it."

"Did not!" he yelled in the background.

Kagome didn't feel suspicious, though something said she WAS being naïve again, "Okay, I'm going to pick up Sango then head to your mom's galley."

"Alright, we'll be back before you get back." he replied.

She looked around again, "Hey, Inuyasha, have you seen that letter Hojo brought yesterday?"

"I through it away."

Kagome exclaimed, "What! You can't just thro-

"Yeah, I know the law about reading other people's mail and junk like that. Kagome, if you'd read that letter you would've overreacted. All I have to tell you is Naraku's a bastard. A dirty bastard and if he comes anywhere near you, run like hell. Okay?"

She sighed, "Fine."

"So, I'll talk to you later?" he replied, glad she didn't argue, and it relaxed him to know she trusted him so much.

Kagome sighed again, "Alright."

"I love you."

She smiled this time, "I love you too."

With that said, they hung up. Kagome stood, grabbed her keys and left once again.

**Before Kagome Woke Up**

"Alright, so where did the letter say Hojo lived again?" asked Bankotsu.

Inuyasha answered, "ErSpine Street. Stupid name for a street."

"I don't even think it's a word." murmured Bankotsu, turning into a dirt road, driving as slow as he could, not wanting to get dirt on his car. "Remind me to wash my car on our way back because if the police search us. They'll find no evidence."

Shippo asked, "Are you sure he doesn't have bodyguards or something?"

"If he does we'll take them down quickly and quietly." smirked Bankotsu, turning into a path and getting out the car. "I don't want the car to be seen so we'll have to walk from here."

Inuyasha and Shippo nodded.

**The House**

"Look at this, the little bastard is rich. All due to Naraku, no questions asked." remarked Bankotsu, scanning the house carefully. "He's still sleep. There's no one else here."

Shippo was nearly jumping now, "This is going to me fun. Mwhaahahahaha."

"You're not doing anything, runt, but watch." grumbled Inuyasha. "Kagome would kill and Bankotsu if you had so much of a scratch on you. So stay behind out and…don't speak!"

He crossed his arms, lips in a tight line, and frowned. Bankotsu nodded, clenching onto the black bag on his back,

"Ready?"

"Yep."

They jolted towards the house, Shippo close behind. Inuyasha stuck his claw into the lock and turned. It opened easily. They opened the door and it didn't make eerie squeaking noises.

Everyone quietly went up the stairs, and searched rooms. Shippo wandered off. Inuyasha and Bankotsu, on the other hand, found Hojo's room. Shippo entered a room full of jewelry. His mouth was wide.

A smirk came onto his face and he began raiding what he could.

**Hojo's Room**

Inuyasha was trying not to laugh. Bankotsu was just shaking his head. The guy had his tomb in his mouth, with Barney pajamas on. Inuyasha grabbed the covers and quietly pulled them back. They both were surprised he didn't have character covered blankets.

Inuyasha took out his digital camera and took two pictures. Bankotsu laughed,

"Wow, this would probably get Kagome and Midoriko's job back if there was a guy sleeping in the bed with him."

"Don't look at me." glared Inuyasha. "They'll know it's my hair."

Inuyasha's phone buzzed and he hurried and snatched it out. He looked at the caller I.d. It was Miroku.

"What do you want Miroku?" asked Inuyasha, walking out the room.

Miroku asked, "What are you doing? I'd like to join, Sango ditched me."

"We're-

An idea clicked in his head and he smirked,

"Hey Miroku, come to ErSpine Street. The dirt road by that burned marketplace. Hurry and get over here."

"What exactly are you doing?" he asked suspiciously.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and hung up. Bankotsu asked,

"Got someone?"

"Yep."

He smirked, "Excellent."

**Please Review, This will continue in next chapter! -**


	16. Sick Of This Over Dramatic Life Part Two

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Incurable Therapy

Chapter Sixteen: Sick Of This Over Dramatic Life Part Two

--

It only took Miroku a few minutes to get the house, and when he did. Standing over Hojo, listening to what Inuyasha was telling him to do, he looked very pale. Paler than Kagome.

"Are you two insane?" hissed Miroku, taking a large step back. "I'm not about to be apart of this."

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "Oh really? I'm sure Sango will be very interested when I tell her how many women you've been flirting with behind her back."

"Blackmail isn't the answer Inuyasha." he complained.

Bankotsu looked around, "Where the heck did Shippo go."

"Right here." came his voice, walking in with a shiny diamonds on.

Bankotsu's eyes widened, "Where'd you get-

"He has this room full of jewelry." interrupted Shippo. "I'll be in there."

He skipped back to the room, making the many diamond necklaces jingle. Inuyasha blinked, getting a idea. He bit the inside of his cheek, hesitant. Bankotsu nudged him,

"Will we have to just knock him out?"

"Probably." nodded Inuyasha, smirking, raising his fist.

Miroku's eyes widened and before he could cover his head, Inuyasha's fist slammed into the back of his head. Miroku fell back onto the bed. Hojo didn't even stir. Bankotsu tried not to laugh while pulling the covers over him and Hojo.

Inuyasha asked,

"They have to see that it's a guy."

"Hm." grunted Bankotsu, then snapping. "Got it. Take Miroku's shirt off."

Inuyasha did as instructed. Bankotsu laughed,

"I really hope no one besides the media finds out about this."

"It's going to be in the newspaper, trust me, and the TV." replied Inuyasha, snapping pictures.

Hojo's eyes squinted. He grunted, and opened his eyes to see Miroku's face beside him. He let out a girly squeal and fell off the bed. Inuyasha jabbed the camera back in his pocket, and jolted for him.

He rolled out the way and jumped for the phone. Bankotsu grabbed the phone, and yanked it out the wall. Shippo came running back in the room. Inuyasha yelled,

"Get the tape!"

Hojo tried to get out of Inuyasha's grip, thanks to his humanity he couldn't. Bankotsu grabbed the and walked over to him. Inuyasha pinned Hojo's arms to his side, then taped him down. Next, he taped the legs.

Inuyasha's phone began buzzing again. He took it out and looked at the caller I.D. He sighed, and turned if off. Bankotsu asked,

"Who was that?"

"Kagome." he answered, grabbing Hojo by the neck and holding him to the wall.

Inuyasha taped the grunting Hojo to the wall. Shippo watched with amusement., glancing at the still unconscious Miroku. Bankotsu's phone rung and he took it out,

"I'm going to answer. If I turn mine off, she's going to get suspicious. Hello?"

Inuyasha growled in Hojo's face, making his eyes flash and Hojo made a whimper. No longer making noises. He tried to glare but fear overcame him. Bankotsu walked over towards the window and looked out. He continued to talk to Kagome,

"Inuyasha has his hands full right now but you can talk to Shippo, hold on."

He gestured Shippo over, put his hand on the mic, and grumbled,

"She's not suppose to know anything about this, so if she asks questions, make something up. Got it?"

"Mhm." he nodded, and Bakotsu handed him the phone before going to help Inuyasha. "Hey Kagome!"

Bankotsu pinned Hojo's shoulder's to the wall. Inuyasha duct taped him against it, making loud ripping sounds. Shippo smiled,

"Well, they were trying to put the crib together and Inuyasha started going insane and started taping it toge-OW!"

Inuyasha had heard what he said, picked up one of Hojo's tennis shoes and through it at Shippo's head. Shippo glared and pouted,

"Kagome, Inuyasha through a shoe at me!"

He walked toward Shippo, but he started running around the room. Inuyasha growled and chased after him. Finally, he managed to get the phone after thirty minutes of wrestling with him,

"Hey Kagome."

"_You're not suppose to tape it together Inuyasha." laughed Kagome._

He snorted, "Bankotsu started it."

"Did not!" he yelled, turning to glare back at Inuyasha, though he knew he was trying to make this all seem non-suspicious.

"_Okay, I'm going to pick up Sango then head to your mom's galley."_

"Alright, we'll be back before you get back." he replied, poking Miroku with his shoe.

"_Hey, Inuyasha, have you seen that letter Hojo brought yesterday?"_

"I through it away." replied Inuyasha, scratching the back of his head.

"_What! You can't just thro-_

"Yeah, I know the law about reading other people's mail and junk like that. Kagome, if you'd read that letter you would've overreacted. All I have to tell you is Naraku's a bastard. A dirty bastard and if he comes anywhere near you, run like hell. Okay?"

"_Fine."_

"So, I'll talk to you later?" he replied, glad she didn't argue, and it relaxed him to know she trusted him so much.

"_Alright."_

"I love you."

"_I love you too."_

Inuyasha flipped the phone shut and tossed it to Bankotsu. Whom just finished taping Hojo. Inuyasha took out his camera and took more shots,

"This is just for laughs."

"What happened to my shirt!" came Miroku's hysterical voice.

They looked back at him, and he was looking around for his shirt. Bankotsu laughed,

"Right there."

"You two WILL pay for this." grumbled Miroku, putting on his shirt. "What exactly did you do to me?"

Bankotsu replied, "It'll all be in the newspaper tomorrow."

"Come look at the stuff he has." chirped Shippo, heading to the little jewelry room.

Bankotsu followed, "Shippo, you can't keep all that and I don't think Kagome's going to be happy when- IF she finds out you stole all this."

"Fine." he grumbled, putting everything back.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Who'd keep jewelry in their house?"

"Hojo's a weird guy if you ask me." muttered Miroku.

Inuyasha passed by a certain ring and bracelet. The thought he had before came in his mind once again. He looked at the other three who were looking around, not paying attention to him. Inuyasha slid his hand under the open glass and grabbed both.

He put them in his pocket and let out a heavy breath. Bankotsu walked towards the door, twirling a bracelet around,

"Nothing better than a gift if they find out. I can't risk get my face pounded in by Rogue."

"Y.yeah." stuttered Inuyasha.

Miroku pulled out a necklace, "Even though I was forced into doing this, I'll get something for my lovely Sango anyway."

"I'm hungry." pointed out Shippo, not paying attention to them.

They all nodded and head out. Passing by Hojo's room. He squirmed around on the wall. All of them laughed and left.

**With Kagome**

"I haven't seen Miroku all day."

Kagome shrugged, "I think he might be with Inuyasha and the others."

"I smell a rat." grumbled Sango.

She blinked over at Sango, "I don't smell anything."

Sango looked at Kagome as though she were stupid. After a while, Kagome laughed,

"Oh, that was a figure of speech, sorry."

"Yeah, I have a feeling tomorrow's going to bring something so big-

Kagome cut her off, "I don't think anything will happen."

"You're so naïve Kagome." sighed Sango, following her into the gallery.

Kagome ignored her and walked over to Izayoi, "You wanted me to come. Is there something wrong?"

"The exact opposite." smiled Izayoi, walking into the back room and nearly running back. "Here, read this."

Kagome opened the piece of paper and read the print:

_Dear Kagome Higurashi,_

_Your work was absolutely magnificent. Our company hope to work with you. As I hope Izayoi has told you, she works for the Art Institute we call Enigma. If you send us a month's worth of your work, you will get a license. Please consider this, and I'd like an answer as soon as you get this note._

_Yours truly,_

_Kiyozawa Harukiya _

"Are you serious!" exclaimed Kagome. "Izayoi, what's going?"

She smiled at the excitement in her eyes, "Well, I've been working for Enigma since I was your age and I thought you'd deserve the same chance I got. Kiyozawa is one of the best known artist's and ruler of Enigma.

"He loves fresh art and would do anything to get you in with us. What do you say?"

"I…I don't know. I mean…god." retorted Kagome, shocked, unable to breath.

Izayoi nodded, "I understand. I've been there. Take time to think about it. Promise me you'll think about it."

"Kiyozawa…wow. If I were you Kagome, I would've fainted by now. That guy is hot!"

Kagome laughed and interrupted Sango, "I don't think Miroku would be happy to hear that."

"I'm already not happy with HIM. He didn't call me or anything. Miroku knows I hate it when he worries me." she babbled.

Kagome and Izaoi laughed at her. She crossed her arms,

"Whatever, can we go to your place now?"

"Yeah, and Izayoi…I promise I'll think about this." nodded Kagome.

She smiled brightly, "You have great talent Kagome."

"Thank you."

Sango and Kagome left. Once they got in the car, Kagome reread the letter and squealed so loud Sango had the cover her ears.

"Jeez Kagome, blind me while you're at it." laughed Sango, taking the note and reading it herself.

She breathed heavily, "This is to good to be true!"

"Do you want me to drive Kagome? I swear, if you start daydreaming on the road-

Kagome ignored her, jabbed the key into the ignition, backed out and sped off down the road. For the first time in her life, happiness overcame pain. Also, happiness was going to get her a ticket a well.

**Back At The House**

"I just can't BELIEVE you hit the guys car, Kagome!" exclaimed Sango. "My reputation is ruined!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, and closed the door, "You have no reputation. You work at the hospital as a secretary, or whatever you want to call it."

"What happened?" asked Inuyasha, seeing them both covered in a few cuts.

Sango pointed an accusing finger at Kagome, "Completely her fault! She decided she wanted to drive into a police car, THEN had the guts to laugh in the man's face!"

"You should've seen his face, I couldn't help it. Plus, I couldn't believe I wrecked his car like that." she laughed.

Bankotsu asked, "Why all the smiles Kagome? Never seen you so happy before."

"Bankotsu! Glad you're here! Read this!" she replied, searching her pockets.

Sango rolled her eyes and pulled it out her pocket, "Right here."

She took it without a thanks then walked over to her cousin. Kagome hand him the paper and watched him read it. Inuyasha and Miroku looked over his shoulder to read as well.

All three of their eyes widened. Miroku stammered,

"Kiyozawa Harukiya!?"

"Why am I the only person not knowing who he is?" asked Kagome, liking the looks on their faces.

Inuyasha blinked, "That's impossible."

"Nope, it's completely possible." smiled Kagome, taking the paper back.

Bankotsu stammered, "It's been YEARS since that guy accepted anyone into his company. You must really be good."

"As good as Izayoi!" chirped Kagome, jumping up and down.

Inuyasha hugged Kagome, smiling like crazy,

"I'm so happy for you."

"If I'd never met you then your mom…this would've never happened to me." replied Kagome softly, her voice cracking a bit.

Sango sniffed, "Don't cry Kagome! You're going to make me cry! This is a total lifetime moment!"

"I love you, so much. You've brought so many good things into my life." sobbed Kagome. (Okay, seriously, she's not pregnant. Even though it seems like it. First she's like Casual, then Pissed, Happy like crazy, then all like sob now. Wow! So many mood swings!)

Inuyasha hugged her more securely in his arms, feeling sort of guilty for what he did today. She's definitely going to be pissed off once she found out. He thought,

"_Well…better enjoy this while I can._"

**Later**

Sango, Miroku, and Bankotsu left. Shippo had passed out after finally getting his stomach full and it was just Kagome and Inuyasha now. They were cuddled together on the couch.

Kagome had her arms wrapped around his waist, her head resting on his chest. She'd REALLY gotten the thinking about her life, the thought saddened her. Inuyasha kept glancing at her solemn face.

"Kagome?" he asked.

Kagome didn't stir, "Hm?"

"What are you thinking?"

She sighed, "How much I wish my what happened to me, wasn't me."

"What do you mean?" asked Inuyasha.

She still didn't move, "I wish what my dad did never happened."

"Why are you thinking about stuff like that?"

Finally, Kagome looked up, tears were glistening in her eyes, "Everything that has happened…will be a waste."

"No, don't think like that Kagome." he retorted, wiping away a single tear that slipped from her eyes.

Kagome's voice cracked, "It's getting worse without me even knowing it Inuyasha. Soon I'll…d-

"Don't say it!" he yelled. "That won't happen. Ever."

She shook her head, "Look at me Inuyasha, haven't you noticed I've gotten paler? Every morning, the pain gets even worse. The next time I faint because of it, I'm afraid I'll never wake up."

"There has to be a way to cure it Kagome, please don't give up." whispered Inuyasha. "Promise me you won't quit."

Tears began to fall as she looked into his eyes, "I won't quit trying…but-

"No buts, that's all I want to hear." he interrupted. "You're not going to die. You're going to stay here, with me and become the greatest artist known."

Kagome laughed half-heartedly, "Second greatest known. I'm not taking that title from your mother."

Inuyasha didn't reply, he pulled her towards him and hugged her. She let out a sigh and relaxed. Letting all stress and fears leave her.

"_He's right. I shouldn't quit. I'll fight this…as long as he's at my side._"

"Like you said Kagome, we all should live to the fullest." he whispered into her ear.

Kagome shivered but nodded, "Right."

She pulled away and smiled to assure him she was okay. Inuyasha smiled back,

"Thank you…for not giving up…on life, and me."

"I'll never leave you." she replied.

He looked at her with much love and determination. Never actually feeling this way about Kikyo or any other woman. Inuyasha leaned close to her face, so close she could smell his sweet breath,

"I love you."

Before she could reply, he captured her lips into a slow and warm kiss. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

**Please Review! **


	17. This Is A Joke Right?

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

A/N: They didn't…you know…the night before. They ONLY kissed. Just wanted you to know.

Title: Incurable Therapy

Chapter Seventeen: This Is A Joke Right?

--

When Kagome had finally fallen asleep, Inuyasha had met up with Bankotsu at the Media office. They gave them the chip, with the pictures and returned home after stopping by Kikyo's home. Inuyasha took all his belongings. Anyway, tomorrow was bound to be a hectic day.

**Next Day**

"Are you alright?" asked Inuyasha, watching her gulp down the water and pill.

Luckily, she could get through a shower before the pain decided it wanted to set off. Inuyasha pushed her wet bangs from her face,

"Kagome?"

"Yeah, thanks." she nodded.

His face relaxed, eyes still concerned, "Are you sure?"

"I'm fine Inuyasha." smiled Kagome, pecking him on the lips.

He helped her up. Inuyasha sighed,

"I wish I could stop the pain from coming."

"I'm alright Inuyasha. Why don't you take a shower." smiled Kagome, her reassuring hazel eyes staring into his golden ones.

He nodded, "Alright."

She smiled, gave him another kiss then left the room. Kagome fixed herself a bowl of cereal and plopped on the couch. No television on, knowing nothing was on at the moment. Soon as she finished the phone rung, Inuyasha had finished his shower and entered the kitchen.

Kagome followed him into the kitchen and got the phone,

"Hello?"

"Kagome! Are you watching the news! Are you freaking watching the news! Oh my gosh! You're going to be so pissed off!" came Sango's hysteric voice. "MIROKU GET YOUR SORRY ASS DOWN HERE!"

Kagome moved the phone from her ear for a brief moment, then yelled,

"Sango! Stop yelling! Calm down!"

Inuyasha chewed slowly, eating a apple, never having a huge appetite. He snuck out the kitchen, and towards the front door. Shippo was peeking down the hall, eyes frightened. Inuyasha motioned for him to hurry up and follow.

Shippo hurried over toward Inuyasha. Sango was still yelling,

"Turn on the television and turn to the news!"

"Fine, fine!" yelled Kagome, jolting to the TV, no noticing Inuyasha opening the door slowly.

Kagome turned it on, grabbed the remote and turned to the channel. A woman with brown hair and green eyes was the reporter,

"_Look's like Kagome Higurashi was set for revenge, and here we all thought she was a innocent girl. We were all proved wrong when the media found out she was having a intense relationship with a patient at the local hospital. _

"_To make it the more shocking, she sent in pictures of a worker of Naraku, the owner the hospital she was previously working for. Joro, show the pictures."_

Kagome's eyes were wide. The first picture was of Hojo sleeping with a guy. She gasped,

"Sango…is that…that….This is a joke, right!?"

"No! Oh my gosh! It's Miroku! I can tell by the scar on his chest!" yelled Sango. "Miroku you have a lot of explaining to do!"

Miroku whimpered, "Sango, Inuyasha knocked me out…I was forced! I swear!"

The next picture was Hojo taped to the wall, looking terrified. At the edge of the picture, she saw a red head. Kagome screamed,

"SHIPPO!"

"RUN!" she heard someone yell.

Kagome turned towards the door to see Inuyasha and Shippo half way out the house. She yelled,

"You two, get back here! Right now! I'm not kidding!"

Kagome hung up the phone, her face was turning slightly red. She grabbed the remote. The woman kept accusing HER of doing this, HER trying to get revenge? Revenge? She didn't even CARE for that job anymore.

Kagome grabbed the remote and chunked it at the television. The remote smashed into pieces.

"Shut up! God!" spat Kagome, storming over to the TV and yanking the cord out.

She was breathing very hard. Kagome turned around and glared at Inuyasha,

"How could you Inuyasha! How dare you!"

"Kagome, calm down, you know if you get upset your pain-

Kagome cut him off gruffly, cursing, "Fuck the pain Inuyasha! Do you REALIZE what you've just done!"

Shippo was pale, he'd seen her get this mad only once. That was when some woman had took him in for a month, and she wasn't very gentle. She's beaten him and Kagome saw him once at the park. At night, crying.

Kagome was NOT happy. BEYOND pissed and this is exactly what he was seeing again. Shippo muttered,

"I'm sorry Kagome."

Kagome looked at Shippo, and her eyes flashed. She took a deep breath,

"Go to your room Shippo."

He didn't argue. Shippo shot down the hall, ran into his room, and closed the door. Inuyasha bit his lip then spoke,

"Kagome-

"Inuyasha, what were you thinking! How could you do this!" yelled Kagome.

He replied, "I was trying to help."

"No, you were trying to get Hojo back for hurting my 'feelings'!" she exploded. "If you were trying to help, you'd confronted Naraku, not Hojo!"

She got him there. Inuyasha stared into her clearly pissed eyes. Kagome's breathing hitched more and she began pacing,

"Damn it, damn it."

"Look, I'm sorry."

"SORRY! AFTER THIS ALL YOU CAN SAY IS _SORRY!_" yelled Kagome. "You people Shippo in danger! Hojo could've had Naraku there or some armed people! By the way he acted toward me, he himself could've been armed! Shippo's only a kid!

"Do you know how much bad influence that must've had on him! Watching you, and Bankotsu tape Hojo to the wall! Oh so if one day Shippo meets a girl, and someone says something mean to her…he's going to go tape them to their ceiling! It took me a LONG time just to get him to stop stealing!"

Kagome began to feel the fire in her side. Tears clouded her eyes, she turned away from him and sat on the couch. Inuyasha sensed her pain,

"Kagome…"

"I'll never learn will I? Stupid, naïve…just like Sango said." muttered Kagome, clenching at her side, digging her nails into her flesh-making the area feel numb.

Inuyasha walked over toward Kagome, "Please don't try to ignore the pain Kagome…take those pills or something. I didn't mean to cause you pain. I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, you're sorry just like Kouga!" yelled Kagome, standing up to glare up at him. "Just what I need, another liar."

She pushed past him, and walked into the kitchen. Inuyasha knew he'd dread this day and he didn't like the sound of what she just said. He DID NOT want to be compared to Kouga. Unlike Kouga, he wasn't about give up.

Inuyasha took in a breath and entered the kitchen. She took another of her pills, gulping down some water. He stopped just behind her,

"Kagome…please don't be angry with me."

"What am I suppose to be Inuyasha? Happy? Giddy?" asked Kagome, not turning back towards him.

She turned and pushed past him again. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and turned her toward him, pulling her into his chest,

"Do you want me to leave?"

She glared up into his eyes,

"You promised you wouldn't be anything like him. You promised Inuyasha!"

Kagome yanked her wrist from his hand and left. The next thing her heard was the room door slamming. He sighed heavily and thought,

"_Darn it."_

Inuyasha grabbed his shoes and put them on. Shippo opened the door and peeked his head out,

"Where are you going Inuyasha?"

"I'm going to talk to my mom." whispered Inuyasha, feeling like crap now.

Shippo asked, "Can't I come."

"I don't think Kagome trust's me with you right now, and maybe never again."

He watched Inuyasha stand and walk out the house, locking the door behind him. Shippo winced when he heard something smash in Kagome's room. She was going to be fuming for a couple of hours…days…who knew? Shippo sighed, and closed his door.

**Gallery**

When Inuyasha got to the gallery, so was Miroku and Bankotsu. This completely shocked him,

"What the-

"Of your mom can get Kagome into the art institute, I'm sure she can help us fix this." interrupted Bankotsu.

Inuyasha sighed, "Any bruises?"

"Well, Rogue was swinging but kept missing. She kicked me out." he replied, looking over at Miroku. "Sango didn't believe him so he got a few bruises."

He crossed his arms, "I refuse to speak to either of you."

"You're such a f-

Izayoi cut Bankotsu off, "Now, that's enough. You three obviously made a mistake. I promise you, the girls are going to all meet up at Kagome's house. Their going to be screaming and probably arguing about whose man's idea it was. All that.

"I feel so sorry for poor little Shippo."

"What do we do?" asked Inuyasha, leaning against the wall.

She smiled, "Presents?"

Inuyasha took out the box with the bracelet inside. He opened it and inside was a squiggly gold bracelet. Opal gems in the oval framing. The color looked a misty green…he knew Kagome would love it. Hopefully she'd love him.

Bankotsu pulled out a white box, and inside was a silver charm bracelet. There was little locket on it. Inside was a picture of Zeke and Rogue. All around it were sapphire hearts.

Miroku pulled out a longer black box and inside was a necklace. It was a silver necklace and the charm was a diamond, and beside it was a tag. On the back were engravings:

_Your smile lights my world Sango and I wish and hope for our future to live on. I love you more than life itself, _

_Miroku._

"That's not the only thing." smiled Miroku.

Izayoi smiled, "Very nice, boys. I'm very…surprised. Though, I'm afraid these gifts aren't going to get you far. They'll think you're trying to buy your way out of this. I think I can tell your types real easily now. Bankotsu, I'm going to assume Rogue is a very mysterious girl.

"She's emotional, and a humorous person. Right?"

"I think your mom's been stalking Rogue." nodded Bankotsu.

Izayoi smiled then looked at Miroku, "Now, Sango…she's easily upset. She overreacts to something and can be very…violent. Though when she's in a good mood, which is probably when you're not angering her, she's always smiling, making jokes, and making everyone around her happy. Am I correct?"

"Yes, you're absolutely correct." nodded Miroku.

She nodded then looked at Inuyasha, "Now we're at Kagome. It has taken me a while to see her. She's very different. Not the same. Kagome wouldn't hurt anyone, though she does overreact to things. She let's her emotions get the better of her. Those emotions cause her great pain that she can only think no one can understand.

"Kagome thinks she's alone in the world and that she needs no one to know to make it through. She think's she sees her future and doesn't think much of it. The only time she does is when her life has change. Like when you came along, dear, and the art invitation.

"Kagome is a complete mystery in the world and very fragile. Very pure and it can easily be corrupted…just by the taunting words of another. She can be outgoing but shy, and anti-social as well. Her childhood, she likes to keep to herself.

"Kagome also wants to be loved not hurt. She's felt pain and still can't oversee it. Right now I predict she's crying. Like I said before, she's a mystery and will bring many unexpected things."

Inuyasha just stared at his mother, and knew what she said was true. He closed the box with the bracelet and put it back in his pocket. Izayoi smiled,

"Now, for now…give them some space. Tomorrow, I want you three to suck up as much as you can."

"That's suppose to get to them?" asked Bankotsu.

She smiled, "Let's hope. Tell them how sorry you are and how much you love them. It'll soften them up, trust me. Here's a warning, DON'T leave when they tell you too.

"They'll think you don't care. Okay?"

They all nodded. Izayoi nodded, "Well, you should get planning on what to do tomorrow because they may or may not still be over and beyond upset."

"This is going to be hard." grumbled Bankotsu, letting out a heavy sigh.

Miroku nodded, "It is."

"So what now?" asked Inuyasha, still thinking about what his mother said about Kagome.

Bankotsu shrugged, "We'll stay with my brothers and Souta tonight. Tomorrow we split again."

"Fine." said Miroku and Inuyasha.

They thanked Izayoi and were on their way.

**Please Review! Okay, I couldn't make this funny at all. It's just…the drama always wins over the humorous. **


	18. Forgiven

The Arctic Wolf-Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Incurable Therapy

Chapter Eighteen: Forgiven?

--

The next day, at seven a.m. The guys all woke up, ready for the possible worst day of their lives.

"If I die today," started Miroku, "I just want to let you two know…it's your fault and I hate you."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes along with Bankotsu. Miroku took a deep breath and left the house. Bankotsu asked,

"Need a ride Inuyasha?"

"No thanks, I'll walk. I'm going to need time to think before I see Kagome." replied Inuyasha, waving him off.

After Bankotsu drove away, Inuyasha began his walk back to Kagome's house.

**Kagome's Home**

When he entered the house, Shippo was sitting in front of the television, playing his Sonic game. When he noticed Inuyasha he paused the game and looked at him. Inuyasha asked,

"Has she come out the room yet?"

"Yeah. Sango and Rogue were over here last night. They made me tell everything that happened. Sorry."

He sighed, "Don't be. Shouldn't of let you cone anyway."

"They were until like five, talking and talking. I thought I was going to die but Kagome wasn't that upset with me." replied Shippo. "She's probably sleep now."

Inuyasha asked, "Where are the pills?"

"Kitchen."

He asked, "Hey…um…was she crying?"

"Yes." nodded Shippo, look of sadness in his eyes. "After the other two left."

Inuyasha sighed heavily, "Great."

He went into the kitchen, got the pills and a bottle of water, then walked down the hall. Shippo went back to his game. Once Inuyasha got to the door, he took a deep breath, feeling queasy inside.

Inuyasha turned the lock…it was open. He walked inside, closed the door behind him then knelt at the bedside. Putting the pills and water on the nightstand. Kagome was paler than the day before.

Dried tears were on her face but besides that she looked peaceful in her sleep. Inuyasha reached out and traced her cheekbone with his finger. She let out a breath but didn't wake.

As much as he wanted this moment to last, she had to wakeup. Now. Inuyasha shook Kagome's shoulder gently,

"Kagome, wake up, we need to talk."

She made a soft whimper before turning away from him. Inuyasha huffed, stood, and walked on the other side. He shook her again,

"Wake up, Kagome."

She smacked his hand away and pointed at the door,

"Get the hell out of here Inuyasha."

If she wasn't mad at him and he was just trying to wake her up…he would've laughed at that, but this was serious. She wasn't joking and neither was he.

"We have to talk." he replied.

Kagome grumbled, turned away again, pulled the white sheet over her head, "I'm not talk to you."

"Then I'm not leaving."

Kagome put the pillow over her head and pressed it down on her ears. Inuyasha glared, grabbed the pillow and pulled it away. She stuck her finger in her ear. He rolled his eyes this time,

Inuyasha knew it was only matter of seconds, the pain would come. Ten seconds later, Kagome let out a wincing grunt. He went back to the other side of the bed, took out two pills and hand it to her. She took it, gulping down the water.

He whispered,

"Kagome, please talk to me."

"What Inuyasha! What do you want to 'talk' about!?" hissed Kagome, looking at him, tears in her eyes.

He looked away, not bearing to see the emotions in her eyes, and not wanting to know them, "I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't think before I did that. I don't want anyone to hurt you."

"Then what did YOU do Inuyasha? You were hurting me. By lying to me, and by taking Shippo to Hojo's house!" replied Kagome, still looking at him even though he wasn't looking at her.

Inuyasha asked, "So that's it? You're going to hate me?"

"I don't hate you. You just…hurt me…really bad. You promised." she whispered, laying back down and pulling the covers over her head.

Inuyasha began to smell salt in the air and knew she was crying. He looked at her and sighed again,

"Kagome, I'm really sorry. I wasn't thinking, please forgive me."

Her response was a sniff. Inuyasha pulled the covers from her face,

"Kagome…please."

"Do you love me?" asked Kagome, catching his eyes.

"I do Kagome, a lot." whispered Inuyasha, wiping away her tears. "I'm so sorry.."

Izayoi was right, it was working. It all was completely true though, and he wouldn't fall in love again if Kagome left him. The thought made him want to try harder. He took Kagome's hand and kissed her fingers. Kagome's eyes softened and her breathing slowed.

Inuyasha looked into her glistening hazel eyes,

"Do you forgive me?"

"I don't know Inuyasha." she replied. "How do I know you won't lie again?"

Inuyasha vowed, "This time, I'm telling the complete truth Kagome, I'll never lie to you again."

She looked hesitant,

"_I don't know if I should…but I do know he loves me. I just know it. Everyone makes mistakes right?_"

"I hope I'm not making another bad decision. I guess I'm always going to be naïve." sighed Kagome.

He smiled, "So are you forgiving me?"

"I guess," nodded Kagome, "but you have to promise, and mean it, that you'll tell me when you decide to do stuff like this. Okay?"

Inuyasha nodded then hugged Kagome. She took a deep breath, smiled, then hugged him back. He pulled away and smiled,

"I have something for you."

"Huh?" blinked Kagome, watching him take something from his pocket.

He hid it on the edge of the bed, "Close your eyes."

Kagome looked at him suspiciously then closed her eyes. She felt him grab her and gently, then something cold was put on her wrist. Inuyasha clasped the bracelet around her wrist,

"Open your eyes."

She opened her eyes and then looked down at her wrist. Kagome gasped,

"Oh my gosh…it's beautiful."

All he was hoping for was that she didn't guess where he got it. Kagome asked,

"How could you afford this, where did you get it?"

"_Damn it."_

"Er, it's a secret." he replied.

She frowned, "No secrets."

"You didn't say I couldn't keep secrets." stated Inuyasha, avoiding her searching eyes.

Kagome's frown deepened, "Did you steal this?"

"Keh," snorted Inuyasha, all he was managing to let out.

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's locks and made him look at her. Soon as she looked into his eyes she sighed,

"You took this from Hojo didn't you?"

"It was just sitting there Kagome, please just accept it."

Kagome glared, "You can go to jail for this Inuyasha."

"If it'll make you better, I'll pay him. Okay?" he said, truth in his eyes. "Promise."

She smiled and nodded, "Deal. Thank you Inuyasha."

Kagome gave him a kiss on the cheek. He frowned,

"That isn't a kiss."

"Sorry, but you're on restriction." smiled Kagome, fiddling with his silver locks.

Inuyasha pouted, "You said you forgave me."

"I do forgive you but that still doesn't fully make up for what you did. Shippo told me everything that happened."

He sighed, "Why isn't he on restriction."

"First of all, you LET him go. Second, he can only play his game for an hour for a week. I can't believe you let him steal-

Inuyasha interrupted, "We told him to put it back."

"He's a kid, sometimes they don't listen." sighed Kagome, yawning before laying down.

He sighed, "Fine…what are my 'restrictions' ?"

"Torture." smiled Kagome.

Inuyasha repeated, "Torture?"

"You have to sleep on the couch, no kisses except for on the cheek. For a week, along with Shippo." smiled Kagome.

He was gaping at her, "Ka…Kagome….you said you forgave me."

"I do." her smiled widened. "Trust me…it's going to torture you more than it tortures me. If you try to be sneaky, the time limit will expand."

Inuyasha grumbled under his breath, "You're evil."

"Thanks." chirped Kagome.

He smiled, "Can't I just get one kiss before it starts?"

"Hm." mused Kagome, pondering. "Only one."

Inuyasha leaned towards her. Kagome pecked him on the lips, "There!"

"Kagome!" he complained.

She giggled and laid her head on the pillow. Kagome pulled the cover over her head and yawned. Inuyasha put his head in his hand and let out a breath. Blowing his bangs from his eyes. Kagome peeked from behind the covers, then patted his head,

"It'll be okay doggy."

She scratched his ears. Inuyasha's eyes closed instantly. Kagome cocked her head to the side and watched his reaction. When she heard the purring sound, she started laughing. Inuyasha shook his head, coming back to reality, then smacked her hand away.

He looked away and crossed his arms. Kagome smiled,

"Aw, don't be mad Inuyasha."

"It's not funny." he grunted.

She sighed, "And I thought I was the one that always overreacted."

"I'm not overreacting." he protested, glaring at her.

Kagome smiled, "You look so cute when you're pouting."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and stood, "I'll be on the couch."

He walked towards the door. Kagome stood,

"Wait."

He stopped and turned towards her. Kagome rose on her tip-toes and kissed him. Inuyasha immediately kissed him back, deepening it. Kagome rested her hands on his chest and savored the feel of his lips on hers.

Inuyasha was NOT in a hurry to pull away and he wanted to go so much further. Kagome wasn't ready, and he knew that. After a few minutes, Kagome pulled away. Inuyasha pecked her one last time on the lips. She smiled up at him,

"Happy now?"

"Can I stay here?" he asked.

Kagome laughed, "Nice try."

"Fine." he said, kissing her cheek this time before leaving.

Well that problem is down the drain, now all he had to do was send Hobo about five hundred dollars for the bracelet. He grabbed the house phone and dialed Sesshomaru. Shippo paused the came, stood and ran down the hall.

He smirked when he heard Shippo begging Kagome for thirty more minutes. Kagome kept saying no. Finally, he sighed and went to turn his game off. Shippo glared at Inuyasha,

"You make me sick."

Inuyasha laughed then turned his attention to the familiar voice on the phone.

**Please Review!! **


	19. Torture Or Beyond

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

A/N: All Inuyasha called Sesshomaru for was to get him to deliver the money and yes…Sesshomaru paid for Inuyasha's stupidity. That's how he puts it, lol.

Also, Kagome made it clear he (he as in Inuyasha) couldn't kiss her on the lips. Just the lips!!

This goes for Bankotsu and Miroku as well.

Title: Incurable Therapy

Chapter Nineteen: Torture or Beyond?

--

The next day, Kagome was the very first to wake up. She walked into the kitchen, took her pill then walked into the living room to watch Inuyasha sleep. He was shirtless, a pillow over his head and Kagome could tell he was uncomfortable.

She had to suppress her laughter. Kagome shook her head then went to fix herself some breakfast.

**Hour Later**

When Kagome finished eating she returned to her room. She slammed the door to wake Inuyasha and Shippo up, also laughing evilly afterwards. When Inuyasha's sensitive ears heard the slam, he jumped and fell off the couch. Hitting his arm on the coffee table.

Inuyasha growled. He sat up, smacked his hair out his face, stood then stalked down the hallway. He barged into Kagome's room and glared at her. She was drawing, not paying attention to him but she was smiling.

"Why did you slam the door?" he growled.

Kagome looked up, "Oh, sorry, I thought I saw a bug."

Shippo walked in, beside Inuyasha, rubbing his eyes. He mumbled,

"What's going on?"

"I'm _sorry_ Shippo, did I wake you?" asked Kagome, her voice not the least bit sympathetic.

Shippo frowned, "You did it on purpose."

"I wouldn't do that." gasped Kagome, looking at Shippo was false shock.

He crossed his arms, "I'm going back to sleep."

Shippo turned and left. Inuyasha was rubbing absentminded at his arm that hit the coffee table. All amusement vanished from Kagome's face,

"I'm sorry."

"You just told on yourself, you realize that right?" asked Inuyasha.

She stood, "I should've moved the coffee table first."

Kagome walked over to him, stopped him from rubbing the sore spot, then kissed it. She smiled up at him,

"Better?"

"I think I hit my lips too."

Kagome laughed, "Nice try. You kiss me, the longer your restriction will be."

"You can't do this to me Kagome." complained Inuyasha.

She pointed to her cheek, "Sorry but your fault."

Inuyasha huffed and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled then went back to her drawings. He left, about to crack already. When she said torture, she meant it. This was going to be way beyond torture….a living hell.

**Afternoon**

"Hey Inuyasha, where's Kagome?" asked Sango, already going down the hallway.

Inuyasha was watching Shippo play his game, he only had a couple more minutes left. Rogue followed Sango down the hall, with Zeke in hand. Bankotsu and Miroku sat down on the couch along with Inuyasha.

"So…I'm guessing they forgave you?" asked Inuyasha, looking at them curiously.

Miroku nodded, "Yeah…but…I got a few restrictions."

"Same." nodded Bankotsu.

Inuyasha nodded, "Me too. What's yours?"

"Can't kiss her." muttered Bankotsu, frowning. "Or anything else. For a week, if I fail, the amount of time expands."

Miroku nodded, "Same, except Sango threatened to knock me out if I groped her then make the amount of time longer."

"You mean we all got the same restrictions?" asked Inuyasha, wide-eyed. "They planned this!"

Bankotsu and Miroku nodded. Inuyasha glared,

"We're so stupid. They got what they wanted. Gift, a deep, and heart felt apology."

"Yep." nodded Bankotsu. "They win."

Inuyasha huffed, "I would say revenge but we deserved it."

"We were doing it to help Kagome." retorted Bankotsu. "I don't see WHY we should be punished."

Miroku glared at Bankotsu and Inuyasha, "I didn't even have ANYTHING to do with it."

"If we're going down, you're going down with us." grumbled Inuyasha.

Everything was quiet until Kagome skipped down the hallway,

"Shippo, your times up."

"But Kagome! I'm almost to level ten! Please, please, please give me thirty more minutes!" complained Shippo, his eyes still on the screen."

Kagome shook her head, "Nope, sorry. If it isn't off in ten seconds, you're going to have two weeks-

"Fine!" pouted Shippo, saving his game then cutting it off.

Kagome left with a smile on her face. When her door closed, Shippo turned his head towards the others like a possessed person, then growled demonically,

"I hate you all and I will have my revenge."

Shippo stood then stalked off to his room. Inuyasha raised a eyebrow. Miroku huffed,

"I really hope he doesn't mean that."

"Trust me, he means it." grumbled Bankotsu. "Once I had broke his game-boy, and he promised revenge. A week later, I wake up with a bunch slugs and snails in my bed. It all depends on how mad he is. When it comes to a game he's just starting like the game-boy one, he isn't that upset, but if he's in the middle of it and something disturbs that…who knows what he'll do."

Inuyasha snorted, "Keh, whatever, if he even tries that with me, he'll be taped to the wall just like Hojo."

"Kagome would seriously kill you if you did that." said Bankotsu, matter-of-factly.

Inuyasha didn't reply. They were quiet again, listening to them laugh in Kagome's room. Miroku pouted,

"This sucks."

"We know, Miroku, we know. Best thing to do is act like it doesn't bother us." nodded Bankotsu.

Inuyasha agreed, "Yeah, then we'll see whose the one being tortured."

They looked at each other then nodded.

**In The Other Room: Before Their Conversation**

"Hey Kagome." said Rogue and Sango as they entered the room.

Kagome looked up from her drawing, "Oh hey guys."

"Did everything 'go as you predicted'?" asked Rogue, holding a sleep Zeke in her arms.

Kagome nodded, "Told yah so."

"Yeah, yeah…you were right, but men are so predictable, right?" she asked.

Rogue asked after laying Zeke on the bed, "What are you drawing?"

"You'll see when I finish." replied Kagome, her hand moving swiftly.

It was quiet for a while, then Sango spoke,

"I've been thinking…wasn't Inuyasha just trying to defend you?"

Kagome's hand stop moving about the paper. She looked at Sango incredulously. Sango finally spoke, after no one wouldn't,

"I haven't lost my mind. Just think about. Their probably thinking the same thing right now. What if they try to make us upset for torturing them this way."

"They put this whole thing on themselves!" retorted Kagome, glaring at Sango. "If Inuyasha tries something like that with me, he's going to regret it."

Sango smiled, "Guess we'll have to wait and see."

"If they try anything…" started Rogue. "…like let's say, act like they don't care, how about we…make them drool. Make them WANT us so bad they might cry."

Sango and Kagome looked at each other then busted out laughing. They all laughed. Kagome stood,

"Hold that thought."

Kagome walked out the room, down the hallway, and stopped in the living room. She saw three pouting facing and couldn't help but smile. Kagome took a breath and spoke,

"Shippo, your times up."

"But Kagome! I'm almost to level ten! Please, please, please give me thirty more minutes!" complained Shippo, his eyes still on the screen."

Kagome shook her head, "Nope, sorry. If it isn't off in ten seconds, you're going to have two weeks-

"Fine!" pouted Shippo, saving his game then shutting it off.

Kagome smiled then headed back to her room. When she closed the door, she saw Rogue and Sango picking at her drawing. She snatched the book away from their view,

"Not finished! You can't even tell what it is yet!"

Sango scoffed, "All I can tell from it is it's a chair."

"Couch." corrected Kagome, laughing to herself.

Rogue frowned, "What's so funny."

"You'll see." sung Kagome.

Sango and Rogue looked at each other, then sighed heavily, "Whatever."

**Later That Night**

When the others left, Kagome ordered pizza. Sango and Rogue told her to call them when she was alone. To discuss the 'torturing' they all agreed on. Soon as all three of them attempted what Rogue predicted, they were SO going down.

She smirked to herself. Kagome sat in her room, in the dark, and called the other two.

"Anything yet?" asked Kagome, looking at the ceiling.

Rogue laughed into the phone, "Nah, but I got this feeling about tomorrow. Something's going to upset us but I beg of you all…don't go insane and start crying or whatever. Their planning something.

"Bankotsu's been walking around with a smirk on his face. He even changed Zeke without gagging!"

"Okay, I'm going to ignore that last part, but anyway…what do you think their planning?" asked Sango.

Kagome bit her lip in concentration, "I don't know. What'd upset us?"

"Uh," was Rogue's response.

Sango grunted, "We're going to have to wait…until tomorrow."

"Fine, but if he REALLY pisses us off…their so going down." replied Kagome, nodded her head to that.

Sango and Rogue agreed, "Right."

"Kagome! The pizza's here!" she heard Inuyasha call.

Kagome sat up, "Talk to you later."

"Watch Inuyasha closely, Kagome, he's the second sneakiest of the three." called Sango.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Whose the first?"

"Miroku." said Rogue and Sango, knowing it was true.

Kagome laughed and rolled her eyes, "Whatever you two, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Later." they said.

Kagome hung up and made her way to the kitchen. When she turned the corner, she was pecked on the cheek. She looked up to see Inuyasha's soft amber eyes. Kagome stopped breathing for like five seconds.

She smiled,

"What was that for?"

Inuyasha put his hands on Kagome's waist and pulled her closer. She bit her tongue when she felt his well-toned chest against her. Inuyasha whispered into her ear,

"I love you."

"I," started Kagome, clearing her throat when her voice cracked, "I love you too."

Inuyasha looked into her eyes and smirked, showing off his fangs. Kagome seriously couldn't breath right now. Then Shippo entered the kitchen, he gagged,

"Get a room."

Kagome pulled away and turned her back to Inuyasha. She felt her face go really hot, because her mind began to wander on what Shippo just said. Kagome stuttered,

"U…uh…I'm going to wash my hands."

She shivered when his warm lips kissed the nape of her neck. Inuyasha had to hold in his laughter,

"You can wash your hands in here, you know."

"Yeah, er, I have to use the bathroom. So…yeah!" retorted Kagome, leaving, actually hauling ass out the kitchen.

Inuyasha waited until he heard the door close to laugh. He had to lean against the counter to stop himself from falling. Shippo rolled his eyes,

"Idiot."

Inuyasha's laughing died and he glared at Shippo. Shippo stuck his tongue at him.

**Meanwhile…**

"Where'd the hell did you go Miroku?" cursed Sango, walking around the house, confused. "You can't just disappear."

Sango walked into the living room for the fifth time. When she turned around, she ran into a certain chest. Sango gasped, but then growled,

"What the hell is your problem! You trying to give me a heart attack!?"

"I'm sorry my dear Sango, but I was looking for something." he replied, his smile that she loved so much on his baby-soft face.

Sango kept her glare though, "What are you up too you pig?"

"You hurt me so much, why would I be up to anything?" he replied, the smirk on his face totally surprising Sango.

Her eyes widened. Sango shook her head, rubbed her eyes, then looked again. The smirk she'd seen was still on his face. She'd never seen Miroku smirk before. This guy she was so in love with…was a complete mystery.

Sango couldn't help but think how hot he looked with it on his face though. She shook out her staring and glared again,

"Okay, why do you have that look on your face?"

"What look?" asked Miroku, cocking his head to the side, the smirk gone.

Sango blinked, "Er, nothing."

Miroku put his smooth palm under Sango's bangs onto her forehead. He asked,

"Are you sure nothing's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." she replied, trying to react to his hand soft skin on her face.

Miroku's hand slid from her forehead to her cheek. His face all the sudden closer to hers. His body close to hers and Sango just realized she was against a wall. Miroku asked,

"Are you sure?"

"Y.yeah." nodded Sango, looking up into his indigo eyes.

Miroku took Sango's hand and kissed it. Then kissed up her arm, up her neck, to her cheek. Sango's face was pink by now, her breathing going up a hitch. He whispered into her ear,

"I love you so much Sango."

"I," started Sango, her voice cracking (ahem…just like Kagome.), "I love you too Miroku."

Miroku smiled innocently, "Why are you blushing?"

"N.no, I'm not blushing, uh…it's really hot in here, I'm going to go turn to AC on." stammered Sango, making her way around Miroku.

Before Miroku could say a thing, she was half way down the hall. He laughed to himself.

**Next!**

Rogue just put Zeke to bed, she leaned over the crib to kiss him on the forehead. She then turned and left the room, leaving the door cracked. When they had arrived back to their new home, Bankotsu said he was going to take a nape.

Rogue was worried, maybe he didn't feel well. She walked into the room, but he wasn't in there. She turned around and went into the kitchen. He was leaning against the wall, just finishing a glass of water. Rogue blushed.

The reason, he was shirtless. Truth be told, Rogue was 'secretly' a fan girl of Bankotsu. She was a lucky girl though. Of all girl's, he choose her. Memories of that night they…you know…began to pop up in her head.

Rogue looked away,

"Um, you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, just needed a nape. Is Zeke asleep?" asked Bankotsu, putting his cup in the sink.

She nodded, "Yeah."

Bankotsu smirked when he saw her looking anywhere but at him. He asked,

"What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me." she replied, still looking elsewhere.

Bankotsu walked towards her, grabbed her chin softly, and made her look at him, "Then why are you looking everywhere but at me?"

"Uh," she started, but held her breath when she felt his finger go from her hand to up her arm.

Bankotsu leaned forward and kissed her cheek then her neck. Rogue bit her bottom lip, trying to not to sigh. His whispered in her ear,

"I'm so glad I'm with you Rogue. You're the only one that understands me. The only woman I want. I love you."

"I love you too." she replied, tears in her eyes.

One tear managed to slip from her eyes. Bankotsu kissed away her tear and smiled, "Don't cry, I want you to be happy not sad."

"I'm not sad." she replied. "I'm happy."

Bankotsu smirked and kissed her cheek. Rogue smiled and looked down at the floor. She couldn't stop the pounding in her chest. Then the conversation between her and the others clicked in her head. She looked up and asked,

"Why this all the sudden?"

"I just thought you should know." said Bankotsu, his smirk widening.

Rogue was suspicious now, but she turned red when she felt him place her hand on his bare chest. She pulled away,

"Um, I got to use the bathroom."

Bankotsu leaned against the wall behind him and watched her flee. He smirked,

"Probably not as clean as Inuyasha and Miroku's but it'll do."

And so! Kagome ate her pizza in her room, Sango locked herself in her room, and Rogue did the same. Well, basically, they all locked themselves in their rooms. The guys were on the couch in the living room, smirking ALL night.

**Please Review!**


	20. A TOTAL Expand and Defend

The Arctic Wolf-Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Incurable Therapy

Chapter Twenty: Expand and Defend

--

"Their gone too!" yelled Kagome, confused, taking her pill before any such pain could start.

Sango huffed, "Their so planning something!"

"Obviously!" shouted Rogue. "First, he's all flirty and when I wake up he's gone!"

Sango rolled her eyes, "Well, at least me and Kagome didn't start crying."

"Hey!" yelled Rogue. "What he said got to me."

Kagome was the next to roll her eyes, "Okay you two, knock it off."

"Oh, so you're okay with what Inuyasha did?" asked Sango.

She grunted, "Not really. He tried to make me look stupid."

"Alright then, so this means war?" asked Rogue, cracking her knuckles.

Kagome smirked, "I got a plan. Meet me at the mall."

"Hey, where's Shippo?" asked Rogue. "We can't have him knowing our plans. You know he's upset with you."

Kagome nodded, "I know, he's at Souta's place."

"Great. See you there." replied Sango.

Kagome stood, "Alright, and guys…where something hot."

"You got it!" they said together before hanging up.

Kagome hung up the phone, then skipped over to her closet. She grabbed a tank top and black jeans. The tank top showed off her mid-section and the jeans showed off her hips. They had tears in it to show her smooth legs.

Inuyasha was SO going down. Just to make the 'causal' outfit the more appealing, she put a tear on the side of the tank top.

**With The Guys**

"Their going to the mall." snorted Inuyasha. "Wow, I'm so jealous. It's not like their going there to make out with other guys."

Bankotsu nodded, "True."

"They know we're up to no good." muttered Miroku, feeling stupid for going along with this.

Inuyasha started his car, "Let's follow them."

"Fine with me…as long as no drama starts." stated Bankotsu.

Miroku nodded in agreement, "Yeah, we've had enough drama."

"I can't see the future." grumbled Inuyasha, speeding off to the mall. "Remember, tonight, the time has to be expanded."

They all nodded.

**Mall**

"What did we come here for?" asked Sango. "Buy clothing?"

Kagome shrugged, "Bathing suits, hot new outfits…something that'll make them loose their heads like they did us. Though they'll drool, making it the more humiliating."

"Great idea." smirked Rogue.

She smiled, "I know."

They first got some bathing suits. Kagome got a black two piece. Sango got a light brown one, and Rogue got a white one, with flame coming out the sides. Once they were done with that, she smirked,

"What do you guys say about a little pain?"

"There's nothing worse than having a child. THAT was the most painful thing I EVER felt!" muttered Rogue, shaking her head and shivering at the memory.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I want a tattoo."

"Are you serious!" gasped Sango. "I so want one, like right now!"

She smirked, "Rogue?"

"Aw man, what's so perfect about having a needle slice up your skin?" she asked, shaking.

Kagome laughed, "Trust me…nothing's more painful than the pains I have. Needle and giving birth combined."

Sango and Rogue nodded. Kagome smiled widely, "Well!?"

"Fine." they huffed.

She took their hands and walked faster down the hall.

**Hour Later**

"Oh my god! OW! I'm sore! Kagome this is all your fault!" screamed Roguem hoping around, holding the cloth around her wrist.

Sango walked over, crossed her arms, and shrugged, "Whatever. That was nothing."

"The hell you say!" spat Rogue, pacing, clenching at her wrist, dried tears on her face.

Kagome had a hand over her side, "This is nothing. Nothing compared to what I've felt."

"Yeah, but you don't have pills to get rid of the pain this time. You were crying too!" yelled Rogue, jumping up and down.

Kagome sighed, "I always cry…the pains unbearable."

"I'm tired…can we head back now?" asked Sango, yawning.

Kagome asked, "You're not going to show off your tattoo?"

"I have black vines all around my ankle, see." sighed Sango, lifting her pants leg.

Kagome smiled, "Cool, but I didn't expect you to get something so simple."

"I didn't like anything else, so lay off." grumbled Sango. "What about you Rogue?"

She smiled, and removed the cloth, "It's dry now…still hurts…but anyway, I got a blue rose."

"That's cute." commented Kagome.

Sango and Rogue asked, "Kagome?"

"I got a black heart that has black flames coming off it and it says fade in the middle. See." replied Kagome, lifting her shirt to show off the tattoo on her side.

Sango and Rogue gasped, "Oh my gosh!"

"You like?" asked Kagome, smiling at their admiring faces.

Sango mumbled, "This is so hot…it has red flames too! Inuyasha's going to be all over you!"

"Sorry but he can't find out about this for a while. Well, what I mean is later."

A familiar feminine voice cam from behind, "Well, well, well…if it isn't Kahome."

Kagome turned around to see Kikyo, two bags at her feet. Kagome sighed,

"I want no trouble."

"You stole my husband you whore!" she spat. "You KNEW he was married and you made out with him anyway! You're sick! You'll rot here, your reputation is ruined!"

Kagome wasn't phased, "Love is a mystery. Futures get changed and hearts get broken."

"Bull shi-

Sango stepped in front of Kagome when Kikyo stalked forward, "Wait a minute there. You don't know Kagome and you don't even know who started all of this."

"Yes I do! Kagome did!" yelled Kikyo, glowering.

Sango snorted, "Right! All her fault! Well, here's a question for YOU. Whose the one that slept with other guys? The gold-digger in front of me of course!"

Kikyo stalked forward, grabbed Sango roughly by the chin and slapped her across the face. Kagome watched Sango stumbled away. Kikyo's hand was smoking. Kagome stammered,

"Y…you used your miko powers on her?"

She smirked. This made Kagome snap. She tackled Kikyo and they both skid across the mall floor. Rogue knelt down to Sango,

"Oh my gosh! Sango! You got a bad cut on your cheek! We should get you-

Sango shoved Rogue out the way. She ran over towards the fighting girls and began to kick Kikyo in her side while Kagome punched. People stopped, screamed, gasped, and called for help. Kagome felt two pair of strong arms yank her away from Kikyo. Kagome saw Miroku grab Sango.

She was screaming, and kicking more than Kagome,

"Let go of me! Let go!"

She began to calm down when Miroku whispered something in her ear. Kagome felt the arms release her. She turned around to see Inuyasha. His eyes were blazing. Inuyasha walked past her and toward Kikyo. Kikyo smacked his offering hand away and stood,

"Get away from me Inuyasha! And how dare you! How could you beat up a pregnant person!"

Kagome felt everything shatter. A familiar face looked at her emotionlessly. He rose a camera and took a picture. Inuyasha whispered something to Kikyo and she looked at him with tear-filled eyes. She grabbed the chest of his shirt and yanked him closer to her face. Kikyo hissed something to him, jerked away then stormed off.

Inuyasha yelled,

"Kikyo! You're a liar! That's impossible!"

"Believe what you want Inuyasha!" she screamed in a shaky voice before running off.

Inuyasha growled, "Kikyo! Please talk to me!"

"Go to hell!" she yelled, her voice faint.

Inuyasha was looking hesitant and confused. Without a backwards glance, he ran after her. Kagome stopped breathing. Sango was letting Miroku look at her face, glancing at Kagome with anger and sympathy in her eyes.

Kagome shook her head and ran out the mall.

**Hours Later**

Shippo was staying at Souta's that night, so Kagome was home alone, sitting in a pitch black house (lights went out) while it stormed outside. Inuyasha hadn't come back. She was looking at the number she dialed on her phone hesitant to press TALK. Kagome shook her head and dropped it onto the floor.

The silence rung in her ears. Finally, she heard a door close softly. Kagome slid off her bed, and grabbed the metal bat from under her bed. She walked into her bathroom and sat by the door.

Wet tears still on her cheek. Her door opened and someone whispered,

"Kagome?"

Kagome wasn't thinking, and didn't feel like it. She'd love to hit someone with a bat right about now. The person put one foot into the bathroom. Kagome swung the bat and hit the person where she KNEW it'd hurt.

She heard a loud groan of pain and they fell onto the floor. Kagome moved out the way when the person fell forward. She yelled,

"Who are you! I won't hesitate to hit you again! I'm very frustrated right now and-

"Kagome, it's me. God!" came Inuyasha's voice, strained, clearly he was in serious pain.

Kagome dropped the bat, "Oh. You deserved that."

"Kagome what's the matter with you!?" grunted Inuyasha, pushing himself up.

She put her feet onto his chest and pushed him back down, "You ran after Kikyo and didn't care if I was okay or not!"

"Kagome, I'm sorry, Kikyo said she was pregnant with…my pup." he said.

She backed away, "I…-

"Kagome, you didn't know. Obviously, she pissed you and Sango off. Neither of you knew." he retorted when she began to back away faster. "Please come here."

Kagome asked, "Is it yours?"

"No, I know it's not mine. Kikyo's been sleeping around and we never got around to even making a child." he replied, standing up and walking towards her. "I'm sorry I left without asking if you were alright."

Kagome hugged Inuyasha, "I'm sorry I hit you with the bat."

"Er, it's okay. Even if it hurt really REALLY bad." replied Inuyasha. "Are you alright?"

She wiped away her tears, "I am now. I was scared…I thought you were leaving me."

"No, Kagome, never. If Kikyo WAS pregnant with my pup, I'd still be with you and take care of my kid. I promise." whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too." he smirked. "Am I still on restriction."

She smiled, "Yes and so is Shippo. Just because he's not here doesn't mean he's gotten away from the restrictions."

"Oh really?" he asked, walking closer towards her.

Kagome back up, "Uh…yeah."

She was completely defenseless right now. Sango, Rogue, and herself…didn't get to plan. Great! Curse Kikyo!

Inuyasha smirked, the lightening flashed, showing his luring amber eyes,

"I think it's my turn to be the one in control."

"Wha…what are you doing Inuyasha?" asked Kagome, still back up until she fell back onto the bed. "If you kiss me or anything else…the amount of time will expand."

Inuyasha's smirk widened, "Just what I want."

He got on top of her and captured her lips into a heated kiss. Kagome gasped but it quickly turned into a sigh. Inuyasha pulled away and kissed down her neck. His clawed finger, slowly, went up her arm. Inuyasha made a cut on her arm.

Kagome bit her lip to stop the whimper that wanted to escape. Inuyasha lowered his lips to the cut and began healing it. She gasped when her shirt went up a bit. When he finished, he looked up soon as the lightening flashed. 'Something' was on her stomach.

She kicked him off the bed and ran out the room. Inuyasha shot up,

"Kagome! What was that!"

She ran into the kitchen and got under the table. Inuyasha looked around,

"You know, I can easily find you."

Kagome closed her eyes and her scent vanished. Inuyasha sniffed,

"What the…Kagome! Where'd you go!?"

He looked in every room, then he came into the kitchen. Inuyasha smelt nothing. He smirked then walked out the kitchen again. Inuyasha made a knocking sound the front door. He knew Kagome was naïve, not that he hated her for that, but he just HAD to take advantage of it.

Inuyasha opened a closest door then closed it. He growled,

"Kouga! What the hell are y-AH!"

"Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome, scrambling out from under the table and running into the living room.

She was tackled to the floor. A street light nearby was enough for them to see each other. Inuyasha looked down at her,

"Got'cha."

"That wasn't funny Inuyasha! I thought you really got hurt!" she yelled, blinking away tears that formed in her eyes.

Inuyasha whispered, "I'm sorry I scared you but if I didn't do something, you were going to be hiding your little secret longer than I want."

"I'm warning you, if you life my shirt, I'm never speaking to you again." she glared. "That's going to be another restriction. Added to your month of torture."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "It's not sexual, I just want to know what's on your stomach."

"You were seeing things." she grunted, trying to him off her. "Maybe it was the shadow of your big head dog boy."

He glared, "You know, insults aren't going to get you out of this."

Inuyasha grabbed the edge of her shirt. Kagome huffed. He lifted her shirt enough to see what was on her side. It was a tattoo. Inuyasha was frozen into place. His eyes looked like they were going to pop out their sockets. Kagome wouldn't be surprised if he started howling like a lustful wolf. Like on those cartoons.

She grumbled,

"It's a tattoo. I'm sure your brain needed help figuring out what the hell it was. Now can you get off me."

Inuyasha ran his hand over her smooth skin. She held her breath because that spot was super sensitive now. He asked,

"When did you…-

"I got it today." smiled Kagome, trying to sit up.

Inuyasha ran his hand over it again and felt the shiver go through her. He leaned down and kissed it. Kagome bit her cheek, but was able to say in a warning voice,

"Inuyasha…."

He looked down at her. Inuyasha's eyes were slightly red, (okay, I know I do this in other stories, but the 'tradition' mate-thing never gets old.)

"Kagome, you're turning me on."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha as though he'd just lost it. She then busted out laughing. Kagome rose her feet up to his chest and pushed him off. She rolled over and laughed harder. Inuyasha looked confused. She laughed so hard she began coughing,

"Are y. yo. Yo. You ki. Kidding me! Ahahahahaha! I can't breath! Ahahaha! I'm going to throw up! Ahahahaha!"

Inuyasha's eye began to twitch in anger. Kagome was turning red from laughing. He stood, walked into the hall, grabbed a blanket, fell on the couch, with his back to her and closed his eyes. Inuyasha pulled the blanket over his head.

Kagome stopped laughing long enough to crawl over to him,

"Inuyas-ahehehe-ha I'm sorry. Please don't be upset with me. I won't laugh again, I swear."

He looked back at her and saw her biting her lower lip. Kagome busted out laughing again,

"Okay! This is my last time! God! It keep repeating in my head! Ahahahaa!"

"Go to hell Kagome." he grumbled, really upset.

Kagome stopped laughing, "That's not nice."

"Well I wasn't kidding. What you're doing isn't nice either." he retorted, taking his arm from her.

Her face fell, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Inuyasha. It was just how you said it and the way you were hehe- oops."

Inuyasha started growling and grumbling something to himself. She sighed and stood,

"I'm sorry."

Kagome walked on the other side of the couch, leaned down and kissed his cheek. She went to her room and closed the door quietly. He didn't hear any laughing. Inuyasha huffed and tried to go to sleep.

How could he say something so stupid! Oh yeah Kagome, you're turning me on! If he were her he'd laugh. Inuyasha pictured Kagome saying that and laughed. He huffed and decided to apologize for telling her to go to hell. Wow…that must've REALLY hurt her feelings.

Great! Now he couldn't sleep! After what was probably an hour of debating with himself, he kicked the covers off and made way to her room. He opened the door see Kagome naked and wet. She screamed,

"Inuyasha! You pervert!"

"Holy shit!" cursed Inuyasha, turning away. "I'm sorry!"

Kagome quickly tried herself off and put on her black PJ pants and loose black shirt. She was really red,

"Just because you live here doesn't mean you can barge in here."

"_Holy shit! Holy fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Stop saying that damn it! Images! Get out my head!"_ thought Inuyasha, redder than Kagome.

She scoffed, "You pervert! You're having sick, men thoughts!"

"No, no!" he yelled, turning around, looking her up and down then pausing at her chest.

Kagome grabbed her pillow then threw it at him,

"Get out! Right now!"

"Kagome, I didn't mean to tell you to go to hell!" he yelled when she slammed the door in his face.

Kagome screamed from the other side, "TWO MONTHS INUYASHA! THIS TIME I FUCKING MEAN IT! IF YOU KISS ME, YOU'RE GETTING KICKED OUT THE DAMN HOUSE! YOU MEN ARE SICK! YOU'RE ALL THE SAME!"

He let out a heavy breath then walked back to the living room with his head down. Once he was in there, he fell onto the floor and spent all night trying to get the _images _out his head.

"Holy shit." he squeaked before hitting his head on the floor. "Two months…."

**Please Review! And I freaking ENJOYED writing this. I was laughing my ass off! Seriously! My sister, brother's fiance, and I all fell out laughing when we thought about Inuyasha saying all wide-eyed, "Kagome you're turning me on." LOL! OMG! REALLY FUNNY!!**


	21. Mind Control

The Arctic Wolf-Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

A/N: Okay, this is going to annoy you guys. I'm changing my name BACK to DarkShadow At Midnight. I don't like this one. As much as I LOVE wolves and all, it just doesn't fit my personality because I AM a shadow. To my mother mostly. She ignores me, makes it obvious she loves my sister more. I just want my old name back. I'm sorry for the inconvenience!

Title: Incurable Therapy

Chapter Twenty-One: Mind Control

--

"AHAHAHAHA!" laughed Bankotsu and Miroku.

Inuyasha growled, "It isn't funny!"

"You told her she was turning you on!" laughed Bankotsu.

Miroku laughed, "Then what happened?"

"Well, I felt bad for telling her to go to hell." started Inuyasha, regretting this. "So I spent an hour deciding on rather or not to apologize. Obviously, yeah. So I got up and went towards her door. I opened it. This is the part I freaked out on."

Bankotsu was anxious to know, "What!? Was she kissing the window or something?"

Miroku and Inuyasha looked at Bankotsu. He shrugged, "It can happen."

"Anyway, she just had gotten out the shower-

Miroku and Bankotsu yelled, "SHE WAS NAKED!!"

"I know I should've knocked first. I didn't think. So, thanks to Miroku, I started thinking about…you know. Kagome and I…you know. She was calling me a perert and accusing me of having 'sick, man' thoughts. Then I turned around. I, uh, looked at her chest." he explained. "She kicked me out and screamed that I was on two months restriction. If I kiss her again, she'd kick me out the house. Would she even do that?"

Bankotsu sighed, "Kagome's my cousin and you'd think I know about her right now. Though, really, she's a complete mystery."

"So Inuyasha," smiled Miroku, "what size?"

Inuyasha was about to knock Miroku out until a door slammed in the hall. They all sat straight and looked around innocent. Kagome crossed her arms and stuck her leg out,

"Morning ladies. Wonder what you're chatting about."

Kagome sounded different today. Upset? Pissed? Happy? Sad?…impassive….

Kagome walked over to Bankotsu and frowned,

"Bankotsu, Miroku, and oh…I didn't expect to see you here Kouga."

Inuyasha's jaw fell. Bankotsu and Miroku were shocked but didn't dare speak or stare. She scoffed,

"You three…men…you're all jerks. Pigs."

Kagome turned, grabbed her keys off the coffee table, then headed out. Bankotsu stood,

"Kagome!"

"Nice going Inuyasha." muttered Miroku.

Inuyasha shot up and ran after Kagome. Soon as he got outside, she was in her car and backing out.

"Kagome! I'm sorry!"

She sped off down the road. Inuyasha, for the millionth time, let out a heavy breath.

**Parent's House**

"Oh dear," said Mai, shaking her head, "Kagome you're overreacting."

Kagome scoffed, "Oh, yeah, I'M overreacting again. So, all the seducing he did and walking into my room weren't done purposely."

"Of course not! At least, I don't think so. I don't really know this Inuyasha but by the way he's changed you…I think he REALLY cares."

She rolled her eyes, "You said the same thing with Kouga, and look how everything ended up. Me almost raped and heart broken."

"You should talk to him Kagome." sighed Mai.

Kagome stood, "I should talk to his mother, she'll know what I should do."

Mai seemed saddened by this. Kagome walked over to her, and hugged her,

"Thank you for helping me though mom. I know I'm overreacting. No one knows me better than you."

"I tried my best." she replied, smiling brightly. "Drive carefully dear.

Kagome walked towards her car, "I will, but where's dad?"

"He went to see Souta." sighed Mai. "I tried my very best to stop him."

Kagome sighed, "I already talked to Souta. Hopefully, he'll just pretend to not be home."

"Yeah, maybe." nodded Mai.

She asked, "Are you still upset with Souta Mom?"

Mai looked at Kagome, turned, then went inside. Not saying a word. Kagome sighed heavily, got into her car, and made her way so to Miroku's place. Where Sango would be.

**Miroku's Place**

"Who is it!" called Sango.

The person continued to ring the doorbell. Sango growled, jumped up, stalked towards the door and swung it open.

"Stop ringing the dam- oh…it's you Kagome."

Kagome laughed and walked in, "Relax Sango. You seriously need to consider taking anger management classes."

"Ha ha, you're so funny." she grumbled, plopping down on the couch beside Rogue who'd come over when Bankotsu left.

Rogue yawned, "Shouldn't you be cuddling with Inuyasha."

"Whatever…I DON'T want to talk about him right now." snarled Kagome, sitting between them.

Sango asked, "What happened?"

"Do you really want to know?" she asked.

Before they could answer, both Rogue and Sango's cell buzzed. Sango grabbed her cell from the edge of the couch,

"A text?"

Rogue grabbed her cell from her pocket. Both of them read it and ended up wide-eyed. Sango yelled,

"INUYASHA WALKED IN ON YOU WHEN YOU WERE GETTING DRESSED!"

"YOU WERE MAKING OUT WITH HIM!" yelled Rogue. "YOU BETRAY US!"

Kagome crossed her arms and stared at them like she KNEW something. Sango looked away. Rogue's eye twitched, but not in a angry way. Guilty way. Rogue finally huffed,

"Fine! I kissed him yesterday too!"

"Same." nodded Sango, sighing.

Kagome looked at Rogue, "Rogue."

"Ok, ok! It was…more than kissing. We…uh…yeah." admitted Rogue.

Kagome and Sango yelled, "ROGUE! OH MY GOSH!"

"He was just so…gah! He was wooing me! Then the next thing I know, I wakeup naked!" she exclaimed.

Sango pointed, "You totally screwed this up! You better had used protection!"

"Duh! I'm NOT ready for another baby!" spat Rogue, crossing her arms.

Kagome looked at Sango, "You?"

Sango looked at Kagome, fidgety. Kagome gaped,

"YOU TOO?! MIROKU-YOU-UH-OH MY GOSH!"

"It's not fault!" yelled Sango, rubbing her arm. "It just HAPPENED!"

Kagome grumbled, "Guess I'm the only virgin here."

"Those guys can make you feel like you're drunk Kagome! Seriously!"

She rolled her eyes, "You two are just to easy."

"So what now?" asked Rogue

Kagome frowned, "You two, completely screwed up everything, but they're going to get a piece of my mind. Right now."

"We need to have a back up plan Kagome! They don't have one this time!" retorted Sango.

She huffed and began to rub her temples, "Obviously, the guys are trying to make US suffer. Trying to get themselves off restriction. What are WE going to do?"

"Simple," started Kagome, rubbing her hands together, "since the guys think they can have ANYTHING. Let's make it clear to them, they can't. If they kiss or woo us…they're going to have to face consequence. All of them…two months of restriction…got it!?"

They nodded. Kagome smiled and continued,

"All we have to do is be desirable. Wanted. VERY wanted. By EVERY guy in town and by our own men."

"You're brilliant! This is going to be SO fun!" exclaimed Rogue. "I don't know how I'm going to do that with Zeke-

Kagome smiled, "Your mom can watch Zeke. Shippo can stay with Souta for a few days. I'm sure Sesshomaru can as well. Rin would love a play date with her old pal."

"So…what are we doing so far TODAY!?" asked Sango.

Kagome's innocent smiled turned into a smirk, "Let's get their own mother's against them on this. With our mother's to help."

"This. Is. Going. To. Be. FUN." said Sango.

Kagome smiled, "With all this to do today, they'll start wondering where we are. If we're having fun and all. They'll probably called around seven. Let's go to the skate park and have some fun."

"Yeah, but aren't a bunch of teenage boys there?" asked Rogue, frowning at that.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "We're young adults, and I'm pretty sure they'll be some men older than us there."

"Yeah, Kohaku's ALWAYS there, maybe he can hook us up. Not literally, but you know what I mean." huffed Sango.

She nodded, "Yeah, and all the guys will be laughing or something while we talk to the guys. Deal?"

"Total deal." smirked Sango, sticking out her hand. "The question is…are you two completely IN on this?"

Kagome stuck her hand over Sango, "In."

"In." smirked Rogue, sticking out her hand.

**Gallery-Hour And A Half Later **

"This plan is…wow." said Izayoi. :I guess…kids will be kids."

Kagome crossed, "But Izayoi, you heard what they did to Sango and Rogue. I could've ended up like them if I hadn't had SENSE!"

"Alright, alright. I'm in." smiled Izayoi. "I'm very excited."

Kagome hugged Izayoi, "Thank you so much! Now, what can we do to make them start kissing our feet!"

"Quite a few things. Separately of course." she laughed at Kagome's giddiness. "For Bankotsu, Rogue, he obviously has a soft spot SOMEWHERE."

Rogue smiled, "Yeah, his neck. Well, come on, that's like EVERY guys soft spot. Though some have other places stronger."

"True." nodded Izayoi, looking at Sango. "Miroku."

Sango snorted, "Everywhere."

They laughed. Kagome giggled,

"I so believe you on that."

"Inuyasha." said Izayoi. "You and me both know that, I hope."

Kagome smiled, "His ears."

"Yes and I'm sure you can create something that'll leave him begging for more." smiled Izayoi, winking at Kagome, who blushed.

Sango rubbed her hands together, "Excellent, I already have a plan."

"Same." smirked Rogue.

Kagome nodded, "I'm getting there."

"Your mothers and their mother's know?" asked Izayoi.

Sango sighed, "Miroku lost his parent's a long time ago and I don't trust Mushin to keep a secret."

"You two have so much in common." smiled Kagome.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Well, it's almost six. You two better get started." smiled Izayoi. "I hope you got some advice besides from me."

Kagome smirked, "My mother was a HUGE help."

"Good luck because their going to catch on. Probably today after your plan succeeds." sighed Izayoi. "Plus…their going to fight back. Females get WAY more jealous than men. Sorry to break it to you."

Kagome crossed her arms, "If Inuyasha even thinks about-

"This is war Kagome, he's not going to care after this. Come on, we don't have all day." complained Sango.

She smiled at Izayoi, "Thanks Izayoi. We'll be seeing you when we need help. Oh and don't forget, you CAN'T give them advice."

"Alright." sighed Izayoi. "Inuyasha's going to get upset."

Kagome shrugged, "He'll get over it."

**An Hour Later**

"It's seven o'clock. Where the hell is Kagome." growled Inuyasha, pacing the house.

Bankotsu looked at his cell phone for the tenth time, "Yeah….Rogue didn't text me back."

"Sango didn't text me back either." muttered Miroku.

Inuyasha snatched up the house phone and dialed Kagome's cell.

**At The Park**

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" complained Rogue, her arm scraped up.

Sango shook her head, "I can't believe you've NEVER been on a skateboard."

"When did you learn to skate like that?" came a deep voice.

Kagome turned from her friend, "Are you talking to me?"

"Yessssss." he replied, looking Kagome up and down.

She smiled, "I skated for a long time and my father use to skate a lot when he was younger. So, yeah."

"How about you and me…a date?" he asked, he looked two years older than herself.

Kagome smiled, "Sorry but I barely have a free schedule."

"Sis, what are you doing here again?" asked Kohaku.

She sighed, "None of your business."

"Hm." he frowned.

Kagome's cell began ringing and she snatched it out her pocket. She smirked,

"It's Inuyasha."

"Pick it up!" exclaimed Sango, batting her eyes at a group of boys passing by, they stopped to check her, Rogue, and Kagome out.

She smirked and picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you!?" he asked, obviously upset.

The guy that asked her out muttered something to one of the guys. The guy snorted,

"Yeah right. This wench doesn't have any moves."

"Ohhhhh!" said the others loudly.

Kagome laughed, "You DID NOT just call me that."

"Would you prefer whore or slut?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Sango and Rogue said loudly, along with the others, "Ohhh!"

"Who the hell are you talking to Kagome?" asked Inuyasha, more anger inching into his voice.

Kagome handed the phone to Sango. (Inuyasha put the phone on speaker so Miroku and Bankotsu could hear.)

She walked up to the guy and smirked,

"Do you seriously want me to burst your bubble in front of your little friends?"

"Try it." he laughed.

A guy walked over to Sango and Rogue and smirked,

"So can I get your numbers?"

Sango heard ALL the guys screaming in the phone. She smirked and hung up. Kagome smirked at the guy. He had spiky blond hair and blue eyes. She dropped the board and jumped onto it,

"Watch this."

Kagome kicked towards the edge and into the skating area. She did awesome moves and the guy had turned pale after her third move. Before she could make a crack, he skated away.

Her, Rogue, and Sango laughed. They did high fives and didn't plan on going back to the house until the park closed. Which was at ten.

**Please Review!**


	22. Let The Games Begin Part One

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Incurable Therapy

Chapter Twenty-Two: Let The Games Begin Part 1

--

At ten 'o clock, the girls headed back to Kagome's place. They all were exhausted but knew they had to finish up their plan. Kagome slid the key into the lock and walked in. Inuyasha was standing, arms crossed, face slightly red. Bankotsu and Miroku didn't look at all happey either.

Kagome yawned,

"What's the matter with you three?"

"Where the hell have you three been?" asked Inuyasha, glaring daggers at Kagome.

She shrugged, "We went to visit Kohaku at the skate park, and he invited us to join him. So we did. We stayed until the park closed. Got a problem with that?"

Rogue yawned and stretched. Sango looked at her, and something flicked in her eyes. She smirked. Kagome saw this and smirked herself. Bankotsu shot up off the couch,

"What's with all the smirks!"

"Oh calm down Bankotsu." glared Rogue.

Kagome smiled, "We have to tell you guys something."

"What is it? You made out with another guy?" asked Inuyasha.

She ignored him and continued, "You all are on two month's restriction."

"WHAT!" yelled Miroku and Bankotsu.

Inuyasha smirked and crossed his arms. He was already given that news, but if his two 'buddies' were punished as well…he wasn't alone. Kagome went on,

"Yah know, it WOULD just be a month, but Rogue and Sango told me what you two did."

Miroku and Bankotsu looked confused. Bankotsu glared at his cousin,

"We didn't do anything, Kagome."

"Yes you do, you seduce them last night." retorted Kagome.

Both their mouths snapped shut. Rogue smiled,

"That's what I thought."

"You three think you can do ANYTHING you want, don't you?" asked Kagome, glaring back at Inuyasha.

He glared harder, "It was an accident."

"Sure it was." murmured Sango.

Inuyasha shook his head, as if in disbelief, "I can't believe you three are going to do this."

"What exactly were YOU three planning? Kissing us so that your time would be expanded?" asked Kagome.

They were quiet. Rogue smiled,

"Make it seem like we'll want you?" Pff!"

"Hmph." half laughed/half snorted Bankotsu, a smirk creeping onto his face. "It worked didn't it Rogue. You sure were begging for more."

Rogue turned red. Sango glared at Miroku soon as he opened his mouth. He closed it and looked away. Kagome laughed and smirked,

"You're going to pay. All of you. Let's see whose going to be wanting more than."

Bankotsu's smirk fell and Rogue stuck her tongue at him. Kagome whispered something to them and they nodded. Smirks on ALL their faces. Inuyasha's breathed heavily through his nose. Miroku grumbled,

"What have I gotten myself into."

"Whatever THIS little 'war' is…you three aren't beating us." challenged Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, that smile he loved so much, "Is that so?"

They nodded. The girls all thought the same thing. Men are predictable, but sneaky ones…you have to watch closely. Sango smiled and shrugged,

"Whatever. Let's go Miroku. I'm tired."

He looked at Bankotsu and Inuyasha. Inuyasha glared at Sango,

"Not so fast."

"I'm serious…I'm tired." she yawned.

Inuyasha took both Bankotsu and Miroku's arm. He stalked into the kitchen. Kagome laughed softly,

"Talk about fun. This is going to be crazy."

"Don't give in Kagome." said both Rogue and Sango.

She looked confused, "Huh?"

"You know what we're talking about." sighed Sango.

Kagome snorted, "You should be telling Inuyasha that. Oh and remember…ONLY this night. Get them so heated that tomorrow, they'll be fidgeting like a sugar high kid."

"That was corny." stated Sango, shaking her head and sighing.

She glared at Sango, "Whatever. You KNOW what I mean. DON'T give them anything else. Got it?"

"I'll try."

Sango nodded, "Yeah. They can really make you feel drunk. It's like…hypnosis. "

"Be strong. Also, be close to your cell phone. Text if ANYTHING weird happens."

"You sound like-

Miroku's voice cut Sango off, "Okay, ready, we can go now."

"Ready Rogue?" asked Bankotsu, a smirk on his face.

She frowned and looked at Sango, Kagome, "Uh…sure."

"Bye guys." called Kagome, looking them both in the eye.

They nodded and smiled, "Later Kagome."

Kagome closed the door behind them, locked it and turned towards Inuyasha. Who leaned against the wall, smirking, with his fangs showing. She smiled,

"I'm going to take a shower. Try not to barge in there again, okay?"

"It was an accident." he huffed, his smirk wavering a bit.

Kagome shrugged, "Sure."

She went into her room, closed the door, and try to remind herself to get a lock later. Kagome laid out a pair of red shorts, and a black tank top. She started her water, after the water was hot enough, she undressed and stepped in.

**With Miro/Say**

"What's up with all your grinning?" asked Sango, after they got into the house.

He cocked his head to the side, "What grinning?"

"Nothing, forget it." grumbled Sango, taking out her cell phone. "I'm going to take a shower and if you try anything like Inuyasha did…I'll make sure you won't be able to having ANY children."

Miroku put his hand up in defense, "I'd never do such a thing."

"You're a rotten liar." she retorted, shooting him and warning glare before disappearing up the stairs.

Soon as Sango got her clothes out. She texted Kagome and Rogue:

_Miroku's all smiley. Starting to creep me out. I heard it's going to storm pretty bad tonight again. I swear, if the lights go out, I'm a dead person. Or…wait a minute….Are you guess thinking what I'm thinking?_

After that was sent, she smiled, and stepped into the warmth of the water.

**With Ban/Rog**

"You're still angry?" asked Rogue, watching Bankotsu fix himself a cup of Kool-Aid.

He shook his head, "Nah. You were just having fun. Not like you were dating some other guy."

He looked at her from behind his cup. Rogue rolled her eyes,

"I'm not some slut."

"Didn't say you were." he said, smirking.

Rogue looked at him suspiciously, "I'm going to take a shower."

"Are you going to cook anything?" he asked, showing sighs he was hungry.

She nodded, "Yeah, sure."

Her phone began to buzz. Rogue took it out, looked at Bankotsu one last time, then disappeared down the hall. Once their room, she closed the door and locked it.

Rogue looked down at her phone. 1 Message from Say. She punched the button that meant she could see it and read it. Rogue's eyes widened. She smirked and messaged her back,

_Oh yeah. I know EXACTLY what you're thinking. Let's hope Kagome's still a virgin by the end of the night. _

She sent it back to Kagome and Sango. Laughing at what Kagome was going to end up saying to that. Rogue ran her water, then went back into the water to get out her clothes.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

Kagome dried her hair with her towel. Once she was dressed and all, she headed downstairs. Her phone was flashing red. Kagome walked over to it, and read both messages. When she read the one from Rogue, she glared, and messaged back,

_Hardy Har Har…. So NOT funny. Anyway, yeah, I know the plan. Don't get LAID again. Don't message me, or each other until dawn…tomorrow. Oh and…Knock 'em dead! _

Kagome smiled to herself when the lights flickered. The sound of rumbling made her smirk. Then finally…the lights went off. She took in a shaky breath, admitting she was nervous, then walked out the room. Kagome called,

"Inuyasha!?"

"Down here!" he called.

Kagome made her way down the hall and into the living room. He walked over to her and asked,

"Are you alright?"

"Fine." she smiled up at him. "Hope you weren't hungry."

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "Thanks to you, I didn't eat anything."

"I'm sure we can find something." she sighed and walked into the kitchen.

Kagome opened one of the drawers and took out a flashlight. She flipped it on and walked towards the refrigerator. Inuyasha leaned against the counter,

"You're still angry about yesterday."

"Don't want to talk about it." grumbled Kagome, biting her lower lip, trying to figure out what she could do for the plan.

She closed the refrigerator, "Okay, there's pretty much nothing in there you can eat with out having to heat it up."

He didn't reply. Kagome walked over to a cupboard, opening it, and grabbed a box. She took out a garnola bar and tossed it to Inuyasha,

"Here, their pretty good."

She got herself one, hopped up onto the counter and began to eat. Inuyasha ate his as well. The only thing that could be heard was; their breathing, the rumbling sky and the falling rain.

Kagome glanced at him. His bangs had fallen over his eyes. She could see a soft glow from his amber eyes. Like always, those eyes made her stop breathing. Inuyasha looked up and caught her eye. She looked away and cursed herself.

He soon finished, tossed the wrapper then returned into the living room. Kagome sighed silently and thought,

"_I can't afford for him to be upset with me. Then how will this plan go through? Great!_"

She finished her bar, through it away, and went into the living room to see Inuyasha laying on the couch. Kagome stopped behind the couch and asked,

"Inuyasha, what's wrong with you?"

"I should ask you the same thing." he replied gruffly.

Kagome asked, "Look…I'm over the little 'incident' from yesterday. Okay?"

"Sure you are."

She frowned, walked around the couch and knelt in front of the couch. Kagome glared into his eyes,

"I am."

"Who are you talking to? Me or Kouga?" asked Inuyasha.

Now she wished she wouldn't of been in a bad mood this morning. She sighed, for what seemed like the millionth time,

"I didn't mean to call you Kouga. I was in a bad mood this morning."

"Whatever."

Kagome shot up, and yelled, "Why don't you just go ahead and tell me to go to hell again! At least I'll actually know how you feel!"

She stalked away. Inuyasha groaned,

"Damn it."

He rolled off the couch and followed Kagome down the hall. She turned into her room and slammed the door in his face. Kagome leaned against it so he couldn't get in, oh yeah…that was going to stop him from entering. She put a barrier around the door and went to sit on her bed.

Inuyasha called,

"Kagome, open the door."

"No."

He huffed and sat down by the door, "Look I'm sorry. It just pisses me off that you're comparing me to your ex."

"I said I was sorry but you were still acting like an ass!"

Inuyasha asked, "How would you feel if I compared you to Kikyo?"

There was silence. He smirked, knowing she understood his anger,

"Will you open the door now?"

She let the barrier down. Inuyasha stood and walked into the room. Kagome stood and sighed,

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize."

Inuyasha pulled her into a hug. She savored the feeling of being in his arms. The both took a deep breath and thought the same thing,

"_I'll do it now._"

Inuyasha pulled away and looked down at Kagome. He smirked,

"About your little plan…."

"Just what I was about to ask you." smiled Kagome.

He crossed his arms, "Don't expect me to tell you."

"Remember, no lies."

Inuyasha nodded, "I know, but what am I lying about?"

She frowned, not having a answer for that. He smirked again,

"Whatever you're planning, I'm not falling for it."

"Of course you will Inuyasha."

It was his turn to frown, "Yeah right. I'm not about to lose to a girl."

"You got something against girl's?" asked Kagome, pushing him down onto the bed.

He looked at her with a shocked face, "What-

"Are you going to answer my question?" asked Kagome, leaning down towards him, putting her hand on his chest. "Do you have something against girl's?"

He pushed down the feeling of excitement away and forced out, "You women are always emotional. Always trying to get revenge for something that isn't that serious. And I thought Kikyo was worse."

Kagome leaned closer to him, "Are you comparing me to Kikyo?"

"Are you going to cry now?" he asked, his voice teasing.

She smirked, "You're going to regret that."

Kagome leaned down and kissed him.

**Before All This Happen With Inu/Kag: Miro/Say**

Sango laughed when she read the message from Kagome. She shook her head, flipped her phone shut, then made her way to the kitchen. Soon as she got there, the lights turned off. Miroku walked in behind her,

"That was unexpected."

"Yeah, I wonder how many days it's going to be storming." replied Sango. "I'm starving. What are we going to eat?"

Miroku smiled, "When I was younger, my mother would get apples and some peanut butter. Tastes the best when you have company."

She smiled and shrugged,

"Let's hope she was right."

"Mother knows best." he replied, but stopping to think about it. "Right?"

Sango laughed, "It sure isn't Father knows best. You men are dummies when it comes to nurturing."

"I might be sort of slow at first, but I won't be like most fathers and abandon their family." he said, getting some fresh apples out the fridge.

Sango said something she COMPLETELY did not think over, "You'd be a great father Miroku."

Soon as it clicked, on what she just said, she turned away soon as he turned to look at her. Surprised. Sango walked over to a cupboard, grabbed the peanut butter and laughed nervously,

"Got the peanut butter."

"What did you say Sango?" he asked, setting two apples on counter after washing them off.

Sango took a deep breath, all the red fading from her face, "I…I didn't say anything Miroku. Must be the whispers of the storm."

"_Whispers from the storm_?" he repeated, raising his eyebrow.

Sango laughed nervously again, "He…uh…yeah. So… are you going to cut it or should I?"

"I have it."

She put the peanut butter on the counter and sat across from him and watched him cut the apples up. Sango broke the silence after a while,

"Miroku?"

"Yes Sango?"

She hesitated but then asked, "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure." he nodded, looking up at her. "I don't want to keep anything from you."

Sango looked into his serious eyes, then looked away, "Neither do I."

"Your question?"

She drew invisible circles on the polished counter, "What happened to your parents?"

There was silence and she looked up. Miroku had stopped cutting the apple. He avoided looking into her eyes,

"It's a long story."

"You don't have to tell me. Sorry I asked." retorted Sango, sensing his pain.

Miroku finished cutting the apples and put them in a bowl. He took in a shaky breath,

"What happened….I'm not sure if you can take-

"Miroku, I can take it. You know of all people know I can take anything." interrupted Sango.

He grinned and looked up at her, "Yeah…that's very true."

"Miroku…." whispered Sango, seeing sadness in his eyes.

Miroku took one of the apples, dipped them in the peanut butter and took a bite, "I was twelve when it happened. I'd stayed in America for a year with my mother's uncle, Mushin. Something was wrong and I was sent away, not knowing anything. All I knew…was that something was wrong. I came home, it was the last day of school, and my father was angry.

"My mother looked terrified. I asked what was wrong. My father started stalking towards me. My mother ordered for him to calm down. He took his wallet, and left. My mother begun crying."

"Do….Do you know what was wrong now?" asked Sango, slowly chewing her apple.

He nodded, "Thing's had begun to go wrong for the economy. My father began smoking and he'd lost his job. His temper…was getting out of hand. The next week….he found out about his sister. She had cancer and had died the night before he found out. He snapped.

"Week later, I came home to what I just told you. My mother…she was pregnant. My father was accusing her of having an affair. She'd never do something like that. He wanted her to get an abortion because we didn't have enough money to have someone else. That day, my mother sent me to Mushin." (Miroku is Eight during this.)

Sango saw Miroku's eyes dim. She had to resist the urge to go and hug him, but he was to into telling the story. He continued,

"A year later, I came back. My mother had my sister, Chiaki. My father…he looked happy. As though nothing had happened. I thought, maybe he'd gotten another job, and now thing's would be better. No, but they weren't. My father had a secret. He was doing something illegal to get money.

"Four years later. Chiaki was four, I was twelve. It was raining that day, I was sighed out early. Something was wrong. Soon as Mushin said my mother's name…sadness in his eyes. I ran. I ran home. When I got there…."

"Miroku." whispered Sango, standing up and walking over to him, she hugged him.

He hugged her tightly to himself, "When I got there…the ambulance was caring my mother and sister. The sheet was over their faces. The house was on fire. There was blood…and my father was just being put into the ambulance truck. I…I didn't know what to think. I was horrified. I was angry. I was…-

"Shh, you don't have to say any more Miroku. I'm so sorry." whispered Sango.

Miroku could feel the horrible memories fogging his memories. Sango whispered,

"Your father…he was just trying support you, your sister and mom."

"He's the reason their dead." hissed Miroku, tears burning in his eyes.

Sango shook her head against his shoulder, "Don't hate him Miroku. He tried."

He relaxed when he heard Sango's voice crack. Miroku whispered,

"Sango."

"I'm sorry that happened to you." whispered Sango.

He shook his head, "It's the past. I'll forever love my mother…and my sister. You're right…my father did what he had to, to support us. Everyone makes mistakes…but I'll never get over the fact that it was because of him my mother and sister are dead."

"I'm sure he's sorry Miroku. By the way you describe your mother…I'm sure she forgave him. You should too," replied Sango.

Miroku pulled away and looked down at Sango. She had tears on his cheek. He smiled and wiped away her tears,

"Why are you crying? This Is my horrible past."

"Miroku…I love you…and for something like that to happen to someone like you….It's-

He cut her off, "Thing's happen for a reason."

"What reason! Whoever did that to your family had no reason to kill them!" spat Sango, all the sudden pissed off. "Jackasses!"

Miroku laughed, "Thank you for caring so much Sango."

"Why wouldn't I?" smiled Sango, looking into his usual happy indigo eyes.

He looked back at the apples, "Shall we?"

"Sure."

Sango returned to her seat and grabbed a apple. She scoped up some peanut butter and bit it. Miroku tapped his hand onto the counter,

"So…."

"So?" she repeated, looking up at him.

He smirked this time, catching her by surprise, "What, _exactly_, are you and your posse planned."

"What, _mostly_, have you and the two dwarf's planned?" she asked, her voice challenging.

Miroku's smirk remained, "I don't think Bankotsu and Inuyasha will like that name."

"Aw, don't be jealous…you're a dwarf too." she replied. "Just not as immature as them."

His smirk fell slightly, "Hm."

'Hm?" she repeated as she'd done with "so"

Miroku stopped tapping and intertwined his fingers, "Let's just stop beating around the bush and get some answers."

"I'm not telling you anything." she retorted.

He untwined his fingers, let one sit on the table, the other going under the table,

"Why so harsh my dear Sango? I don't want any secrets between us."

"I-" started Sango, but then stopped when she felt a hand rubbing her thigh. "PERVERT!"

She grabbed the bowl of apples and chunked it at him. Miroku had took off running soon as she'd through the bowl. She growled,

"Get back here!"

"Don't be rash, I was simply showing my affections-

Sango cut him off gruffly, "Affections my ass!"

She was run right behind him, down the hall. Sango jumped in front of the room door, and closed it. Making him back into the closet behind him. Sango smirked and walked toward him,

"Let's not get cocky Miroku."

"Hah…whose being cocky?" he asked, holding his breath when she put her hand on his chest.

It was her turn to smirk, "You think you and your gay buddies are going to win."

"Poor choice of words." he breathed out.

Sango grabbed a hand full of his curly hair and yanked him close to her face. She laughed when he felt his chest going up and down in a fast pace,

"Let's see who'll win."

With that said, Sango kissed Miroku.

**Please Review! Next Chapter WITH Ban/Rog!!**


	23. Let The Games Begin Part Two

_DarkShadow At Midnight_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!_

_A/N: Okay, in the last chapter, I accidentally put Miroku has curly hair. He doesn't. My mom was reading something out loud 'bout some dude with curly hair. I tend to type what I hear sometimes._

_Title: Incurable Therapy_

_Chapter Twenty Three: Let The Games Begin Part Two_

_--_

_**Before Any Of that Happened**_

_Rogue smiled when she read the part with the Hardy Har Har. She expected Kagome to say something smart back, but guessed she had her hands full. She shrugged, pulled her wet hair back into a low ponytail._

_Soon as she walked out the room, the electricity went off. Rogue heard Bankotsu curse loudly and laughed. She walked into the kitchen and stopped in her tracks. He glared at her,_

"_Don't say a word."_

_Rogue busted out laughing. Bankotsu was covered in flour from trying to cook himself. He was actually just getting hiss fish into the pan, but…the lights shut off. Bankotsu crossed his arms,_

"_I'm going to fucking sue the electricity company."_

"_Alright__, Kikyo_." teased Rogue, getting a cloth-wetting it, and walking toward Bankotsu. 

She swiped the flour from his face and patted his cheek,

"Aw, poor baby, don't worry…I'm sure we'll find something."

Bankotsu crossed his arms and glared at a light bulb on the ceiling. Rogue laughed, shook her head, and went to look in a cupboard. She asked,

"How about some crackers and ginger ale?"

"Oh wow, sounds yummy." replied Bankotsu.

Rogue huffed, "We've got grapes."

"Fine. Better than crackers and ginger ale." he muttered, plopping down at the table. 

Rogue rolled her eyes, got the grapes, rinsed them off, put them in a bowl then sat across from Bankotsu. She took one off the stem and popped it in her mouth,

"I hope my mom can handle Zeke, he's as stubborn as you."

"Ignoring that and why is he with your mother anyway?" asked Bankotsu.

Rogue smiled, "Special reason."

"Should've thought of that yesterday." he said, smirking then winking at her.

Rogue grabbed a grape and through it at him,

"Pig."

"Wench." he challenged. 

She smirked and shot back, "Wanna-be superstar." 

"I AM a superstar." glared Bankotsu.

Rogue laughed, "Oh yeah, right. Can I have your signature on my arm."

"Why would you need that when you already have one on your back." 

She threw another grape at him. Rogue stuck her tongue at him,

"Keep making smart marks like that and you won't be able to see that mark again. Don't worry, after these two months…you'll be use to it by then."

"There's no way," started Bankotsu.

Rogue smiled, "Watch me."

"You're evil, know that right?" asked Bankotsu. "You're going to make me go running after those other fan girls."

Rogue's chewing slowed, "Wha…what?"

"I was just kidding." he said quickly. 

She stood, "You sure didn't sound like you were kidding."

"Rogue, you're overreacting. I wouldn't do that." 

She sat back down and looked away. Bankotsu smelt salt in the air,

"I wasn't serious…."

"But what if one day you get tired of me and-

Bankotsu cut her off, "Rogue…I told you…I love you. I don't plan on going after anyone else. Plus, we have a son. I don't want him to end up like those kids that have divorced parents...well we're not married…yet."

"Do you mean it?" she asked, wiping her tears.

He nodded, "I mean it one hundred percent."

"Sorry. Guess I did overreact." sniffed Rogue.

He sat back in his seat, "Don't worry about stuff like that, because it's never going to happen."

She nodded and popped another grape into her mouth. Rogue laughed,

"Stupid of me to think like that."

"Crap!" exclaimed Bankotsu, making Rogue jump, he scrambled out his seat. "You're pregnant again!"

Rogue choked on her grape, "What! Are you insane! Don't even think of something like that! I'm NOT ready for that yet!"

"Oh." he said, sitting back down. "Oops."

She glared, "Yeah, people make that mistake every day."

He shrugged and grabbed another grape. Rogue remembered the plan and asked,

"Hope you're ready."

"Ready for what?" asked Bankotsu, looking confused.

She rolled her eyes, "War! Girl vs. Boys."

"As Inuyasha would say," started Bankotsu, "keh! You girls can't beat us men. You all are TOO emotional for a challenge. If you lose, you get all pissed off and you'll give us the silent treatment."

Rogue glared, "You sexist jerk."

"Is that a compliment?" he asked. 

She huffed, "Jerk."

"Thanks."

Rogue through another grape at him, but this time he through one back. She glared and through another at him. Bankotsu took the bowl and started throwing them at her. She stood up, trying to block the flying grapes.

She grabbed the sink spray thing, and pointed it at Bankotsu. Rogue snarled at him,

"Throw one more and you're going to be going to sleep soaked."

He through another and gasped,

"Oops."

"You did that on purpose!" yelled Rogue, turning on the water.

Bankotsu shot up and took one step toward her before he was sprayed in the face. He yelled,

"Turn it off, turn it off!"

"Say you're sorry!" she yelled.

Bankotsu marched towards her, took it from her and began to spray her. She tried to get it back but they both ended up slipping and falling onto the floor. Rogue ended up on top of him. She smirked and looked into his eyes,

"If you don't say sorry…you're going to regret it."

He didn't say anything. Rogue loved that she had that kind of control of him. She leaned closer to him and pecked him on the lips. Rogue smiled and captured his lips into a kiss. 

**Back With Inu/Kag: Back Where We Left Off**

Inuyasha was shocked but kissed her back. It was heated and wanting. Kagome rose her hands up to his head and rubbed his ears. He growled, beginning to feel hazy from the sensation. 

Kagome mentally smirked. Talk about making THEM feel drunk, she was pretty sure it was the other way around. She ran her free hand through his hair. This kiss felt like all the kisses they had in the hospital, except with more hands than lips.

She massaged his ears and smiled into the kiss when he put his hands on her waist. Tightly. Inuyasha flipped and was soon on top of Kagome. He captured her lips once again, even more heated. Kagome felt her heart thump in her chest as she slid her hands down his chest. She pulled away and kissed his neck.

Inuyasha's hand went down her back, to her side, and on her thigh. She bit back the moan that wanted to escape her lips. Kagome shook back the haziness that was about to take over. It was time for the finale. She kissed him once again and he didn't hesitate to kiss back. 

Kagome rolled over and was soon back on top of him. She roamed his chest and could feel his heart thumping in his chest. Kagome sighed into the kiss and once again began to massage his ears. He, like before, growled. 

Inuyasha nibbled on bottom lip when one of her hands slipped up his shirt. She slowly counted to twenty. When she hit twenty, she pulled away. Pecking him on the lips. Once, twice. Kagome smirked when she heard him growl because she stopped. He looked up at her, 

"Why'd you stop?"

"Let I said," started Kagome, leaning down to peck on his lips, but pulled away when he tried to capture them again, "you're going to lose."

Kagome removed herself from him. Inuyasha sat up, and looked at her with sad puppy eyes,

"Kagome….why'd you-

"You're going to want me, more than I want you." she replied, smirking.

He glared, "You'll pay for this Kagome."

Inuyasha sat up, but Kagome put her feet on his chest and once again leaned close to his face,

"We'll see."

She gave him one last kiss before walking out the room. Inuyasha let out a breath, and didn't even try to sit up. He thought tings were going to go far…not…just a joke. She GOT him…got him good, because his heart was still beating like he's just ran a marathon.

No doubt about it…Sango and Rogue were getting the other two the same way. 

**With Ban/Rog **

Bankotsu was shocked at first, but eventually kissed her back. Rogue knew how Bankotsu was inside and out, and he'd try to take over, no doubt about it. He heated the kiss, running his finger from her waist to her thigh. Rogue couldn't help but sigh.

Soon as she was sure he was about to get on top of her, she began to kiss down his neck. Bankotsu, was indeed, hazy by now. Rogue knew what turned him on and what turned him off. 

Rogue slipped her hand into his hair and massaged his scalp. She smirked against his neck, then found his lips again. He pushed himself up and ended up on top of Rogue. Soon as his hand slightly went up her shirt, she forced herself to pull away. Bankotsu let out a growl, in protest. She giggled and pecked him on the lips.

He looked at her with a dopey-hazy look on his face. Rogue pushed him off her, sat up, and yawned,

"I'm exhausted. Goodnight."

She stood, waved at him as she went, and disappeared upstairs. Bankotsu's mouth was hanging open, confused and shocked,

"S.she just blew me off!"

**With Miro/San**

Unlike Inuyasha, Kagome, Bankotsu, and Rogue. Sango and Miroku kissed softly, passionately. Miroku pulled Sango closer to him by the wast, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. This is the only thing she didn't like about this plan. Sango loved how Miroku takes her.

He;s patient, gentle, and never forceful. She loved him so much, it hurt to see him in so much pain. What happened to his family…he didn't deserve that. He didn't deserve her.

The realization brought tears to her eyes, and the slip down her cheek. Miroku kissed her cheek, kissing the tears away, then whispered soothingly,

"Tell me Sango…what are you thinking?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry." she whispered, feeling stupid.

This plan is officially ruined. Kagome and Rogue WEREN'T going to be happy. Se couldn't heko it though, all of this just came to her. Miroku took Sango's chin, and gently rose her head,

"Sango, please tell me."

"I," she started, clearing her throat when it cracked, "I was just thinking how good you are to me. How someone like you didn't deserve to lose your family. How someone like you doesn't deserve me."

Miroku whispered back, "I do deserve you, Sango. I wouldn't want any other woman. I've been lonely for so long and no one gave me a chance. Then you came…you did. For that…I fell in love with you. If I were to be with another woman, and she saw me…flirting with another. She'd leave me, but you…you'd beat me and keep going. As though nothing happened."

Sango laughed at that and he smiled. Miroku pushed the bangs from her eyes.

"You'll never give up on me, I know, and you're the only one I'll want. Sango, I love you, and I want you in my life. For all eternity. I know this is sudden, I'll wait, but…I have to as. Will you, Sango, marry me?"

Tears were in her eyes again. Sango leaned close to his face,

"Yes, I will. I'll marry you. I love you so much."

Miroku smiled widely and kissed her. With the same gentleness. Sango didn't care about the plan anymore. All she cared about right now was showing Miroku-the man she loved a million times over-how she felt.

**Next Day- 9AM**

"Why isn't she picking up!" exclaimed Kagome, pressing the redial button.

Rogue layed back on Kagome's bed, "You should've seen Bankotsu's face. It was HILARIOUS!"

"Gr! That's it!" yelle dKagome, jabbing on her shoes. "We're going over there this instance."

She sighed, "I got a _bad_ feeling about this." 

When they walked into the living room, Bankotsu and Inuyasha were walking out. Kagome called,

"Hold you dumb and dumber! Where are YOU going?"

"To get Miroku." grumbled Inuyasha, glaring at Kagome.

She smiled back, "Oh, well we're going to get Sango."

"So." they both said, turning and heading for the car. 

Kagome frowned and Rogue shrugged. She huffed, grabbed her sleeve, and stalked to her car. 

**At Miro/Say Place**

Inuyasha picked the lock with his claws and walked in. Kagome grumbled,

"Wouldn't really help to get a lock, now would it? You can simply stick your nails in the lock like a key."

"Whatever." he retorted.

The four walked in and heard only silence. Kagome jogged up the stairs, telling the others to stay, and stopped before their door. Well…the frame. The door was open. She walked into the room and stopped before the bed. 

Both of them…naked…cuddled together. Kagome began to turn red. She took in a deep breath and screamed,

"SANGO I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Sango groaned, she forced her eyes open and glared at her. Miroku was still out cold. Wow…. 

Kagome hissed,

"How could you-oof!"

Sango threw one of the pillows at her, and spat,

"Get out!"

"What!" exclaimed Kagome.

She hissed, "We'll be down in a minute! Jeez!"

Kagome stomped once and stalked out the room. Sango huffed, and began to shake Miroku gently. The next thing she heard was everyone yelling,

"SHE/HE DID WHAT!!"

"Shall I get a helmet?" asked Miroku, stretching before looking down at her.

She smiled, "Nah…I'll use my fist to calm them down."

Miroku laughed then leaned toward her. Capturing her lips into a sweet, gentle kiss.

**Please Review!!**


	24. No More Games

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Incurable Therapy

Chapter Twenty-Four: No More Games

--

"OW!"

Kagome and Rogue rubbed the back of their head. Sango had punched the back of their heads when they started yelling at her. Kagome frowned,

"I can't believe you're doing this."

"Look, I started thinking…when I was in them middle of this 'plan'. Miroku told me what happened to his family and I was thinking about how he didn't deserve that and he didn't deserve me. Someone better.

"Then he said he loved me and he wanted no one but me. I didn't want to do the plan anymore-

Rogue cut Sango off with a loud groan, "You fell for it! I can't believe this!"

"He proposed to me." whispered Sango, retorting.

Kagome and Rogue looked at Sango with saucer sized eyes. Sango blushed and muttered,

"I'm guessing you can guess what happened after he proposed."

"T.t.two nights?" asked Kagome, lowering her voice. "Sango…what if you're pre-

Sango slapped her hand over Kagome's mouth, "Yesterday, there was protection."

"It only takes one time Say." whispered Rogue.

Inuyasha grumbled something, their voices coming closer. None of the girls noticed. Sango shook her head,

"You two are jinxing me."

"It happened to my mom. It only took one time to-

Inuyasha asked, "One time to what?"

"One time to uh…" started Sango, glaring at Kagome and Rogue.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, "None of your business."

"Yeah, what she said." nodded Sango. "Anyway, this whole thing is really stupid. How about we forget the two months and change it back to a week. Even though I'M not in on this."

Rogue muttered, "Part pooper."

"Crap."

Everyone looked at Kagome and she was holding her side. Inuyasha was immediately at her side,

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"C.can't breath." she panted.

Sango gasped, "Kagome! What's wrong!"

"Kagome, did you take your pills?" asked Bankotsu, watching as she became paler.

Kagome nodded her head and allowed Inuyasha to pick her up bridal style. Inuyasha took off towards the door,

"I'm taking her to the hospital."

"I'll call Yasuo and we'll be there later!" called Bankotsu, snatching out his cell phone.

Sango asked, "Is she going to be alright?"

"I don't know." he answered, taking Rogue's hand and going to his car.

Miroku hugged Sango, "She'll be alright. Let's go."

She nodded and let him lead her out to his car.

**With Ban/Rog**

"Yasuo! There's something wrong with Kagome!" yelled Bankotsu, speeding down the road, not even close to catching up with Inuyasha.

Yasuo spoke back in a hurry, "What happened? Is she alright?"

"We were all talking and she start complaining she couldn't breath."

Yasuo cursed, "I'll be at the hospital shortly."

Bankotsu snapped the phone shut, put both hands on the wheel, then pushed down on the gas. They zipped down the road, not thinking about slowing down.

**Hospital**

"What has happened?" asked Kaede.

Inuyasha told her everything that'd happened. Some nurses took her to the ER, yelling that her breathing was faint and her heart rate was slowing. Kaede sensed Inuyasha's sorrow,

"Do not worry. She's strong….She'll make it."

She walked off and Inuyasha whispered to himself,

"Please don't leave me Kagome."

"Inuyasha!" came Sango and Rogue's voice. "Where's Kagome! Is she-

He cut them off, "T.they took her into the ER."

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Bankotsu.

Inuyasah sat down, feeling light headed, then put his head into his hands. Taking deep breaths. Yasuo ran into the waiting room,

"Where is she?"

"Emergency room." they all answered.

Sango asked, "We should call Izayoi. She'd want to be here."

Inuyasah didn't answer. Miroku nodded to Sango and she took out her cell phone. A familiar voice came,

"What do we have here?"

They turned around to see none other than Midoriko. Her face bright with a smile. Sango looked at her wide-eyed while talking to Izayoi. Miroku asked,

"You got your job back?"

"Week ago. It's officially mine. Thanks to Kagome. Where is she anyway? I'd like to apologize to…."

Midoriko trailed off when she saw all the long faces,

"What happened?"

Sango closed her phone, after telling Izayoi bye, and explained. She was shocked,

"Oh."

Everyone felt the need to sit down and did so. A few minutes later, Izayoi arrived. She sat by Inuyasha, and hugged him,

"Oh Inuyasha. It's going to be okay."

"I don't know what I'll do without her." he whispered, his voice emotionless.

Izayoi rubbed his back and hoped Kagome would make this out alright. Everyone jumped when they heard Kagome scream.

**In The ER: Before The Scream**

"She's not breathing! She needs CPR! Now!" yelled a male doctor.

A nurse rips open Kagome's shirt and starts pressing down on her chest. The doctor yells,

"Clear!"

Kagome jerked up as the electric jolt went through her body. A nurse cried out,

"No response!"

"Again!" yelled the doctor.

**Darkness…**

"_Where am I? It's so dark…I'm cold…afraid…alone." _

"_Make your choice." came a young, feminine voice._

_Kagome shivered, "Choice…what choice? Who are you? Where am I?"_

"_There's to be struggle later in your life. Make choice. Come with me…or return to the real world." the woman replied._

_Kagome felt a wave of depression, "Where's Inuyasha! I want Inuyasha!"_

"_The pain will kill you." she said, her voice echoing. "The pain he puts upon you…will kill you. It's better to die now."_

_Kagome yelled, "Inuyasha would never hurt me! No! I want Inuyasha!"_

"_Is that your final answer?" she asked._

_Kagome yelled, "Yes! I want Inuya-_

_Before she could finish a painful jolt went through her._

_Her heart felt like it'd just been split in half,_

"_AHH-_

**Life**

"AHHHHH!" screamed Kagome.

The doctor yelled, "She's back!"

Kagome felt moved her head from side to side. Confused, dizzy, hurt, sick, sad, alone. Alone. Alone. It echoed in her head and tears welled up in her eyes. The last thing she thought of before she blacked out was,

"_What's going on?_"

**Five Hours Later**

"Inuyasha." whispered Izayoi, shaking her son awake.

He opened his eyes and asked in a hoarse voice, "What? Is Kagome okay?"

"Yes, she's okay."

Inuyasha rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes and stood. Everyone was standing, but they all looked tired. He asked,

"Can I go see her?"

"Yes. We all already have. She's awake." nodded Sango, smiling.

He shot up and made his way to the room.

**Hospital Room**

Inuyasha nearly barged in, but quietly closed the door. She looked up from looking at her hand, to see amber eyes. Kagome squealed and reached out for him,

"Inuyasha!

Inuyasha rushed over to her and hugged her,

"Are you alright?"

"I'm okay." she replied, holding him tighter to her, not wanting him to go.

Inuyasha whispered, "You're cold."

"I feel cold." she whispered and whimpered when he tried to pull away.

Kagome whispered urgently, "Please don't go."

"Kagome," he started, feeling worried, "I'm not going anywhere."

She replied, "I don't want you to go."

Inuyasha laid beside Kagome and pulled her to him. She took in a deep breath and felt herself relax. Inuyasha asked,

"What's gotten into you Kagome."

"I just don't want you to leave me." she whispered, hugging him tighter.

Inuyasha looked down at her, "Where'd this come from? You know I'm not going to leave you."

Kagome knew something strange was going on. After floating around in that darkness…something inside her seemed to change. She had this sudden excitement when she saw Inuyasha.

It was like…seeing Rin for the first time from a long time. She was excited but not as much. Kagome looked into his concerned eyes and smiled,

"Okay. I'm sorry. What happened…it came unexpectedly. I just feel so distant from you right now."

"I wish I could do something." he whispered, leaning down closer to her face. "I'm going to find a cure. Your father agreed to let me help."

Kagome sighed, "I don't think there is a cure. This must be hard on you Inuyasha. Falling in love with some chick with issues."

"Kagome." sighed Inuyasha, pulling her loser to him. "I don't care what _issues _you have…I'm never leaving."

She smiled. Inuyasha leaned closer to her and captured her lips into a kiss. After a while, Inuyasha pulled away slightly, and whispered into her mouth,

"Kagome?"

"Hm?" she asked.

He asked, "Do you forgive me now…for the Hojo thing?"

"Yes."

Inuyasha asked, "Am I still on restriction? You seriously need a cure."

"No more restrictions." she replied.

He nodded, "No more games."

Kagome nodded and kissed him again.

**Please Review! Okay, I know some of you were counting on the little battle between them…but …it's time for a little drama…AKA besides arguments.**


	25. Attached

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Incurable Therapy

Chapter Twenty-Five: Attached

--

It'd been a week since Kagome got out the hospital. She'd been acting…like herself, sort of. Inuyasha NEEDED some space, she wouldn't let him out her sight. The only time he got away was if he had to take a shower, use the bathroom, and when she was asleep.

What was her deal? He sighed,

"Kagome, can I have my arm back?"

"Sorry." she said, letting go of his arm.

Inuyasha stood, "I have to use the bathroom."

She nodded and watched him go. Kagome sighed when he closed the room door behind him. After two minutes, her cell phone rung and she picked it up,

"Hello?"

"Kagome what the hell is your problem?" asked Sango. "F.Y.I, Inuyasha's half DOG demon, and half human. Neither can stay in one place for so long. You two need to get some air. Also, can you give Inuyasha some space? You're going to make the guy go insane."

Kagome glared, "Don't know what you're talking about."

"If you're worried about him leaving you so much…wait what'll happen now. Men need their space. You keep acting so attached to him, you're going to piss him off." sighed Sango.

Her eyes watered, "So he's leaving?"

"N.no! That's not what I said!" she yelled.

Kagome asked, her voice cracking, "Then what did you mean?"

"Aw man."

Inuyasha walked back into the room. He saw tears in Kagome's eyes and asked,

"What's the matter Kagome."

She shook her head and blinked back tears. Inuyasha glared, took the phone from her and spoke,

"Sango, I told you I didn't need your help."

…

"Yeah, I'm sure you didn't mean it." he grumbled.

…

Inuyasha frowned, "You're only making her even more-

…

"I knew that. Whatever. Later."

He hung up and put the cell phone on the dresser. Inuyasha got onto the bed and laid his head onto Kagome's stomach. She ran her now warm fingers through his hair. Massaging his ears.

Kagome was hesitating to ask but knew she had too,

"Inuyasha?"

"Huh?" he asked, loving the feeling of her silk-like, warm fingers on his ears.

Kagome smiled a bit when she fell the rumble begin in his chest,

"Do you…need some time away from me?"

He didn't answer and the rumbling sound stopped. Kagome stopped rubbing his ears, and took in a shaky breath,

"So you do. I understand."

Tears rose in her eyes but she blinked hard. Instead of going away, they slipped through. Falling down her cheek. Inuyasha removed his head from her stomach and got on top of her. Looking down into her sad eyes. He asked,

"Kagome please don't cry."

Inuyasha leaned down toward her and kissed her cheek. She sniffed and wiped them away. He asked,

"Why are you so attached all the sudden? Is there something wrong?"

"I don't want you to-

Inuyasha cut her off, "I told you already…I'm not going anywhere."

"…break my heart." she said, continuing her sentence after he spoke.

He looked confused now, "What do you mean break your heart? I would never break your heart Kagome."

Kagome swallowed the sob that wanted to escape her. More tears raising in her eyes. He whispered,

"Don't you trust me Kagome?"

"Yes." she answered, wiping at her eyes again.

Inuyasha looked even more confused, "Then why-

"I don't know. In the hospital I told you that when I woke up…I felt distant from you. I felt scared and alone." she whispered, stopping herself. "There's something wrong with me. I'm so sorry."

He shook his head, "No Kagome, don't be sorry, maybe you should go see your father. I think something's wrong. I'm worried about you."

"I know." she said, putting her hand on his cheek, all the sudden feeling tranquil…just by staring into his eyes, something more than acceptance calming her. "Inuyasha…I think I'm dieing or something."

Inuyasha shook his head, "No! Don't ever say that again! You aren't dying! You look fine! There's nothing wrong! You haven't even been having pains…for a week!"

"If the pain's gone," she whispered, feeling like it wasn't her talking, "something else is wrong. That's why I'm acting this way."

Inuyasha hissed, "You're not dying! I'm not letting you leave me."

"I don't want to leave you, but" she replied, looking into his sad eyes, "you'd be happier with someone else."

He growled, "No! You're not dying so stop talking about it!"

"You don't want to believe the truth."

Inuyasha glared, "It's not true."

"I love you." she whispered, her hand still on his cheek. "A lot."

Inuyasha whispered back, "I love you so much more Kagome."

He captured her lips into a hot kiss. Kagome gasped in the kiss when she felt his hand on her side, underneath her shirt. She gasped again when she felt his claws slice her flesh. The wound isn't deep though.

Inuyasha pulled away and kissed her neck, lifting her shirt a bit more. He bent his head down to the four marks and began to heal them. The feeling of his lips against her side gave her a tingling feeling.

He soon healed it and found her lips again. Kagome wanted to go further with him. She pulled at his shirt and he pulled away, panting,

"Not yet."

"Why not?" she asked.

Inuyasha pecked her on the lips, "You're so fragile Kagome…I just…can't."

"I'm not a little kid Inuyasha." she whispered, kissing his neck.

Inuyasha retorted, "You're still young. To young."

"I'm not REALLY fifteen you know." she hissed, glaring into his eyes.

He shook his head, "You stopped aging remember?"

"Inuyasha." huffed Kagome, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You stopped aging too."

He laid beside her, pulled her closer to himself by her waist. Inuyasha kissed her neck,

"I know but at a more appropriate age."

"That is?" she asked.

He answered, "Eighteen."

"Three years. So what-

Inuyash corrected, "Actually, I'm ten years older than you."

"I'm not fifteen Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome, pulling away from him and glaring into his eyes.

He wasn't teasing at all. Inuyasha actually thought of them as ten years apart in age. Kagome turned away from him and thought angrily, clenching her hand into a fist. She thought angrily,

"_It's three years! He stopped aging at eighteen! Still three years._"

"I'm only telling you what's true Kagome." sighed Inuyasha, running a finger from her shoulder, down her waist, to her thigh.

She shivered. He smirked at her reactions. Kagome took a deep breath,

"My father told me…if a cure WERE found…I still wouldn't get any older. The incident, _permanently _stopped me from aging."

"I'll feel a lot better if you were cured before something like that happens between us Kagome. You're still a virgin." he said. "Emotionally…you're not ready for something like that."

Kagome asked, "What if I'm never cured?"

His hand stopped roaming about her arm and side. Kagome felt tears once again when he didn't answer. Inuyasha sighed,

"Kagome…what if, by chance…you got pregnant? Would the pup have pains like you? What if you die after giving birth? What if you die when I mate you?"

Her eyes were shocked. Shocked into horror. Kagome wouldn't want her child to suffer like she is. What if the pup died because of this curse her father put upon her? This brought tears to her eyes. For something so innocent…to die…and never get a chance to live. Or what if the pup got some type of symptom? That wouldn't let he/she get older than ten or younger.

What if when she had the pup and it had to take meds like she is now. Kagome began shaking, tears falling down her face. Inuyasha sat up,

"Kagome?"

She let out a sob and shaking her head. Thoughts rung in her head,

"_I'll never be able to give Inuyasha what he wants. He needs to be with someone…better then me. Someone he can have kids with. Without fearing what will happen when the pup is born. This love between us will dim and he'll eventually want someone more worth loving."_

The woman's voice came back to her,

"_I warned you of your struggle. Your heart won't survive this next heart ach. It'd been better to just die…alone. Be alone. Embrace the darkness…._"

Kagome had zoned out, not even knowing she was shaking and sobbing. Inuyasha was yelling her name. He made her sit up and shook her. When the voice vanished, she panted, and looked around. Her sobs worsened. Inuyasha yelled,

"Kagome! Say something!"

She shook her head and pulled herself away from him. Kagome sobbed out,

"I'm sorry Inuyasha."

"Tell me what's wrong Kagome." he yelled when she stood up, putting on her boots and grabbing her coat.

Kagome looked at him, "Everything."

"Kagome, don't leave me!" he yelled.

The sobs kept coming, painful…ever word he said, "I need some time alone."

Kagome took her cell phone and left. Inuyasha stood there, stuck in his place. Confused. What did he say? He sighed and listened as he heard Kagome's car speed off. Inuyasha stood, got his shoes and jacket, grabbed his keys and left.

He needed to talk to Izayoi.

**Gallery**

"Kagome must be feeling really upset right now." sighed Izayoi.

He asked, "What did I say that was wrong?"

"Well," she started, "she may have started thinking how she wouldn't make you happy in the future. Also, maybe how it'd be horrible to have the pup and something's wrong with him/her. A woman thinking of something like that…it does something to us. Something so innocent having to deal with something you wouldn't want to pass down…it hurts.

"It also hurts to know you can't have any children. Oh Kagome."

It was like, just imagining being in Kagome's shoes killed Izayoi. It was tragic. Very tragic. She sighed,

"I really hope she doesn't do something dangerous. She's probably thinking you're better off without her. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to let her drive."

"Kagome." whispered Inuyasha, sighing.

Izayoi looked out, up into the diming skies, "She may also think…that your love for her would slowly dim. Just imagine Inuyasha. Being in her place. Not able to love. Not able to feel the sensation of life. Like your accident…she can't just up and go to the hospital and expect therapy. Soon recovery. It's like…like…a Incurable Therapy."

Just thinking of being in her place saddened him. Thinking of someone you thought you could trust putting such a curse onto him. Inuyasha looked at his mother and winced. That pain is unbearable. So unbearable he wanted to…

"No!" growled Inuyasha, shooting up.

She looked at him with sad eyes, "You're thinking the same thing I am aren't you?"

"She can't kill herself! What about the people that need her!" yelled Inuyasha.

Izayoi blinked, tears appeared in her eyes, "I…I don't know Inuyasha. She's strong…she's lived this long. Staying hidden from the truth. If I were her…I'd probably wouldn't of kept myself alive. She must feel alone. Not understood. Betrayed. So many emotions that'll drive her to her end. Go Inuyasha.

"Please find her."

He was horror stricken. Inuyasha turned and ran. Sniffing for her scent. It was far away but there. He took off running in that direction.

Izayoi looked over at the phone. Biting her lower lip. She pushed away her hesitation and picked up her phone. She dialed a number then put it to her ear. A deep, sinister voice came,

"If it isn't Mrs. Takahashi calling."

"I…" she started, her voice shaking, looking at the picture of InuTaisho on the wall. "I need your help."

He chuckled, "Wouldn't your husband be upset?"

"Will you or won't you?" asked Izayoi, her voice still shaking.

He smirked, "Very well…your request?"

Izayoi took a deep breath and began to speak.

**With Kagome**

Kagome sobbed as the pain throbbed through her. She felt nauseous, sad, and lonely. Kagome looked out at Tokyo, tears streaming down her face. She took glared down the cliff, ready to just jump off. Kagome scooted closer to the edge, and whispered,

"I can't go on like this. It's meaningless. Inuyasha wouldn't love her after a year, positive. He'd go after Kikyo again, then she'd end up pregnant with his kid, I'll find out, and he'd feel bad at first. Then I'd walk off, crying when I'm not around him. He won't come after me. Two hours later they find me dead, with a gun in my hand.

"I should save the pain and just…go."

Kagome didn't hear the sound of grass rustling behind her. If she did, she wouldn't of care. She moved closer to the edge. A pair of hands grabbed her by the waist and pulled her away, growling,

"Kagome! Don't do this!"

The voice WAS NOT Inuyasha. She rolled onto her back and looked into two familiar eyes. Kagome stopped breathing but managed to let out the person's name,

"K.Kouga…."

"What are you doing?" he asked, putting his cool hand on her cheek.

Kagome took his hand and pushed it away. She scooted away from him and glared,

"What are YOU doing here?"

"I'm not here to hurt you Kagome." he replied. "I'm here to help."

Kagome smacked his hand away, "How can you help me!? Hurt me more? Go ahead! I don't care anymore."

"Kagome, I'm sorry." he whispered, pulling her to her feet. "I was drunk. I didn't know what I was doing! I didn't know the party was at the club. I tried to call you…you weren't picking up."

Kagome glared, "I don't want to hear it Kouga!"

"Kagome! You know me! I wouldn't do anything like that! I was drunk!" he yelled. "Who was there for you when you felt alone, sad, and betrayed!"

Neither noticed Inuyasha had walked out in the clearing. He quickly hid behind a tree and listened.

Kagome looked into his blue eyes then looked away, "You."

"Who kept all your secrets?" he asked. "About your father."

Tears welled up in her eyes, "You."

"Kagome…I'll do anything…if only you'll forgive me." he whispered, put his hand on her cheek.

The tears fell, "My forgiveness doesn't matter anymore. I'm going to die…rather you want to believe it or not! Either I do it myself or in the future! Just let me go Kouga!"

"Never." he whispered, leaning close to her face.

Kagome stepped away, "I don't love you anymore."

"You're in love with that half breed Inuyasha. What can he do for you besides kiss you and tell you he loves you. He's to afraid to take risks. I am."

She glared, "Whose side are you on? You took the picture…with Kikyo…."

"I work for Naraku, sort of, and he has a cure Kagome. Inuyasha's mother called…not to long ago. She's taking a risk…just for you." he whispered, walking closer to her.

She sighed, "I don't want her to get involved with this. I don't want any of them to care about me anymore."

"Two hearts are better than one Kagome." he whispered, taking her chin and smashing his lips on hers, and slipping something into her pocket. (Inuyasha doesn't notice.)

Kagome gasped and memories of them rushed into her head. She sighed and pushed away,

"Don't do this Kouga! Stop! Please don't do this!"

"I know…deep down…you still love me Kagome." whispered Kouga.

Inuyasha's fist's were white as he clenched them. Anger surged through him. Did she kiss him back? No…she pushed away…but that look in her eyes. He felt betrayed. Kagome shook her head,

"No! I don't love you! I love Inuyasha!"

"Don't you remember when we use to come up here? You wanted to remember the days when you had nothing to worry about. I always defended you." retorted Kouga, pulling her closer to him.

She shook her head, tears falling down her cheeks. That's when Inuyasha stepped out,

"Get your hands off her."

"Inu…Inuyasha." whispered Kagome, looking towards him.

She pushed away from Kouga, still looking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at Kagome then at Kouga,

"Kagome…what-

"Inuyasha, why are you here?" she asked. "Why can't you just let me go?"

He glared at her, "I love you Kagome, I'm not going to give up on you. You don't need Naraku…or Kouga…I'll find a cure for you. I'm sorry I'm making you feel like you're misunderstood."

Kagome took a step towards Inuyasha. Kouga took her hand,

"Kagome…later…he's just going to break your heart."

"I won't Kagome, unlike this bastard!" spat Inuyasha, glaring at Kouga.

Kouga took a step, "Why you-

"No!" yelled Kagome, standing in front of Kouga.

He looked down at her then backed away, "Fine. This is your own mistake Kagome. If you hurt her, I'm going to kick your ass."

He took one more look at Kagome before leaving. When he was gone, she turned towards Inuyasha. He was standing right in front of her, making her gasp. Inuyasha whispered,

"What were you going to do Kagome?"

"I…" she started, taking a step away from him. "I'm sorry Inuyasha."

He took her hand and pulled her into his chest, "Don't ever do that again. Do even think about trying to again. You're not getting out of my eyesight again."

"I-

Inuyasha cut her off, "Don't even think about saying you're going to die anyway, because you're not!"

"Inuyasha." sighed Kagome, relaxing in his arms when he tightened his hold on her.

He whispered, "Promise me you won't do something like that again."

"I promise Inuyasha." responded Kagome, tears in her eyes. "As long as you're with me."

He sighed a relief, "I'm not going anywhere Kagome. Promise."

"Thank you." replied Kagome, smiling.

He pulled away and kissed her. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Inuyasha's hand brushed past Kagome's pants pocket. He pulled away and looked at her confused. She asked,

"What?"

"What's in your pocket?" he asked, sticking his hand in her picket and pulling out a silver ring, then growling. "Why that-

Kagome sighed and took it from him, "Calm down would you? Kouga's not going to take this back."

"Wha…wait. Do you forgive him?" asked Inuyasha, his eye twitching.

She smiled and started walking towards the road. Inuyasha growled, crossed his arms angrily and followed. Grumbling. Kagome shook her head, then looked at the ring. Reading the engravings again.

She couldn't help but smile.

**Please Review! And NO Kagome doesn't love Kouga, maybe a bit, but she's not going to go running after him. Go on and review!! -**


	26. You Didn't Mention This

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Incurable Therapy

Chapter Twenty-Six: You Didn't Mention This….

--

A month passed and it was October 1st. Freezing outside. Kagome had begun to acting…weird…again. She wasn't as attached as she was a month ago, but…she kept hiding her face from Inuyasha. What's the deal?

It was a rainy, cold, boring day. Kagome had started sneezing. Inuyasha asked,

"Are you alright?"

"F.fine." she stuttered, clearing her throat. "Acho!"

She sniffed and smacked her hair out her face. Though she kept it hidden from Inuyasha. Everything was fine yesterday. The ending of September, what happened? The only weird thing about last month was the point she wouldn't let him leave without her. Kagome stopped acting attached all the sudden.

They both jumped when someone banged on the door. Inuyasha stood and walked towards the door. Kagome had peeked out the window, groaned and ran down the hall. Locking herself in the room. It was Souta. He opened the door and Souta barged in.

Shippo walked in and huffed. Souta started laughing,

"Where is she? Come out, come out, come out wherever you are Kagome!"

Inuyasha closed the door to only have it smacked into his forehead. In came Sango, Miroku, Bankotsu, and Rogue. He rubbed his forehead and glared,

"What do all of you want?"

Sango laughed, "Souta said-

"Souta! If you tell him I'm going to rip your d-

Souta cut her off, "Don't be so mean sis! I'm not going to tell your secret."

Bankotsu started laughed when he heard Kagome sneeze three times in a row. Souta fell over laughing. He had tears coming down his eyes. Sango laughed, as did Rogue and Miroku.

Shippo sighed,

"This is getting old."

"What's going on!?" asked Inuyasha, getting pissed off because he didn't know what the heck was going on.

Souta coughed, "She, she, she-ahahaha!"

Kagome swung the door open and kicked his arm,

"Don't tell him!"

"Okay, okay! Ahahaha!" laughed Souta.

She glared at Bankotsu, Sango, Rogue, and Miroku. They all stopped laughing. Inuyasha glared,

"What am I not suppose to know?"

"Achoo!" sneezed Kagome, her hair flinging over her face.

Souta busted out laughing again. Three knocks were heard on the door. Shippo got up and answered it. In came Kouga. Kagome whined,

"Man! Come on! Give me a break here!"

"I couldn't resist." shrugged Kouga, closing the door behind him and leaning against it.

Inuyasha growled, "I'm getting real sick of you coming around here."

"Get over it." glared Kouga. "Dog turd."

He took two steps towards Kouga, "I'm gonna-

"Inu-achoo-yasha! Knock if off!" sneezed Kagome, looking away when he looked at her.

Souta started laughing louder, "AHAHAHAHA!"

"Would you shut up already!" yelled Kagome, glaring down at him.

Souta coughed then asked, "Hey Kouga? Remember when she almost fell down those stairs and that Hoj guy caught her?"

"Aha." laughed Kouga, nodding. "Did you see her face?"

Souta laughed, "Did you see _yours_?"

He frowned at that and Souta busted out laughing again. Kagome yelled,

"Don't mention that!" yelled Kagome, shivering. "That WAS the worse day of my life."

Souta started laughing harder, way harder, and ended up gagging. Shippo jumped up on the couch and smiled widely,

"Oh! Oh! I got one! Remember when Yasuo came home from work and his arm was in that cast?"

"AHAHAHAHA!"

Shippo, Souta, Bankotsu, and Kouga busted out laughing. Rolling around o the floor, gagging. Sango asked,

"I want to know what happened all those years I didn't know her."

"That isn't funny!" yelled Kagome, her voice cracking and shaking.

She sniffed and wiped at her tears. Everyone laughed harder. Inuyasha growled and yelled,

"**KNOCK IT OFF!**"

The whole room got quiet and everyone looked at Inuyasha. His eyes were slightly red. Meaning he wasn't playing. Everyone thought: When did he get so upset when someone hurt her feelings?

Kagome was shivering a bit, like she was scared and Inuyasha immediately calmed down. Souta took a deep breath, his bottom lip trembling,

"Inuyasha, calm down. I wouldn't hurt Kagome's feelings. This little 'secret' she has is the thing making her act like her feelings are hurt. If she was like herself right now, she'd probably yell for all of us to shut up instead of crying."

"What's the secret Kagome?" asked Inuyasha, looking at her and watched as she tensed.

She stammered, "Er…I don't have a secret."

"Lying? I don't think it's fair how I can't lie but you can." he replied, not in a happy way.

Kagome sighed, "Fine, but I'm not telling you until they leave. If I make a fool of myself, I'd rather not have Souta here to laugh in my-Achoo!"

Inuyasha walked towards the door, opened it and crossed his arms. Everyone huffed, got up, and left. Shippo stayed on the couch, smiling. Inuyasha walked towards him, grabbed the back of this shirt and walked towards the door.

Shippo complained,

"Hey! Let go!"

He flung him into Sango, then slammed the door shut. Locking it as well. Inuyasha turned towards Kagome. She sighed, walked into the living room and plopped onto the couch once again. He sat beside her and asked,

"What are you hiding?"

"Well, there's another thing about the incident when I was younger. It's the same accident but there's like other effects to everything." she muttered, twirling her thumb around the other.

He nodded and she went on,

"When winter starts, every year, I have this little…gr."

Kagome took a deep breath and went on,

"It's hard to explain. You know those mood rings?"

"Yeah…." he said.

She huffed, "Well, my eye color changes when my emotion does. Most of the time, my eye color just changes and I snap into that mood. It's really irritating."

"Let me see." said Inuyasha, astonished.

Kagome nodded, "Promise you won't be all freaked out?"

He nodded, took her chin, and made her look at him. Kagome's eye color was brown when he saw them, but when she looked into his eyes they changed into blue. Inuyasha whispered,

"You didn't mention this."

"It doesn't end until January. Then…." she started, then blushing.

Her eye color became brown again. Inuyasha asked,

"What else about January?"

"Well, let's just say I'll piss you off and make you insane…passionately." she muttered, looking away again, blushing. "If you want more details ask Kouga."

Inuyasha raised a eyebrow, "Passionately?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "Then I'll have this crazy sugar rush. It's pretty funny because my dad once recorded me going through all these phases and I threw up form laughing. Also…please forgive me."

Inuyasha asked, "Forgive you for what?"

"I'm just telling you before this little craziness happens." sighed Kagome, looking back at him again.

Her eyes were amber. Just like his. Inuyasha asked,

"What does amber mean?"

"Mixed emotions." she muttered, letting out a sigh.

He took Kagome's chin and leaned forward, and kissed her,

"Don't worry about Inuyasha. When all this is over, I'm still going to be here."

Inuyasha kissed her once again and looked into her eyes again. They were blue once again. He asked,

"What does blue mean?"

"Look it up. A…achoo!" smiled Kagome, then she sneezed, right in his face. "Crap!"

He asked, smacking all the spit off his face, "What's with all the sneezing!?"

"Oh…for some strange reason, I sneeze when I'm acting like myself. It's really annoying-ACHOO!"

Inuyasha sighed, "This is going to be a little weird."

"Sorry." muttered Kagoem, her eye color becoming gray and she started crying.

He jumped, "Why are you crying! It's okay Kagome."

"Are you sure you aren't going to-

Inuyasha cut her off, "No, I'm not going ANYWHERE Kagome."

"Good!" she said, smiling, and her eyes now blue again. "Oh! I forgot, there's this one color that is pure all rainbow. When you see that, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE run, okay? Thanks."

Kagome stood and looked at the door when she heard laughing. Her face turned red and she started growling. Kagome's eyes became black. She stalked towards the door, swung it open and stepped out. Souta yelled,

"Her eyes are black! Run!!"

Kagome yelled after them, "GET BACK HERE FOR I CAN KICK YOUR ASSES!"

"Aw man." complained Inuyasha. "It's going to be like…like….she's pregnant or something. With even more mood swings. Better find out what all these colors mean."

**Later That Day**

Inuyasha and Kagome were watching a movie. Bored out of their minds. Kagome's eyes, surprising, had stayed white. (Okay, not pure black. You know where your color is in your eyes? That's where the color changes. Not the whole eyeball.)

He found out from the internet that white meant boredom. Kagome had soon had got in his lap, and fell asleep. Inuysha ran his hand through her jet black, silky hair. She sighed in content. Inuyasha smiled then it fell when he heard his cell buzzing.

He huffed. Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and went into their room. He placed her under the covers and kissed her on the lips. Kagome didn't stir. Inuyasha smirked then jogged into the kitchen, grabbed his phone, and pressed talk,

"Hello?"

"Still think it isn't yours?" came Kikyo's voice.

He glared, "I told you to stop calling my phone."

"Inuyasha, you promised to talk to me through this. You sure as hell don't know whether or not it's yours or not." she hissed. "You know what 'we' did the night before you had that accident. Are you going to sit there and deny it!"

Inuyasha felt everything pause. Shock surging through him.

**Meanwhile**

Kagome whimpered, shot up and looked around. She whimpered,

"Inuyasha?"

Her eyes flashed to hazel brown. Kagome kicked off the covers and walked out the room. She heard Inuyasha talking…but to who. Kagome walked up to the door and hid around the corner. Listening.

"What are you saying Kikyo?"

"Inuyasha, I went into labor two weeks ago. He looks EXACTLY like you." she said, her voice loud and clear.

Kagome's eyes went to amber. She thought,

"_What does she mean she went into labor? Does that mean…._"

"You're lying." he growled, clenching his hand into a fist.

Kikyo's voice was shaky this time, "If you don't believe me…I'll send a picture."

His cell buzzed and he pulled the phone from his ear and looked down at the phone. He pressed something, hesitantly. When he did, he gasped. The phone fell to the floor. Inuyasha walked back, running into the counter behind him.

Inuyasha's face was shocked, confused, and regretful. There was one emotion clear. Guilt. After about five minutes, he picked up the phone and put it to his ear,

"W…why didn't you tell me sooner Kikyo?"

Kagome's eyes became gray. Tears sparkled in her eyes. She watched as he slid to the floor. Kikyo sighed,

"I was scared that you'd hang up on me or something like that. You accused me of cheating just because I went around partying. Yeah…that doesn't mean I cheated on you. I know…our love dimed, but with the pup…it can grow again."

He was still in shock and it took him three whole minutes to reply,

"What's…his name?"

"Sanchji Takahashi." she answered.

Inuyasha looked at the ceiling in disbelief. Kikyo asked,

"So what are you going to do Inuyasha? Are you going to leave your son for that whore?"

Kagome's eyes went black and her fist shook. He sighed, not even defending Kagome,

"I need to think this through Kikyo but I guarantee you…I'm not abandoning him."

"Whatever you say." she huffed in irritation then hung up.

Inuyasha picked pressed something on the phone and looked at the picture. With soft eyes. Kagome couldn't see it though. He stood and walked blindly towards the kitchen door. Kagome jolted back to the room, go into the bed, and under the covers.

She wiped her eyes angrily, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Inuyasha walked into the room and paused. He knelt in front of the bed. In front of Kagome. Inuyasha looked at the picture then at Kagome. He redid that over twenty times.

Inuyasha sighed, feeling like he was making a tough decision. He put his hand on Kagome's cheek and Kagome felt herself relax. Despite how pissed off she was at him.

All it took was once touch to relax her and that made her deeply depressed. She felt the tears burn under her lids. When she felt a kiss on her lips, then her cheek…she felt more sadness wash over her. Inuyasha whispered,

"I'm sorry Kagome."

Her air stopped coming and Kagome felt the pain begin to develop in her side. She punched it away, angrily. The tears burned more, the felt the warm liquid. Inuyasha saw the look of struggle on her face and whispered,

"Kagome, wake up."

(Wow…he really doesn't SEE the obvious, ne? Clueless.)

Kagome simply opened her eyes. The tears didn't fall though, they were visible. Her eye color was amber. Mixed emotions. They were making the pain in her side stronger but today…she refused to take anything for this pain. Inuyasha asked,

"Are you alright."

She saw the guilt, regret, anger, sadness in his amber eyes. Kagome felt nauseous. She covered her mouth and rushed to the bathroom. When she got into the bathroom, she puked into the toilet.

Inuyasha stood in the doorway,

"Kagome, are you alright!?"

"Yeah." she muttered coughing.

Kagome saw blood and quickly flush the toilet. She didn't want him to start saying stuff about cures, and how he wasn't going to leave her. Bull crap. She slammed the toilet top down and glared at it. Panting.

He asked,

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"Get out." she hissed. "Leave me alone. I want to be alone."

He couldn't tell if it was the her speaking or the moods. Kagome looked at him with black eyes. Inuyasha stepped back,

"Fine."

She grabbed the bottom of the door and slammed it shut. Kagome locked it and let out a sigh. Her breathing was getting ragged. She felt sick to her stomach. Kagome grabbed the handle of the faucet and turned it on.

She pulled the toilet seat up and threw up. Blood. It was blood. Why was it blood? Kagome felt weak and passed out on the bathroom floor.

**Please Review!**

Here are the colors (had to delete chapter, sorry, I wanted you to know the mood ring colors. Well MY opinion on what they should be):

Blue: Tranqul (HAPPY)

Black: Mad

Hazel/Brown: Nervous (WORRIED)

Red: Aroused (HEATED, IN HEAT, IN LOVE)

Orange: Mysterious (PLANNING)

Amber: Mixed Emotions (CONFUSED)

Yellow: Anxious (EXCITED)

Green: Jealous (ENVY, SARCASTICALLY AMUSED)

Purple: DEEPLY relaxed (FELLING GREAT...NORMAL)

Gray: Depressed (SAD)

White: Bored (Not very active)

Crystal Clear: PURe (INNOCENCE)

Rainbow: Insane (HYPER) AKA EVERY MOOD RINg COLOR!!


	27. Where Is My Place In This World?

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

A/N: Okay, the make-out scene ISN'T a lemon…there's nothing lemon about it! I'm just trying to prove my point. It went further than it needed too. THEY DON'T GO THAT FAR! Okay? So let the chapter BEGIN!

Title: Incurable Therapy

Chapter Twenty Seven: Where Is My Place In This World?

--

Inuyasha, after twenty minutes of Kagome not answering, busted into the bathroom. To find her passed out. Blood. He was freaked out…that is until he found out she was breathing normally.

Kagome was in a deep sleep. He picked her upand put her in bed. Staying by her side all night. His mind elsewhere though.

"Kagome, please wake up." he whispered, pushing her bangs from her face.

It was eight in the morning and she still hadn't woken. Should he take her to the hospitla? Was she in a coma? Is she like…GAH!

While he blamed and fought with himself. Kagome whimpered in her sleep. This got his attention quickly. Inuyasha whispered,

"Kagome?"

She opened her lids to reveal pale blue eyes. Kagome felt at ease in her sleep but when she woke and saw his face. They went from blue to black then finally settling on gray.

He asked,

"Kagome, what's wrong?" (Aren't you getting tired of that line?)

"I'm fine." she whispered, sitting up.

Inuyasha handed her a water bottle. She took it and gulped it down. He frowned,

"You're lying."

Kagome winced and clenched at her side. Even though the pain was very faint. He shot up,

"I'll go get your pills. Where are they anyway?"

"Somewhere in the kitchen." she lied, knowing that it REALLY was in her dresser.

He nodded and went to go looked for it. Agome grabbed his cell phone from the nightstand, and searched through Images.

Finally, she found one of a infant. The infant had gold eyes, with a splash of blue in them. His hair was silver with a FEW strands of raven. He also had silver dog ears, with black tips. Underneath the picture, it read:

Sanchjiru Kanaye Takahashi

Kikyo was holding him. She was in a hospital gown, her hair soaked in sweat. She was smiling like an idiot. There was a softness in her eyes Kagome had NEVER seen before.

Sachji-what Kikyo had called him-was so beautiful. He looked A Lot like his father. There was some Kikyo in there as well. Kagome didn't feel the tears when they fell.

THIS was the struggle, the pain that'd split her heart in half. Inuyasha was going to leave, she knew it. For his pup…and she wasn't going to stop him.

Sachji deserved to have a mother and father. Together not split up. Kagome heard footsteps, X'ed out the Images page and put it back onto the nightstand. She swatted her tears away and looked down at her hand.

Kagome couldn't help but think,

"_Where is my place in this world? Is it with my family? Here? Beneath the surface…not alive…not in pain. That sounds more appealing then staying here…waiting for my prediction to come true. I promised Inuyasha I wouldn't though._"

She dug her nails into her wrist. Inuyasha sat in front of her,

"Kagome?"

She continued thinking, "_Besides…someday…all men want to make lo-_

Kagome gasped both mentally and physically. Inuyasha had pecked her on the lips. When he pulled away, she looked up at him.

"Zoning out again?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

Kagome nodded, "Sorry."

"It's alright. Where's your pills? I can't find them anywhere." he muttered. "You don't look like you're in pain anymore."

Kagome stood, "I better take them anyway."

That's weird? What happened to all the unbearable pains in the morning? She remember,

"_Oh…forgot….during winter…the pain is less painful but can also be the more painful_."

Kagome walked over to her dresser, opened it and took out the bottle. He frowned,

"Did you know it was there the whole time?"

"Yeah, sorry. I forgot I put it in here." apologized Kagome, popping the top off and putting two in her hand.

She closed it and popped the pills into her mouth. Kagome grabbed her half full water bottle and swallowed them along with the water. Afterwards, she sat back down on the bed. He asked,

"Kagome…I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" she asked, already knowing what it is.

Inuyasha look hesitant, "It's about Kikyo-

"Inuyasha, you don't want any secrets between us do you?" she asked.

Inuyasha took her hand and intertwined their fingers, "No, I don't."

"Okay." she said, taking a deep breath. "I know what you're about to tell me."

He looked confused, "What?"

"Kikyo…she…had your son. His name is Sachjiru Kanaye Takahashi. I looked at the picture when you went to go look for those pills. I heard the conversation between you and her last night." she admitted, not looking at him.

Inuyasha was shocked at first but then a bit angry, "You ease-dropped?"

"I wasn't asleep when you came in here and told me you were sorry." she also admitted.

Inuyasha sighed heavily, "I….

"You should be with her and the pup. Not with me."

He glared, "I'm not leaving you Kagome. I promised I wouldn't."

"It isn't fair for the-

Inuyasha cut her off, "Don't you remember what I said?"

"I know but-

He cut her off again, "No buts Kagome. I'm staying with you."

Kagome asked, "Why aren't you giving up?"

"Kagome, I thought that'd be obvious." he said, in a low voice. "I'm not giving up because I love you. Don't you know that?"

Kagome looked at him sadly, "Their's no reason _to_ love me Inuyasha."

"There's a lot of reasons." he retorted, not wanting her to get the though, not for a second, that he didn't love her.

She asked, "What are they then?"

"First off, when I was in the hospital you didn't give up on me or any of your patients. You have a kind heart…you wouldn't hurt anyone. Even though your father used you when you were younger, you forgave him…and love him. If I were you, I probably would be like Souta." he explained, realizing how in love he was. "You're willing to risk everything to help someone. You gave me a chance. Many more reasons…."

Kagome looked into his serious amber eyes. He looked back at her. She'd never been stared with such love. This is how she knew how much he loved her. Maybe the voice and herself were wrong. Maybe Inuyasha _would_ stay with her.

Inuyasha put his hand onto her cheek,

"Do _you_ love me Kagome?"

"Of course I do Inuyasha." she replied, putting her hand over his. "I still can't believe how you can love someone like me, but you do."

Inuyasha loved the feeling of her silk-like hands on his, "I'll never leave you, and…I want to show you how much I love you."

She leaned closer to his face and kissed him. Inuyasha kissed her back. She removed her hand from his and wrapped it around his neck. Inuyasha leaned closer to her, having her lay back onto the bed. She tangled her fingers into his silvery hair.

Inuyasha slid his finger down her side, to her thigh, pressing on the sensitive part. This made Kagome moan into the kiss. She removed her hand from his hand and put it on his chest. Inuyasha wanted to claim her right then and there. That's when fear began to rise in him.

"_What if she get's pregnant? What if she ends up dying or…or….I can't do this._"

He pulled away and looked down at her. Kagome's eyes went from hazel to amber. Nervous to confused and whatever other emotion. Inuyasha sighed,

"Kagome…I…I want to show you so much…but…I can't. What if-

"Inuyasha," started Kagome, her eyes becoming gray, "I'm scared just as much as you are, but…I doubt Naraku has a cure for this. I doubt they'll ever be a cure. Sometimes…in life…you have to make risks. I want to take that risk with you."

He hesitated, "I don't know."

"Please." she whispered, her eyes now becoming a darker gray…which he didn't understand.

Could the colors get darker and lighter. Did it mean she was getting the more depressed? He'd have to ask, but the real problem was…could he take this risk?

People get hurt a lot during life…it's just how things go. Inuyasha loved Kagome…truly, deeply, madly. It was enough and his mind was set. Though still hesitant. He nodded,

"Alright…but Kagome…I hope we're making the right decision."

"I hope we are too but…Inuyasha, I…." she trailed off, looking confused, afraid, sad, and upset.

Inuyasha captured Kagome's lips into a passionate kiss. She immediately kissed him back. Her heart was beginning to pound in her chest. Once again, Inuyasha pressed that sensitive spot again and she sighed into the kiss. Kagome rose her hands to his ears and began massaging them.

Instead of making that rumbling sound, he growled. Kagome dug her fingers into his ears. Making it the more pleasing. She then ran her finger through his hair, down his back, and at the bottom of his shirt.

She pulled it up some, just the slight feeling of flesh made Kagome's heart pound even more. The tingling she felt when he touched or kissed her heated. Inuyasha didn't stop her and didn't want her too. When he didn't pull away or anything, she pulled it higher. He pulled away, allowing her to take it fully off.

Kagome dropped it to the floor then ran her hands down his muscular chest. Her heart was going insane, her face turning a pale pink. It never got this far, not with Kouga, not with ANY boy. Instead of kissing her once again, Inuyasha began kissing down her neck. Stopping at the top of her tank top.

He grabbed the bottom of the shirt and lifed it. Not completely off though. Inuyasha went down to her stomach, kissing his way up. Kagome was seriously nervous. Still being a virgin, and basically still having the mind of a fifteen year old. Wasn't exactly helpful.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat when he got to…you know. (Yeah, I'm not putting all THAT in here because ITS NOOT A LEMON! Just letting you know how FAR its getting.)

He finally slid the shirt off of her, dropping it onto the floor along with his shirt. Inuyasha captured her lips into a sweet kiss, dipping all meaning into it. Kagome knew he loved her and she loved him. That still wasn't stopping her heart from pounding.

Inuyasha pulled away, pecked on the lips, then began kissing down her neck again. Nibbling at the silk-like skin of hers, that drove him insane. She took a deep breath, blocking all negative thoughts. Kagome didn't notice his hand had gone up her side, stopping at her bra. She turned blood red when his claws cut the fabric. It fell to the side, totally exposing her.

That's it! Her head should've exploded right there. Inuyasha's cell rung, and he looked towards the nightstand. Kagome wanted the scream, because he SAW. She pushed him off of her, turned away and covered herself. Redder than blood.

Before he could ask what was wrong, she blurted,

"Y.you should answer your phone."

"Kagome, don't-

Kagome cut him off again, "I'm sorry Inuyasha."

She grabbed her shirt and left the room. Inuyasha thought,

"_I'm guessing that phone rung for a reason. Something tells me we should wait until we get some information. She's not ready anyway._"

Somewhat, he felt realized. A hug weight was lifted from his shoulder. Inuyasha grabbed his cell, flipped it open, and answered,

"Hello."

"I want you to come see Sachji Inuyasha." came Kikyo's voice.

When was the last time he ever felt grateful toward Kikyo, "I'll be there."

He hung up and went to stand outside the bathroom. Inuyasha knew she was probably having a emotional break-down.

**Bathroom**

"_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I can't breath!_" screamed Kagome mentally, putting on her shirt, with a new bra.

She was still red. Kagome COULDN'T show her face to Inuyasha, not today, not tomorrow, not EVER! She'd rather lick a sticky movie theater floor! Kagome stopped pacing to think about that, before shaking her head.

Scratch that. She muttered to herself, smacking her head,

"Stupid, stupid, stupid coward." (Inuyasha's smirking outside the door.)

Kagome slipped and fell onto the floor when someone knocked, "Kagome?"

"Ouch, fuck!" spat Kagome.

Inuyasha shook his head, and asked,

"Are you alright?"

"N.-Yeah." she said, stopping herself from saying no.

Inuyasha sat by the door, "Kagome…when we do get that far…don't be afraid. I won't run away. You're beautiful….I don't want you to think otherwise."

That made her relax a bit as she pulled herself off the floor.

"Inuyasha?" she asked, leaning against the door.

He replied, "Yeah?"

"I don't think I'm ready." she whispered. "I'm sorry."

Inuyasha stood, "Open to door Kagome."

She unlocked the door and opened it. Inuyasha took her hand, hugging her. He whispered back,

"Don't be sorry. I'll wait a lifetime for you."

Kagome smiled and relaxed in his arms. UNTIL she realized he was still shirtless. Kagome pulled away, letting her raven hair cover her blushing face,

"So who called?"

"Kikyo, she wants me to come see Sachji. Want to come?" he asked, taking her chin and making her look up at him.

Kagome blushed more, "Uh…yeah."

"I never seen you turn so red before." he teased, kissing her on the lips.

Kagome turned redder, "Uh….y.yeah."

He laughed, then went to get a shirt. When he went into the room, Kagome fell back against the wall. Not believing what just happened.

**Kikyo's House**

"Why is she here!" exclaimed Kikyo, placing Sachjiru in Inuyasha's arms.

He sat down in a seat, "I invited her, is that a problem?"

"Yes." she grumbled, glaring daggers.

Inuyasha glared at Kikyo, "Leave her alone. She hasn't done anything to you."

"Yah know," she started, crossing her arms, "I could've had a miscarriage when she and her junky jumped me."

He growled, "Kikyo."

"No, Inuyasha, she's right. I shouldn't of done that. I'm sorry." apologized Kagome, feeling guilty for casing the pup any harm, not Kikyo though, she deserved it.

She rolled her eyes, "Obviously, you're not apologizing to me."

"Want to hold him Kagome?" asked Inuyasha, stopping any drama from happening.

Kikyo scoffed in disbelief, "Do you ACTUALLY think I'm letting HER touch OUR son! I refuse to have her little disease be passed to Sachji."

"She doesn't HAVE a disease!" spat Inuyasha, making Sachji whimper, that calmed him quickly.

Kagome's eyes turned green, and Kikyo saw this, "N.no…it's okay."

"D…did your eyes just turn green?" asked Kikyo, blinking hard.

Kagome breathed out her nose, "No, you're seeing things."

"No I'm not!" she exclaimed. "Their black now!"

Kagome clenched her fist,

"Inuyasha, I'm going to my parents house."

"Kagome, don't!" yelled Inuyasha, glaring at Kikyo. "He's my son too! I say she CAN hold him!"

Kikyo pick Sachji up, and glared, "I'm his mother and I say she CAN'T hold him."

"Kikyo!" he growled.

Kagome spoke, "Inuyasha, don't…it's alright. You three deserve to be alone."

"Wha-

She cut him off, continuing, "A miracle HAS been born into the world, you know. He deserves some time alone with his parents."

Kagome opened the front door and walked out. Inuyasha went after her. Kikyo glared out the window, watching them talk.

"Kagome, wait."

He took her hand, turning her towards him. Kagome had tears in her eyes, they were once again green. A darker green though. Inuyasha put his hand on her cheek,

"Don't leave."

"She doesn't want me here, it's her house, her baby…so I'm leaving. I'm going to go to my parent's house until you leave. I'll walk, I'll be fine." she retorted, wiping her eyes.

He sighed, "He's my son too. I'll get full custody if she's going to act like that!"

"No!" yelled Kagome. "Don't do that! Kikyo loves him a lot….Don't do that to Sachji. Please, I'm begging you."

Inuyasha huffed, "Fine…I won't. Kagome, you-

"I'm going Inuyasha. I'll see you later, okay?" she said, her eyes saying she couldn't take much of being there any longer.

Inuyasha calmed, "Alright…but Kagome…remember…I'm not leaving you. I love you and I always will."

"I know." she started. "I love you too. So much."

Inuyasha kissed her passionately. Kikyo, wasn't happy about that. Not ONE bit. She rocked Sachji gently though, hoping he wouldn't sense her displeasure.

Kagome pulled away,

"I'll see you later."

"Take the car."

She shook her head, "I want to walk. I need to think, okay? I'll be fine."

"Kagome." he protested.

Kagome put a finger on his lips, "Please Inuyasha. I'm not going to get kidnapped or whatever. Relax."

"Fine but call me when you get there."

"I will." she said, smiling weakly, then pecking him on the lips.

Kagome put her hood on, and began walking down the road. When she turned the corner, Inuyasha went back into the house. He glared at Kikyo,

"Rather you like it or not I'm with someone else. Better get use to it."

"Remember our fifth date? And we were talking about pups?" she asked, smiling sinisterly. "You didn't want whomever you married to be divorced. For the sake of the child."

He glared, "I can be with someone else and still take care of him. Don't you even try to put that on me Kikyo."

"Once all of this actually seeps into your thick skull, you're going to remarry me." she whispered, putting her finger under his chin. "When I later tell you how Sachji misses his Daddy. Knows his parents aren't together. What will that make him in the future. A thief? A criminal? Emo?" (I have NOTHING against emo!!)

Inuyasha growled, slapping her hand away, "Don't start this bullshit Kikyo!"

"Watch the language." she said, still smiling, then looking down at Sachji when he whimpered.

Inuyasha took Sachji from her arms, looking down at him. A different kind of softness swimming in his eyes. Kikyo smirked, leaned against the wall, and thought,

"_There's no doubt anymore._"

**With Kagome**

"Are you sure Kagome?" asked Mai.

Kagome nodded, "I want to know…if there really IS a cure. If so…I can live happily with Inuyasha. If not a cure…I just need answers."

"Here's the address and number. Please talk to me or your father before sighing anything Kagome. Promise me." she retorted, squeezing her daughters wrist slightly.

Kagome covered her eyes with her bangs, the color becoming darkened orange, she was lying,

"I promise."

"Take the car." she said, giving her the keys.

Yasuo studied Kagome, "Kagome…."

Kagome glared at her father with tear filled eyes. She whispered,

"Today…just today…let me be angry at you."

His face filled with guilt. Kagome turned and stalked out the house. She got in the black Honda, backed out, and made her way to Shinjuku. A day's ride.

**Later That Night**

"Kagome Higurashi?" came a male voice.

She stood, walked towards him. He smiled, looking her up and down,

"I didn't expect you to be so young."

"Where do we talk?" she asked.

He had short hazel brown hair, with green eyes. He smiled,

"Right this way."

Kagome followed him in the office across the hall. He closed the door, and got in the seat behind his desk. Kagome sat in the seat in front of it. He introduced himself,

"I'm Gai Akita. Please, call me Gai. Anyway, your father finally decided to send you to me."

"I sent myself." she replied. "I want to know…is there…a cure?"

He leaned back in his seat, "I need to do a few….'test'."

"What sort of…'test'?" asked Kagome, putting the emphasis on the test.

Gai smiled, "Blood, Mental state, Physical state….emotional state."

"Fine."

He smirked, taking out a stack of papers, "I'll need you to sigh these."

Kagome took the pen, remembering what her mother had said. She pushed it away and sighed. Gai stood, clasping his hand together,

"Let us begin?"

"How long will this take?" she asked.

Gai looked at the clock, "Until nine am tomorrow."

"I need to text someone real quick." she said, taking out her cell and texting Inuyasha.

Gai waited at the door. "Of course."

_Inuyasha, I had to go out of town real quick. I'll back tomorrow around ten. Please don't worry about me. I love you,_

_Kagome._

She turned it off, put it in her pocket, then stood. Gai motioned towards an exam room,

"Enter here please."

Kagome did as told. A woman, with long blood red hair and hazel eyes smiled,

"Here, put this on."

It was a hospital gown. Kagome changed in the bathroom then climbed onto the metal bed. A bright light beamed above her. Gai smiled down at her,

"Please relax. This will be done shortly."

"I'll be here." said the girl, known as Ruri. "So don't worry."

Kagome nodded, looking back at Gai,

"I'm ready."

"First, we'll take some blood." he said, getting a needle and tube.

They took about four and a half tubes. Making Kagome feel a bit weak. Ruri put them in a metal case then grabbed a mask,

"For this next part, you'll need to be asleep. By time you awake, everything will be finished."

Kagome felt scared and unsure. She didn't protest when she put the mask on her. The girl glanced at Gai and he smiled. She nodded, smirked, then pressed the button. Kagome thought this 'gas' would be something to put her asleep.

Ruri said to her,

"Take a deep breath dear."

Kagome did so and the pain shot through her. She let out a ear splitting scream before everything began to get black. The last thing she saw was Gai yelling commands to people in black walking in.

**Please Review!! OHHHHH INTENSE!! SERIOUSLY MAN! I CANT WAIT TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!! WHICH WILL BE TOMORROW!! SORRY! BETTER REVIEW...OR ELSE!!**

Blue: Tranqul (HAPPY)

Black: Mad

Hazel/Brown: Nervous (WORRIED)

Red: Aroused (HEATED, IN HEAT, IN LOVE)

Orange: Mysterious (PLANNING)

Amber: Mixed Emotions (CONFUSED)

Yellow: Anxious (EXCITED)

Green: Jealous (ENVY, SARCASTICALLY AMUSED)

Purple: DEEPLY relaxed (FELLING GREAT...NORMAL)

Gray: Depressed (SAD)

White: Bored (Not very active)

Crystal Clear: PURe (INNOCENCE)

Rainbow: Insane (HYPER) AKA EVERY MOOD RINg COLOR!!


	28. It Could Be A Lot Worse

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Incurable Therapy

Chapter Twenty-Eight: It Could Be A Lot Worse

--

Inuyasha couldn't understood WHY Kagome needed to go out of town. Mai told him Kagome didn't want him to know. So much for no secrets. Since she was out of town, Kikyo allowed him to keep Sachji for the night.

While the pup slept, he couldn't. He missed Kagome's warmth against him. Inuyasha missed the feel of her lips on his. Ge knew her feelings were bruised when she left and he wanted-as always-to comfort her.

Inuyasha didn't sleep until 3 AM. Mai called at two, saying Kagome didn't mention staying past midnight. Everyone was worried. Inuyasha of all.

**Next Day**

Kagome heard a guitar playing. She could feel herself waking up. She felt so cold, sad, alone. Then, a beautiful voice song:

_I don't know what I want_

_So don't ask me, cause I'm still trying to figure it out._

Her eyes opened and she winced at the bright light. Kagome felt her arms on each side of her, strapped down, as well as her ankles. Kagome listened to the voice:

_Don't know whats down this road, I'm just walking_

_Trying to see through the rain coming down_

_Even though I'm not the only one that feels…_

_The way I do_

She knew this song and it related to a lot. It stopped playing though. Ruri's face appeared above her,

"Hey Gai! She's awake!"

"What's going on?" asked Kagome, feeling exhausted.

She tried to get up, but pain shot through her. Kagome whimpered loudly, tears forming in her eyes. There was something cold on her stomach.

Matter-of-fact…it was freezing in that room. She could see the puff's of smoke as she panted. Her breathing shaky. Ruri asked,

"Now?"

"Yes, take it off." came his voice.

Ruri took a metal plate from Kagome's stomach, unchained the braces. Kagome sat up and looked around, before yelling,

"What happened!?"

"Exams. Remember?" he said.

Kagome hugged herself, "It's so cold."

"The heat is broken and it's below sixty outside."

Kagome nodded then asked, "Well?"

"There's no cure, I'm sorry." replied Gai. "I don't see how this can be cured."

She asked, "So…I'm stuck like this for the rest of my life."

"For right now. I have to do more test. Your blood…there's something strange about it. Stay close to the phone."

Kagome nodded, "I have another question."

"Anything." he said, crossing his arms.

Kagome was hesitant but ask, "Will I be able to…have child? Without this curse passing down?"

"Here's my theory," started Gai, "if you get pregnant by a human male, you and the infant will die. A bloody, horrible way."

Kagome looked at him horrified. When she didn't answer, he went on,

"If you get pregnant by a demon male, any kind, your child will be just fine. Just as fine as you were when you were born, but-

"But?" she interrupted, looking pale, if that was possible.

He nodded, "But, in the ages one to ten, your child will have faint pains in the stomach. He/She will have pretty bad headaches, but nothing I can't prevent though. Also, nightmares will happen very often. He/She will be very attached to you and your mate.

"Afterwards, nothing. Except the eye color change during winter. Good thing is, it's not based on mood, sort of. He/She can choose eye color. Though if emotions override, he/she eye color will change to that particular he/she is feeling. This same cycle will continue.

"Another thing…he/she will have…how do a put this? Inhuman beauty-

Kagome yelled, "A vampire!!"

"No!" exclaimed Ruri and Gai.

He sighed, "What I'm saying, their beauty won't be like any other. More like goddess way, if it's a girl."

"Oh." she sighed of relief, but then fear struck her. "W…what about half demons?"

Gai grunted, "What kind of half demon?"

"Dog."

He waved a hand, "You'll be fine. Wolves, dogs, fox, and anything related to the dogs sort of thing…turn to demons during mating. You have nothing to worry about but yourself."

"That's…" she was relieved. "…good news."

Ruri spoke this time, "We have new medication for you. The one your father gives you doesn't even last during your constant depression/anger moods. If you go on, with HIS medication, you'll die sooner or later. With Gai's medication, you'll no longer feel that unbearable. Just like your child when he/she is born, the pain will be faint.

"You'll also have those bad headaches, but like Gai said…nothing he can't prevent. Sometimes, you'll have the dreams, but…other than that…you're fine. We want you to get fit. No foods with high calories, high sugar…blah, blah. Health is going to make you stop taking meds all together. One day."

"Yes," nodded Gai, "we'll give you a list of foods and beverages you'll need to start using. Sweets you can have…hm…once a month."

She laughed at that, "ONCE a month? There's no way-

"I'm serious." said Gai.

Kagome's smile fell, "What!"

"Sorry dear." sighed Ruri, patting her shoulder. "The surgery we did…you need to be health kiddo."

Kagome glared at that word, "That's another thing. What about my age?"

"You stopped aging at fifteen correct?" asked Gai.

She nodded. Ruri smiled,

"You're now seventeen."

"Are you serious!" exclaimed Kagome, standing up, and walking over to a full-length mirror.

Her face didn't look that much older, but her hair had grown A LOT. Her eyes were a bright, clear blue. Kagome felt taller. 5'7 maybe? Kagome squealed, turned around and hugged both Gai and Ruri,

"Thank you, thank you, thank you-

"Alright, alright!" laughed Ruri.

Kagome pulled away, "Anything else?"

"Here are the meds." sighed Gai, shaking the big bottle. "Every day, after every meal."

She asked, "When does this little 'diet' start?"

"Monday." smiled Ruri, laughing at the look of displeasure on her face. "Today's Friday, so in two days."

Kagome sighed, "Fine. Anything else?"

"Let's see, oh and before you decide you want to get pregnant…you and 'him'-whoever he is-need to be mates. Okay? With the mark and all." said Gai. "That's it!"

Kagome smiled, "Don't know much about that, but okay!"

"Seriously, you two need to be mated, because if you get pregnant…you and the baby will die. Just like the whole human thing." sighed Gai.

She nodded, "Alright."

"Well, your clothes are in the bathroom, as well as your bill. Toddles." smiled Ruri, giving Kagome a quick hug.

Kagome smiled and called after the two, "Thank you a lot! I owe you one!"

She never felt so good in the morning! Usually it was sweating, pain, and small circle pills. Now…no pain. No matter how she felt. Kagome got dressed and looked at her 'bill'

It read:

_Test + Results + Surgery 1,000,000_

Kagome took in a deep breath and yelled,

"WHAT!!"

**Back In Tokyo: At Ten**

Kagome put her keys onto the coffee table, along with the check. Which she was very pissed about. She looked at the big bottle, then also put it on the table. Gai had also given her the list of foods she had to start eating.

Everything was ORGANIC! Some of this stuff she couldn't even pronounce. She shrugged and smiled widely, feeling extremely happy. Her eyes were still that bright blue, clear color. Kagome skipped to her room, walked in, and was shocked to see Sachji. The scene she saw made her smile.

Kagome walked over towards Inuyasha, leaned down and kissed him. He stirred, soon kissing her back. When she pulled away, he opened his eyes. Inuyasha looked so relieved when he saw her beautiful face. Though…something was different. Besides the fact she was smiling like an idiot.

He laid Sachji onto the bed, stood and hugged Kagome,

"Where have you been. I've been worried sick, Kagome!"

"Shh." she whispered, looking at Sachji.

Kagome took his hand and walked into the living room. When they got there, she turned towards him,

"The greatest thing happened to me yesterday!"

"First off, where have you been?" he asked.

She sighed, "Shinjuku."

"Shinjuku! Why the hell were you there!" he yelled.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Find out if their's a cure for this 'thing' I got this surgery and-

"What!" he yelled, "Kagome, you just can't go to some place miles away-

She crossed her arms and glared…her eyes turning black, "You're killing my mood."

"What's this?" he asked, picking up the bottle.

Kagome answered, "My new medicine. Inuyasha, I'm sorry I left without any info, but if I hadn't gone…I would be miserable. Today, tomorrow and so on!"

"Fine, what's making you so giddy?" asked Inuyasha, crossing his arms.

She lifted her shirt slightly to show a line with stitches, "First, I got this little examination. I don't know all the details, I was asleep. When I woke up-

"Was the doctor a male or a woman?" he asked, glaring.

Kagome stomped her foot, sounding like a whiny baby, "Inuyasha!"

"Fine, I won't say anything else."

She gave him a warning glare before telling him EVERYTHING. Telling him the EXACT thing the doctor told him. When she finished, Inuyasha was shocked. Kagome was smiling like crazy, (Oh and she left one thing out)

"Well! Say something!"

"I can't believe it." he said.

Inuyasha hugged Kagome and she hugged him back. He had thought he would NEVER see Kagome smile again. The past few days had been unbearable. Now…she'd no longer wake up in pain. Besides because of the nightmare, but NOT pain.

He pulled away, and vowed,

"I'm going to help you Kagome. Help you with all that food stuff or whatever."

"You helped me enough Inuyasha." smiled Kagome, rising on her toes and kissing him.

Inuyasha kissed him back. After a while, they pulled away. She smiled, her eyes still that clear bright blue color,

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They heard crying. Kagome laughed when she finally realized Inuyasha looked really tired,

"Duty calls."

"Help me?" he asked, half begging.

Kagome giggled, took his hand, "Sure."

There was something different about Kagome, and it wasn't her happiness. They walked into the room and Kagome picked Sachji up. He asked,

"There's something different about you Kagome."

"I'm happy?" she asked, smirking, knowing what he meant as she changed Sachji's diaper.

Inuyasha nodded, "No…it's something else."

"Oh really?" she said, giggling to herself.

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "What is it Kagome?"

"Well," she started, "if you actually LOOK instead of thinking…you'll find out."

Inuyasha studied her. He followed her into the kitchen. Soon as Kagome had picked Sachji up, he had stopped crying. All he thought of was how beautiful she was.

He pictured Kagome from yesterday and what had happened. How she was so young…THAT'S IT! Inuyasha blurted,

"Is it just me or have you gotten taller?"

"You're warm." she said, smiling.

He went on, "Your hair…it's longer."

"You're getting there."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "Y…you're older?"

"Ding, ding, ding! Someone give the man a prize!" laughed Kagome, putting a blanket onto the floor and putting Sachji down onto it.

Inuyasha asked, "H…how!? How much older?"

"Seventeen." she said. "I still say I'm twenty-two but whatever."

He ran a finger through her hair, "Y…you're…."

"Yes?" she asked, smiling wider.

Inuyasha finished, "Beautiful."

"Thank you." replied Kagome, pecking him on the lips.

Sachji whimpered and Kagome asked,

"Do you have the baby formula?"

"Yeah, it's in that bag over there." nodded Inuyasha.

She got the can and looked over at him,

"Stay with him while I fix it, okay?"

"How do you know so much?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I use to baby-sit, and work in a daycare. Plus, I basically raised Shippo. Expert. Whose the kiddo now?"

"You just have experience, so what."

"Whatever you say Inuyasha." laughed Kagome, going to fix that bottle.

When she was gone, he sighed. He looked back over to Sachji, smiling when he was raising his hands towards the ceiling,

"This could've been a lot worse."

Kagome came back in a few minutes later, sat on the floor, tested the milk on her arm before picking Sachji up and feeding him. Inuyasha watched as Kagome looked at Sachji. She had this admiring face.

Sachji rose his hands to her face and patted her on the cheek. She laughed and kissed his hand. Inuyasha smirked. The doorbell rung, he stood, and went to answer it. When he opened it, in came Kikyo. When she saw Kagome feeding Sachji, she had a mini heart attack,

"What the living hell Inuyasha! I TOLD you I didn't want her touching him."

"Kikyo, he's my son too, and I WANT her to hold him. You're so irri-

"I don't care what you say! She's not allowed to touch him! I me-

"Like I'm going to listen to you!"

Kagome heard Sachji whimper and yelled, "Both of you knock it off! You're going to make him start crying!"

She stood up and walked over to Kikyo. Kagome put Sachji in her arms,

"Look, relax. If you don't want me to hold him, just tell me. Jeez!"

She let out a huff then walked towards the bathroom. Slamming the door. Inuyasha glared at Kikyo,

"Look, I'm not joking around with you Kikyo. If you keep acting like I have no say in what's good and bad for Sachji…I WILL get custody."

"How yah going to do that?" she asked, trying to look smug, even though she was scared out her mind.

He leaned closer, glaring, "Someone by the name of Sesshomaru."

"F.fine." she retorted, turning pale.

Inuyasha knew he wasn't suppose to try something like that, but he was just trying to scare her. He pulled back, crossing his arms. Kikyo huffed,

"Fine, whatever, but I'm leaving. WITH Sachji."

"Alright, but bring him back."

She glared at him, collected Sachji's stuff, then left. When she left, he sighed. He felt some drama coming…rather today or tomorrow. JUST when Kagome was in a good mood. Then…that's when heard Kagome come out the bathroom.

Kagome walked in,

"They left?"

"Yeah." he said. "So what now?"

She asked, "Let's have some fun!"

"Fun?" asked Inuyasha.

She smiled, "Yeah!"

Inuyasha thought about it, then shrugged,

"Fine, but will I get to hear you sing now?"

"Sure." nodded Kagome.

He smirked, "Then let's do it!"

**Please Review!**


	29. Party In The Rain

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Incurable Therapy

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Party In The Rain

--

"I'm starting to hate rain." grumbled Kagome, plopping down on the couch.

Before they could call the others, it had begun to rain. Kagome had just got out the shower. To hear rain and thunder. Inuyasha laid his head in her lap,

"We can always go later."

"It's going to be storming all day though." she whined.

He asked, "How do you know?"

Kaogme shrugged, there was five minutes of silence. Inuyasha fainlly spoke,

"So Kagome…there's nothing else to worry about right?"

"I guess." she shrugged. "Though they were serious about the whole mate mark stuff. What is it?"

Inuyasha looked at her as if she wasn't serious, when she gave him a clueless look, he shook his head, "I'd thought you'd know all of this. You're a miko aren't you?"

"Yeah, but my parents didn't actually get around to telling me stuff like that."

He explained, "All mates marks are different. Come can be similar though."

Okaay, but what is it?" asked Kagome.

He sighed, "I'm guessing a mark your mate gives you."

"I'm not stupid you know." she grumbled, giving him a glare.

Inuyasha smirked, "I never said you were."

"Anyway," she started, "can you be a little more specific."

Inuyasha thought for a minute than he had a better explanation, "It's when we're ready to give our hearts to each other."

"Oh." she mumbled. "How do you give me the mark?"

He knew, if she didn't know this much, the next part was going to make her think he's kidding, "I bite you."

Kagome just stared at Inuyasha, with her head cocked to the side. She asked,

"You're serious?"

"Yeah." nodded Inuyasha.

She asked, "W.will it hurt?"

"More than being shot and your highest-most painful-stomach pain put together." nodded Inuyasha.

Kagome paled. He took her hand and kissed it,

"Don't worry Kagome. It'll go away, eventually. I'll be with you, comforting you."

"When will-

He cut her off, already knowing what she was going to say, "Any day you want us too, but we're not going further than that. Not yet at least."

"Yeah…um…is this like getting married?"

Inuyasha smirked against her palm, "Yeah, it is. Just not in the human traditional way. As in, instead of me asking you to marry you, and giving you a ring. I ask you if you'd be my mate then I bite you in the neck."

"That's really, really, really twisted." muttered Kagome, frowning. "Why do females always have to be the ones to be in pain?"

He shrugged then laughed, "I don't know. Men are better than women. We can actually 'take' pain."

Kagome smacked him on the forehead,

"How about I just slice one of your fingers off while we're at it. Call it even?"

"Uh no." he retorted.

Kagome pouted, "Not fair."

He laughed. Then the phone began to ring. Inuyasha grabbed the wireless phone from the coffee table, and looked at the color ID.

"It's your mother."

Kagome took the phone, "Speaking of…did you tell your mom about Sachji."

"Not yet."

She sighed, shook her head, then answered, "Hello?"

"Kagome, I was worried sick about you!" exclaimed Mai.

Kagome apologized, "Sorry…I had to get this surger-

"Surgery! Don't tell me you sighed something!"

Kagome sighed heavily, "What's the big deal?"

"You can't just sigh stuff without reading it Kagome! Or going over it with a lawyer. There can be illegal acts in it!" Kagome could tell she was shaking her head. "Sometimes you 'don't' think things through, Kagome. That's going to get you in a whole lot of trouble one day."

She frowned, "I don't need a lecture. If I hadn't been used as a little rag doll when I was younger, none of this would've happened."

"So you're going to put this all on your father, huh? Just like your brother!" Mai was NOT sounding like herself, and this worried Kagome.

She asked, "Is it a crime to be mad? I didn't say I hated him for it! What's the matter with you?"

"I'm sorry Kagome, it's just that you really scared me. Don't disappear like that again, okay?" sighed Mai.

Kagome must've really worried her mother for her to act this way, "Alright…I'm sorry."

"It's alright." she replied. "So! Any good news out of all of this?"

Kagome smirked at that and told her the same information she told Inuyasha. When she finish, Kagome had to remove the phone from her ear, because her mother had begun screaming and squealing. Inuyasha laughed,

"Someone's happy."

"Happier than you." laughed Kagome, standing up and walking into the kitchen.

Inuyasha sighed and looked at the time. It was almost twelve. He laid back onto the couch and looked at the ceiling, listening to Kagome talk to her mother. Then there was a knock at the door, he stood and walked over to it. Inuyasha opened it and in came Sango, Miroku, Rogue, Bankotsu, Kouga, 'some girl', Souta and Hitomi.

Sango took her hood off,

"Ready?"

"Ready for what?" he asked, glaring at Kouga.

She crossed her arms, "What do you mean 'ready for what'! We're still going to that club right?"

"It's raining pretty bad-

Rogue exclaimed, "That's your excuse! I swe-

There was a loud smashing sound in the kitchen. Kagome stalked out the kitchen, down the hall, into the room. Slamming the door. Everyone looked at Inuyasha,

"What'd you do!?"

"Why is everyone blaming it on me!" he shot back, looking into the kitchen to see the wireless phone in pieces. "Wait here."

Sango rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah…we're going to follow you."

He ignored her and made his way to the room. When he was in, she was sitting on the bed, her hand to her face. Inuyasha asked,

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." she shot up, standing up. "So, we going to the club or what?"

Inuyasha glared, "Kagome."

"My dad's acting like a jackass, that's what. Again." hissed Kagome.

He looked confused, "When did he act like a jackass. I thought he-

"You don't know my family 'that' well Inuyasha." hissed Kagome, grabbing some clothes then went into the bathroom.

Inuyasha sighed, and got dressed himself. He put on a white shirt, with a red outer shirt, faded-baggy jeans, and black tennis shoes. Kagome came out with a green cropped, mid-sleeve hoodie. Showing her stomach and belly button. With a pair of dark green, many pocketed, pants.

His eyes widened. Kagome ignored him, grabbed her green k-swiss and put them on. She caught his eyes, and cocked her head to the side,

"What you staring at?"

"N. nothing." he stammered, turning and leaving.

Kagome laughed, shaking her head. She looked at the full length mirror in front of her. Staring into her own black eyes. Despite her smiles, she was mad as hell. Since she was young, her father had these phases where he'd try to keep the past away. Like it never happened.

Ignoring her. Calling her 'no daughter of his'

Does he not realize how much she STILL loves him after what he did, how many tears she shed because of her pain. The pain he GAVE her. Dying inside. She shot up, and made her way out. Ready to show what the other's never seen.

**At The Club**

Everyone had danced around, laughing and having fun. They went to the new club in town called the Void. It was HUGE. The place was actually on TV. Camera guys and their camera's going around. Surprisingly, seriously, Kikyo was there.

Inuyasha was pissed off when he found out Kikyo had taken Sachji to Izayoi. She must be REALLY mad. Boy was he in for it. She had on a blood red dressed that went above her knees. Hugging her curves. Bankotsu and Miroku got slapped upside the head for just 'looking' Kagome caught Inuyasha but he pretended to continue glaring.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Glaring at him. Then as if on cue, a bunch of guys started wolf calling Kagome. Inuyasha got pissed off and she smiled at them. Kagome gave him a daring look.

Sango broke the intensity, and yelled over the music, sweat beading down her forehead,

"So! When do we get to hear you sing!?"

"Whenever you want too." she shrugged, already having a song to express how she felt, it ALWAYS made her feel better to sing her emotions.

Rogue smiled widely, "Well then…any second now."

"Wha-"

She was cut off by a man on the stage, yelling to the crowd,

"You guys having a good time!?"

Everyone in the club screamed. Kagome paled,

"No, no, no! Not here! At some other club! This is going to be on TV!"

"Aw, come on sis." said Souta, elbowing her. "Just act like yourself…when you were pissed at Kouga."

Kouga pretended he didn't hear that, paying attention to his little chick Ayame. Before she could say anything, the man yelled,

"As I'm sure most of you have heard, Kagome Higurashi is here!"

She turned red when everyone started cheering. Inuyasha didn't know she was so well-known. Souta smirked, and clued him in,

"Let's just say, she was really WELL KNOWN after that talent show. She's really good."

"She's here to honor us with a song!" he yelled, pointing to her in the crowd.

Kikyo scoffed, "Whatever, she doesn't look like she can sing."

"Look Kagome," said Souta, seeing her fear, "I pretty sure you've got some sort of emotion balled up in you right now. Let the world know."

He was right. Kagome nodded, feeling that emotion about the explode. Inuyasha and everyone watched as she went on the stage. The man gave her the microphone, clapping as he made his exit,

"How's everyone!"

Everyone screamed and cheered loudly. The camera's were on her. She looked back at the band. A man on the drums, guitar, and three girls as back up. Well Rogue and Sango has this all planned out. She sighed and mouthed the song she wanted them to play. They nodded, and she turned back to the microphone,

"Let's do this!"

The drummer clicked the sticks and the music began to play. Kagome's voice blew Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Rogue, and anyone else who hadn't heard her sing before away: (it's better to listen to the music while the lyrics are going. 'Cause then you can pretend it's Kagome singing. It's Going Under by Evanescence. I Don't Own It!!):

Now I will tell you what I've done for you

-50 thousand tears I've cried.

Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -

And you still won't hear me.(going under)

Don't want your hand this time -

I'll save myself.

Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)

Not tormented daily defeated by youJust when I thought I'd reached the bottom

_Kagome, obviously, was focusing on whatever happened between herself and Yasuo. Everyone in the club was dancing._

I'm Dying againI'm going under (going under)

Drowning in you (drowning in you)

I'm falling forever (falling forever)

I've got to break throughI'm going under

Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.

(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)

Always confusing the thoughts in my head

So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm Dying again

I'm going under (going under)

Drowning in you (drowning in you)

I'm falling forever (falling forever)

I've got to break through

I'm...So go on and scream

Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)

I won't be broken again (again)

I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under

I'm Dying againI'm going under (going under)

Drowning in you (drowning in you)

I'm falling forever (falling forever)

I've got to break throughI'm going under (going under)

I'm going under (drowning in you)

I'm going under

When she finished, everyone screamed. Kagome thanked them and got off the stage. She went out the back exit, panting for breath. Kagome's side had starting hurting soon as the song ended. She slid to the ground, taking in the icy cold air.

The other's soon came out. Sango exclaimed,

"T. that….was AMAZING! I had no idea you could sing like that!"

"Kagome?" said Inuyasha, over the other's screaming. (Oh and Kikyo had stormed off when she saw Inuyasha looking at Kikyo with glazed over eyes.)

Rogue exclaimed next, "Yeah! Everyone was like-AHHHHHH!"

"You SO have do this again sometime!" yelled Sango and Rogue.

Inuyasha knelt down to Kagome, "Are you alright?"

"Fine." she said, feeling it begin fade.

Kagome smiled to reassure him, took his hand and stood. Inuyasha smirked,

"You were great."

"Thanks." she smiled, sighing. "I'm starving! Let's get something to eat."

Everyone agreed, and they made their way to a restaurant. Laughing, joking, and just having a great time.

**Please Review!**


	30. Welcome To The Family

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

A/N: I got some good ideas from all of your reviews! Thanks a lot for the reviews guys!

Also, the first part InuTaisho speaks, I got that idea from Taraah36, even though I twisted the meaning up a bit. This whole thing I basically got from Taraah36! Thanks for your review! Hope you ALL enjoy it!!

Title: Incurable Therapy

Chapter Thirty: Welcome To The Family

--

"I'm exhausted!" yawned Kagome, falling onto the bed.

Inuyasha fell onto the bed next, his head on her back. Her yawning making him yawn. It was 7 AM in the morning. They went out the eat, then went to another bar. Where Kagome and Sango got drunk. Rogue decided to stay sober.

Surprisingly, neither of them ended up puking and passing out. Everyone knew Kagome could hold down alcohol, since she was such a 'expert'

Only Kouga and Bankotsu got drunk out of the guys. Kagome had slapped Kouga, screaming stuf they couldn't even understand. Sango had through up laughing though. Rogue was crying from laughing. Inuyasha was sown right in hysterics. For a second, he thought he was intoxicated, but realized it was just TOO funny.

He laughed at the look on Kouga's face. Kagome groaned,

"What's so funny?"

"When you slapped Kouga, that was hilarious." he laughed.

She huffed, "Well, he shouldn't of gotten drunk and I wouldn't of had flashbacks."

Inuyasha laughed again. She laid her head onto her arm and began dozing off. Inuyasha followed suit. Both of them snoring.

**An Hour Later: 8 AM**

Inuyasha and Kagome were very deep in sleep. Inuyasha had rolled off the bed, not even waking up, and Kagome ended up with half her body hanging off it.

Nothing could break them out of this sleeping spell. Then the door rung, and there was banging. They didn't wake. More banging and ring went on. Then, Kagome's eyes snapped open. An hour of sleep? Hm…not a very good thing.

She grabbed a pillow and hit Inuyasha, who was on the floor with it. Inuyasha grunted, opening his eyes,

"What'cha do that for?"

"Go answer the door." hissed Kagome.

He looked at her as if she was insane, "You go answer the door!"

"No, you go answer the door!" she spat back, hitting him with the pillow again.

Inuyasha grabbed it and hit her with it, "It's your house!"

She crawled under the covers, and put all the pillows over her head. Inuyasha flattened his ears against his head, then fell back into a coma. As did Kagome. The banging and ringing stopped. There was pure silence, making them both go into a more deeper sleep.

That's was when they head the door slam open. There was stomping, the door swung open, lights shut on and there stood Izayoi. Her hair flying everywhere, and fire in her eyes. They'd woke up when they heard the bam, but when Izayoi came into the room…Kagome's eyes widened.

Izayoi was glaring at Inuyasha, breathing heavily through her nose. He rubbed his eyes,

"What the…."

"Whatever happened, he did it!" yelled Kagome, pulling the covers over her head. "I had nothing to do with it!"

That's finally when Inuyasha realized who was ACTUALLY standing in front of him. He paled. When she took a step, Inuyasha jumped up, snatching the covers off Kagome, taking her wrist, then put her in front of him.

He yelled,

"Whatever pissed you off…it was all Kagome's fault!"

"What!" she yelled, stepping on his foot. "I didn't do anything!"

Inuyasha winced, rubbing at his feet, "Wench!"

"Jerk!"

"Over-

Izayoi exclaimed, "Shush! Both of you!"

They looked at her, both of their lips pinned together. Kagome was beginning to get a real bad headache. Today was Monday…she was suppose to start that dumb diet. Great. Just great…another problem at hand.

Izayoi marched toward them. Kagome moved out the way. She took one of Inuyasha's ears and made face level with him,

"What are you planning Inuyasha!? Are you trying to shut me out or something!"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" he complained, shaking his head at the same time. "What are you talking about!"

Kagome started cracking up, but then Izayoi shot her face towards her. She didn't even see Izayoi's hand when it grabbed her ear as well,

"And what about you Kagome! Do you have something against me!"

"No!" she whined, wincing when she pinched her ear.

Izayoi turned, still latched onto their ears, and dragged them out the room and into the living room. She let go of their ears, and pointed to Sachji whom was asleep on the couch. Kagome pouted, rubbing her ear,

"I had nothing to do with this! This is all Inuyasha, Kikyo, and their bedroom's fault!"

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

Izayoi crossed her arms, tapping her feet, "You still knew about it though! Didn't you!? Answer me when I'm speaking to you young lady!"

"Yes ma'am!" retorted Kagome.

She whirled around on Inuyasha, "As for you, how can you keep this from me!?"

"I just found out like…two or three days ago!" he replied, not taking a breath.

Izayoi's voice raised, " ENOUGH TIME TO TELL YOUR MOTHER YOU HAVE A SON!!"

When she had finished that sentence, he was hiding behind Kagome. Sesshomaru and InuTaisho walked in. Sesshomaru had a small smirk on his face, and InuTaisho looked like he'd been laughing up a storm. His face was slightly red.

Inuyasha frowned at them. InuTaisho started laughing, having to walk back outside to get it out his system. A while later coming back in, suppressing any further laughter. Kagome cleared her throat,

"I'm really sorry I didn't tell you Izayoi, but I was having issues during that time so…I wasn't actually 'thinking'"

"Bull crap!" yelled Inuyasha, making Kagome jump. "You were sure as hell 'thinking'! If you weren't, you wouldn't of been planning to get that surgery or whatever!"

Izayoi literally screamed again, "YOU GOT SURGERY! WHAT!!"

Kagome squeaked, and stepped behind Inuyasha. They both started whispering: "No way!" "Get in front of me!" "She's your mother!" "You're the reason I didn't tell her!" "You're so full of it!" "No! I'm not getting in front of you! Knock it off!"

Izayoi interrupted their little discussion by grabbing them by the shirt, yanking them forward. Her indigo eyes looking as if they were seeping more into darkness instead of the purple. She hissed, low and demonic,

"If you two do something like this again…I'll become your more frightening nightmare."

Kagome paled more than Inuyasha. She let got and yelled,

"GOT IT!?"

"YES!!" they retorted jumping.

Izayoi walked over towards Sachji, picked him up, and stalked out the house. InuTaisho walked over to Inuyasha, and smacked him on the back really hard,

"That's my boy! I honestly don't know how to thank you! I sure missed your mother's hot and sinister side!"

He smacked his father's hand away,

"Are you insane! Why didn't you calm or down or something…she's going to do something REALLY horrible now."

"What do you mean by that!?" squeaked Kagome loudly.

InuTaisho patted Kagome's head, "Welcome to the family kiddo."

He left laughing his heart out. Sesshomaru's smirk grew when he left, then answered Kagome's question,

"It'd be wise to stay indoors until Izayoi forgives you two. Oh, and little brother…I hope you consider taking my advice now."

With that, he left, closing the door behind him. Inuyasha groaned, finally breathing again. Kagome shivered,

"I thought Izayoi was the REALLY angel-nice people. What is she going to do?"

"Something that'll probably make your head explode. Or want to die. Something horrible…embarrassing. What mother's do best." he groaned.

Kagome glared at him, "This is all your fault!"

"If I hadn't been worrying about you 24/7...I would've told her!" he shot back, both of them having dark lines under their eyes.

Kagome crossed her arms, "Hmph! Fine! DON'T worry about me! I didn't ask you in the first place! You big…big…silver headed….dog boy!"

She turned her back to him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes,

"Nice combat!"

"It's all I can think of right now!" she grumbled.

The phone rung. Kagome looked around,

"Where's the wireless phone?"

"You're serious?" he asked, looking at her with bored eyes. "Hm…I don't know…last I remember you through it into a wall."

Kagome ignored him and picked up the other phone. She answered,

"Hello?"

…

"What do you mean you didn't know! It was ALL over the news!"

…

"You have GOT to be kidding me! SHE won't even let me a inch near him!"

…

"Duh! Duh! Duh! You're acting like this so you can be on Izayoi's side!"

… (Inuyasha look's at Kagome.)

"Nothing even happened yet!"

…

"Hello! Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Kagome, hanging up the phone, about to yank it out the socket until Inuyasha took her hand.

He asked, while putting the phone down, "What happened!?"

"Okay! My mother's claiming she didn't know we were together!" yelled Kagome, about to do the voice of her mother. "Then she's like: 'You didn't tell me you were talking care of another man's child'

"Then I hear my father laughing in the background! Then my mother's like: 'we mother's aren't worth the time anymore are we? I feel Izayoi's anger' Then I'm thinking: if you didn't know I was with her son, how the HELL do you know his mother!

"Then she's like: Oh ashamed. I'm going to call Izayoi right now and see how upset she is.' Then she hangs up on me! Unbelievable! When I see Kikyo, I'm going to rip all that pretty black hair out her head!"

He sighed, "Would you calm down?"

"How can I calm down when our mothers are about to take over the world!" she yelled.

Inuyasha shook his head, "You're really crazy when you get no sleep."

"Aren't you!" she yelled, looking as if she'd just drunk twenty cups of coffee. "What are we going to do? I'm suppose to start that stupid diet thing TODAY! And I'm afraid to go outside! Oh my gosh! What are they planning!"

Inuyasha took her shoulders, "Would you relax!"

"I-

She was cut off when Inuyasha kissed her. Deeply and slowly. When he pulled away, Kagome was in a daze. He smirked,

"There. Now we'll go get your stupid food, then come back here. We don't "have" to be seen."

"R. right." she stammered. "I'm going to take a shower first."

Kagome turned like a robot then made her way back to the room. He sighed, and waited for her to get out the shower so he could take one as well.

**Two Hours Later**

They'd gone shopping and made it back to the house. Not seen. She put the groceries on the counter, then plopped down in a chair. Putting her head on the table. She mumbled,

"I'm sleepy Inuyasha."

"I heard you the first million times." he replied, put the other groceries on the table.

Kagome asked, "Can I go to sleep now?"

He shrugged. She stood up, went into the living room, and grabbed the phone. She memorized Gai's number and dialed it. After the third ring, he answered,

"This is Doctor Gai here, what may I help you with today?"

"Hey, it's Kagome. I have a questions."

He didn't sound surprised, "I'm guessing you want to start the diet tomorrow?"

"Yes, because I was sort of out late last night and I think I screwed the whole schedule up. I didn't eat any breakfast and I just got back from getting the stuff." she grumbled, laying onto the couch, all the sudden feeling ill.

Gai sighed heavily, "If you don't do this diet correctly, you're going to get sick and die. No doubt. Your body needs this stuff. If you want to party your life away, fine with me, but I WON'T be attending you funeral."

"Look, I made a mistake-

He cut her off, "Excuse me for interrupting, but I don't have time to hear any excuses."

"Well, EXCUSE ME, I don't have time for your stupid lecture! Can I start the stupid thing tomorrow or not!" yelled Kagome, feeling upset now, her side starting to hurt…really bad.

He wasn't phased, "Right about now, I'm sure your side is beginning to hurt. Might as well give you your answer. Fine, start the diet tomorrow. For the pain, take three of those pills your father gave you. It'll ease the pain until at least ten 'o clock tonight."

"Fine," she said, standing and going into the kitchen, "so can I go to sleep?"

Gai smirked, "No, not until ten tonight. If you sleep now, you won't wake up until late at night…then you'd be to awake to return to your slumber."

"Ten 'o clock! That's like thirteen hours from now!" she exclaimed, stomping her foot like a child.

His smirk widened, "All this could've been avoided."

"This is unfair." she snarled, taking the pills she usually took out.

Gai shrugged on the other side, "Life is unfair. Goodbye."

He hung up, as did she. Kagome took three of the pills like he said and sighed. Inuyasha wasn't in the kitchen anymore. She glared, going down the hall and into the room. He was passed out on the bed. Kagome made a loud, unpleased noise.

She stalked towards him, sat down, and shook him. Inuyasha growled,

"Kagome…knock it off!"

"Wake up! You promised to help me on this diet thing!" she whined.

Inuyasha didn't reply. Kagome's eye color became gray and she started cry,

"You don't care! You promised!"

Inuyasha woke up when he heard her sobbing, making himself sit up. He hugged her,

"I'm sorry Kagome. I'll stay awake. Please stop crying."

Her tears soon ceased. Inuyasha pulled away and wiped her tears, then kissed her on the lips,

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." she said, her eyes becoming the normal clear, bright blue color.

Inuyasha asked, "How much longer do we have to stay awake?"

"Until ten tonight." she replied.

He groaned, "Man…"

"Sorry."

Inuyasha shook his head, "It's not your fault."

"Got any ideas on keeping us awake?" asked Kagome, yawning in between her sentence.

He sighed, "A really cool video game."

"Good idea! We can play Shippo's Xbox! How about Halo! You against me?" she said, standing up.

Inuyasha smirked, "You're on."

**Ten 'O Clock, FINALLY**

Both of their heads bed begun bobbing after the fifth game. Then that's when Kagome decided to play online. Where it got intense and more challenging.

Inuyasha looked at the clock,

"Finally!"

Kagome followed his eyes, let out a sigh of relief, then shut off the game. She put it away, then went into the room. Inuyasha was already on the bed. Kagome shook her head, got a black tank top and her PJ pants. She put them on and got under the covers with him.

Inuyasha pulled her close to him, burying his face into her shoulder. The thing about the mates mark all the sudden hit her, and she thought about it. Yeah, it'd hurt as hell, but if Kikyo survived…she was sure she would.

Inuyasha took Kagome's hair, and moved it from her neck. He kissed her smooth skin, making her shiver. Inuyasha whispered,

"I love you Kagome."

She turned towards him, snuggling into his chest,

"I love you too."

Inuyasha kissed her on the forehead, pulling her closer. They were soon out cold.

**Please Review! Who knows? Maybe just something you say will be in my next chapter! Lol! Later! **


	31. Left Out

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

A/N: Sorry it's getting so long! It's just HOW it goes! Plus if I read another's story, I want it to be 25 or longer! I LOVE long stories! 'Cause you like NEVER want it to end if it's good!

Title: Incurable Therapy

Chapter Thirty-One: Left Out

--

For a month now, Kagome ate the DISGUSTING foods, and worked out a bit. Inuyasha supported her, which made her in ways stronger. Though, they were still freaked out about Izayoi. What was she going to do? Kagome gulp down the water in one swift.

She tossed it into a trashcan, and made her way down the sidewalk. Inuyasha was still back at the house asleep, she decided to let him sleep in, and go running by herself. Kagome stopped when she saw a familiar person sitting on the bench.

Kagome ran up to the girl, and spoke,

"Kikyo?"

The girl didn't stir. She had her knees up to her chest, and breathing heavily. Kagome walked closer and shook her shoulder. Kikyo screamed and sat upright. She looked at Kagome, then glared,

"What do 'you' want?"

"Why are you sleeping on the bench at," she paused to look at her watch, "five in the morning."

Kikyo stood, straightening her mini skirt and black halter top, "Mind your own business."

"I don't think Inuyasha is going to be happy when he finds out you're partying instead of watching Sachji." called Kagome as she stalked down the sidewalk.

Kikyo turned around and spat, "Don't you dare lecture me!"

"Look, I'm really sorry about that fight but you deserved it. Not Sachji, for the record. Anyway, I'm just warning you." she replied.

Kikyo marched up to Kagome, a inch taller, glaring down at her, "You think you know EVERYTHING, huh! At least I can have children that won't end up dead a week after their born."

Kagome didn't reply to that. She didn't have time for this, so she just began walking again, until Kikyo grabbed her wrist. Kagome turned around, glaring. Kikyo hissed,

"I love Sachji AND Inuyasha! Do me a favor and stay away from them both."

"You're Sachji's mother, and I understand your over-protectiveness. So I'll back off. As for Inuyasha…I think he's old enough to make his own decisions." retorted Kagome, snatching her hand back.

Kikyo glared harder, "If it weren't for Inuyasha threatening to take custody of Sachjiru, I'd do what's best in my power to keep you away from him!"

"He threatened to take custody?" repeated Kagome, looking confused.

She scoffed, "Don't act like you don't know! I bet you're planning something! Trying to take my son away from me! That's what you're going to do! You'll start whining to him that I'm snatching Sachji away when he isn't looking! Then next thing I know, there are policemen at my house…taking my baby from me!"

"Kikyo, you've got this all wrong-

She cut her off, tears in her eyes, "All I had to do was love him more! Keep him closer, then he wouldn't of ended up with you! We'd be happy with our healthy son! Now Sachji has to grow up, knowing his parents are apart! Then soon, you'll end up pregnant, and Sachji will grow attached to his half brother or sister!

"Next thing you know, your stupid doctors are wrong and the bastard child you have dies! Do you know what that'll do to Sachji! Do this innocent pup a favor and disappear! Forever!"

With that Kikyo stormed off. Leaving Kagome with tears of fear in her eyes. She-all the sudden-felt really dizzy. Kagome shook it off, and continued her morning run. Trying to get what Kikyo said out her head.

She whispered in her head,

"_He promised he wouldn't do that."_

**Two Hours Later**

When Kagome got back, she was out of breath. She expected Inuyasha to be on the couch. Instead, she found a broken vase. Despite how angry she was, worry and fear shot threw her. She called,

"Inuyasha!?"

Kagome ran down the hall and into the room. He was there. Nor in the bathroom, or kitchen. On the counter was a note, scribbled down-obviously he was in a hurry.

She read:

_Kagome, I had to rush to the hospital. Meet me there when you get back. I'll explain when you get here._

_Love,_

_Inuyasha. (This was writing two and a half hours ago._)

"Damn it!" cursed Kagome, grabbing her cell phone, and running out the door.

**Hospital**

When she got there, her lungs were on fire. She'd bever run nonstop before. Kagome barged into the waiting room. There sat: Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, InuTaisho, Rin, Shippo, Souta, Bankotsu, Rogue, Sango, and Miroku. (For once Kouga is absent.)

She rushed over to them, Inuyasha had his face in his hands. Kagome asked, still out of breath,

"What happened!?"

"Kagome!" exclaimed Sango, shooting up and hugging the girl. "I thought something happened to you too! What took you so long to get here!"

She pulled away, "I came back to the house a little late. What's going on?"

"What'd you say to Kikyo?" asked Inuyasha, his eyes slightly red.

Kagome took a step back, "I didn't-

"You saw Kikyo, didn't you! Answer me Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha, standing up.

She yelled back, nearly falling back when he had shot up, "Yes!"

"What did you say to her?" he asked, his voice not a bit calm.

Kagome shook her head, "I didn't say anything that'd hurt her. Inuyasha, what's going on."

"Inuyasha!" yelled InuTaisho, for once…she saw pure anger in his eyes. "Calm yourself! You don't know the whole story!"

Inuyasha gave Kagome the dirtiest look before storming out the hospital. She didn't understand. It was completely the other way around! Sango sighed,

"He doesn't mean to be mean towards you Kagome. It's just…Kikyo got into a accident…with Sachji."

"What!" yelled Kagome, her blood running cold. "Is he alright! Please tell me he's alright!"

Bankotsu spoke, "It was a horrible wreck. The doctor still hasn't told us anything."

"I can't believe this." she said, her breath hitched. "Where's Izayoi!?"

InuTaisho answered, "Izayoi was watching Sachji. When Kikyo barged into our home, she snatched Sachji away, then left. When Izayoi tried to stop her, Kikyo pulled a knife on her."

"Kagome," started Rogue, standing, "what happened? When Kikyo was being rolled into her…she said it was your fault. That you said some 'things' to her."

Everyone was looking at her, as if KNOWING she did something. Kagome was shocked,

"I said nothing that'd make that wench crack! It's the other way around!"

"Sis," started Souta, "your little problem during the winter could've-

Kagome interrupted gruffly, "I KNOW WHAT I SAID SOUTA! I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING HARMFUL TO HER!"

Her eyes were amber, during the whole conversation. Sango asked,

"What happened Kagome?"

She told what happened, EXACTLY. Everyone knew she wasn't lying. InuTaisho was shaking his head, and everyone else was quiet. Kagome asked,

"Do you believe me now!?"

"If you're telling the truth, then Kikyo lied. What got into her?" asked Rogue.

Kagome left, going out the hospital, and into the icy coldness of November. She found Inuyasha over at the pond beside the hospital. Throwing a rock into the blackness. Kagome ran over to him,

"Inuyasha."

He ignored her, holding back the anger inside him, and continued to throw rocks. Kagome said louder,

"Inuyasha! Talk to me!"

"I don't anything to say Kagome." he retorted.

Kagome retorted back, "How can you just BELIEVE Kikyo, not even hearing me out!"

He didn't say anything, only throwing a rock into another. Making them both crack. Kagome walked towards him, taking his arm. At first he didn't do anything, then he yanked it away. Making Kagome almost fall into the icy coldness.

She clenched her hand into a tight fist,

"Obviously, Inuyasha, you're still in love with Kikyo!"

"I'm not in love with her anymore!" he yelled, turning around to only be shocked by those blackened eyes.

Kagome yelled, "Oh yeah!? Then why do you believe HER instead of me!?"

"She wouldn't lie about what led her to put Sachji in harm's way!" he yelled back, ignoring the sting he was feeling as he stared into the hatred in her eyes.

Kagome let out a breath, her eyes becoming amber again. She closed her eyes and took several breaths. What she said next came out tranquil,

"Okay."

"Okay? Nothing's OKAY Kagome!" he yelled, clenching his hand into a fist.

Kagome glared at him, "I know that! Would you just listen to me! Or would you rather stick with Kikyo's story?"

"I'm listening." he sighed.

Kagome explained to him everything that happened. When she was finished, nothing but guilt was left in Inuyasha's eyes. That and deep, deep sadness. He let out a broken sigh,

"I'm so sorry Kagome."

"It's okay Inuyasha." she whispered, walking up to him and wrapping her arms around him. "Everything is going to be alright."

Kagome held him tighter, putting all the pieces together. Inuyasha was just scaring Kikyo so that Kagome could at least hold Sachji in peace. She whispered into his neck,

"I promise Inuyasha. Everything will be fine."

"I'm so sorry Kagome." whispered Inuyasha, holding her closer to him, never wanting to let go.

**Midnight**

Everyone was tired and right now…only Kagome was awake. A man with short black hair and blue eyes asked,

"Are you here from Sachji, Izayoi, and Kikyo?"

"Just the first two." answered Kagome in a whisper, standing.

He smiled, "Their doing fine. The infant was VERY lucky."

"Even though I'm not here for this woman, I will have the generosity to ask if she's alright." grumbled Kagome, following him to the room of which the three slept.

The doctor frowned, "There's some bad news."

"Broken ribs? Leg? Arm? Severe brain damage? Oh! I know…how about confirmation on insanity?" asked Kagome, not saying this all to happily.

He chuckled, "That last part, maybe, but something that'll change a woman emotionally."

"She has AIDS!" exclaimed Kagome, sarcastically."

The doctor shook his head, "Miscarriage."

Kagome stopped walking and looked at the man. She repeated, her face saying pure confusion,

"Miscarriage? She was pregnant?"

"Yes." he nodded. "About a month and a half."

Kagome didn't have a smart comment. She followed him into the room, quickly going to look at Sachji. He had a small cut on his forehead. Otherwise, in a peaceful slumber.

She then hurried over to Izayoi, whom was wide away. Frowing at the body beside her. Kagome would've laughed if this wasn't such a big deal,

"Izayoi."

"Oh, I'm glad you're here Kagome." smiled Izayoi, hugging the girl.

Kagome asked, "Where did she hurt you?"

"A few deep cuts on my back. Nothing that couldn't be stitched up though. How about you? I heard Inuyasha blew up on you." she smiled.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "How'd you-

"Inuyasha can be heard a mile away. Even in a coma." laughed Izayoi. "Well?"

She shrugged, "A little upset about all of this, but fine."

"Same." she nodded, turning her attention back to Kikyo. "The only sympathy I feel for Kikyo is that she lost something so beautiful."

Kagome asked, "Who got her pregnant?"

"Possibly someone she met in a club somewhere." she yawned.

The doctor had left soon as Kagome approached Sachji. After a couple of minutes of talking, Inuyasha came. He stared at Sachji, a sigh of relief coming past his lips. Kagome smiled when he looked at her,

"See? Nothing to worry about Inuyasha."

He smiled then frowned when he saw Kikyo stir. Soon, her eyes fluttered open. Kagome walked over to her, and stared down at her. Kikyo glared and she glared right back,

"How could you do this? Do you not have a heart?"

"You don't understand." spat Kikyo, all the sudden washed over with grief. "Please tell me I didn't-

Kagome looked at her with pity, "You had a miscarriage."

She went dead cold. Kikyo's hands began shaking, finally she began crying. Sobbing into her hands,

"Please tell me Sachji is okay! I'm so sorry!"

"He fine." said Inuyasha, nothing pitiful about how he spoke. "He could've died though."

She shook her head, "I'm so sorry! Inuyasha, I truly am sorry! Please don't take my baby from me! Please!"

"Inuyasha," whispered Kagome, still looking down at Kikyo, "don't do it. She made a mistake. I think she learned her lesson."

Inuyasha exploded, "She almost killed Sachji and you're pitying her!"

"She's a human being Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome, looking back at him. "Just like me! Just like my father and my mother! We make mistake! Rather you SEE that or not!"

He saw the seriousness in her eyes, then looked away. Kagome turned back to Kikyo, looking into her sorrow filled eyes,

"What you said…you were right. About everything, maybe eventually my jealousy would've taken over me."

Kikyo still shook but listened to what Kagome said. She went on, walking over to Sachji, picking him up and returning to Kikyo's side,

"You were giving a miracle that can change your life. Don't make a d. decision that'll ruin his."

A single tear escaped Kagome as she put Sachji in Kikyo's arms. She hugged Sachji, more sobs bubbling out of her mouth. Kagome whispered,

"I'm sorry if I'm the cause of your frustration."

Kikyo ignored Kagome. Instead of saying more, Kagome turned and made her way out. Izayoi whispered with deep sorrow, loud enough for her to hear though,

"Kagome, I thought everything was right. Everything is better."

"Kagome, where are you going." said Inuyasha, taking her hand when a sob escaped her.

She took her hand away, "Don't."

Kagome opened the door and walked out. Her hair flowing as she picked up her speed. Inuyasha didn't understand and looked at Izayoi. She did understand. Sympathy danced in her eyes as she spoke,

"She's afraid. Afraid to…."

Izayoi couldn't finish. She simply looked at Kikyo. Who had begun rocking back in forth with Sachji. Inuyasha understood, yet did not,

"I'm confused."

"She's doubting everything Inuyasha. Doubting that surgery. Doubting she can bring another life into this world without giving it pain as her father had done. Doubting she can love you…love you enough."

It was clear now, "Kagome will get her dream. With no side effects."

"Then," began Izayoi, "why don't you show her to her future Inuyasha. Embrace her and support her. Her heart is so fragile…it can easily brake."

Inuyasha didn't say another world, taking off after Kagome, and smiling when Izayoi managed something threatening out-despite her 'miserable' mood-,

"Don't forget to tell me what happens!"

**Home**

When he got back, Kagome was in the bed. Asleep. Obviously, she'd cried herself to sleep. Inuyasha hated seeing Kagome depressed. He kissed her on the forehead, her eyelids, then her lips. Kagome whimpered.

He whispered into her ear,

"Kagome, what are you doubting everything all the sudden?"

Kagome opened her amber eyes (she's still having mixed emotions) and looked into his darker ones. His more gold-like eyes, that'd lure a fool to their death. She whispered,

"I'm scared Inuyasha. What if Gai is wrong?"

"He's not wrong Kagome. The pain stopped, he wasn't wrong about that happening. I doubt he'll be wrong about anything else." he whispered back, pecking her on the lips.

Kagome's voice shook, "I feel so left out of the world. Like it's beyond me."

"You belong here just like everyone else." he replied, seriousness in his eyes.

She asked, "How are you so sure Kagome?"

"Do you trust me Kagome?" he asked.

Kagome nodded, "Yes and more than that."

"Than don't be afraid. Like you promised me everything would be okay…just the same for you." he said before capturing her lips into a passionate kiss.

Kagome felt that familiar thrill go through her. She DID trust Inuyasha, she DID love him. So she was going to let him guide her through this. With that, all weight was lifted from her shoulders.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulder, pulling him closer. Inuyasha pulled away slightly, and whispered huskily,

"Kagome…be my mate?"

"Yes." she replied, kissing him once again.

When she accepted, Inuyasha's eyes had began to glow slightly red. Just slightly. She got ready for the worst part of this day. The most painful, unbearable thing was about to happen. Only now did she realize her heart was pounding in her chest.

Fear shot through her body. She repeated in her head,

"_Now or never, now or never, now or never, now or never._"

Inuyasha pulled away and kissed on a sensitive spot on her neck. He nibbled at it. Kagome bit her lower lip, biting back a moan. Inuyasha nibbled more, and she soon realized that his teeth seemed a lot sharper.

Kagome whimpered and relaxed instantly when Inuyasha whispered,

"Kagome, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

He slipped his hand into hers and she squeezed it. Inuyasha captured her lips again once again, but soon after pulled away. He growled a bit, then squeezed her hand. This was it.

Inuyasha's teeth dug into Kagome's shoulder and she let out ear splitting scream,

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

She felt the warm liquid. Inuyasha squeezed Kagome's hand, quickly cleaning the wound. Tears slipped out Kagome's eyes and a sob escaped her. Her shoulder was throbbing, the pain felt EXACTLY how he had wanted it too.

Kagome had dug her nails into Inuyasha's hand, but he wasn't phased. She let out another sob as he healed it. After a while, Inuyasha was kissing the wound. Trailing them up her neck. Kagome whimpered,

"Inuyasha…"

He pecked her on the lips, then whispered,

"I'm right here Kagome."

Kagome didn't want to move her shoulder. She felt herself being drown into Inuyasha. Kagome felt her heart thump in her chest, yearning for more closeness. She wanted to be closer to Inuyasha. Kagome whispered,

"I love you so much Inuyasha."

"I love you too Kagome." he replied, kissing her still sore mates mark.

Inuyasha laid beside her and pulled Kagome to him. She snuggled into his chest and sighed. Thing's were going to be a lot better now. Right?

**Please Review!**


	32. Evil, Pure Evil!

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

A/N: ONCE AGAIN….-as I said in a reply- Taraah36 has given me another idea!! Up until I read her review, I had like NOTHING to write! Well, now I do! YAY! THANKS A TON Tarrah36! -

Title: Incurable Therapy

Chapter Thirty-Two: Evil, Pure Evil!

--

The next day, Kagome woke up to the constant sound of ringing. She had to pry Inuyasha's arms from around her and make her way into the living room. Kagome had the urge to touch her shoulder, it felt numb. She touched it and felt the bite marks.

It no longer hurt but the place was extremely sensitive now. Kagome picked up the phone and answered,

"Hello?"

"Don't tell me you're still asleep?" came Sango's voice, perky as if she'd just been giving a billion dollars.

Kagome blinked twice, then looked at the clock. She frowned,

"Sango…it's five in the morning."

"Yeah, about time for your run isn't it?" asked Sango. "Why don't you run by the gallery and give Izayoi your drawing you've been working on."

Kagome had totally forgot, "I will, but I thought Izayoi was still in the hospital."

"Nah, she's fine. Talk to you later." she said quickly before hanging up.

She shook her head, hung up, and stretched. Letting out a yawn. Kagome squeaked when an arm wrapped around her waist. She looked up to see Inuyasha,

"What are you doing awake?"

"You weren't beside me." he whispered, kissing that sensitive, making her having to bite her lip…to stop the sigh that wanted to escape her.

Kagome turned towards him, "We need to go to your mom's gallery. I forgot to give her that picture."

"I'll come with you."

She smiled, "You don't have too."

"I want too." he replied, pecking her on the lips.

Inuyasha went into the kitchen and Kagome went to go change. After getting dressed, she ate that icky food, then they made their way to the gallery.

**The Gallery**

When they got to the gallery, there was a lot of people there. There was drinks and foods. Both Inuyasha and Kagome was confused. Sango and the others popped up.

"What's going on?" asked Kagome, seeing everyone's 'happidy-do-da' faces.

Sango laughed, "Izayoi's throwing a party because her gallery got recommended the second most visited one in Tokyo."

"Look, Kiyozawa Harukiya is here." stated Rogue, pointing to a man with long blood red hair, a handsome face, soft hazel eyes and a cut in the shape of an X on his left cheek.

He had a tattoo on his arm. It was of a vine, that coiled up to a black rose, that had a black heart in the middle. Sango elbowed her,

"Guess he isn't the only one who likes dark stuff."

"His tattoo is way better than mine." muttered Kagome, turning blood red when he caught her and Sango's eye.

Kagome turned away. Sango did the same. Rogue squealed,

"He looked at you."

"Am I the only one who didn't know a think about this!?" hissed Kagome.

Sango shrugged, "I guess."

"You knew." glared Kagome, seeing her fancy outfit. "I'm here in a white tank top and shorts! You-

Rogue gasped loudly, "He's coming this way!"

"I'm going to throw up!" gulped Kagome, looking around. "Look there's Izayoi!"

She made her way over to her now mother-in-law…she guessed. Kagome shook the thought away and stormed up to her, took her hand, and walked into the back office. She exclaimed,

"Why didn't you tell me you were having this party!?"

Izayoi wasn't phased by her yelling. She took the drawing and looked at it,

"Amazing."

The picture was sort of a blur. Representing a vision? You had concentrate on the picture to SEE what it was saying. Beyond the blur, you could see a girl. Covering in something red? A sword in her hand. Bodies lay about the ground.

It took Izayoi's breath away,

"There's absolutely NO WORDS to describe this!"

"I'm speechless you! Why didn't you tell me!" yelled Kagome, not knowing what she was talking about. "I'm so embarrassed!"

Izayoi smiled, something flickering in her eyes, "InuTaisho brought some clothing for Inuyasha, and I for you. So relax."

She looked at Kagome's shoulder and frowned,

"You-

"Inuyasha and I are mates!" interrupted Kagome, saying it as fast as she could. "See! I told you!"

Izayoi shook her head but smiled, "I'm happy. Now…your clothing her in the bathroom."

"Who else is here?" asked Kagome.

She made her leave, saying one thing, "Mingle."

Kagome went into the bathroom, to find a Floral ruffle skirt, that would go over her knees, with an AE (aqua teal) floral tank top. Along with blue K-Swiss. (PM me for the URL for these things.)

She looked great! Wow! Izayoi knew her taste in clothing. The skirt was to high above her knees, and nothing was to tight or to small. Kagome grabbed the brush Izayoi also left for her in the bathroom, and brushed it. When it was straight, she put on the brown headband that had blue flowers on it. (PM me!)

The brown matched her ebony hair. Kagome left some bangs in her face, and the rest of her hair fell down her back. Some over her shoulder. Kagome nodded to herself and walked out. She found the others. Inuyasha complimented her on her outfit and she thanked him. Complimenting him as well, even though he wore something more causal.

She guessed whatever they had got him, he was refusing to wear. Inuyasha seemed to get all smiles when she arrived at her side. Sango was confused as well, until she saw the bite mark on Kagome's shoulder,

"Oh my gosh, you two are finally…."

She trailed off when Kagome nodded. Rogue and Sango nearly tackled Kagome in a hug. Kagome laughed. When they pulled away, everyone just talked. That is until they began to see familiar faces. Her eyes widened when she saw her parents talking to Kiyozawa, showing him something in a wallet.

Kagome turned red,

"Oh. My. Gosh."

"What-…oh…ouch. I feel sorry for you Kagome." winced Sango. "I sure hope they aren't showing baby pictures."

Kagome walked over towards them, and they WERE. Kiyozawa looked at Kagome, and smiled,

"You must be the beautiful Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yes, and these are my VERY embarrassing parents." replied Kagome, said 'very' harshly.

He chuckled, "What are parents if they don't embarrass their children once in a while?"

"Yeah, dear, what would we be?" asked Mai, smiling like a idiot.

Kagome glared and grumbled, "Annoying."

Yasuo and Mai laughed. Kiyozawa stuck out his hand,

"I'm Kiyozawa Harukiya. Just call me Kiyo."

She smiled and shook his hand. Kiyo smiled at her parents,

"Your daughter is very talented. I wonder who she got her art skills from."

"That would be her father. Even though his art is more scientific based."

Kiyo nodded, "I see. I'm very sorry about the incident a while back."

Mai and Yasuo's faces seemed to dim. Kagome didn't look at either three of them. Kiyo cleared his throat,

"So! When will I be getting another one of your fantastic drawings?"

"I just gave one to Izayoi." answered Kagome, giving a fake smile.

She felt eyes on her and turned around. Inuyasha was looking at her with a worried look. She mouthed:

"I'm okay."

He just nodded but didn't take his eyes off her. Kagome turned back to Kiyo as he spoke,

"I'm looking forward to seeing more work from you."

Kagome nodded to him and gave him a smile. Kiyo nodded to Mai and Yasuo then walked off. Kagome went back to the others. Izayoi's voice came onto a microphone, and everyone's heads turned toward the front of the gallery.

She smiled,

"I hope you all are having a fantastic time. For the most exciting part of this little gathering. I would like to say welcome to Enigma Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome turned red as all heads looked at her. Everyone clapped and she turned even redder, looking towards the ground. Izayoi smirked,

"And to my son for finding a new mate. Their growing up so much."

It was Inuyasha's turn to turn red, and Kagome to stiffen. Everyone could hear InuTaisho's laughing. In a corner, at a table, he had his head on the table cracking up. Soon the crowd was laughing/giggling. Kagome muttered,

"I can't believe your mother is doing this."

"How about we have a little flashback!" laughed Izayoi on the mic. "Mai Higurashi, would you please join me?"

InuTaisho's laughing FINALLY died down. Mai made her way up onto the stage, then locked eyes with Kagome,

"Hey dear! You look so cute in that outfit! I can't believe I don't have my HUGE camcorder!"

"Oh my gosh! She didn't just say that!" squeaked Kagome, stepping behind Inuyasha.

Izayoi giggled, "Yeah, me too! Anway, let's share a few pictures shall we? Picture number one!"

She turned around and waved to a man on the little balcony. The man nodded, and he pull a rope. Down came a huge picture of Inuyasha taking a bubble bath. InuTaisho was the first you heard laughing and a loud thud. He'd fallen out his seat laughing. Sesshomaru-this shocked whoever was near-was laughing evilly.

Inuyasha turned blood red. Miroku, Sango, Bankotsu, Rogue, and Kouga popped up. Taking pictures with his phone. Kagome squealed,

"Aww! You look so cute!"

"Someone kill me please!" yelled Inuyasha.

Overall laughter, InuTaisho's was still the most present. Izayoi was giggling like a mad woman and Mai had to lean against a wall to top herself from falling. Izayoi coughed and spoke,

"I wouldn't get to giddy Kagome. We have picture of you two."

Kagome's smile fell instantly and the tears from laughing looked like she had been really crying. Mai nodded at the man, and another picture fell. Kagome took off running, accidentally running into the door instead of opening it. After scrambling around, she got it open.

The picture was Kagome's face covered in chocolate. Soap suds all over her. Like before, InuTaisho's laugh was the more evident. She heard Souta laughing harder when she had ran into the door. Kagome covered her face. She felt someone sit beside her on a bench.

Inuyasha was right beside her,

"I'm just as embarrassed as you are."

"I could've sworn I burned all those pictures." grumbled Kagome, her face still in her hands.

He sighed, "My mother's serious about someone she knows not telling her something. She got Sesshomaru before."

"What'd she do?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha laughed, "Well, when he was fifteen, he had a crush on Kagura. He acted like he didn't though. With the whole emotionless face."

"So…what didn't he tell her?" asked Kagome, finally looking up at him.

Inuyasha smirked, "That he was having woman problems. Well…just having trouble trying to win one's heart."

"Does she expect to be told EVERYTHING!?" exclaimed Kagome.

He shrugged, "Sometimes she'll let you off the hook, but anyway…she got him good. Kagura had an abusive family. She's related to Naraku. That's her brother.

"Anyway, once she ran into Sesshomaru when she had ran off. She had a lot of bruises. He took her to our home, and Izayoi gave her one of the rooms. Which just so happened to be Sesshomaru's. I don't know how my mom does it, but she had the right timing.

"Sesshomaru had walked in while she was changing. That was the first time I saw Sesshomaru turn so red. It was hilarious. My dad and I were laughing our heads off. Kagura was the sarcastic type. She didn't scream when he walked in.

"She just put on her clothes and called him a pervert. Which made him turn redder and us laugh harder."

"Haha! That's so cruel!" laughed Kagome. "Sesshomaru's not the type to get revenge is he?"

He shook his head, "He let it go. That's how 'mature' he was."

"Well, that's something you and your brother have in common." laughed Kagome.

He asked, "What's that?"

"Walking in-

Inuyasha cut her off, "That was a accident!"

"Sure it was." laughed Kagome.

He rolled his eyes, "Anyway, it's not possible to get my mother back for this. She knows EVERYTHING and probably knows everything we talked about right now."

"Creepy."

He nodded, "You're telling me…."

Sango and Rogue walked outside, still laughing. They collapsed into the cold ground. Miroku and the others followed suit. Kagome turned red, but she made a sinister sound,

"Hm."

Her eyes were orange. This was a first. Inuyasha asked,

"What are you planning?"

"They think everything's so funny. Let's see whose laughing when they go to go to sleep, waking up with leeches on their legs." smirked Kagome.

He laughed, "Good idea."

"Well, let's get started!" she stood, took his hand, and they began their plan.

Inuyasha followed.

**Please Review! Oh and I seriously laughed my head off with the whole InuTaisho thing! **


	33. Blinded By Fear

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Incurable Therapy

Chapter Thirty-Three: Blinded By Fear

--

"All finish." laughed Kagome, setting the camcorer on record. "All we have to do is go back name and watch this all play out."

He sighed, "I hope they don't kill us for this."

"Someone's being a a scared puppy today." teased Kagome.

He snorted, "Keh!"

"Let's get out of here." huffed Kagome, hoping off the stool and putting back where she got it from.

Inuyasha followed her back out the house, "Why aren't you getting revenge on Sesshomaru or my father?"

"Are you insane! If your mother is like this, I don't even want to know how THEY are!" she exclaimed.

He rolled his eyes, "I wonder how YOUR family is like. Your dad using you as a experiment, then your brother stabbing your dad…hm…I'm sure mine is a lot safer."

"I'll ignore what you just said, because obviously you didn't think before saying it." replied Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed and got into the drivers side of the car.

**Back At Home**

"Eck!" gagged Kagome, about to puke up the lima beans she had to eat.

Inuyasha sighed, "Just scarf them down and get it over with."

"I'm not about to eat like some stray dog! Whoops!" she said, getting a death glare from him.

He glared, "You're going to pay for that!"

"Hey!" warned Kagome, jolting out her seat, and grabbing a hand full of Lima beans. "I'm not afraid to use these things!"

Inuyasha pulled up his sleeve, and took a step. She flung them at him, and all of them smacked him in the face. Kagome took off, hiding in the bathroom. After getting over his shock, he smacked the icky stuff off his face, then growled,

"You're so going to pay for that Kagome!"

He sniffed then stormed toward the bathroom. The door was open. In his head, he called her 'stupid wench'

Inuyasha looked around, snatching back the shower curtain. She was nowhere in sight. Then he heard a soft thump, and someone push him into the tub. Inuyasha twirled around just in time to see Kagome turn on the water.

It was freezing cold! Inuyasha exclaimed,

"KA-GO-ME!"

"Whoops." she laughed, turning to leave.

Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the icy cold water with him. Kagome shrieked. She smacked him on the forehead,

"Why'd you do that!"

"Why'd you do what you just did!" he retorted.

Kagome stood, slipping a bit then managing to get out. He got out as well, turning off the water, then following her into the bedroom. Inuyasha crossed his arms,

"Serves you right."

She grabbed a pillow and smacked him with it. Kagome stuck her tongue at him,

"You started it!"

"Kagome," he warned, "don't hit me with that pillow again."

Kagome gave him a challenging look, then hit him again. He jumped at her. Kagome squeaked and ran on the other side of the bed. She smirked,

"You won't catch me! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Oh yeah!" retorted Inuyasha, jumping up onto the bed.

Kagome crossed her arms and looked like she was waiting for something. Soon as he took step, she grabbed the sheets and yanked them off the bed. Making Inuyasha fall onto the other side.

She laughed,

"Told you!"

When she got no answer, she began to worry that the impact to the floor might've knocked him out.

"Inuyasha?"

Kagome crawled onto the bed, and over toward the other side. Inuyasha wasn't there, then that was when she felt a presence behind her. She turned around fast, to only get pinned to the bed. Kagome struggled beneath him,

"That's not fair! You cheater!"

"Now take it back!" smirked Inuyasha, pinning her hands above her head with one hand.

She shook her head, "No, no, no, no!"

"Fine."

Inuyasha started tickling her. Kagome busted out laughing. He stickled under her arm, neck, thigh, and her stomach. Kagome had tears from laughter coming down her cheek,

"Stop, stop!"

"Say sorry?" he asked, pausing his tickling.

Kagome glared at him, panting for air, "No."

"Then, I'm just going to keep tickling you." he smirked.

Kagome muttered, "You cut my arm."

He sniffed, looking at her arm to see a cut. Inuyasha released her hands,

"Sorry."

He leaned towards her arm and began to heal it. Kagome knew he didn't mean it. Inuyasha pulled away from the now faint cut and kissed her mates mark. She gave him more access as he began to nibble at the sensitive skin.

When she let out a sigh, Inuyasha pulled away and captured her lips into a heated kiss. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Both immediately began to feel aroused. Their minds began to get foggy. All they were focused on were the intense feeling growing inside them.

Inuyasha's vision was getting red the more aroused he got. Next thing you know…thing's got further than they expected.

**Next Day**

"Miroku get your hands off me." growled Sango, elbowing him.

He grumbled back in his sleep, groggy from lack of sleep, "It's not me."

"Liar." she hissed back, elbowing him again.

Miroku sighed heavily, "It's not me Sango."

"Then who is it!" she yelled.

Miroku didn't reply for a while, "I feel something touching me as well."

Sango's eyes grew wide and she yanked the covers from them both. When they noticed the many black slug-like things on their legs, they both screamed. Sango shot up out her place and started jumping up and down on the bed,

"AHHHH! MIROKU GET THEM OFF, GET THEM OFF! WE'RE GOING TO DIE! GET THEM OFF!"

"Sango! Sango!" yelled Miroku, panting after screaming with all his might himself.

She continued to jump up and down, crying her eyes out, "We're going to die Miroku! I love you!"

"SANGO!" yelled Miroku, grabbing her by the shoulder, stopping her from smacking herself. "Calm down!"

She panted, "What do you mean CALM DOWN! These things are going to suck us dry!"

"I know how to remove them, just calm down okay? We aren't going to die." whispered Miroku, soothing back her hair.

Sango soon calmed down, but her gaze locked on him. She was telling herself not to look down. He nodded when she calmed down and took a deep breath,

"Wait right here."

Miroku returned with paper towels, bandages, and alcohol. He gestured for her to lay down. Sango laid on the floor. Miroku, like a professional, stuck his nail under where the leech was feeding and pushed it sideways. He then grabbed the end of the leech, after a while flick the little blood sucker away.

He did this to two other leeches. Sango freaked out when she found out the third one was on her back. There was only three. Hopefully. Miroku repeated the procedure to himself. When he finished, he got the leeches in a tin bowl of alcohol and set the suckers on fire.

Sango rubbed her shoulder,

"M.miroku?"

"Come on, I need to clean those wounds." he said, taking her hand.

When they returned to the bedroom he did as he'd said. He cleaned and bandaged them. Did the same to himself. Both had three on them. Sango noticed the bed was slightly wet. Someone planned this. Miroku didn't look happy.

She asked,

"Who could've did this?"

"I got one guess." replied Miroku, starting to search the bed and the room. "We better clean this whole room."

Sango nodded and helped him.

**With Souta**

"S. souta." came a feminine voice.

The young boy groaned loudly. He swatted whosever hands they belong too. Whoever it was got pissed off. She pushed him off the bed,

"SOUTA! GET UP!"

"Hitomi?" he yawned, scratching his leg, feeling something slimy. "What the-

She cut him off, "That's what I was trying to tell you!"

"WHAT THE HELL!? AHHHHHHH!" screamed Souta, jumping up, turning around in circles like a dog chasing it's tell.

Hitmoi watched this, then giggled. He looked at her with horror filled eyes,

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY! WHAT ARE THESE THINGS! GET THEM OFF!"

"What! NO NO! SOUTA, DON'T COME NEAR ME! AHH! GET THEM AWAY FROM ME!" screamed Hitomi, running away from Souta.

He chased after her, still screaming like a little girl. Hitomi grabbed a ban and pointed it at his head,

"If you come near me with them thingy's on you, I won't hesitate to knock you out! I'm serious! K. keep them things away from me!"

"What's all the noise?" came Suikotsu's voice.

Souta turned around,

"What are these things! Get them off! NOW NOW NOW!"

"Whoa." said Suikotsu, backing up.

Renkotsu came in next. He looked at the leeches and blinked. Souta yelled,

"Do you know what these are! Get them off!"

Renkotsu looked at the leeches, blinked three times, before turning around. He walked over to the his bed, and fell onto it. He mumbled,

"Stupid dream."

"Wha-

Next came in Ginkotsu, and he gaped, "What the!"

"Uh, all I know I heard all this yelling and Souta was chasing Hitomi with these 'things' on his legs." replied Suikotsu, still backing up until he hit a wall.

Ginkotsu asked, "These _things_ are only common in Africa and some other rainforest places. Not HERE. How'd the heck did they get in your place Souta!"

"How am I suppose to know!" yelled Souta. "Get them off!"

He nodded, "Alright, alright. Just calm down. Um. What was it that guy said. Oh I know! I just yank it off right! Okay, this might hurt a bi-

"AHHH! NO PAIN! GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!" yelled Souta, backing away as he came closer.

Hitomi yelled, "You idiot! You're not suppose to yank them off. You're suppose to stick your finger under wherever the leech is sucking, move it aside, grab the other end, then flick if off. Then kill the thing!"

"Then you do it! Please!" yelled Souta, about to reach for her.

Hitomi raised the pan, "Souta! NO touchy!"

"I thought you loved me." he pouted, tears in his eyes.

She sighed, "I do love you…."

Hitomi looked at the tings on his legs. She dropped the pan on the floor, then jumped off the counter,

"Fine. I'll do it!"

"Thank you!" he exclaimed, hugging her.

Hitomi did as she had told everyone else, then cleaned the three wounds with soap and water. Then bandaged them. Souta watched as Hitomi set the suckers on fire with some alcohol,

"There."

"Where'd the heck them things come from!" spat Souta, shivering.

Everyone shrugged. Hitomi hugged Souta,

"That wasn't so bad."

"He he." he laughed nervously. "Riight."

**With Bankotsu/Rogue**

Bankotsu rolled around uncomfortable as he felt a sensation coming from his leg. Finally, irritated, he yanked the covers off…looking down at his leg. He went dead pale.

He took in a deep breath before letting out a terrified yell. Rogue rolled off the bed from the noise. Bankotsu stood up, and started smacking at the slippery slimy things on his leg. Rogue growled, stood, and yelled,

"WHATS YOUR PROBLEM BANKOTSU!"

He pointed at her legs and she looked down. Rogue screamed so loud the window glass cracked. She immediately started crying,

"Bankotsu! What are these things! Get them off!"

He was to busy yelling himself, running around like a chicken with his head off. Finally he ran into the wall, falling back. Rogue yelled,

"B. bankotsu! G. get up!"

He stood up, stumbling from the impact from the wall. Bankotsu shook his head,

"I'll call the hospital!"

He ran out the room, coming back with the wireless phone. Bankotsu was dialing so fast that he messed up about five times. He finally got it and waited for someone to answer.

"Tokyo Hospital, may I help you?" came a bored, female voice.

Bankotsu yelled, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, um, yeah…there are these little slim things sucking my blood! What am I suppose to do! What are they!?"

"Leech? What are they doing-

He bit back, interrupting her, "I don't know where the hell they came from, just tell me how to get them off!"

"Okay, listen carefully." she said, sounding more alert now.

Bankotsu shook his head, "No, no, no, no…yah see…I'm having a nervous break-down right now-

"Oh give me that!" yelled Rogue, snatching the phone from him. "What are we suppose to do?"

She replied, "Listen carefully."

Rogue got some soapy water and bandages. She did as the girl said, soon she had all of Bankotsu's leeches off. After getting full instruction, she hung up and repeated the procedure.

After removal, she cleaned and bandaged to wound. Bankotsu was breathing really hard. Rogue asked,

"Are you going to be alright?"

"O. one second." he stammered, walking out the room.

Rogue heard a thump, and walked out the room to see Bankotsu passed out on the floor. She sighed,

"Oh boy…."

She zoned out, trying to figure out WHO put those things in their bed. Which she now knew was wet. Rogue was completely lost.

**With Kouga**

He looked at the five thingies on his leg. (Notice I said FIVE…yeah…Inuyasha was being harsh, LOL)

Kouga was sweating, his eyes wide. He took a deep breath before yanking the thinks off his leg. Pain surged through him and he howled in pain. Hoping around like a frog/rabbit.

Ginta and Hakkaku heard the ruckus and rushed into their cousin's room. Ginta screamed when he saw the things slopping around on the ground. Hakkaku stepped back. Kouga bit out,

"DON'T STAND THERE YOU IDIOTS! CALL SOMEONE!"

Hakkaku nodded then ran for the phone. Those wounds were leaking blood and looked infected. Now he had to go to the hospital. Kouga caught sight of a camera and a note. He snatched up the note and read it with glaring eyes:

_Whose laughing now yah mangy wolf?_

He knew exactly who that was. Kouga growled, then crumbled up the paper.

**Back With Inu/Kag**

Kagome shot up from her horrid dreams. She wiped the sweat from her forehead, hugging the sheet to her bare chest. Kagome looked around before looking down at the sleeping Inuyasha. She thought,

"_That dream wasn't real…it wasn't! No!_"

Kagome let the tears fall. She thought back to what happened:

"_Kagome…" started Inuyasha, looking down at her with slightly red eyes. "…are you sure you want to do this?"_

_She nodded, "I am. I love you Inuyasha."_

"_I love you too." he replied, leaning down to peck her on the lips, before whispering in her ear. "I promise nothing will happen. We'll live a happy…never having to look back at the past."_

_She smiled and sighed when he captured her lips into a another heated kiss._

Kagome took a shower, put on black jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. (It was freezing outside and inside the house.)

She stared into space. Not hungry, just afraid. To afraid to think about anything. After an hour of staring into nothing, she felt a blanket wrap around her. Kagome looked around, watching sit beside her. He pulled her into him,

"Kagome, please stop worrying. I promise…nothing will go wrong."

He kissed her mates mark and she relaxed. Kagome just had to trust his word for it. She laid her head against him and nodded. Inuyasha looked at the camcorder laying on the floor and smirked,

"Ready to laugh your head off?"

"It happened?" asked Kagome, sitting up and turning the TV on.

He pressed play. When they saw how Sango acted, they nearly died laughing. Expectably, when they heard that thump from Bankotsu. Oh and Souta! He chased Hitomi around screaming for her to take them off! Kagome had fell off the couch laughing when Bankotsu ran into the wall, and oh the 'nervous breakdown' part got Inuyasha.

It was to funny!

**Please Review!**


	34. Two Naked People In Bed! E GAG!

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

A/N: I'm SO sorry it took me so long to update! Three days! I'd be pissed! SO sorry! My times being taken from me, because people keep getting on the computer! I can't wait to get my laptop back! Sorry again!

Title: Incurable Therapy

Chapter Thirty-Four: Two Naked People In Bed

--

Souta had called for Inuyasha and Kagome to come over. Saying, "You won't believe what happened!"

They ate some cereal, and were on their way. Still cracking up about what happened.

**Souta's Place**

When they got there, everyone was there. Glaring Miroku, confused Sango and Rogue, jumpy Bankotsu and Souta, and pissed off Kouga. Kagome had to bit her cheek,

"What's with all the faces guys?"

"Kagome, Kagome!" yelled Souta. "You won't believe what happened! I woke up with all these leeches on them!"

She started laughing, "And let me guess…you chased Hitomi around, screaming for her to take them off?"

"Yeah! Wait…how'd you-

Hitomi interrupted, "How cruel Kagome! How could you do that!"

Kagome busted out laughing, leaning against Inuyasha. He started cracking up soon after. Sango gasped,

"You two did it!"

"I can't believe this!" spat Rogue, her face turning red. "Why'd you do this!"

Kagome shared a high five with Inuyasha, "Remember your little laughing fit at that party?"

"Did you seriously expect us NOT to laugh! Come on! If that was me, you'd laugh your ass off!" yelled Sango, turning red as well, her hand becoming a fist.

She crossed her arm, "No I wouldn't. I would've been upset about it, that's sort of mean. For someone to put embarrassing pictures of you at a party with VERY important people."

They were quiet for a minute. Rogue crossed her arms, looking away,

"You're to pure for your own good."

"Aw, come on, it's not like you're dieing." giggled Kagome.

Sango was turning redder, "You'll be in a minute."

"AH!" screamed Kagome, when Sango jumped at her.

She dodged her arms, and started running around the house. Sango chasing her. Kouga growled at Inuyasha,

"You asshole! I could've gotten HIV or something!"

"Keh! Serves you right. You deserve it." retorted Inuyasha, crossing his arms. "If Kagome wasn't going to get you back for hurting her long ago, then I was."

He spat, "What happened between me and Kagome is none of your business!"

"It is now since she's MY mate!" spat Inuyasha, glaring.

Miroku held up his hand, "The intensity of this conversation is utterly unnecessary."

"Stay out of this!" spat Kouga, turning his attention back to Inuyasha. "You being her mate has nothing to do with her past! To me, you don't know nothing about her!"

He growled, "I do know her, unlike you!"

"Unlike me!" retorted Kouga. "I knew Kagome WAY longer than you. Both you AND Kagome are idiotic to become mates, when you hardly know a thing about each other. Hm, yeah…her father used her as an experiment when she was younger! That shows you know a lot!"

Kagome and Sango had stopped running around. Watching the argument get the more vicious. Inuyasha's eyes flashed a bit,

"What could you know that I don't about her!"

"Let's see," started Kouga, "did you know the relationship between her and her father? How he use to ignore her, sometimes getting to the limit he wanted to leave. Yelling at her mother to get her away from him? Hm! Did you know that! Oh, did you know she tried to commit suicide when she was a teenager more than once! Did yah! Or how a group of thugs almost killed her!? Or how about when she got kidnapped, and went missing for a year!?"

Kagome screamed, "Kouga!"

He looked at her and saw the tears spilling down her cheeks. Immediately, he regretted everything he'd just said out loud, and calmed. Kouga looked at Inuyasha's pale, shocked face. There was no longer anger in his eyes, only shock and confusion.

Kouga looked away when he saw Kagome's hurt eyes. She stalked towards him,

"You promised to never talk to anyone outside my family about this! You promised to forget all that stuff never happened!"

"I'm sorry Kagome." he whispered, looking into her tear-filled eyes.

Kagome's bangs covered her eyes, more tears coming down her cheek. Souta was avoided anyone's looks. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha, he wasn't looking at her but at the floor. She let out a sob, then left the house. It was quiet once again. Souta was the first to speak,

"You assholes! Why couldn't either one of you, for once, calm your damn tempers! Now look what you did!"

"It's my fault." grumbled Kouga, his hand in a fist.

Souta shook his head, "Just when ALL of this was forgotten, you bring it up! It took you years to heal Kagome from all this, and you bring it up again."

"Don't you think I know that already!" yelled Kouga. "If her so-called MATE won't, I will!"

Inuyasha stepped in front of Kouga, glaring at him with slightly red eyes, "Go near her, and you'll be in the hospital."

He turned and stalked out the house. Slamming the door behind him. Rogue sighed,

"Man."

**The House**

When Kagome got back to the house, she went into the room, climbed into the bed, and crawled under the covers. Sobbing her eyes out. She didn't notice when the front door closed. After a few minutes, the door to the room opened.

Inuyasha walked over towards Kagome, and kneeled by the bed,

"Kagome…."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you those things." sobbed Kagome, scared that he might be angry with her for keeping that secret.

He shook his head, then made her sit up, pulling her into his arms,

"Don't be sorry. I'm not angry."

She sobbed into his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck,

"Why?"

"Remember I told you I never want to look back to the past." he whispered into her ear. "Even if I were to get mad Kagome, I'll always love you. I'm not leaving."

Her tears soon ceased. The simplest thing that came out his mouth calmed her. Kagome snuggled into his chest and whispered,

"I love you Inuyasha."

He smirked and kissed her on the neck. Kagome pulled away, wiping her tears,

"I want to tell you…everything. What Kouga said was everything I hadn't told you. Which do you want to hear about first?"

"Why did you try to kill yourself Kagome?" he asked, not wanting to bring her into these dark memories but…he wanted to know EVERYTHING about her.

She took a breath, "Well, I was thirteen, and school was horrible. The thing with my dad ignoring me, and leaving…my mother getting stressed. Then Kouga's stupid parents took him out of town for a week. I was alone, with no one there to hold me when I felt overwhelmed by all this.

"Then I couldn't take it anymore. I was home alone one day, and I found my dads gun. Next thing you know Kouga pops up, stopping me. I did this about four times, every time I was stopped."

"I wish that were me instead of Kouga. I would've never hurt you." he whispered.

Kagome smiled up at him, "I know you wouldn't have."

"What about the kidnapping part?" he asked, relaxing against the wall.

She sighed, "It wasn't exactly kidnapping, then again it was. You see, when my dad's brother, Akita, heard about how my dad was treating me. He came one day, while I was home alone, and took me to America with him. For a year. I went with him, on my own will. That was the best year I ever had."

"Then why'd Kouga-

She cut him off, "Well, Kouga wasn't a big fan of Akita and Akita wasn't a fan of him. So he kept his mind set on the whole 'kidnapping' thing.

"Oh, and I got home late…got detention because I had a fight. Four guys surrounded me in this alley. I got beat up pretty bad, but I recovered…eventually. Then the thing about my father. HE gets these phases where he wants nothing to do with me. I'm use to it. It still hurts…but yeah. I'm use to it."

"I promise nothing will ever hurt you again Kagome." vowed Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled, "I know."

He leaned towards her and captured her lips into a passionate kiss. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He pulled back, and whispered against her lips,

"You hate Kouga now right?"

She laughed and kissed him again. Inuyasha smirked and pushed her back onto the bed, heating the kiss.

**With The Others**

"Think they made up by now?" asked Souta bored.

Sango rolled her eyes, "They always do. No doubt about it, she forgives Kouga."

"Well," started Bankotsu, smirking, "how about we get them back for their little _prank_?"

Everyone smirked. Sango rubbed her hands together,

"What are we going to do?"

"Hm." thought Miroku, a smirk growing larger on his face. "Ohhh…this is going to be very funny."

Sango asked, "What you got Miroku!?"

"We'll need Shippo and Rin." smirked Miroku. "They won't know the plan, but…I'm sure it'll work. All we have to do is hope I'm right about a certain 'thing', and get a camcorder into their room."

Rogue gasped, "Oh my gosh! I know what you're going to do!"

"Well," smirked Miroku, "let's get started."

**Late At Night**

"Aw." whispered Sango, looking at the couple in the bed.

Rogue frowned, "What you saying 'aw' for…their naked in bed."

"I'm saying 'aw' because it's a romantic scene. Their all cuddled up to each other."

Souta made puking noises, "Gag."

"Oh grow up." frowned Hitomi.

Miroku walked out the bedroom, "All set, anyone call Sesshomaru yet?"

"Yeah." came Bankotsu's whisper voice. "He agreed. So we have to go pick Shippo and Rin up. At dawn-thank kami the door was unlock-the entertainment begins."

Everyone left, once far enough, laughing their heads off.

**Next Day: Dawn**

"I thought you said we were going to Souta's house." complained Shippo, frowning up at Sango, InuTasiho, and Izayoi.

Rin jumped up and down, "I want to see Kagome!"

"I thought we were going to some 'huge' emergency." grumbled InuTaisho. "So, what is it?"

Sango coughed, "Ahem…yeah, uh. Ask Inuyasha. He told me to send you guys here! Tootles!"

She ran off. Izayoi and InuTaisho watched her leave with a suspicious eye. Shippo took Rin's hand and went down the hall,

"Kagome's room is down the hall. She's usually awake around this time."

"I got a bad feeling about this." sighed InuTaisho, following his wife down the hall.

Shippo grabbed the knob, turned it, and walked in. Rin cocked her head to the side,

"Why doesn't Kagome have any-

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Izayoi, covering Shippo and Rin's eyes.

Kagome shot awake, "What the-AHHHHHH!"

When she saw InuTaisho's shocked face, she pulled the covers over her head. Her face blood red. Inuyasha had woke up soon after, looking around expecting a murderer in the room. When he saw Izayoi, InuTaisho, Rin and Shippo he turned blood red,

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Izayoi! Izayoi!" squeaked Rin. "Why are Inuyasha and Kagome not have any clothes on? Sesshomaru said it's not right to walk around na-

Shippo cut her off, "I think I'm going to be sick!"

"Out! Out! Out!" screamed Kagome, her arm poking out the covers.

Izayoi ushered the children out the room, then grabbing InuTaisho by the ear…closing the door soon after. (No, he's not PERVERTED…he's just…ahem…in shock….)

Kagome started screaming from under the covers,

"OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH!"

Inuyasha blinked, his face turned ice cold before looking down and cursing. Quickly covering himself. Kagome shot up, wrapping the sheets around her, grabbing some clothes and stumbling to the bathroom. Hyperventilating the whole way there.

His eyes were still wide like saucers. After what seemed like ten minutes, he brought his hand up and slapped himself. Inuyasha winced then blinked,

"This HAS to be a dream."

He pulled himself up, grabbed some clothes before jetting to the bathroom across the hall. Soon as he left, Kagome got out. Her hair was soaked, she had on a baggy black shirt and a pair of black shorts.

After a couple minutes, Inuyasha returned. His hair also wet. Inuyasha had on a white t-shirt and black jeans. Kagoem was hysteric,

"I hope you don't expect me to go FACE your parents after what just happened! Did you SEE your father's face! Then Shippo and Rin-INUYASHA WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!"

"Kagome, would you calm down." retorted Inuyasha, watching her pace the room.

She yelled, "CALM DOWN! IZAYOI'S PROBABLY CALLING MY MOTHER RIGHT NOW!"

"Kagome Higurashi! Get out here this minute!" came a familiar voice.

Kagome paled, "Inuyasha! Kill me! Please, please, please! This was fun while it lasted-

"I thought you said he was staying with his half brother or something like that!" came Yasuo's voice. "Do you ACTUALLY think this 'Gai' person knew what he was doing!? What if she-

Izayoi's voice came, "She's an adult…what goes on in her life is her decision."

"Doesn't your son already HAVE a son?" came Yasuo's clearly NOT happy voice. "Are you sure your son isn't USING more daughter for her body! Soon as she get's pregnant, he'll find another female to feed off!"

Izayoi's voice came again, "How dare you speak of my son in that way!"

"Yasuo, calm down!" yelled Mai.

Kagome paled, "Inuyasha….I don't feel so good."

"Please tell me it's because of all this?" asked Inuyasha.

She nodded, "Can you kill me now?"

"No one's is getting killed!" he yelled.

Kagome's eyes went black, and she grabbed his locks, yanking him forward,

"You DON'T know my father! He's like an undercover overprotective male or something like that. THE WORLD IS GOING MAD!"

"KAGOME!" yelled Inuyasha, taking her yanking hands. "CALM DOWN!"

She screamed into his ear, "BUT I CAN'T! I'M HAVING A HEART ATTACK!"

Kagome started inhaling deeply. He paled when the door swung open. Izayoi stormed in, took their ears-even more painful than last time-and took them into the living room. Yasuo shot up out his seat, glaring at Kagome,

"Are you INSANE!?"

Kagome and Inuyasha were to busy saying 'ow' to notice the faces. Izayoi let go and pushed them both into a seat. Kagome looked at her red-faced father, her mother shaking her head in a seat, a traumatized Shippo, a confused Rin, a VERY pissed off Izayoi, and a zombie-face InuTaisho.

Kagome sunk in her seat. Yasuo yelled,

"Aren't you afraid about what'll happen if you get pregnant!?"

"I'll be fine." she replied.

Yasuo yelled, "How can you just TRUST someone!? I thought you grew out of your naïve state!"

"Gai is a well-known doctor in Shinjuku! Unlike you, he did his research…as did I! I didn't just find a name and go! I asked people, I'm NOT stupid!" yelled Kagome, but the noise Izayoi made, made Kagome sink further into the couch, holding Inuyasha's arm to her face.

Mai looked at Kagome with tear-filled eyes, "Kagome what if it dies?"

"It won't! Don't you TRUST me!" yelled Kagome, once again calming down when Izayoi growled.

Inuyasha took a breath, "Can't we all just get along?"

Everyone looked at him, even Kagome. Izayoi took a deep breath, trying hard not to whack them over the head. Kagome asked,

"Izayoi, why are you so upset? You knew this would happen eventually."

"I did." she nodded. "But not so sudden."

Kagome blinked, confused as hell, "Weren't you just fuming right no-

"Izayoi," mumbled Rin, poking Shippo in the head, "I don't think Shippo is breathing."

Kagome turned red, and covered her face. Mai let out a sigh,

"You're growing up so fast Kagome."

"TO fast." grumbled Yasuo. "Akita poisoned your brain. What'd he do anyway? Let you watch por-

Kagome shot up, "THERE ARE CHILDREN IN HERE AND NO!"

"What's por?" asked Rin, looking at Kagome innocently. "Kagome?"

She plopped back down, "Y. yes Rin?"

"Sesshomaru said it's not righ to-

Kagome smacked her forehead, "I know Rin."

"Izayoi," mumbled Rin, climbing on the couch and jumping on InuTaisho's back, "I don't think he's breathing either."

Izayoi looked at everyone before busting out laughing. Inuyasha was just sitting there, blinking. Probably not breathing either. Kagome asked,

"How'd you get in here anyway! Don't you people know how to knock! All this could've been prevented!"

"I know what's going on now." laughed Izayoi. "I'm guessing you two pranked the other-

Inuyasha and Kagome jumped at this, "THEY DIDN'T!!"

"Oh yeah!" laughed Izayoi. "They most defiantly did."

Kagome turned red, looking around and finding a camcorder in the living room, and spat into the camera,

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU GUYS, YOU ARE SO GOING TO SOOOO GOING TO WISH YOU HADN'T DONE THIS!"

"I rather not see how this turns out." sighed Mai. "Let's go Yasuo."

Yasuo glared at Inuyasha then followed. Izayoi sighed,

"I suppose I should keep Shippo and Rin. Let you two fume in peace. Though I would keep an eye out for Sesshomaru, when he finds out Rin saw two naked people in bed…he's NOT going to be happy. Plus, Rin LOVES to ask question. Let's go you two."

She took their hands and made her way out. Calling for InuTaisho to follow. Kagome watch him walk out like a zombie, run into the screen door, then fall off the porch. She sighed heavily, shaking her head,

"My life is over."

**Please Review!!**


	35. Welcome Uncle Akita And Close Friend Zan

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Incurable Therapy

Chapter Thirty-Five: Welcome Uncle Akita And Close Friend Zane..

--

"It's been five weeks, so would you relax?" grumbled Inuyasha, slurping up the rest of his ramen.

She huffed, "Fine."

"I forgot to tell you your mother called."

Kagome frowned, "How'd you 'forget'?"

"Well she was screaming in my ear about something, I wasn't really listening." he shrugged, gulping down the ramen juice.

She rolled her eyes and stood,

"I swear."

"What'd I do?" he called after.

Kagome went into the kitchen, grabbed the phone and dialed her mother's cell. After a while, she picked up.

"Hello?" came her voice.

Kagome asked, "You called?"

"Have you forgot that Thanksgiving is in a few days?" asked Mai. "Akita is coming down."

Kagome sighed, "I didn't forget."

"It's going to be at Izayoi's-

She interrupted, "What! No! Why!"

"What happened five weeks ago is forgotten." giggled Mai.

Kagome whined, "But Sesshomaru's going to kill me and Inuyasha. He hasn't even spoken to us. He usually call or something…even just to piss Inuyasha off."

"Calm down Kagome, he's to mature to do such a thing." replied Mai.

She relaxed at that said, "Fine, but when is Akita coming down?"

"He should be down in a hour or two."

Kagome asked, "Alright."

They hung up and Kagome put the phone back on the hook. Thanksgiving was the day after tomorrow, and she could already tell that something bad was going to happen. When she turned around Kagome jumped. Inuyasha was standing right behind her.

She glared,

"What's your problem! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!?"

"Why are you so jumpy?" he asked, following her into the room.

Kagome sighed, "My uncle is coming down from America, or whatever he was. He's always traveling."

"What uncle?" asked Inuyasha.

She answered, "Akita. The 'kidnapper'…remember?"

"Yeah, I forgot to ask…did he get in trouble for taking you without permission?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome opened the closet, looking for something to wear, "He got in trouble alright. Akita and my dad got in a fist fight. I told my father if he took Akita out my life, I was going to kill myself."

He looked at her. Kagome didn't look at him. Inuyasha asked,

"You were just joking right?"

"No, I wasn't. I was serious, I told him and Kouga…no one was going to stop me." she answered, seriousness in her voice.

Inuyasha frowned. She grabbed whatever look decent enough then headed to the bathroom. Stopping when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist. Kagome looked at him, confused,

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"You wouldn't do that _now_ would you?" he asked, looking up at her with his bangs in his eyes.

Kagome thought about it, "If I lost you…maybe."

"No!" exclaimed Inuyasha, standing. "If I were to die, I want you to stay alive. You still have people that care for you Kagome."

She whispered, "Not as much as you."

"Just as much as me Kagome." he whispered back.

Kagome sighed. He pecked her on the lips then watched her go into the bathroom. Inuyasha let out a sigh, changed himself, then went to watch television.

**Later On**

The door bell rung, Inuyasha was asleep on the couch. Kagome ran into the living room. She had on a black skirt-that went above her knees-with black stockings. With a black long sleeve thermal scoop shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, strands on each side of her face. Along with her black boots.

Kagome opened the door and smiled when she saw who it was,

"I was expecting you for another few minutes."

"It's been a while Kagome." laughed the man known as Akita, hugging her.

Akita had indigo eyes, long jet black hair with a bunch of silver on the left side, and a muscular body.

She laughed, "Yeah. It's been like what? Nine years."

"Yep, and you're still holding up?" he asked.

Kagome nodded, looking back at the couch and sighing, "Come in."

"Whose this?" he asked, looking down at the sleeping hanyou.

Kagome smiled, "This is my mate Inuyasha."

"Mate?" he repeated, not looking at her. "When did this all happen?"

"When did what happen? The mate thing or-

Akita shook his head and looked at her, "You falling in love part."

"Well, you didn't hear the news did you?" asked Kagome, rubbing her arm. "It was a couple months ago."

He blinked, "When you got the job at the hospital? What happened?"

Kagome told him the story and he was laughing by the end,

"Showing your sly side now aren't yah?"

"It was hit fault." laughed Kagome.

He smiled, "I never seen you this happy before. Do you truly love him?"

"Yeah, a lot." she smiled.

Akita hugged her,

"Well, then you have my approval."

"You're the best Akita." smiled Kagome, memories of the year she spent with him flashing in her head.

A gruff voice came, "What's going on?"

"Oh, you're awake." said Kagome, pulling away. "This is my uncle Akita."

Akita smiled at Inuyasha, "You're Inuyasha, right?"

"Uh, yeah." he said, shaking Akita's name.

Akita shook his then returned his hand to his side, "I must thank you for making my niece so happy. Never seen her happy like this…not since that year she spent in America at least."

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. Kagome broke the awkward silence and ask,

"Did you go see mom and dad yet?"

"I don't think I'm welcome." laughed Akita. "They really can hold a grudge."

Kagome crossed her arms, "Well, how about I have a little talk with them?"

"No, no. Calm down Kagome. I'll just stick with Souta during my visit." reassured Akita.

She relaxed soon as he told her too, "How long are you staying anyway?"

"I'll be staying until next Friday. Which gives me a good fourteen days." he answered, suddenly his cell started to buzz.

Akita took out his cell and looked down at it. He put it away,

"Just a second."

He went outside, closing the door behind her. Inuyasha grumbled,

"Well, he acts nothing like your father. Or looks like him."

"Their half brothers." answered Kagome, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his torso. "Had a good nap?"

He smirked down at her, "Not really."

"Why not?" she asked.

Inuyasha rested his forehead on hers, "You weren't beside me."

"Aw." giggled Kagome.

The door opened and Kagome turned around. In the door way was a boy, Kagome's age, with short black-purplish hair. (A few strands highlighted a darker purple.) His hair cover his right eye and he had a X mark on his left cheek. There was a black choker on his neck and he had horn-rimmed glasses on.

There was multiple scars on his right arm and he wore dark purple arm warmers. His eyes were a luring pale purple color, around the pupil there was some amber breaking into his eyes. The man was down right gorgeous.

Kagome squealed, running towards him,

"Zane!"

She hugged up then pulled away. Kagome looked astonished,

"I haven't seen you in ages."

"Yeah, it's been a while." he said, crossing his arms. "You sure have grown up."

Kagome smiled, "Thanks. Oh! This is my mate Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is Zane."

"He is?" he asked, not liking the hugging part if he wasn't family.

Kagome heard the gruffness in his voice and glared, "A friend since I was a kids. That a problem?"

"Yeah." he said, crossing his arms.

She frowned, about to start yelling at him, until Akita spoke quickly,

"So, Kagome, any others I should know about?"

Kagome gave Inuyasha the black eye, not a punch black eye but the color, before looking back at Akita with blue ones. She answered,

"Yeah, I have a couple friends you should meet, and Inuyasha's family."

Her eyes went amber and Zane laughed,

"I totally forgot your eye color changes in the winter. I brought a couple tapes of us in America. Want to look at them?"

"Yeah, sure." smiled Kagome. "As long as they aren't embarrassing, because if they are…I won't hesitate to knock you senseless."

He held his hands up in defense, a smirk on his face, "Hey, you use to be clumsy, so if anything's embarrassing it's your fault."

"Fine." she grumbled.

Akita spoke, "I need to visit someone, I'll be back later to get you Zane."

"Yeah, alright." he said, not turning around to wave him off.

Kagome pointed to where the VCR. Zane went over to it, popping the tape in. He looked at the camcorder,

"What'cha been recording."

"Hm." smirked Kagome, her eyes flashing orange. "This is a very funny tape of my fellow friends. Want to watch this first?"

He shrugged, "Sure, whatever."

Just as she set the camcorder up, there was a knock at the door. She jogged over to it, opening it to reveal her 'fellow' friends. Sango, Kouga, Rogue, Miroku, and Bankotsu entered. Kagome smirked,

"Speak of the devil!"

"Oh boy." grumbled Inuyasha from his spot on the couch.

Sango smiled, "Hey Kag-WHOA WHOSE THAT!?"

Both Rogue and Sango's jaw fell. Miroku and Bankotsu frowned. Kagome smiled,

"Sango, Rogue…this is my friend Zane Desch. I've known him for a while."

"Nice to meet you." blurted Sango and Rogue.

He stood and shook their hands, "Nice to meet you as well."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, he looked like he was thinking about something. She asked,

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts and stood, "I need to do something real quick."

He made his way to their room. Kagome nodded slowly, before smiling back at the others,

"Sit, sit, sit everyone. Let's enjoy."

Zach pressed PLAY and sat beside Kagome. The others found a spot. When the others saw what it was, they gasped. When Zach heard the part where Sango's like: "I love you."

He balled over laughing his head off. Turning red. Sango buried her head in Miroku's shoulder,

"I can't believe I freaked like that."

Kagome giggled, not helping but think about what Inuyasha was doing.

**With InuYasha**

He out the wireless phone to his ear, "Kikyo?"

"I thought you'd never call Inuyasha." came Kikyo's voice, she sounded exhausted, she sounded like she'd been crying. "Do you or don't you love your son?"

He frowned, "Of course I do!"

"Then," she paused, her voice shaking, but she stopped to clear her voice, "…then why haven't you called?"

Inuyasha felt guilty, "I'm sorry. You sound tired. I'll come pick Sachji up."

"Alright." she said, hanging up.

He hung up, found his shoes and put them on. Inuyasha grabbed the keys, his cell, and his jacket. He walked out the room, walking into all the laughing. Kagome looked back, and her smile fell,

"Inuyasha, where are you going."

He took her hand, and walked outside. Kagome ignored the cold and asked,

"What happened? What's wrong?"

"I'm going to pick Sachji up. I don't think Kikyo's been feeling good." he answered.

Kagome asked, "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, you should stay here with the rest. I'll be right back, alright?"

She nodded, rose on her tiptoes and kissed him. Inuyasha kissed her back, putting a lot of meaning into it. She put her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened. After a while they pulled away. Inuyasha whispered,

"I love you."

"I love you too." she whispered back, smiling.

He pulled back, "I'll be back soon."

"Alright."

Inuyasha gave her one last kiss before jumping off the porch and getting into the car. She watched the car drive off before going back inside. Kagome could've sworn she heard a thump before going back inside. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Rogue and Sango fighting over a seat on the couch. Beside Akita, who was laughing at something he rewinded.

She rolled her eyes then went to break it up.

**At Kikyo's House**

Inuyasha knocked on the door and went in when no one answered. He went upstairs and into Kikyo's room. She was passed out on the bed with Sachji beside her. He was awake, patting his mother on the cheek.

Inuyasha made his way over when Sachji looked back at him. He kneeled beside the bed, observing Kikyo. She looked really thin. Like she hadn't ate in who knows how long. Inuyasha sighed. When she heard his sigh, she woke up, sitting up,

"I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's alright." he grumbled, standing and picking up Sachji. "I'll just get his stuff and go."

Kikyo grabbed his free hand, "Wait."

Inuyasha paused, looking down at her. She stood, stumbling a bit, but balanced herself. He couldn't help but say,

"You look horrible."

"I know." she said, her cheek having dried tears on them. "Inuyasha, I need a break. I'm still not over what happened. I lost my baby because of my stupidity."

Inuyasha sighed, "Kikyo, everyone acts stupid once in a while."

She fell back down onto the bed, sobbing her eyes out. He sighed, sitting Sachji onto the floor before kneeling in front of Kikyo,

"I know it hurts Kikyo, but…-

"There's nothing you can say that'll make me feel any better." she sobbed out.

Inuyasha sighed, "I'll keep Sachji until you're feeling better…maybe you should start seeing a therapist. It might help."

"You're right." she said taking deep breaths to calm her sobbing. "I'll do that. I'm sorry for putting this on you."

Inuyasha picked Sachji back, "Don't be."

She smiled up at him,

"How could I have cheated on you…you'd never hurt me like I hurt you. I'm sorry Inuyasha, for everything."

"That's the past." he replied.

With that he left. After putting Inuyasha in the car seat, he grumbled,

"Damn it…getting to soft."

**Please Review! Sorry everyone! I'm getting lazy!! Summer get's boring sometimes, but I'd rather be bored then go back to school! **


	36. Emergency CheckUp

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

A/N: Hey all! I'm not going to be able to update because I'll be helping my sister move into her new house! Plus, I'll be staying the night. (She's afraid to be alone, plus I think she'll need help with her kids.) Anyway, I'll be bringing LOTS, LOTS, LOTS of paper. Meaning, I PROMISE YOU ALL, Incurable Therapy will be done when I get back. They'll be an ALL-DAY updating. Plus, if I finish Incurable Therapy there, I'll start on Journalistically Captured…then Future Scar. If I finish those-I'm a fast writer-I'll be working on something new! Sorry for the inconvenience! So Sorry! Seriously!!

Title: Incurable Therapy

Chapter Thirty-Six: Emergency Check-Up

--

"Kagome, get up!" yelled Inuyasha.

She smacked his hand away from her shoulder, "Stop it! Jeez!"

"Sachji's not eating!" he yelled, shaking her more viciously.

She yelled, "Alright, alright! STOP SHAKING ME!"

He stopped. Kagome sat up, glaring at Inuyasha. She raised an eyebrow when she saw there was the baby food on his face. Inuyasha grumbled,

"He through it at me."

Kagome started laughing, standing, shaking her head. She made her way out the room, Inuyasha following. Grumbling as well. When they went into the kitchen, Sachji was banging on the high chair thing. Crying.

She crossed her arms,

"Someone's in a bad mood this morning. I wonder where he gets his attitude from. Wow…that's a tough one. Going to have to think on it."

"Ha ha, not funny." he grumbled.

Kagome picked up Sachji, grabbed the food, a cloth, then went into the living room. She sat him in the corner of the couch and fed him the food. No problem. Inuyasha was looking at Kagome and Sachji with a frown.

When she finished, she cleaned his face and put him on the floor. Letting him play with his toys. She pretended to dust her hands off,

"Easy."

"Whatever."

Kagome laughed, "Don't be so afraid to feed him."

"It's not MY fault I have no experience with kids." he defended.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever Inuyasha."

Inuyasha crossed his arms. She looked at the time,

"Jeez, wow! I slept until two!"

"Yeah, taking a break, making me do all the work." he grumbled.

Kagome glared at him, before she could say anything (as always), the phone rung. She skipped over to it, and picked it up,

"Hello?"

"Hey dear, you do realize Thanksgiving is tomorrow right?" came Mai's voice.

Kagome yawned, "Yeah, I know."

"Are you just waking up?" she asked.

Kagome watching Inuyasha mimic her to Sachji, who in return laughed, and made her frown,

"Yeah, I think Inuyasha drugged me. I'll be sure to tell Izayoi."

Soon as he turned around to yell 'hey', Kagome had chunked a pillow from the couch at him. Sachji squealed and Kagome laughed. Mai laughed on the other side,

"Isn't it about that time to get check? I'm worried about you Kagome. You've been sleeping a lot haven't you? I knew this was a bad idea!"

"Mom! Calm down, I'm fine." assured Kagome.

She took a breath, "I can't help but worry, you know I love you Kagome."

"I know, I love you too." she replied, for some reason feeling a weight being lifted…was she unsure about that?

Mai changed the subject, "Izayoi, and the other girls are going to be at the Takahashi house. Cooking up a storm. We need you there."

"Alright, but what about the boys?" she asked, frowning.

Her mother giggled, already seeing her daughters face, "They need some time away from us nagging females. Don't you agree?"

"Nah, I don't agree." she grumbled. "Certain men can't keep their lips to themselves."

Inuyasha smirked at her and blinked at her innocently. Mai laughed again,

"Yeah, the real thing is…us women need some gossip time."

"Oh, okay, I get it. Then let's twist this up a bit. Let's have the GUYS cook and us go out. Sound like a plan?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha frowned at that. Her mother laughed, sounding like she was having a hard time breathing,

"Oh, dear! That's a good one! That'd burn Izayoi's beautiful house down!"

"Haha! Yeah, that's right! Us women rule!" chirped Kagome, sticking a tongue at him while he glared.

She sighed into the phone, "Well I'll meet you there. I need for you to stop by and get pepper, okay?"

"Alright, and mom…tell dad to behave around Souta, Zane, and Akita. I'm serious. Same thing for thanksgiving. I know you two are still angry about the little 'take Kagome to USA' thing, but you remember what I told you!"

Mai retorted, "Alright, alright! Calm down. I already made Yasuo promise. Alright?"

"Alright. Meet you at Izayoi's. Bye."

Kagome hung up and huffed. He smirked at her,

"Time to get cooking?"

"Inuyasha, if a policemen ends up escorting you back to the house you're sleeping on the couch until Christmas." glared Kagome, walking over to Sachji, picking him and smiling like an angel. "Alright Sach…time for a bath."

Inuyasha sighed and watched her turn the corner. Thinking to himself,

"_Sachji's attached to Kagome. Sure hope he realizes that isn't his mother. I wonder if Kikyo's alright._"

He got up, grabbed the wireless phone, and called her cell.

**In The Bathroom**

The bathroom was smelling sweet, like that vapor baby bath stuff. Kagome cleaned Sachji until he was practically shining like glass. After cleaning him about six times (neat freak? Lol), she grabbed a towel and wrapped him in it.

Draining the water before living the bathroom. She dried Sachji off, dressed then clapped her hands together,

"You're all clean and ready to go!"

Sachji rolled from left to right. While also trying to grab his feet, babbling something she couldn't understand. Kagome squealed,

"You're so cute!"

She picked him up and kissed him on the cheek. Kagome walked back into the living room to see Inuyasha hanging the phone up. She asked,

"Who yah talking too?"

"Kikyo, just seeing if she was alright." he grumbled, tossing the phone on the sofa.

Kagome asked, "Well…is she…alright?"

"Yeah, she doesn't sound like she did when I last talked to her. It might be a while before she comes to see Sachji, she scared she might take her frustration out on him." he explained.

Kagome's response was, "Hm."

"Um, so you want me to watch Sachji while you take a shower?" he asked, taking him off her hands.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, be out soon."

She made her way back to the room, take a shower. When she got out, Kagome out on a black tank top and black low-rise jeans. Along with her boots and gray jacket. Soon as she was finished, Kagome had sat down just for a minute…soon passing out on the bed. In a deep sleep.

**Forty-Minutes Later**

Inuyasha had begun to get worried and entered the room, laying Sachji on the bed beside Kagome. He pushed Kagome's bangs from her face,

"Kagome, wake up."

"Inuyasha!" she complained.

Inuyasha was getting worried, Mai was right…she's been sleeping to much,

"Kagome, get up. Your mother and mine aren't going to be happy you're trying to avoid cooking with them."

"Oh! I forgot!" she exclaimed, shooting up, eyes wide.

Inuyasha asked, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, why would there be something wrong?" she said, standing, losing her balancing…falling to the floor.

Inuyasha caught her, "Kagome!"

"I just tripped, calm down Inuyasha." she huffed, pulling away, and picking up Sachji.

Inuyasha grabbed the keys from the nightstand, "Ready?"

"Yeah." she nodded, handing him Sachji. "I'm going to use the bathroom real quick though."

Inuyasha nodded then left. Kagome walked into the bathroom, standing in front of the mirror. She looked just fine. Not pale, her skin actually tanned over the whole diet thing, and her hair was jet black-stopping at the mid of her back-, and she hasn't felt ANY pain what so ever since she got those pills form Gai.

She splashed some water on her face, dried off then left. Grabbing a pill and a bottle of water on her way.

**Izayoi's Place**

"He's so cute!" squeaked Sango, holding Sachji.

Kagome smiled, "Have fun Inuyasha, and like I said…if you're escorted by an policemen…the couch."

"Fine." he grumbled, pulling her closer by the waist, capturing her lips into a passionate-almost heated-kiss.

Kagome tangled her fingers in his silver hair. Miroku's sly voice came,

"Now, now! There's a child in the house. This isn't the time to be getting _fresh_."

They pulled away and glared at him. He laughed,

"Shall we be on our way?"

Bankotsu came out the kitchen, "Let's go! These ladies are smothering me!"

"Yeah, totally agree!" said Souta, leaning against the wall.

Sesshomaru shook his head, not saying anything. Inuyasha laughed,

"I know what you mean."

"Oh do you!" exclaimed Kagome, taking Sachji when Sango handed him to her, rolling up her sleeve.

Miroku laughed nervously, "Ha…haha."

"So it's like that is it?" asked Rogue, frowning at Bankotsu.

Hitomi, Kagome, Rogue, and Sango frowned at them. Sachji frowned at the men,

"BAA!"

He waved his hand at Inuyasha, not looking happy. This made all the girls squeal, surrounding Kagome with Sachji. Inuyasha pouted, crossing his arms. Kouga laughed,

"I never thought you'd get your woman stolen this way mutt face."

"Shut it you leech infested wolf." retorted Inuyasha, smirking when Kouga glared.

Izayoi came in and clapped, pushing InuTaisho out the kitchen, "Alright! Out with you all!"

The men got shoved out. Inuyasha, Miroku, Bankotsu, Sesshomaru, InuTaisho, Yasuo, Zane, and Akita. Leaving the girls and the kids: Kagome, Sango, Kagura, Rogue, Izayoi, Mai, Shippo, Sachji, and Rin. They all crowded in the kitchen.

Kagome had Sachji take a nape, Shippo played video games, Rin asking any question she thought. The house soon smelled like many different aromas of FOOD. Izayoi and Mai had to smack Sango, Kagome, and Rogue's hands when they tried to sneak some. Mai smiled when everyone was cooking,

"Time for our talk."

"About?" asked Kagome, yawning, plopping in a seat, her head hitting the table.

Sango raised an eyebrow, "What's up with you Kagome?"

"See…she's been acting this way for a while. Always tired." grumbled Mai, walking over and feeling her forehead. "Don't have a fever."

Kagome grumbled, "I'm feeling some pain in my stomach and I have a bad headache. Can I go lay down? Just until it's time to make the desert?"

"Yeah, go lay down dear." nodded Izayoi.

Kagome pulled herself up and dragged into the room with Sachji. Careful not to wake the sleeping pup. She crawled under the covers and fell into a deep, deep, deep sleep.

**With The Guys: Hour Later**

"Go! Go! Go!" chanted Bankotsu, Rogue, Zane, and Akita as Inuyasha had his fourth beer.

When he finished, he slammed the glass onto the table,

"THERE!"

"Woooo!" they cheered.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "Pathetic."

"Aw, come on son, don't be a party poppers."

InuTaisho smacked him on the back, making him knock over his beer. Sesshomaru cursed,

"Damn."

The men busted out laughing, ordering another drink. Eventually, they all got drunk. Even Sesshomaru.

**Later That Night**

"Phew! All done!"

Rogue yawned, "I'm exhausted! It took until eleven at night to finish this! Insane!"

"Has anyone checked on Kagome?" asked Mai.

Izayoi stood, "I'll check."

She walked down the hall, and into Inuyasha's old room. Kagome was still passed out, as was Sachji. Sachji had somehow ended up cuddled next to Kagome. His hand resting in Kagome's chin. Izayoi smiled, walking in further.

She felt Kagome's forehead, still cool. Her breathing was fine, but she had a feeling when she woke up…that headache was going to be a lot worse. As well as that stomach pains.

**Five In The Morning**

The guys entered the house, laughing about something Miroku did. He was laughing himself. From all the ruckus, Izayoi stormed downstairs, hissing,

"Sh! You're going to wake everyone up!"

"Oh, sorry." apologized InuTaisho, about to kiss her.

She took a large step back, "You reek of alcohol. Shower, all of you. Now. I want your teeth and tongues the color their suppose to be."

"We're not litt-

Izayoi grabbed her son's dog ears, "Now!!"

They all went hauling ass up the stairs. Going into guest rooms. Izayoi heard silent sobbing. Her eyes raised and she went down the hall, entering the room Kagome and Sachji slept.

Kagome was sobbing into the pillow, holding her stomach and her other at her head. Covering her ears. Izayoi rushed over to Kagome's side,

"Kagome, dear, what's wrong."

"Head…stomach…hurt." she whimpered.

Izayoi touched her forehead then yanked it back, "You're running a fever."

"Kyoto….Gai…now." she complained, kicking her legs because of the pain.

Izayoi stood, taking Kagome's arm, wrapping it around her neck and helping her up,

"Okay, we're going right now."

Kagome couldn't see, everything was spinning. Izayoi's voice sounded like an echo. When they got out into the entrance-way, she called,

"Sango! Rogue! I need your help!"

In no time, they were running down the stairs. Sango asked,

"What happened?"

"Kagome has a fever, I'm going to take her to her doctor in Kyoto." she explained quickly. "Help me get her to the backseat of the car."

Sango helped. Crying from the room Kagome was in could be heard. She mumbled,

"Sachji-

"He's alright Kagome." assured Sango.

Inuyasha came running down the stairs, all cleaned up, "What's going on!? Kagome!"

"Inuyasha." whimpered Kagome.

He rushed over and picked her up. Saving them the trouble. Izayoi and Sango explained.

"Let me take her!"

Izayoi shook her head, "You need to stay here with Sachji. Kagome will be fine, go!"

He went to the back of the car, opened the door, and leaned over Kagome, whom was laying on the seat. Inuyasha kissed her on the lips,

"Everything's going to be okay Kagome."

"Inuyasha." she whimpered, tears slipping out her eyes as they pain numbed her insides and outsides.

Inuyasha kissed her twice, "I'm so sorry Kagome."

"We have to go Inuyasha!" yelled Sango, worried for Kagome's sake.

Inuyasha kissed her forehead then her lips once again,

"I love you."

"Love you too." she whimpered out.

He gave her one last kiss before getting out, and closing the door. Rogue hoped in the back. Supporting Kagome's head. Sango back out, speeding down the road like she'd just stolen something. Inuyasha watched with fear and guilt.

He knew something was wrong with Kagome but just ignored it. Some mate he was. Inuyasha could hear Sachji's crying and rushed back inside.

**Kyoto**

"Gai!" yelled Ruri as Rogue, Sango, and Izayoi brought Kagome in. "We got an emergency!"

He came out his office,

"We need some help out here!"

They rolled in the hospital thing, put Kagome onto, and took her into ER. Sango had tears,

"Please tell me she's going to be alright!"

"I have a feeling this horrible event is going to turn out into something completely unexpected." reasoned Izayoi, trying to calm the girls, who were near tears.

**Hour Later**

"Hello, I'm Gai Akamaru (changed last name because his other is a name of Kag's uncle.). I'm Kagome's Higurashi's doctor." he said, smiling and shaking their hands.

Sango glared, "That smile better mean she's alright."

"Indeed, indeed. Follow me if you will." he said, turning and leading them to Kagome's room.

**ER: Kagome's Room**

"You're awake!" cheered Rogue, but it quickly stopped when she saw Kagome's pale and shocked face. "What'd you do to her! HE TURNED HER INTO A STATUE! OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE ALIENS!"

Sango smacked her across the face, "Rogue! Calm down!"

"Thanks, I needed that." she said, sighing heavily.

Gai cleared his throat, "Can I explain the fever, the head, and the stomach pain?"

"Yes please." they all said in unison.

Ruri stepped forward, placed her hand on Kagome's head, and smiled brightly,

"Kagome's pregnant."

Kagome inhaled sharply. The room froze. Rogue had the strange urge to grab a pencil and drop it. Izayoi squeaked in joy and hugged Kagome,

"I KNEW IT!"

"Oh my gosh! Kagome! We're so happy for you!" chirped Rogue, hugging her, Sango joining.

Kagome laughed hysterically, "I can't believe this."

"I can't wait to see Inuyasha's reaction!!"

Gai and Ruri stepped aside, letting them have their moment. Kagome paled,

"OH MY GOSH! HOW AM I GOING TO TELL INUYASHA!"

"Don't tell him until we sit down and eat for Thanksgiving." smirked Sango. "This out to be good."

Kagome smiled widely, "I can't wait."

"Anything we should know?" asked Izayoi, smiling brightly.

Gai stepped forward, "Those pains happen only once. To only show she's pregnant. Their WAY more blunt than the regular human pregnancy, as you can see. So you'll all be able to tell when Kagome here is pregnant. She's a month pregnant.

"Everything is fine. This child will be the healthiest of them all. You'll feel more sleep though Kagome, so please take it easy. I don't want you walking around or anything. Your mate will know all this soon as he finds out. He'll start acting a little strange, but it's all in the book. Aka, it's suppose to happen.

"I want you to NOT take the pills, not until you have the pup. Since your mate is half DEMON, it'll only take six months for the development to go on forth. Besides all this, everything else should be normal. If I can remember anything more, I'll call. Or I'll risk getting yelled at when you call.

"Well, I'll leave you all alone."

He nodded to them all, looked at Ruri, and they both left. Ruri smiled at Kagome,

"Congrats."

She nodded then left. Sango, Rogue, and Kagome squealed loudly. Izayoi just laughed.

**Please Review!!**


	37. Hectic Thanksgiving Dinner

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

A/N: Okay! I've been gone/not able on the internet for who knows how long. This chapter will be 23 chapters long, and as I promised…Incurable Therapy is COMPLETE…on paper….Yeah, sad isn't it? Not my fault-well yeah it's going to be 32 pages long! You all deserve it!!

I'm REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY sorry I've been gone. I hope you all had a GREAT summer, and I hope you all HATE the fact school's back in!! Enjoy the chapter!!

Title: Incurable Therapy

Chapter Thirty Seven: Hectic Thanksgiving Dinner

--

"Sis!" exclaimed Souta when she walked through the door. "You're back!"

She hugged him, "I'm fine Souta, nothing to worry about."

The others soon came running down the stairs. Before anyone else could hug her. InuYasha-yeah I'm starting to spell his name the right way-gave Izayoi Sachji and hugged her. She choked out,

"Can't breath!"

"What happened? Are you alright?" asked InuYasha, pulling away to look into her cheerful eyes.

She put her hand on his cheek to calm him, "Its alright InuYasha. I'm fine."

"Hm." he replied, glaring at everyone (all except Kagome and Sachji) before taking her to his room.

When they got into the room, he laid her onto the bed, getting on top of her. InuYasha looked down at her and asked,

"What happened?"

"Nothing's wrong." smiled Kagome, pecking him on the lips before wrapping her arms around his neck.

InuYasha frowned a bit, "Why are you so happy?"

"you'll find out at dinner." smiled Kagome, giggling to herself.

He sighed, "Fine."

InuYasha lowered his head towards hers, then captured her lips into a gentle kiss. She pulled him even closer and kissed him back. There was a loud knock, then Sango's voice came,

"Stop making out so we can go get some things. We don't have all day!"

InuYasha growled and Kagome giggled into the kiss. She pulled away, he pecked her on the lips.

"Alright, lover boy, get off of me."

He grumbled in dismay, then rolled off of her. Kagome got up, took his hand, and made her way out the room.

**Wall**

"This…no this….This…no thi-

Kagome and Sango yelled, "Pick one!"

"Alright! I'll get the clear nail polish." huffed Rogue, snatching it off the little shelf. "Where'd the guys disappear too?"

Sango grumbled, "GameStop."

"Why are they there?" asked Kagome, looking at some hand braid bracelets.

Rogue sighed, "Their planning on having a game night. After having a game of football outside."

"Well jeez, what are 'we' going to do?" grumbled Kagome, crossing her arms.

Sango shrugged, "Watch a movie, because once InuYasha finds out you're pregnant, he's not letting you out the house."

"That's not fair." exclaimed Kagome. "Maybe I should wait?"

Rogue shook her head, "No, remember your promise. No secrets."

"Fine, fine." she pouted.

**With the Men**

"I'm SICK of Halo, let's play Soul Caliber!" protested Kouga.

InuYasha smirked, "Why? Scared you'll get your kicked?"

"As if you'll beat me in that game." he snorted.

InuYasha challenged, "We'll see about that."

"So Hallo 3 it is!" said Miroku, rubbing his hands in anticipation.

Sesshomaru crossed his arms, "You all know who the winner is."

It got quiet in the group and everyone just stared at Sesshomaru. Soon, they all busted out laughing. Bankotsu snorted,

You don't know anything 'about' video game. All you know of is your business."

"We shall see." he replied.

Miroku changed the subject, "So…what was wrong with Kagome?"

"I don't know." he answered, starting to ponder. She's going to tell me at dinner."

Miroku changed the subject, "So…what was wrong with Kagome?"

"I don't know." he answered, starting to ponder. "She's going to tell me at dinner."

Miroku hmed, "Wonder what's the news."

Sesshomaru looked at the clueless men, then shook his head. Kouga shrugged,

"Well have to wait and see."

Everyone, except Sesshomaru, nodded. They got what they wanted then headed to find the girls.

**The Girls**

"I think it'll be a girl." said Sango.

Rogue shook her head, "Nah, it's going to be a boy."

"I'm pretty sure it'll be a girl. He already has a boy!" reasoned Sango. "It's all facts!"

Rogue glared, "Yeah, if it's by Kagome, then it might be a girl. There's a ninety percent chance she'll have a boy. As her first anyway."

"I had a boy first, Kikyo had a boy first. My mom had a boy first-

"BUT Kagome's mother had a GIRL first! You know, genes have a lot to do with whether or not a woman will have a boy or girl first."

"Gosh stop!" spat Kagome. "This isn't a debate, jeez!"

Sango asked, "Which do you think you'll have?"

"Doesn't matter, either way, I'll love them." she answered, taking a sip from her chocolate milkshake.

Rogue gasped, "Oh my gosh! What if she has twins!"

"You're right!" exclaimed Sango. "If InuYasha's genes are stronger, she'll totally have twins!"

Kagome choked on her shake. Rogue started babbling,

"Yeah! I mean come on! InuYasha and Sesshomaru are only half brothers and look too much alike!"

"Are you two insane!" spay Kagome, making a few people stare, making her lower her voice…to a harsh tone. "I'm TOTALLY not ready for two babies PLUS who knows how long we'll be keeping Sachji! Oh my gosh! Is there really a strong chance? Seriously!?"

Sango scratched her cheek, "Well…YEAH! I think it's a heavy chance. One-hundred percent actually!"

They all got quiet and drunk their shake.

"One-hundred percent chance for what?" came InuYasha's voice.

They all started choking. Kagome turned pale. Rogue saved her,

"Oh…that their's a one-hundred percent chance that when Kagome goes into hyper mode, someone's going to get hurt."

"Oh really?" he said, raising an eyebrow at Kagome's fidgetting form.

Sango and Rogue kicked Kagome at the exact same time. She yelped and through her milk shake at them,

"What was that for!?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Sango and Rogue innocently, whom had easily dodged the shake.

Kagome's eyebrow twitched. InuYasha shrugged,

"Whatever."

Sesshomaru sighed, if only he'd accuse her of lying and hold off the drama/squeals/tears. Kagome glared at Sesshomaru, daring him to say anything.

"What do you know?" she asked when InuYasha and the other two gawked at something stupid.

Sesshomaru answered, as always, with no emotion, "You're with child."

"HOW'D YOU KNOW THAT! YOU STALKER!" screamed Kagome, for some reason she totally had no control over that bewildered emotion…mood swing?…bewilderment?

He didn't respond. Once again Sango, Kagome, and Rogue jumped when InuYasha's voice came,

"How'd he know what?"

"Nothing!" yelled Kagome, turning away from him, taking Sango and Rogue's hands then left…more like hauling out of there.

InuYasha looked at Sesshomaru, expecting an answer. Instead, he justed stared right back, looking like a statue. Soon, Inuyasha got creeped out an sat to eat his food.

**That Night**

Kagome fed Sachji then put him to bed. Izayoi and Mai reheated the food, then sat it on the long tab le. They were finally ready.

"Foods ready!" called Mai, sitting down at the table.

Everyone came in little-by-little. Soon everyone was seated at the table, talking, and fixing their plates.

Sango elbowed Kagome. She looked over at her,

"What?"

"When are you going to tell everyone?" asked Sango, taking a bite of her food.

Kagome sighed, "Stop rushing me."

She started to feel nervous. That butterfly feeling that you get on a first date began to rocket in her stomach. Talk about nauseous. Plus, how CAN she relax when everyone that knew kept eyeballing her. Even Sesshomaru! Soon Inuyasha saw everyone doing it and asked,

"Okay, that's it! What does everyone know that I don't!? I wonder who can tell me…oh I know…_**Kagome**_."

"Everyone just has some eye problem that CLEARING NEEDS TO GET FIXED!" said Kagome, burning everyone's souls-that knew-with her own eyes.

They all looked away fast. She gave her sweetest, most calming small to InuYasha, that always left him brain dead,

"It's nothing."

"You're so dumb." grumbled Sango, looking down at her plate, murmuring. "Why say something like that when you're going to tell them all in a few anyway?"

Kagome glared over at Sango, "You and all the other eye-ballers just ruined everything."

She didn't reply to day. Pretending she didn't hear it. Making Kagome glare more, but eventually she turned back to her plate. Rogue spoke from the other side of Kagome,

"Izayoi's going to blurt something to make you tell everyone. So…better hurry."

"Kami, please keep her mouth shut." she prayed.

Rogue laughed, "You're such a wuss."

"At least I didn't mate a wuss." grumbled Kagome.

Rogue frowned, "Hey!"

Sango and Kagome busted out laughed. Sango said, trying to talk before starting another fit of laughter,

"Yeah, I don't think InuYasha would run into a wall because leeches were on his leg."

"He's not a wuss!" pouted Rogue, chewing angrily.

Kaogme laughed, "Oh yeah?"

"He just overreacted to something…small." she replied.

Kagome gasped and pointed at Bankotsu like she just saw a ghost,

"OH MY GOSH! BANKOTSU, THERES A LEECH ON YOUR NECK!!"

"AH!!" he screamed, smacking himself, ending up laughing, except Rogue.

She frowned, "That WASN'T funny Kagome!"

"Told yah!" laughed Kagome.

Rogue grumbled to herself. Bankotsu soon got a hold of himself and glared at Kagome,

"That wasn't funny!"

"Yes it was!" she chirped, happily sipping some of her drink.

Izayoi slapped her hands together, "Kagome, you have something to tell us all?"

She ended up spitting the drink out, all into Sango's face. Instead of saying sorry, she stared at Izayoi with saucer-wide eyes. Sango glared at Kagome then wiped her face. Everyone was looking at her. Rogue poked her in the side,

"Yeah Kagome. You have some news to tell us."

"I hate you." glared Kagome, smacking her hand away then crossed her arms.

InuYasha asked, "What is it?"

"Is it bad news?" asked Mai, looking worried.

Kagome smiled, "Actually, it's good news."

"They found a cure!" asked Yasuo, nearly jumping out his seat.

Akita guessed next, "Um..did you when a car?"

Did they finally decide to arrest Yasuo?" asked Souta, calling his father by his name, looking innocent.

Kagome glared, she forgot to warn him about the behavior thing. Mai's fork clanked onto her plate,

"That will be enough Souta!"

"Tsk, whatever/" he grumbled, waving her off like she was trash.

Yasuo glared, "Don't start?"

"We should start." said Zane.

Sango whispered, "I'm feeling a argument coming up."

"Uh oh." added Rogue, biting her nails.

Yasuo spat at Zane, "Shut your mouth! You're not apart of this family, so I'd advise you to keep out of it."

"If it has to do with Kagome," he started, "I'll have much to do with your 'family'"

Yasuo glared, "Akita, get your little imaginary son out of here before I crush his feelings!"

"Imaginary son?" repeated Akita. "Don't talk about yourself brother."

He spat, "Bastard!"

"You've seriously cracked up over the years." smirked Akita. "Still insulting yourself!"

Mai yelled, "That's enough!"

"It'll never 'be enough.'" said Souta, giving his mother a glare. "You're ALWAYS protecting that bastard when it's Kagome you should be worrying about!"

Yasuo spoke before Mai, "By ONE mistake, why does it have to be about her!?"

"Yah know Yasuo," started Akita, "you're the worst father I've ever met. How can you blame your child for something YOU did?"

Kagome's eyes filled with tears and she clenched her fist. InuYasha hadn't noticed her sorrow yet, staring at the scene in shock…how can they ruin this dinner…?

Yasuo glared, "Don't hate me because you can't have any. You and your wife still having trouble? Oh, I'm sorry…I forgot…she died giving birth to your daughter. Where is little Anna anyway? Still in the hospital Whoops, darn…still poking at that soft spot aren't I?"

"How dare you!" yelled Akita, standing, a anger Kagome never seen in him now shown.

Yasuo laughed/half snorted, "How dare I? You're the one scowling ME for one mistake. Didn't your whore tell you she wasn't ready, but nooooo you wanted to take a risk. Reminds me of someone."

Yasuo looked at Kagome and only Kagome. Not even glancing at InuYasha, he took the risk too. Zane stood then punched Yasuo in the face. Souta was pissed, about to join in. Inuyasha had already stood up, knocked his chair over, eyes turning red and growling violently. Kagome stood and screamed,

"STOP!"

"This isn't good." whispered Sango. "She's not supposed to get this stressed out."

Rogue nodded in agreement. Kagome went on, her voice cracking as tears fell,

"WHY DO YOU ALL KEEP DOING THIS!?"

"Kagome, you should calm down." said Izayoi, giving her a calm look before glaring at the men that had stood seeked violence.

She pushed her chair back, then left the house InuYasha left after her. Yasuo pushed Zane away from him, rubbing his bruised jaw. Zane spat,

"Asshole!"

"Touch me again, boy, and I'll strike back." threatened Yasuo.

Akita hissed, "We're leaving Zane!"

"Leave then, don't EVER come back!" yelled Mai, shocked by Souta's outburst still.

Akita spat back at her, "Gladly!"

So they left out the back door, squealing wheels could be heard. Bankotsu and Kouga had been eating and watching the fight like it was wrestling. Everyone sat in silence, not knowing what to say.

**Meanwhile**

InuYasha kept up easily to Kagome's pace,

"Kagome say something to me! I was just defending you!"

"Oh really? Are you sure that's true, because I was thinking more that you wanted to jump over the table and slice my father's head off!" yelled Kagome.

He yelled back, "Well didn't you kick Kikyo in the stomach when she was pregnant! Kind of similar here don't you think? Just not the same reasons, I was defending you…not myself over what someone said….."

He trailed off when Kagome choked back a sob. She yelled,

"Everything's about her now! You don't give a crap about me! You're not defending me, you're defending yourself InuYasha! J. just go away!"

She slid down the tree she stood next too. Tears flowing down her face. InuYasha felt a pang of pain when she told him to leave and a pang of guilt for hurting her. Doubling all emotions. He shook his head and sat in front of her,

"I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't mean it."

"Yes you did!" she yelled, smacking his hand from her face.

InuYasha took her wrist when she tried to push him away, "Please don't push me away Kagome."

Immediately stopped pushing, but more tears fell. She looked away. Kagome asked,

"What do you want from me InuYasha? For me to have a mental break-down or something. Stop playing games with me!"

"I only want your love and understanding Kagome. You know when I say things, I don't think them over until after I say-

She yelled in his face, her slightly red/puffy eyes burned into his, "I don't want to hear your damn excuses InuYasha!"

InuYasha searched her eyes. Her eyes were full of deep sorrow he'd never seen before. He asked,

"What are you hiding from me Kagome?"

"I'm not hiding anything from you." she retorted, her eyes still burning with that emotion, tears beginning to flow down her face again.

InuYasha glared, pushing her gently into the tree behind her, "Damn it! You promised Kagome!"

It was her turn to feel guilt. She tried to look away, but he grabbed her chin. Her eyes couldn't look down from him. It was like he had this spell on him. Those amber eyes…they always got her. Kagome she tried to sound angry instead of guilty,

"Don't put the argument on me."

"Kagome!" he roared, making her blood run cold…there was still that mate thing she didn't understand, Izayoi had mentioned once that the male had some sort of power that always overpowered the female…guess this is evidence. "You know I love you, and I'll never leave you! I don't love _her_! Stop acting like this towards me and tell me got damn it!"

Kagome couldn't help but obey, seeing pain in InuYasha's eyes killed her,

"I…InuYasha…I'm…I'm…."

His eyes showed even more pain when she trailed off, as though he'd just made realization,

"You don't love me anymore Kagome? Don't trust me with your secrets? I. if that's how you feel, I'll grant your wish and never bother you again."

"No!" screamed/half sobbed Kagome, scrambling to her feet when he stood and turned his back to her.

She wrapped her arms around his torso and dug her face into his back. His scent, for once, not calming her fears. Kagome sobbed into his back,

"Don't leave me!"

He pushed her hands off him, turned around and yelled,

"Then what Kagome! What? Your confusing me!"

Kagome yelled, tears dripping from her face, "InuYasha, I'm pregnant!"

All his anger and confusion fell. Leaving a dazed sad look on his face. He repeated,

"P. pregnant?"

She looked down, not able to look him in the face. That look made her feel rejected. That was then when her hurt turned to guilt as he said,

"You kept that from me….Kagome, why didn't you tell me?"

One line repeated over and over in her head as she fell to her knees again.

_Whose playing games now (echo/fade)_

_You knew he wanted to risk everything he loved you for to make a pup….something __**you**__ wanted! (echo/fade)_

_Some mate you are…all he wanted to do was defend you. You aren't as mad at Zane for punching Yasuo, are you? (echo/fade)_

_Your thoughts exactly…ohh Zane had a reason to punch (mimics Kagome's words) "__**your father**__"…InuYasha's your mate, you're suppose to be on his side….(echo/fade)_

_You should've just let him fall in love with Kikyo again….pathetic…(echo/fade)_

Every mocking whisper made her sob harder. Her sob made her heart ache more.

"Kagome, stop crying." he said, kneeling in front of her and pulling her into a hug, kissing her neck.

She sniffed, "Why are you hugging me? You're s. suppose to hate me!"

"I'll never hate you Kagome, don't think that again. No matter what happens." he whispered. "Please stop crying."

She didn't deserve this. Kagome knew she didn't. Inuyasha hugged her slightly tighter,

"I know what you're thinking Kagome. You're thinking you don't deserve this, me. You do. Everyone makes mistakes."

"I've made more than one mistake InuYasha." she said, looking into his calm amber eyes as he wiped her tears away.

InuYasha smiled, "So have I. Just a couple of minutes ago. We're even Kagome."

"Don't smile. You're suppose to glare." she said, not liking the calming feeling that started to take over her. "Don't hide your emotions. Not for my sake."

He rolled his eyes, "These are my true emotions Kagome."

"InuYasha-

He put his finger on her lips, "I'm happy Kagome. Don't think I'm not."

She sighed. InuYasha leaned down towards her, a thought clearly popped up in his head because his eyes were so happy it freaked her out. Whose having the mood swings? Kagome or InuYasha?

Kagome was caught off guard as his lips smashed down on hers. She didn't want to forgive herself, she really didn't, but something radiated off him that assured her he wasn't angry at her. She wish she could read thoughts, then she'd know what he had thought that made him so…calm.

InuYasha pulled away, took her hand, and stood,

"Let's go tell the others."

"Fine." she said, standing and watching the back of his head as he left.

What had he thought that made him so calm? Guess she could only guess….Or find out later.

**Please Review! Oh and BREAKING DAWN by Stephanie Meyer was EXCELLENT!! My friends prediction was right! Oh my gosh!! Anyway! Hope you all enjoyed!! -**


	38. Cousin In Need

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

Title: Incurable Therapy

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Cousin In Need

--

Ding! Ding! Ding! Wham!

Kaogme cursed and sat up. She was about to get up when a hand grabbed hers. InuYasha sat up,

"I got it."

"And so the over protectiveness begins."

He smirked, "Get use to it."

"Gee thanks." grumbled Kagome before dozing off again.

InuYasha made his way to the front door. He opened it and there stood Akita, Zane, and Souta. He glared,

"What do you three want?"

"We wanted to apologize to Kagome." replied Souta.

He crossed his arms, "She's sleep. I'll be sure to give her the message."

"I'm sure you will." spoke Akita. "Go tell Kagome that Anna is here."

InuYasha raised an eyebrow, "Wha-

A girl peeked out from behind Akita. Her eyes were a brilliant indigo. She looked just as pale as Kagome used to be, and she looked the same age as Kagome. Her hair was the same ebony black as Kagome's. She has multi-color highlights.

Dark purple horn-rimmed glasses covered the lines under her eyes. Besides the fact she ooked sick, she was verry-VERY beautiful, and InuYasha was frozen in place. He snapped back when he head a sharp gasp,

"Anna!?"

Kagome walked past InuYasha and hugged the girl. She was probably only an inch shorter than Kagome. Anna cleared her throat,

"It's been a while Kagome."

"No duh." laughed Kagome, pulling away.

Akita cut into the conversation, "So…am I forgiven for bringing Anna?"

"Hmph." was Kagome's response.

Anna glared at her father, "That was very immature Dad."

"We were only sticking up for you Kagome….Anna." explained Zane, catching her eye.

Kagome sighed, not noticing Anna blush, "Fine, but don't do it again."

"Glad that wasn't hard." breathed Souta, wiping away pretend sweat.

Kagome rolled her eyes,

"Yeah, whatever. You guys do whatever while I chat with Anna."

She took Anna's hand and returned to the bedroom. InuYasha yawned,

"Great."

"I see that you have the Xbox hooked up." said Souta, twitching.

He smirked, "Halo?"

You're on!" he said, jumping on the couch and grabbing a controller.

**Meanwhile**

"Wow." said Anna. "So much good things have happened to you."

Kagome saw the sadness in her eyes, "I'm not bragging."

"Of course not Kagome." she laughed, ending up coughing.

"How bad is it?"

"I'm fine Kagome, honest." she smiled weakly.

Kagome hugged her, "It's bad isn't it?"

"I don't want to worry you." she said.

Kagome pulled away, tears streamed down her face. The door opened and InuYasha stuck his head into the room,

"Why are you crying Kagome?"

"Nothing, I'm fine InuYasha." she sniffed, wiping her tears away.

InuYasha looked hesitant to leave. She and Anna laughed,

"InuYasha, seriously, I'm fine."

He smirked then left. Anna smiled brightly,

"You're so lucky to have someone like him."

"Enough about me, what about you?" asked Kagome.

She turned red, "As in romance or my whole life."

"Who is it!?" gasped Kagome, trying not to wake Sachji, whom Anna hadn't noticed yet.

Anna hesitated, looked down, then answered, "Um…Zane."

"What!" exclaimed Kagome. "Oh my gosh, are you serious!?"

She laughed, "Yeah. It happened-aka randomly happened-a day before we came. Has Zane acted weird toward Dad?"

"Well, there was that time Akita left somewhere. He didn't say goodbye, He like…ignored him." explained Kagome, before gasping. "What happened?"

Anna turned red again, "Dad was at work and we were, um, kissing. He caught us, wasn't so happy."

"Wooooow." she retorted.

Anna laughed, "I know."

"So…are you guys…you know…together?" asked Kagome.

She shrugged, "He hasn't said anything to me since then."

"Must be infuriating!" frowned Kagome. "Do you like him?"

Anna blushed, then nodded, "Since we were teens. I always thought you and Zane were together."

"No! You knew I was with Kouga." she retorted.

Anna nodded, "I know, but you use to always blush-

"he was flirting! What else was I suppose to do! I use to be shy, naïve-well…still are-and whatnot." defended Kagome.

She laughed, "Yeah, that's true."

"Go for it Anna." encouraged Kagome, not noticing Sachji rolling left to right.

She sighed, "I don't know. He acts like the kiss never happened."

"Can I have some deteails of what happened?" asked Kagome.

Anna nodded, then jumped, "Look behind you."

She looked back then laughed. Kagome picked Sachji up then sat him in her lap,

"This is Sachji. Son of InuYasha and his ex-wife Kikyo. Say hey Sachji."

"Mmmm!"

Anna laughed, "He's so cute. Where's his mom?"

"Long story. Tell you later." she retorted.

Anna shrugged, "Alright. Anyway, this is what happened. Zane stays with me while Dad works. He's paranoid. Thinks I'll have seizure or something. So yeah."

**Flashback**

"Who is it!?" called Anna, jogging towards the front door.

A familiar male voice came, "Zane."

She opened the door and he walked in. Zane smiled,

"Hey, haven't seen you for a week. How's everything?"

"Oh the usual." she replied, closing the door and locking it.

He asked, "That'd be?"

"In the house, cleaning, reading, watching TV. The boring stuff. Dad won't let me outside until my doctor calls back and says it's okay." she explained, pushing her hair behind her ears.

He nodded, looking down at his scarred arm, "Must suck, huh?"

"Yeah." nodded Anna, walking into the living room and plopping onto the couch.

Zane sat on the other end, fixing his arm warmer. She looked at the scars,

"How'd you get those scars?"

"Huh? Oh…well I got these when I was younger. They never fade. Must look disgusting doesn't it?"

She shook her head, "No! I was…just curious."

"I got them from my parents and a whole lot more in a car acident. The day my parents were killed." he explained, tracing the scars.

Anna asked, "Why that arm?"

That's a great question!" laughed Zane. "But I have no idea. Must be cursed or something."

She smiled, "Yeah. Not the cursed part though."

It got quiet. Anna felt a cough coming and took a sip of water. Zane saw her look of discomfort on her face,

"Are you alright? I'll go in a different room if you' like?"

"No, it's just these stupid coughs. Their irritating." she answered.

Zane asked, "What is it that makes you sick?"

I was born premature. Very premature. I get sick easily and it's always the worst." explained Anna. "My mother…she died giving birth to me."

He read her easily, "It wasn't your fault Anna."

"Of course it was. If I never existed, she'd still be here. With my Dad. He acts like he's never depressed but when he thinks I'm asleep…I hear him crying." retorted Anna, tears filling her eyes.

He got closer to her, "Anna…it wasn't your fault."

He hugged her and she relaxed. Anna took a deeo breath, trying to calm herself, but also getting a sniff of his awesome smelling cologne. She buried her face into his shoulder. The fabric drying her tears.

They soon pulled away. She looked down, blushing,

"I'm sorry."

"Everyone needs to show a little emotion sometimes." he whispered, soothingly.

This surprised Anna, making her blush more. She asked,

"Can I see your arm."

Zane gave her the scarred arm. She traced the smooth lines. It started form his shoulder to his hand. They actually looked like symbols instead of scars. It made him look so much more animated. Anna smiled,

"They actually look more like symbols then-

Before she could finish her sentence, Zane had pushed her back onto the couch, on top of her. She looked up at him in shock. He spoke before she could,

"Anna…do you think you have nothing to live for?"

Zane's eyes burned into hers. It was like he was reading her every feeling. Her eyes softened,

"Sometimes…maybe all the time. I'm always going to be sick. No ones going to want to be around me."

Anna thought of Kagome, who had it much worse. So she thought. He shook his head,

"You're wrong. You have a lot to live for."

Zane smashed his lips onto Anna's. She gasped, because of course…this was sort of her first kiss. Anna kissed him back, putting one of her cool hands into his cheek. As it deepened.

Zane deepened the kiss further, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Anna never felt something like this before. She'd had a huge crush on him for years and this happens.

She put her hands onto his chest as Zane put his hand on her hip. Neither of them noticed the sound of keys at the front door. Anna clenched his shirt when she felt his hand slip under her shirt.

Then the door swung open. Akira saw the scene and exploded,

"What.The.Hell!"

Anna pulled away, pushing Zane onto the floor. Both eyes wide as saucers.

**End Flashback**

"What happened then!?" gaped Kagome.

Anna played with her shirt, "Well, let's just say it ended with a really, really, REALLY bad argument between Zane and my Dad. Then with me yelling, 'I'm not a kid!' then a door slamming."

"Did they fight, fight?" asked Kagome.

She sighed, "Dad pushed Zane harshly into the wall. I'm positive it left a bruise."

"Whoa." replied Kagome. "Can you imagine what would've happened if Akita hadn't came home early."

Anna nodded, "Something you and your mate-I'm sure-has done more than five times already. Who knows, maybe ten times."

"H.HEY!" yelled Kagome, turning hot red.

She laughed, "Well, it's true!"

"Gosh, you've turned into a pervert!"

Anna just rolled her eyes. They heard Akita yell,

"NO!"

"I wonder 'whose' arguing." teased Kagome.

Anna sighed, "Oh boy…."

"Don't worry. Sachji has a gift. Let's go." smirked Kagome, picking up the pup then leading the way.

**Living Room**

Akita yelled, "No! She isn't ready!"

"She's not a kidd anymore!" argued Zane.

He yelled, "She's not ready!"

Zane was about to yell back when they heard a whimper. All heads turned towards Sachji and Kagome. Zane crossed his arms and Akita kept his mouth in a straight line.

Kagome laughed,

"See."

"Wow. Five seconds tops." said Anna.

Sachji squealed and clapped his hands. Kagome and Anna laughed. Souta and InuYasha were to into the game to notice anything.

Kagome then elbowed Anna toward Zane. Akita glared,

"Kagome."

"Give them a chance Akita. I promise you…if she goes to see Gai…she'll be better in no time." assured Kagome.

He repeated, "Gai?"

"My doctor." she answered.

He crossed his arms, "We'll see."

"You're such a party pooper." grumbled Kagome. "Fine. If Gai's work is successful, you have to give them a chance. No matter what she does. If Gai isn't successful, then Anna…I feel sorry for you. Seriously."

Anna asked, "Can't we go see him now?"

"Sure, just let me-

InuYasha cut her off, "Don't even think about it. You're not going anywhere."

"InuYasha, I'm fine!" she argued, glaring.

He replied, "Sure you are."

"InuYasha!" whined Kagome.

He shook his head, eyes still on the screen. Akita laughed,

"Just give me the directions."

"I swear." grumbled Kagome, storming toward the room.

The door slammed. Souta was the first to speak,

"I think Kagome's mad at you InuYasha."

Everyone looked at him, with a look that clearly said **DUH** in bold. He shugged, then went back to the game.

**Please Review!! **


	39. Rainbow Means Good, Right?

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

Title: Incurable Therapy

Chapter Thirty-Nine: "Rainbow Means Good, Right?"

--

Winter went on and was soon coming to a end. Anna was getting better, all thanks to Gai. She and Zane were dating now. Akita wasn't exactly happy-de-do-da about it thought. It was not mid-January and it isn't as cold as it use to be. Christmas had come and gone.

InuYasha has really begun to piss Kagome off. He wouldn't even let her fix her own drink. Eventually, Kagome got use to it, but still doesn't mean she liked it. Her stomach wasn't humongous…yet…but it had gotten slightly (SLIGHTLY) bigger. Noticeable though.

"InuYasha! I want to hold Sachji! Stop acting like I'm going to catch a Hernia or something!" yelled Kagome, stomping her feet like a two-year old.

He yelled back, "You're spoiling him Kagome! This has nothing to do with _that_!"

She pouted, "I want to spoil him. So he can torture you and Kikyo. Mwhahahahaha."

"Not funny."

"Yeah, whatever. Come here Sachji."

Sachji crawled toward Kagome and picked him up. InuYasha huffed,

"If you spoil him, he's going to get mad at you when he doesn't get what he wants."

"He won't have to worry about that because I'm going to GIVE him everything he wants." replied Kagome.

He glared, "You're evil."

"I know." she laughed.

InuYasha watched as she put Sachji back with his toys and glanced at the calendar on the wall. She sighed. He asked,

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"I should warn you again." she started, walking over to him.

InuYasha spoke before she could continue, "What is it?"

"Listen good InuYasha," sighed Kagome, "if my eyes turn rainbow, take Sachji and hide."

He laughed, "You're acting like you're going to kill somebody."

"I broke Souta's arm." she said.

InuYasha's smile fell, "You're lying."

"Fine." she said, grabbing the phone and calling everyone.

**An Hour Later**

"Okay!" said Kagome. "Everyone's here, so…Bankotsu, Souta, Kouga…tell them about rainbow eyes."

Souta frowned, "Horrible."

"Scary." said Bankotsu.

Kouga laughed, "Awesome!"

"Which is it? Bad, okay, good?" asked Sango, crossing her arms.

Bankotsu shook his head, "To me it's just darn scary. I try to avo-wait a minute. It's almost about that time."

"Why is it awesome to Kouga if it's so bad?" asked InuYasha, frowning at him.

Kouga smirked, "Not that it isn't horrible or scary…but it's also awesome."

"The only reason it's awesome to him is because Kagome was all over him when they were together. When you were gone, she use to try to rob one of those places with guns. Got a shot gun and started looking for you. Is it awesome now?" smirked Bankotsu when he paled.

No one noticed Kagome stand and tip toe towards the door and locks it. Shippo shivered,

"She acts weird. It's scary."

"Well, I ain't about to sit here and wait for it to happen." grumbled Bankotsu, standing, but freezing when he saw Kagome leaning against the door smiling like an idiot.

Zane shot up, "It's to early man! I swear she knew it'd happen!"

There in front of them stood a rainbow eyed Kagome. InuYasha stood, picked up Sachji and ran for it,

"See yah."

"Wait for us!" yelled the others.

Shippo smirked, "Pay back time!"

He grabbed InuYasha's sleeve, forcing him to slow down. Shippo then stopped REALLy hard on his feet.

"OW!" yelled InuYasha.

Shippo took Sachji, than ran into the room and locked it. He pushed the dresser against the door then sat on the bed with the confused pup. InuYasha yelled from the other side,

"Runt! Open this door!"

"Hm, noo…I think I'll let you stay with your mate." called Shippo, snickering.

Bankotsu banged on the door, "Let us in, let us in!"

"Nope!" he called.

InuYasha yelled, "You just wait until I get my hands on you."

"Your dad's such an idiot." laughed Shippo, then arched an eyebrow. "I wonder how many people have touch you that."

Sachji laughed, clapping his hands. He laughed,

"I'm guessing more that twice."

Suddenly the electricity went out. Sango screamed,

"AH! Holy crap!"

"Why's everyone so jumpy?" came Kagome's low, sinister voice.

Miroku gulped, "Should we-"

"HIDE!" yelled the others.

Anna and Zane had long ditched everyone. No one knew where she'd hid. Kagome smiled, her eyes all colors of the rainbow,

"Aw…that's not very nice."

The house fell dead quiet. Kagome sung,

"Come out, come out wherever you are."

She walked towards a closet door where she heard InuYasha and Kouga arguing. InuYasha yelled,

"Hold the doorknob!"

"You wuss! She's your mate, calm her down!" he yelled back.

Kagome frowned, "Kouga Ookami!"

She swung the door open. Kouga plaed, looking like he peed on himself. He grabbed InuYasha and pushed him into Kagome. Kouga took off towards the door. She ran after him, jumping onto his back,

"Where do you think you're going!?"

"AH!" he screamed like a girl when he felt her bite him.

InuYasha laughed, it hardened when Kagome jumped off and he flipped over the couch. Hitting his head on the coffee table. When she peeked over the couch, he was out cold. Kagome popped her neck then looked over at InuYasha.

She fell to her knees and sobbed. (Pops her neck then falls down crying? O…k!)

"I killed him! I'm a muderer!" she sobbed.

His smile fell, "Ka…Kagome you didn't kill him." he rushed over to her side.

InuYasha kneeled by Kagome, hugging her. She calmed down, immediately. Kagome pulled away and smiled. Her eyes luring. He found himself sort of hypnotized. Kagome put her hand on his cheek, sitting in his lap,

"I love you InuYasha."

"I love you too Kagome." he replied.

InuYasha lowered his head toward hers. She leaned up to him, taking his hand and putting it on her stomach. He captured her lips into a gentle kiss. Kagome intertwined her fingers with his, over her stomach. Souta hissed from somewhere,

"Stupid retarded, over-sensitive doggy-no his more of poodle. He's a freaking poodle!"

"Ahahaha." came the laughter of Hitomi, Sango, and Miroku. "Shh, you idiot."

He grumbled, "Look I'm a silver poodle! Arf! Arf!"

"I said shut up!" spat Sango, smacking him upside the head.

Miroku pouted, "Hey, I'm suppose to be getting smacked!"

"God Miroku! Shut up! I'll kill you if you don't shut up!" she snarled.

Hitomi rubbed the spot Sango smacked Souta, still giggling, but she stopped when Sango glared at her.

Kagome pulled away, looking into his eyes, ignoring the voices momentarily,

"Will you still be with me when I have the pup?"

"Of course I will Kagome." answered InuYasha, confused by the question.

Kagome's angel-like face soon fell into a death glare as she pushed hum back onto the floor,

"You better! Or you'll end up like Kouga BUT WORSE! GOT IT POODLE!?"

"Poodle?" he repeated, he expected the usual 'dog boy'…but poodle?

There was a thud, the closet door opened and they all collapsed out laughing. Kagome stood and smirked at the laughing friends of her. She cackled,

"Mwhaha…you think that was funny. How dare you call my Inu-puppy a poodle!"

"Souta screamed like a little girl when she grabbed his ankle, "Don't hurt me! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"You're in a lot of trouble." she said.

Sango yelled, "She's gone insane!"

"Don't hurt me, don't hurt me, don't hurt me!" yelled Souta, pulling himself into a ball.

She dragged him into the kitchen. The others followed in panic. Bankotsu and Rogue soon popping up from under the kitchen table. Sango looked at InuYasha, who looked at Souta. Eyes wide. Kagome let go of Souta's ankle when the pink seemed to shine brighter then the others.

She just stood there for a minute, then exclaimed,

"Who wants to see a magic trick!?"

"I don't think-

Kagome yelled, "WATCH OR DIE!!"

Everyone paled. Kagome twirled around and swung the mop she'd grabbed around. All that was heard were really loud slaps and really loud thuds. Sango gasped,

"Miroku!"

"Bankotsu!" gaped Rogue.

Kagome peeked down at the two boys, "Whoops! At least Miroku's wish was granted."

"I'm suppose to slap him! Not you! InuYasha control her!" yelled Sango, turning red. "Or I will!"

She rose her fist and sung, "Hit me with you best shot!"

"That's not a good idea." grumbled Bankotsu, pushing Miroku off of him.

He scratched his forehead, "Look at the pretty stars."

"Aw great! Now look what you did!" yelled Sango. "You smacked all the sense he had out of him!"

Miroku started signing, "Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder where you are…."

"I can fix it!" exclaimed the drunken-sounding girl, trotting over towards the sink.

She grabbed the spray thingy, and stuck her tongue out in concentration. Kagome aimed, but it wasn't Miroku she was seeing. Sango screamed,

"That's cold! Turn it off, turn it off! I'm not Miroku!"

"Whoops." she said, spraying to the right person.

Miroku started squirming awkwardly, "Lookie! I'm a fishy!"

"This can't get any worse." grumbled InuYasha.

He finally noticed that Kagome stopped spraying. When he looked towards her, he felt his blood run cold. Kagome was on the slippery counter. The water still running, over spilling the sink already. He glared at the crazed-girl,

"Kagome! Get down right now!"

"Here's a go!" she bellowed, not noticing the cupboard beside her was opening.

Kagome jumped off, _accidentally_ kicking Bankotsu-who was almost up on his feet- in the face. Knocking him out. InuYasha caught Kagome and the sound of dongs and thuds were heard.

After a while, Kagome stood. She looked around at all the bodies and pans over the soaking kitchen floor. The water was still steady running.

"Mwhahahahahahahahah." cackled Kagome, it soon died into an innocent giggle. "Whoops."

**Please Review! Sorry if there are any mistakes! I can reread my stuff until I get my laptop for personal reasons!! **


	40. And We Thought It Was Incurable

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

A/N: Last chapter then epilogue!

Title: Incurable Therapy

Chapter Forty: And We Thought It Was Incurable

--

"Kagome!" whispered a voice. "Kagome, wake up."

Kagome blinked awake, feeling a bit nauseous. She saw Shippo leaning over her,

"Shippo? What is it?"

"Look around." he said.

Kagome sat up and looked around the house. It was completely flooded. The water looked about 3 ½ inches high. She gasped,

"Oh my gosh! What happened!? Where's InuYasha? Sachji! Why can't I remember anything? I think I'm going to-

"Their floating around in the kitchen." interrupted Shippo. "All unfortunately breathing."

Kagome got off the couch in a blink of an eye, "Sachji too!? Oh my-"

"No, he's asleep in the room. Don't worry, no harm came to him…or me." he smiled brightly.

Kagome kicked through the icy cold water and into the kitchen. Like Shippo said, they literally were floating around on their backs. She knelt beside InuYasha,

"InuYasha! Wake Up! Shippo, what happened!?"

"Starts with rainbow, ends with eyes." he answered, poking Bankotsu.

InuYasha groaned, his eyes fluttering open. Kagome hadn't noticed though,

"This is all my fault! I killed them!"

"No ones dead." came InuYasha's voice. "Calm down Kagome."

She gasped, looking at him, "You're alive! I'm so sorry!"

"I'm alright." he sighed, sitting up. "that was the scariest thing to ever happen to me."

She smiled, "I told you to run."

"That reminds me." started InuYasha, shooting up and chasing Shippo out the kitchen.

She sighed and woke the others. Kouga was hiding behind Bankotsu and Rogue when he saw Kagome. Everyone was still freaked out and complaining about headaches. InuYasha walked back in soon, grumbling,

"Remind me to get revenge on Shippo."

"Ditto." said everyone except Kagome.

Kagome laughed nervously, "Sorry guys."

"Isn't your fault." sighed Souta.

Everyone agreed but kept their distance. She smiled,

"Anyone going to help me clean up?"

They groaned but agreed. This, indeed, was going to take a while. What made Sango and Rogue pissed was the fact Zane and Anna escaped without a word. Lucky suckers.

**Two Weeks Later**

Soon as the first week ended, Kagome started getting morning sickness, faint stomach pains/headaches. InuYasha made her stay in bed because obviously, the exhaustion spell had returned. Though she'd deny it, every time. Though she'd deny it, every time.

"Are you alright?" asked InuYasha.

She climbed back in bed, "Peachy."

Shippo finally decided to stay, because Kagome was pregnant. Sachji now slep with him. InuYasha laid his head on stomach,

"Can't be that bad Kagome."

"Then why don't you carry the pup and I'll walk around feeling great, ne?" retorted Kagome, crossing her arms.

He looked up at her and smiled, "That'd be a little weird, don't you think?"

"InuYasha! It isn't funny!" yelled Kagome, tears welling up in her eyes.

His smile fell, "Kagome, what's wrong?"

((What does he think is wrong? Mood swings, duh!))

"I'm scared." she admitted. "What if something goes wrong?"

InuYasha laid beside her, pulling her to him, "Kagome, I promised nothing bad would happen."

"But still, you can't say you're not just a bit scared."

He kissed her, "I am, just a bit, but I'm positive nothing will go wrong."

Kagome smiled weakly, then nodded. He sat up,

"How about we go see Mom?"

"Alright, but first. Tell me what changed your mind a while back. When I first told you I was pregnant. You were just all calm and-

He smirked and cut her off, "I was thinking, how much I loved you. How I wasn't going to mess up this relationship over something that can easily be forgiven…and forgotten."

Kagome knew right then and there their love was true and obviously…in InuYasha's point of view…it was something he wasn't going to give up easily. Tears filled her eyes and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Laying her head on his chest.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing her forehead. Kagome smiled,

"What makes you love someone like me so much?"

"There's a lot of reasons I love you Kagome, but what makes it so strong…to tell you the truth…my old love. I learned a lot from being with Kikyo." he admitted.

She pulled away and looked into his eyes, "How's that?"

"Mistakes. Facts on reality I was to young to worry about. You haven't learned anything from being with Kouga?" he asked, looking into her sapphire eyes.

Kagome frowned, "Love sucks, stop being naïve, and all boys are dogs. No offense. Dog part too."

She sat up, rolling off the bed. Kagome changed the subject,

"Let's just go."

"There had to be something positive you learned. Come on. I didn't bring her up for nothing Kagome." he yelled after her as she left the room, into the bathroom.

Kagome soon reentered, typing her hair into a midi high ponytail, "That is all I learned from being with him. Also that, first love never works out. Ask every woman on earth for proof."

"That's not true."

She crossed her arms, "My father had a first love. The girl ended up moving very, very, very far away from here. My mom had a first love. She thought she'd never recover from getting her heart broken by some guy who used her for sex for five years, then broke up just out of the blue. Admitting the reason he ever stayed with her. She was _good_ in bed.

"The funny thing about that story, she ended up burning breakfast that morning and scolding Dad. Guess it was one of those days you want nothing to do with men, ne?"

"Well you women are exactly all innocent and the ones to always get hurt you know." he retorted.

She crossed her arms and glared, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Kikyo cheated on me. Never once did I cheat on her. From the time I married her to the time I met the to-young doctor I loved her. Even though I KNEW she was cheating on me."

Kagome laughed half heartedly, "Oh _riiight_. You were _so_ loyal. How many times Sango almost caught us making out in your hospital room?"

He turned red. She clapped her hands,

"Bam! That just backfired in your face! You DID cheat on her. With me, remember. Or am I Kikyo to you or something? Because apparently, you NEVER cheated on her and you still deeply love her."

Kagome changed into a white tank top-that wasn't tight or anything but showed her stomach (she wasn't ashamed of the pup inside her.)-with a blue button up outer long sleeve shirt. Along with some loose black jeans and blue K-Swiss.

InuYasha finally spoke after she finished changing,

"I don't still love her."

"Are you sure? Not even just a little tiny bit?" asked Kagome, glaring at him now. "When you remember or dream about the days you were in high school…you don't feel anything for her? I won't be angry if you lied."

Now he regretted bringing this up. Why couldn't he just say something like: "Oh…that fight was stupid. I love you to much to leave you or anything Kagome."

Anything similar to that, but no…he wanted to be honest for once. Inuyasha mentally slapped himself. Five times. When he didn't answer, she stormed out the room. He stood and followed,

"Kagome, I don't love her! I mean…do you love Kouga? You've known him for a long time haven't you!?"

"There you go again! Putting this on me! What is that WORD for people that do that! You're twisting everything up and throwing it in my face!" yelled Kagome.

He asked, "Do you?"

"Do you actually think I'd love him after he cheated on me and THEN tried to rape me? No! Are you happy InuYasha!? I DON'T love Kouga!" exploded Kagome, getting ticked off, her stress mode getting way to high.

Neither of them noticed Shippo poke his head out the room. He mumbled something to himself, rolled his eyes, then went back in his room. He exploded back,

"Why won't you take my word for it when I say I don't love her!"

"You're always talking about her! Every conversation we have, Kikyo's name pops up!"

InuYasha denied, "I do not talk about her every conversation we have."

"Every conversation that involves how much you 'love' me." she grumbled.

He yelled, "I don't love her Kagome! I don't okay! That's the end of this!"

"The only thing that's ending is my future!" she yelled back.

InuYasha exclaimed, "Kagome, you're taking this to seriously!"

"Well put yourself in my shoes! You wouldn't exactly be all happy if the person you love keeps talking about his 'old' love! Do you want me to start talking about Kouga or something!? Huh? Or some other guy I came across!" yelled Kagome. "Or do you want me to say something that'll prove I'm not worth loving! Make comparisons between me and Kikyo! Oh yeah, I screwed this guy I saw on the street five years ago and it was awesome-

InuYasha grabbed Kagome's shoulders, "Kagome stop!"

((-cough- -cough- she's not insane. -cough-))

Kagome winced and he immediately let go of her. He started freaking out,

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you-

Kagome held her stomach and sat on the couch. She took a deep breath, one tear slipping down her cheek. InuYasha drop to his knees in front of her, wrapping his arms around her,

"Kagome, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me." she retorted, taking another deep breath.

He prayed to every god above that Kagome wasn't going into labor or something. She was _way_ to early in her pregnancy to go into labor. InuYasha looked up at Kagome,

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's my fault." retorted Kagome, putting her face in her hands, and crying softly. "I can't believe I said that."

Inuyasha stood, along with Kagome, and hugged her. He whispered to her,

"It's not your fault. Stop blaming stuff on yourself Kagome. I shouldn't of made this a big scene. Calm down before something neither of us want…happens."

Kagome nodded into his chest then took a deep breath. She looked up at him,

"I love you InuYasha and I always will. I'll never go for anyone else-

"I love you too Kagome. I wouldn't leave you for the world." interrupted InuYasha.

He wiped her tears away and pecked her on the lips. Shippo's voice came,

"Darn it. I missed half the whole scene."

They both looked towards the hallway to see Shippo with a camcorder. Kagome frowned and crossed her arms,

"What are you doing Shippo!"

"Recording you two when you're having a stupid fight. Izayoi's going to love this when she see's it. You two are in troooooouble." he sung the last part.

InuYasha snarled, "Give me that camera you brat!"

"It's a camcorder you idiot!" he yelled, running around the couch, dodging his arms then running for his room.

Kagome sighed heavily then smiled. InuYasha huffed,

"One more thing Kagome….About Kikyo…."

She looked over at him, waiting. He continued,

"A month after you have the pup, Kikyo's going to meet us in Kyoto. So she can see Sachji."

"We?" repeated Kagome. "Why not just you and Sachji? What does any of that have to do with me?"

He frowned, "You're in Sachji's life too."

"I'm sure she doesn't want me around though."

InuYasha shrugged, "_She'll_ get over it."

**Takahasi Residence**

"You look so tired Kagome." said Izayoi.

She nodded, "Yeah, well, you know what Gai said."

"How have you been feeling?" asked Izayoi.

Kagome shrugged, "A little scared."

InuYasha was talking to Inu Taisho and Sesshomaru. So Kagome felt she could express herself by all means.

"Is it about that whole pain and the pup-

Her nodding cut Izayoi off, "Yeah and the fact I might lose my pup. Or I have him/her to early."

"Hasn't InuYasha promised nothing will go wrong?" she asked.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, but-

"Then you should listen and trust your mate. Just as much as you love him, okay?"

Kagome sighed, took a deep breath, then nodded.

**May**

It was just the middle of May and Kagome was to be expected soon. It was hot out, but a cool breeze blew. Shippo and Sachji were staying at Izayoi's, they'd been there ever since Kagome started calling false alarm.

It was best that they stayed there for not because if Kagome were to go into labor, InuYasha couldn't carry Kagome, Sachji, AND watch Shippo. His hands were full enough. Right now, Kagome was beginning to toss and turn in her sleep, whimpering.

The pain coursing through her eventually woke her. She felt something wet in between her legs and grabbed InuYasha's arm,

"InuYasha!"

"It's just a bad dream Kagome, go back to sleep." he grumbled, smashing the pillow against his head.

Kagome glared, "It's not-

"Kagome," he complained, "it's just a dream."

She frowned then shoved him off the bed, "No you idiot! My water broke!"

"WHAT!" he exclaimed, scrambling to his feet.

Soon as InuYasha picked her up, a contraction smacked her in the face. Kagome screamed in pain. He rushed to the car, keeping the time.

**Hospital: Couple Hours Later**

"Nervous, nervous, nervous." repeated Mai, rubbing her arm. "Do you think she's alright?"

Yasuo sighed, "She's fine, Mai."

"How do you know?" she asked, glaring daggers at her husband.

Izayoi spoke before Yasuo could, "Arguing isn't going to get us answers. Patience."

"Yeah, but we all can't help but worry." said Anna. "It's been about six hours and no one has come out yet."

Sango nodded, "We're all exhausted and I'm not surprised their arguing."

"Hey, look! It's InuYasha!" exclaimed Shippo, pointing towards the hall.

Izayou was the first up and talking, "Is everything alright."

He had this weird, dream-like look on this face. Bankotsu snapped in his face,

"I'm positive everything's fine if he's looking like that."

"Tell us before I make your life miserable!" yelled Izayou, about to wrap her hands around his neck.

InuYasha hugged Izayoi, "Calm down, come on."

"Do you think something went bad and he's leading us to our deaths?" asked Rogue, hugging Zeke to her.

Sango shrugged, "Who knows?"

"This is it." sighed Rogue.

Anna laughed, "You're exaggerating."

"Riiight." said Sango and Rogue.

**Kagome's Room**

"Awwwwww." squealed all the females.

Anna gasped, "He's soooo cute!"

"He looks so much like…wow…this is a hard one." grumbled Sango.

Rogue hmed, "Hmm…Kagome?"

"Nah, he look's more like InuYasha." disagreed Anna.

Sango snorted, "How, he has hazel hair!"

"Where'd the hazel hair come from!?" all three girls yelled.

Mai explained as she cooed over her nephew, "Kagome had chestnut hair when she was born. Hopefully, this little sweetie won't dye his jet black."

"So Kagome has hazel hair?" asked Sango and Rogue.

She nodded, "Yeah, but chestnut and hazel are different in a way. Chestnut is a reddish brown. Hazel is like caramel. He has more hazel then chestnut. Anyway, ask Kouga. She kept it until she was fifteen."

"Yeah true." nodded Kouga.

Sango frowned, "Well why?"

"She complained about it looking 'to red'." answered Kouga before shrugging.

Rogue smirked, "Well, we'll just scare him. How about, if you dye your hair, your face will turn green."

"If he has a brain like his mother, he isn't going to fall for that. As for his father, don't count on him giving a second thought about dying his hair. He's going to probably say it's cursed or something. Say something InuYasha would say." said Sango, making everyone-except InuYasha-laugh.

Izayoi asked, "What's his name?"

"His name is Asai Takahashi." answered InuYasha.

Asai was asleep, as was Kagome. He had long silk-like hazel hair, with only a few strands of silver. He had amber-milk chocolate eyes. Let's not forget those cute hazel dog ears with black tips. For once, Sesshomaru congratulated his brother.

After chatting, everyone just cooed overd the new born pup.

**June 15th**

"Hey Kikyo." said InuYasha, sitting in the seat across from her.

She faked a smile. Kikyo looked a whole lot better, but there still was the glint of sadness as she held Sachji. She looked around,

"Where's Kah…Kagome?"

"She should be coming." he answered, not catching her slip.

Kagome soon entered the house, Asai in her arms. She sat beside InuYasha,

"Uh hey Kikyo."

"He's really cute." said Kikyo, looking at Asai. "His hair is…hazel?"

Kagome explained, "My real hair color is hazel. Dyed it black."

She nodded. Asai was asleep in Kagome's arms. InYasha broke the uncomfortable silence,

"When will you come back to Tokyo? If you keep this up, Sachji's going to think Kagome's his mother."

She sighed, the glint of anger flashed in her as when he said that, "I'm coming back next week. Promise."

He nodded. Kikyo didn't comment on the second part of the sentence, at least tried not too. Both of them knew she was biting something harsh back. Only Kagome could see that look of pure anger and hate in her eyes when InuYasha said that.

Kikyo closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then smiled at InuYasha,

"InuYasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I keep Sachji…maybe a month or two?" she asked.

He nodded, "As long as you want. He's your son to you know."

"Thanks." she said, smiling at him, then looking down at Sachji and kissing his forehead.

Kagome felt a pang of anger and jealousy. She was surprised at how much hate she felt for Kikyo.

"_Guess that's it huh?_" thought Kagome. "_We'll always be arch enemies. Rather we show it or not._"

She could feel eyes looking at her. Kagome looked at InuYasha and smiled. He reached over and took her hand.

"_Well at least I'll spend the rest of my life with InuYasha. And here we thought it-my life-was incurable._"

**Please Review! Next Chapter is VERY short and it's the epilogue! Later! **


	41. Epilogue

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

Title: Incurable Therapy

Chapter Forty-One: Epilogue

--

**Epilogue: Eight Years Later; Mid-January**

"Is he alright?" asked InuYasha.

Kagome nodded, "Just a headache. As Gai says, '_Nothing I can't handle._' "

He laughed, following her out the back door. Five-year old Jesse was watching them, Laughing as they called each other names. Jesse was the daughter of Zane and Anna. Long jet black hair and indigo eyes. One hundred percent healthy, as well as her mother.

Beside Jesse was the ten year old twins; Jakai and Miryuu. Both boys had long silver hair and crimson eyes. They were the sons of Sesshomaru and Kagura. Apparently, Kagura had gotten pregnant and wanted _**extra**_ care for her pups. So she vanished off to Kyoto to see someone that was a more skilled doctor then Gai.

Her reason made everyone raise their eyebrows at Sesshomaru. Let's have a quick flashback:

"_Hey Sesshomaru, whatever happened to Kagura? She wasn't at the dinner or Christmas. What'd she do, abandon you?" asked InuYasha, then smirking. "Wouldn't be surprised if she did."_

_Sesshomaru looked at his half-brother emotionless, "Mind your own, little brother."_

"_Kagura's not in Tokyo?" came Izayoi's strained voice, sounding almost demonic._

_This made both InuYasha and Sesshomaru tense. She walked toward them both, eyebrow twitching and hands in a fist. Izayoi snarled at them both, _

"_Where is she? Don't you dare tell me to mind my own business Sesshomaru because we __**both**__ know…THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!_"

_When she finished that last part, she had long turned red. InuYasha stammered,_

"_I just figured out she wasn't around. The way Sesshomaru acts, you'd expect him to be living with cats or something."_

_Sesshomaru gave his brother a look that'd put him a million feet underground. He twitched his ear,_

"_Coming Kagome!"_

"_Sesshomaru, I'm waiting." she said, her voice getting the more demonic._

_He took a breath, "She's in Kyoto. For a week, I didn't know where she went off too."_

"_Kyoto?" repeated Izayoi, look of concern masking her angry face now. "Well what's the matter? Is there a family member in need?"_

_He shook his head, crossed his arms, and took another breath, "Kagura is with child."_

_**Scence Change**_

"_I didn't call your name InuYasha." she said when he walked in the room, picking up Asai after changing him._

_He plopped down onto the bed, "Yeah I know. Just trying to get out that near-death experience."_

"_Izayoi?" asked Kagome, laughing when he nodded. "What didn't you tell her?"_

_He shook his head, "It's what Sesshomaru didn't tell her. Kagura hasn't been around and I'm guessing Mom ease-dropped on our conversation. She's going to-_

"_You're insane!" came Sesshomaru's voice._

_There's was a loud crash. In a blink of an eye, Sesshomaru was in their room, slamming the door shut, giving it cracks. He then locked it. InuYasha fell off the bed laughing when he caught a glimpse of Sesshomaru's face. _

_He was pale as snow. Sesshomaru looked almost translucent. Kagome giggled,_

"_What did she do to you Sesshomaru?"_

"_That…woman…is EVIL!" he said, still facing the door. _

_InuYasha laughed harder. There was a small knock at the door, then Rin's voice came,_

"_It's okay Fluffy, Izayoi isn't going to hurt you anymore!"_

_Kagome laughed for real this time. She laid Asai on the bed so she could hold her gut. Sesshomaru's face reddened. InuYasha teased,_

"_Rin to the rescue Fluffy."_

"_Ahahahaha!" laughed Kagome and Sesshomaru._

_Asai cocked his head at the three adults. Confused. Looking at them as if they were insane. Sesshomaru unlocked the door and stormed out. Rin pouted,_

"_You don't want my help?"_

_It was quiet for a minute, InuYasha and Kagome sat looking at the saddened Rin. Then Sesshomaru came back in view, picked up Rin, then left. Kagome fell off the bed and InuYasha ended up gagging with laughter. _

_**End Flashback**_

Kagome giggled at the memory. InuYasha looked at her,

"What's so funny?"

"Remember what happened when we all first found out Kagura was pregnant?" she asked.

He laughed, "Where's the camcorder when you need it?"

"What makes it funnier was that Asai was looking at me like I was insane. I thought I'd never recover from the pain of laughter." giggled Kagome.

Sitting under a tree were fifteen year Shippo and fourteen year old Rin. Talking and laughing. In the tree, above them was Mari, Sango and Miroku's six year old son. He had short rustled jet black hair and dark brown-mystical-eyes.

Just like his father, literally, and Sango scowled them both. Luckily, she's seven months pregnant with a girl. Thanks to Kagome and Anna, Akita had finally moved on. Remmaried a woman name Takile. They had a red-haired some, Jayuui. He's only three though.

Let's not forget Bankotsu and Rogue. Zeke's now eight. He's a little rough, but still the cutest. The girls are all over him. Thanks to his father, much to Rogue's displeasure. You knoew the ending, as always… everyone lived a happy ending. Well…except the fact:

"Um…InuYasha?" started Kagome, backing away.

He was to busy day-dreaming to notice her backing up, "Huh? What is it?"

"RAINBOW EYES!" screamed Shippo and Rin.

Asai stood, his eyes all colors of the rainbow. Everyone took off running towards the door. Only to run into the glass door, falling back, and into the hands of Asai's wrath. Kagome gulped and thought,

"…_well…I never said everything was cured did I?_"

**The End! Hope you liked this story! I had fun writing it! Now, I shall finish TC (aka Journalistically Captured) which is also done…-cough- on paper -cough- **

**PLEASE REVIEW!! **

Ja'ne -


End file.
